


<底特律：變人><漢康><料理AU>Pepper Chocolate

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 02:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 148,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納※時間點在2011年※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓





	1. Chapter 1

清晨天還微亮，杯盤餐具的碰撞聲已經在各家此起彼落響起。

這裡是蘭辛的都會區中小有名氣的咖啡巷，朦朧晨光中最早醒來的街道，當人們還在睡夢時便點亮店門的燈，等待他們在上班路上能順道於其中一家站著享用片刻的濃縮咖啡或者單品，配上一份可頌在五分鐘內解決匆忙的早餐。

 

夜裡下過的大雪隨陽光升起被照亮成銀白的絨毯，上班時刻人聲逐漸在這片寒冷的咖啡巷中沸騰，咖啡馥郁的香氣充滿整條巷子，若說有任何人不喜歡咖啡，也不能否定這獨特的焦香與果香讓冰雪寒冬染上一層金棕色，深吸一口都感到溫暖。

就如同陽光，即使是身在早晨忙碌的咖啡巷中仍未開始營業的異類，這份暖和的香氣連同沸沸揚揚的人聲一視同仁的飄進窗戶，提醒店主是時後開門迎接外頭徘徊張望的熟客們。

 

但很可惜的，今日「Commercy」臨時休息，這對熟客們來說是非常罕見的事情，自他們發現這間店默默於巷弄一角開幕時好奇的跨進店門，便對Commercy的咖啡與甜點深深著迷，直至今日已經三年，店家的營業如按表操課般規律，雖然也偶有過臨時休息，但至少都會在一周前先行告知。

熟客們對Commercy突然休息感到訝異與可惜，並眼尖的發現門口擺放的小黑板已經不是寫著今日特供，而是其他東西：

小黑板通常由科梅爾西的甜點師書寫，公告的字跡如以往一樣工整，字體卻比以往巨大了不只一倍。

想到甜點師淡漠如冬季湖泊的冰藍色眼珠，熟客們怎麼樣都難以想像，這到底是要多氣才會把字寫成24號大小。

 

※

 

今天是個糟糕的一天，或者該說，現在的底特律沒有過好的一天。

漢克站在餐車外抽煙，雪片輕飄飄的從灰濛蒙的天空飄下，陰沉的好似潔白的雪片都被沾了層灰。

雞飼料的生意並不好，就連蓋瑞都把煎台蓋上保溫，拿個膠籃坐在一旁取暖聽收音機，寒冷的天氣讓路上本來就不多的行人更加稀疏，今天上門的生意甚至十根手指頭都能數出來。

漢克把燒到底的煙蒂丟在地上踩熄，掏出口袋裡的手機在的Youtube上無聊的翻閱，不知不覺中又習慣性的點進一個訂閱的頻道，然而影片的更新仍舊維持在一周前。

 

名為「克梅爾西的西廚」的頻道就如其名是個料理台，平時都會保持三天的頻率更新一支影片，從不提早或者拖延，然而現在卻過了一周遲遲沒有任何消息，不少關注的粉絲都在最後一支更新的影片底下留言關切，但都沒有得到任何回應。

滑到頻道簡介漢克從裡面的連結開啟Twitch頻道，記錄檔的時間更久，在兩週之前。

Twitch是最近被這頻道主人找到的新玩意，一改的Youtube影片里人臉從不入鏡，影片只有收音料理過程聲響的風格，頻道主在Twitch上的料理實況會入鏡與觀眾聊天，這讓他在網上迅速火熱起來。

 

漢克忍不住點開最後的紀錄檔，影片裡的大男孩看起來頂多三十出頭，深褐色的發向後仔細梳理，一小縷柔軟的髮絲卻俏皮的垂在額前，配上溫潤如蜜的棕色雙眼不知道擄獲多少女性粉絲，但漢克關注的並不是這些（雖然他也得承認這小子長得很好看）。

他會喜歡看這頻道的影片跟追踪實況從來不是因為台主的長相或者料理的手法，而是過程，就算隔著屏幕漢克都能感受到這小子是真心喜歡下廚，並且享受從備料到完成的一切。

熱情還沒被消磨殆盡的幸福小子。不得不說這讓漢克有些羨慕。

 

忽然畫面一頓，一通電話帶著震動在手裡響起，來電是DPD警局隊長室，漢克皺眉點了接通。

「挺閒的杰弗瑞，今天街頭冷的連黑幫都不想給你們搞些業績嗎？」

「就是那群白痴搞出了業績。漢克，你的餐廳被砸了。」

杰弗瑞的消息讓漢克忍不住大罵，惹得窩在餐車內的蓋瑞都往外張望。

「操！又來？！」

「也可能只是哪個被逼急的窮鬼砸你店的玻璃想翻進去撈值錢的東西，總之已經派人去了解狀況，但你最好別太期待能查出些什麼。」

「哈，畢竟你們上個月薪水還沒下來。」

「操！」

杰弗瑞就像被踩到痛處一般掛斷電話，漢克倒也不怕這位9667分局隊長發火，畢竟他跟杰弗瑞幾乎可以說是半輩子交情，從國中到現在的孽緣。

隨著通話結束，最後那點玩笑的輕鬆隨一陣寒風吹來消散殆盡，只留下心裡翻騰上來的唏噓。

今天真的是個糟糕的一天，漢克心想。

 

※

 

店內並沒有太大損失，玻璃窗被砸破後有人闖入到處搜尋有價值的物品，然而翻找不到任何金錢的歹徒聽到警車的鳴笛聲便翻出窗逃之夭夭。

 

「所以確定沒有任何物品損失嗎？安德森先生。」克里斯張望著詢問，餐廳內並沒有被歹徒搜得天翻地覆，頂多櫃檯跟後場等可能會放財物地方明顯的凌亂。

「我很確定，克里斯。我的損失頂多就這面玻璃窗。」漢克總算把被敲得歪斜的窗框拆下來，地板上的玻璃碎片已經清理乾淨。

餐廳被砸已經不是一天兩天的事情，不論是有人想闖空門，還是針對白人開設的店面找碴，漢克都已經見怪不怪。

「好吧，那我先回警局了。」克里斯點點頭，他收起給漢克填寫完的筆錄後戴上自己的警帽，一陣咕嚕聲不顧場合的從這位新人員警的肚子傳出來。

漢克皺眉，他沒有笑出聲或者打趣克里斯。「不會你們全局的薪水真都被賒著了吧？」

「呃，沒錯。上面說會晚幾天......警車上還有營養口糧，我想給我剛出生的兒子省點錢......」克里斯回答的結結巴巴，話裡都因為那聲咕嚕擾得亂七八糟，一陣尷尬讓他燒紅了臉，雖然黑皮膚之下並不顯眼。

但漢克還是聽出了克里斯的意思，市政府發不出公務員薪水已經不是什麼秘密，而眼前這位又搭上新手爸爸身份的員警顯然寧願自己餓肚子也想替家裡省些鈔票。

「嘿，把那包該死的口糧忘了，現在給我坐下，我正好也要搞定自己的晚餐。」

 

風乾油亮的醃豬頰肉在砧板上被廚刀切成小碎塊，隨壓扁的大蒜一同在冷鍋中升溫，被逼出香氣與油脂滋滋的冒著煙。

漢克沒有選擇使用研磨器磨碎黑胡椒，反而將黑色小籽們倒在缽中研磨，外殼與籽芯磨碎的聲音很是悅耳，更是被細心篩入被煎得金黃酥脆的豬頰肉中。

敲破蛋殼將黃白分明的蛋滑入碗內，刨絲的羊奶乳酪如雪灑落在上頭，完美的攪拌融合在一起，鍋中完整釋放香氣的大蒜被挑起後熄火後，漢克用夾子夾出了煮得正好的義麵條，滑溜的在仍熱騰騰冒白煙的平底鍋中翻炒，那些被加入的煮麵水與豬頰肉的油脂融合，濃稠的攪拌聲正是完美義大利面的代表。

交織著乳酪絲的蛋液倒入冷卻後無滋滋聲的鍋內，在餘溫中不停翻攪成綿滑的醬汁，不漏死角的包裹在每一根麵條上。

此時正好烤爐叮的一聲，漢克戴上隔熱手套拉開烤門把裡頭的雜菜煲拿出來，想到克里斯還要回局裡，便找了外帶餐盒把切成圓片堆砌的雜菜煲鏟進去，淋上底盤被燉得甘甜的炒蔬菜醬汁後蓋上盒子。

還留在爐上的義面也夾了部分進另一個餐盒，再灑上未用完的黑胡椒粉跟乳酪絲後也打包起來跟雜菜煲放在紙袋內，漢克弄了三個人的份量，他只留了自己的份剩下都打包給克里斯。

 

克里斯光坐在外頭等待，隱隱約約的能聞到廚房飄來的食物香氣，不到一小時漢克拿了鼓鼓的紙袋走出來，一身剛剛才換上的白色廚衣。

「拿去，早點下班跟你老婆一起吃了。」漢克把紙袋交給克里斯後擺擺手，讓他趕緊回去局裡。

克里斯連忙接過，他沒想到漢克居然連他妻子的份都有準備。「很謝謝你，安德森先生。等我薪水下來了一定......」

「扯什麼薪水？杰弗瑞都吃過我不知道幾頓霸王餐，你就拿了去別想這麼多，當作記在杰弗瑞頭上。」漢克粗魯的打斷克里斯，他從沒想過要跟他們要求過報酬。

克里斯還想推託，餐廳外頭卻由遠而近的傳來喧鬧聲，很快一陣急促的敲門聲響起。

「有人嗎？我正在被人追趕，拜託！我需要幫助！」

求助聲急切卻不慌亂，明確的表達來人的困境，好在克里斯還在，一個員警鎮場讓漢克沒有猶豫的快步走上前打開門。

才拉開門就一個夾帶風雪的人撞進來，來人裹緊夾克，一頂毛帽戴得緊密看不清長相，可漢克卻覺得這聲音熟悉的像認識一樣。

那人似乎沒注意到自己撞進個老男人的懷裡，轉過身後馬上把還留著縫的門關緊，放下心的舒口氣才發現自己正在一個男人跟門之間的狹小空間內，頓時又驚的趕緊走到旁邊。

「咳咳，謝謝你，先生。」陌生人連忙道謝，他脫下厚重的夾克跟大衣，露出了漢克不知道在屏幕上看過幾次的長相。

他抬起如焦糖又似蜜的棕色眼珠，溫潤的開口。「我叫康納．德查特。請問這裡是Herbes嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於Twitch描述我知道有個bug，早期Twitch是要求只能實況遊戲相關的東西，閒聊或者其他互動直到近年來才開放，這邊就當作是平行的私設吧！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

 

漢克現在有些後悔打開店門解救眼前的倒楣鬼。

自稱康納的青年簡直餓慘了，像是街頭上三天沒吃任何食物的失業遊民，該慶幸的是這個孩子家教良好，再怎麼餓也沒狼吞虎嚥的吃得滿嘴都是，金屬叉子捲起麵條時幾乎沒有發出碰撞聲，就連咀嚼都符合餐桌禮儀那樣的細嚼慢嚥。

只是這孩子現在吃的是他的晚餐。漢克翻了白眼，餐廳裡的食材就只夠弄出這些，現在是換他要咀嚼燕麥餅乾充飢了。

 

康納讓自己胃裡有些食物後總算好多了，拿張餐巾紙規矩的抹抹嘴角開口：「謝謝你，先生。你非常的慷慨。」

「Well，我得先警告你，小子，這裡可不是什麼適合觀光的地方。」

「我同意，但我不是來觀光的。」康納已經把盤裡的豬頸肉撈乾淨了，雜菜煲更是只剩殘白瓷盤上的醬汁。「我想找一家叫Herbes的餐廳，地址沒有錯的話就是這裡。」

康納在念到餐廳名稱時換上流利的法文，這讓漢克稍微放下晚餐被吃得一乾二淨（雖然這也是出於他自願渡讓）的無奈。「很可惜，這裡『曾經』是Herbes，但現在不是了。」

「Why？」

「Why？孩子，你沒看見外頭連招牌都沒掛嗎？Herbes已經歇業很久了。」

漢克被康納的提問氣笑了，這到底多不諳世理才敢踏進這座城市只為了找個不是特別知名的餐廳。「聽著，現在底特律治安差的你這種小年輕白人走在路上都能被其他皮膚顏色的人拖進巷子裡圍毆搶劫，最好他媽的快點帶著你所有東西回你家去。」

說完漢克也不打算繼續這個話題，在康納反駁以前起身要把他眼前的餐盤收走。

「請等等。」康納制止了漢克收拾餐盤的動作。

「幹嘛？」

「既然您不願收下金錢當作報酬，至少讓我幫您清洗盤子。」

康納將那些殘盤餐具收拾成一碟後端起，等待漢克猶豫的沉默。

最終漢克點頭同意了康納的提議。

 

後場的廚房比康納預想的還要乾淨，一點不像是剛剛使用後的樣子，這讓他有些意外。

本想可以的話連廚房都幫忙整理乾淨。康納在心中感到可惜，他偷偷用眼角的餘光打量那些掛得整齊的鍋具，把手裡的餐盤放入水槽清洗。

沒有灰塵的料理臺上還喨著半乾的抹布、垃圾桶裡有義麵的包裝袋跟些餐巾紙、架上一排香料與調味罐乾燥整齊、甚至還有水培的新鮮巴西里與迷迭香等常用香草，從種種細節康納可以推斷這個歇業的餐廳廚房還在持續他的功能。

兩碟瓷盤跟餐具清洗乾淨後康納用了一旁的乾布擦乾，放入收納櫃內。「先生，我能知道您的名字嗎？」

「漢克．安德森。你可以喊我漢克。」漢克收回自己盯著康納捲起襯衫袖子露出小截手臂的目光，重新恢復原本不耐煩的模樣。「聽著，康納。不論你找Herbes有什麼目的，現在都給我帶上你所有東西滾出去底特律，這裡治安差的街上隨便一個混混都能把你啃得連骨頭都不剩。」

「安德森？安德森主廚？」康納驚訝的根本沒聽見漢克後面一長串勸他回家的話，抹布放回水槽後慌張的雙手抹了自己的襯衫把水擦乾淨，朝漢克伸手。「幸會，安德森主廚。我是康納．德查特，這趟來是想與您學藝。」

What？不論是康納卡殼似的又自我介紹一次還是康納意外的踩上雷區，漢克一時間都因此愣住。

「操！我不管你從哪聽來的，我他媽沒什麼好教你的！」

而在漢克的理智回神前，禁地被踩踏的暴怒已經反射的從嘴裡吼出。

「現在給我從這間店滾出去！」

咆哮迴盪在空曠的廚房讓康納噤聲，漢克恢復理智煞住脾氣時為時已晚，一股尷尬的沉默已經瀰漫在他們之間。

康納被漢克突如其來的怒氣嚇到了，眨了睜大的琥珀色眼睛收回手，乾巴巴的開口。「我……我很抱歉，先生。」

爆發的怒氣跟潑出去的水一樣收不回來，漢克此時皺著眉頭暗自懊惱為什麼僅僅只因為被觸怒逆鱗而對一個無知的孩子發怒，沉默的看著康納猶如做錯事的小孩般低下頭抓緊牛仔褲。

他想起了幾年前還活著的孩子，心裡的愧疚更是直直上升。

 

「我真的很抱歉，先生。很謝謝你慷慨的晚餐。」康納自知自己是待不下去了，慌亂的說完後低著頭快步離開廚房。

陷入回憶中的漢克在店門掛的鈴鐺發出叮噹脆響後才後知後覺的發現康納已經離開了，他最終連道歉都說不出口。

漢克重重嘆了口氣，無比厭惡自己為什麼要對一個孩子生氣，而且那孩子還是他挺喜歡且支持的youtuber兼實況主，遲來的後悔此時快速的從漢克腳底爬滿全身，他真的不應該兇一個獨自前來底特律學藝、目的純粹的人。

對、獨自……獨自？

漢克又大罵了自己的粗心，衝出店門去找不久前還被混混追逐、現在又獨身走在街頭的康納。

 

※

 

入夜的底特律中城已經沒有多少營業的商家，失修的路燈讓街道明暗不定，一群無所事事的無賴正躲在巷子內抽大麻煙，燃燒的星火子顯得格外醒目。

康納獨自一人緩緩的走在街上，他匆忙離開時連外套跟毛帽都沒能拿到，絨毛的雪片落在髮上與肩上帶走他的體溫，但康納紛亂的思緒已經感覺不到冷。

突如其來的被人轟出門讓康納感覺到沮喪與不滿，即使他明白自己可能無知的踩了漢克的逆鱗，但任何人都不喜歡莫名的被大吼。

不論如何，學藝是不可能的了。康納吐出一團白霧，想到遠在蘭辛的兩個弟弟又固執的不想就此放棄，至少現在他還不想回家。

 

漢克沒料到康納的腳程這麼快，走出店門後沒見到人影只能從留在雪地上的足跡沿路小跑，才看到那個正緩慢行走的青年。

「康納！」漢克快步上前一把揣過康納的手臂，嘴快的開口。「你難道忘了我說街上多危……」

康納回望的棕眼讓漢克止聲，琥珀的雙眸有些濕潤，像是忍耐著翻湧上來的情緒，晶亮的水光惹人憐惜，連好看的唇線都有些委屈的緊抿著。

「你……」漢克一時找不回自己的聲音，連自己應該道歉的內容都忘得一乾二淨。

大嘆一口氣，漢克忍住了想揉揉康納頭髮將那些雪沫撫去的衝動，詢問他：「你住處在哪？我送你回去。」

 

Buick Lesabre對於2011年來說也是款老車了，康納沉默地坐在副駕，眼睛盯著儀錶板上因為引擎震動而不停搖擺的草裙小人。

漢克用眼角餘光打量康納，握著方向盤駕駛汽車平緩地駛過無人的街道，離開看似繁榮實則空蕩的中城。

康納沒有注意到漢克的目光，他收回看著草裙小人的視線低下頭，手拘謹的揪起褲子問道。「您還在生氣嗎？安德森先生。」

「生氣？不，康納。該道歉的是我。」漢克很訝異康納居然還在試探他是不是仍氣在頭上。「我有我自己的問題，你剛剛也體驗到……總之，我並不是主廚、我也沒有任何可以教你的東西。」

康納轉頭看向漢克，灰白的頭髮與有些凌亂的鬍子讓人很難相信他會是個廚師，一雙蔚藍的眼睛正盯著前方出神，嘴唇看不清是否有不悅的弧度藏於鬍子中。

「好的，先生。」

漢克將自己的目光專注在前方轉為綠燈的道路上，假裝自己不在意方才從康納眼裡看到的失望。

 

※

 

墨西哥鎮距離中城並不算遠，從快速道路轉下交流道便進入這座幾乎由墨西哥移民組成的區域，比起入夜後就只剩在街上遊蕩的無賴們的中城，墨西哥鎮的治安意外的還要更好，路過住宅區時還能看到一些居民在外頭與鄰居分享一個烤火的汽油桶。

漢克很少進入墨西哥鎮，畢竟這裡不是他的生活範圍，就算曾經最忙碌的時候漢克最多也比較常去東部市場或港口採購食材。

 

「真沒想到，你一個被墨西哥討厭的白皮膚居然能在這裡找到住處。」

漢克將汽車在一棟老舊卻整齊乾淨的公寓，一樓被人噴漆上了搶眼的塗鴉，而高樓的地方則保留著原本斑駁的模樣，配合上幾個住戶掛在陽台養殖的綠色植物與透出的光線反而顯得復古而有活力。

「蘿絲女士非常慷慨，她見我被好幾戶房東拒絕後主動向我提供她公寓的閣樓給我，並且只收取少許的費用作為公寓經營的收入。」康納半垂著眼瞼，解開安全帶說道。「很幸運我在底特律能碰上這位善良的女士。」

聽到康納如此說道讓漢克莫名攀起一股被比較的詭異心理，在衝動下拿了儀表板上的紙筆抄寫一串數字，撕下來遞給康納。「我的手機，我教不了你任何東西，但到城中有問題可以找我，我可不想看著當前火熱的Youtuber出意外上新聞。」

康納抬起頭不可置信的看著那張字條。「原來您有看過我的影片。」

對，不只看過影片，連在實況時都贊助了不少。漢克在心裡碎念，嘴裡仍死硬的說。「有點自覺，你是個擁有快百萬訂閱的Youtuber，全美只要有在下廚的人少說都看過你的影片上推薦一兩次。還有把你的敬稱收起來，喊我漢克。」

康納笑了起來，臉上已經沒有原本的霧靄。「好吧，漢克。我想我可能還會在這裡待一段時間，請多指教。」

漢克看著康納接過字條，那雙眼睛因喜悅而褪去了原本的失望與苦惱，搭上溫和的笑容好似布蕾上烤化的糖霜。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

康納睡醒時還有些恍惚，少了已經習慣的清晨咖啡香味，康納一時不清楚現在幾點，朦朧的掃過四周陌生的壁紙連自己在哪都迷迷糊糊的。

伸手翻找枕頭底下，康納才找到睡前被他隨便一放的手機，點亮螢幕。

_上午07：22。墨西哥鎮．晴天。33℉。_

這真是比平常還要晚醒了。康納在溫暖的被窩裡掙扎了三秒，最後還是選擇撐起身子起床。

華氏33度的晴天較於整個冬天都在降雪的底特律來說已經相當溫暖，可當蓬鬆柔軟的棉被與毛毯滑下肩膀、赤裸的肌膚接觸到溫差極大的冷空氣時康納仍忍不住哆嗦——他已經習慣在蘭辛那邊冬天24小時不停的暖氣了。

康納撈過掛在旁邊椅子的外套披上才下床，兩條腿光溜溜的走進浴室盥洗。

 

四層樓的矮公寓住戶並不多，一樓為公共的大廳空間，二三樓只規劃了四戶，四樓包括閣樓就是蘿絲一家的生活空間。

當康納裹著毛呢外套跟滾軟毛的圍巾下樓時蘿絲一家正好在準備早餐，蘿絲正在廚房忙碌，而他正巧碰到提著一籃衣服要去陽台的白人女性。

「早安，康納。希望你昨晚睡得好，底特律冬天的晚上總是很冷、閣樓也沒有暖氣，如果毛毯不夠的話都可以跟蘿絲說。」卡菈微笑著與康納打招呼，她從蘿絲那聽說了這位寄宿在閣樓的新住客，與不大高興的亞當不同，卡菈很開心能體驗提供寄宿的共同生活。

卡菈是蘿絲的親戚，一位金髮藍眼的加拿大裔，從加拿大搬來與蘿絲同住，具蘿絲介紹是在中城的綜合醫院做兒科護理師。康納點點頭也回應道：「早安，卡菈。毛毯已經很夠了，我昨晚睡得很好。需要我幫忙準備早餐嗎？」

聽到康納的提議卡菈並沒有婉拒，她早注意到康納的眼神一直飄向廚房，似乎對正在進行的料理很感興趣，於是含著笑側過身子讓出走廊的一點空間。「那能去幫忙蘿絲嗎？我想她會請你幫忙煮一壺咖啡。」

 

脫下外套與圍巾走入廚房，康納首先注意到的是砧板上紅綠黃各色的切片辣椒，蘿絲正在往鍋裡倒油，用廚刀把那些鮮豔的辣椒片鏟起下入鍋內爆炒。

「早安康納。不知道你會不會怕辣？」

聽到蘿絲的詢問，康納往鍋裡看了那些正在熱油內蹦跳的辣椒籽，以及旁邊準備好用紅醋醃漬的辣椒泡菜忍不住嚥了口水，委婉的開口：「抱歉，蘿絲女士……」

蘿絲聽到這像投降一般的軟聲軟氣忍不住大笑，又拿了另一個鐵鑄鍋放在爐上加熱。「噢孩子，別抱歉。我們家吃慣墨西哥菜，辣勁不是平時沒吃辣的人能接受的。能幫我煮咖啡嗎？我給你做個烘蛋，沒有辣椒。」

「當然，女士。」

康納鬆了口氣，很慶幸自己不同的習慣沒有讓蘿絲煩惱，見蘿絲流暢的切碎洋蔥、小番茄、培根，不忘在爆香完辣椒的鍋內打入雞蛋與黑豆，康納便不插手幫忙，把掛在手上的衣物放到餐椅背上到櫥櫃鼓搗咖啡豆。

基於習慣，康納打開夾鏈袋包裝時首先觀察了豆子成色，又細細聞過香氣後調整了咖啡機的研磨刻度，才把輕脆的咖啡豆倒入煮壺內，讓它自動研磨沖煮。

美式咖啡機煮出來的咖啡雖然口感普普通通，但確實簡單方便的把咖啡帶入每個家庭內，康納想到西斯特寶貝收藏的一套虹吸壺，精貴的玻璃讓人害怕收納時不小心碰撞傷了她嬌弱的身子，但經西斯特一手煮出來的咖啡味道乾淨而飽滿，總是有那麼些人願意花錢等上一段時間享用。

咖啡香氣隨沖煮馥郁在鼻腔時，康納的思緒又忍不住回想起咖啡巷的早晨。

 

當卡菈從陽台回來，爐子上蓋著鍋蓋的墨西哥煎蛋已經煨煮的滑嫩，蘿絲掀開鍋蓋後直接端起鐵鑄鍋放在餐桌的隔熱墊，卡菈接手了在土司機內加熱的切片酸麵包，一片片的放上餐盤也端上桌。

木樓梯嘎噠嘎噠的聲音由遠而近，亞當走上樓穿過客廳丟下一身羽絨外套，把雪末留在廚房外頭。

「媽，外面積雪都鏟完了……嘖，還在啊小子。」

亞當看到了康納正坐在餐桌，面色有些不善。他不喜歡白人，驕傲、自大、歧視其他皮膚顏色深的人……打從接受教育到進入社會在汽車工廠上班亞當已經因為墨西哥裔的黑皮膚而受到無數次的嘲笑。

「不論皮膚顏色，都會有好人與壞人。你看卡菈，醫院裡的所有小孩都喜歡她。好好坐下來吃早餐。」

蘿絲用力的拍了亞當的背，讓自己兒子一陣踉蹌，卡菈正用大叉匙替家人分裝鍋內黃白分明的煎蛋與黑豆，看著一家人的互動也忍不住笑出來。

康納覺得這樣的體驗很不錯，像寄宿家庭，互相理解並包容不同的文化。康納曾聽說過許多寄宿家庭仍會有歧視問題，讓暫居的學生格格不入，如今他能碰到願意接納人種差異的蘿絲，被當作一家人照顧真的相當幸運。

同時，他也有那麼一點點的想念蘭辛的兩位比自己優異的弟弟們，即使再怎麼抬不起頭，總是互相扶持長大的血親。

 

※

 

用過早餐後卡菈因為上班的醫院在中城，便向康納提議可以載他一程。

「不用麻煩，我還要去趟東部市場。」

「中城附近的治安可沒有這裡好，萬一哪一天你因為被搶劫或者其他任何事件被保護進警局，蘿絲肯定會好好教訓你。」

卡菈的語氣無比堅持，不顧康納還在組織婉拒的藉口打開副駕車門。「確實我們不能時時照顧你，但安全的路途永遠不嫌多，對吧？上車，我載你過去。」

見卡菈堅決不讓步的態度康納只能趕緊坐上副駕，若繼續婉拒下去怕是要被看似柔弱實際上能一人壓制掙扎病人的卡菈提著衣領子丟上車。

 

汽車啟動駛出院子，經過幾個紅綠燈轉上快速道路後，康納轉頭看向車窗外快速掠過的街景，靜謐的車內只有撥放新聞的廣播。

「我聽蘿絲說了，你來底特律是想找人學藝，但我不認同孤身一人的年輕人沒有帶任何同伴前來，這裡的經濟越走下坡，治安就越差，而政府也做不出應對措施。有能力的人都搬出底特律，只剩下走不掉的，或者像蘿絲那樣喜歡這座城市不願意走的。」

卡菈望著前方的道路，進入中城後看著空蕩蕩的空屋逐漸增加不禁唏噓，還記得當她仍是學生時底特律的汽車工業並沒有像現在這麼糟，至少工廠還在持續運作、提供了幾乎整座城市的工作機會，移民來美國的人在這裡尋求工作的機會，城市總是忙碌且充滿活力。

康納點點頭，從卡菈的話裡推敲出這位只比他年長兩歲的女性對他的擔心，不禁有些心虛，暗自把昨日才被一群混混追逐的事情隱瞞，把半張臉都藏進絨毛的圍巾內。「我明白，我保證我能自保。」

「我相信，但就像蘿絲當初跟你說的，提供你借宿在這裡就當作是自己家，即使只是暫時共同生活的家人，我們仍會盡可能的照顧你。」

 

卡菈說完後車子已經進入市區，中城的景象跟昨日見到的差不多，路上冷清沒有多少行人，幾個失業的工人叼著香菸漫無目的的遊盪。

當經過廣場時，康納的目光撇到了熟悉的灰髮男人，正繫著圍裙百般無聊倚靠在台速食餐車邊上抽菸。

 

※

 

東市場緊鄰中城隔壁，在汽車工業逐漸蕭條的風氣下依舊保持著活力，畢竟是人總會需要吃，而這裡就是各地小盤商的源頭，同時也是美國歷史古老的全年開放式農貿市場，一棟連著一棟的農夫市集區零星還開著乳酪店、肉舖、甚至還有價格不斐的酒鋪。

市集不似中城般空蕩，人們在冬天難得的溫暖陽光中絡繹不絕，他們不只有盤商，也有講究的飯店廚師在這裡挑選最新鮮的食材。

 

康納流轉在這些花花綠綠的農產品中，身為一個喜歡下廚的人肯定不想錯過這裡的任何角落，在琳瑯滿目的商店裡他的目光被一家少見的水產店吸引。

底特律並不靠海，除非倚靠急速冷凍從外地運進來，不然很難買到新鮮的海鮮，自然水產店也少之又少，康納好奇的靠過去，發現店面賣的除了冷凍海產、還有些淡水魚，各個賣相都相當好。

在鋪滿碎冰檯面的水產中，康納一眼就看中了圓梭狀、橄欖綠色背鰭的魚種，腹部是美麗的金黃色，魚身上的直線條紋因魚鱗的關係閃閃發亮。

「唷，小夥子。你的運氣不錯，這是一小時前有釣客帶過來賣的。」原本在櫃檯看報紙的老闆見康納停駐在門口便起身接待。「黃金鱸，在這裡也少見，通常有貨也是被那些飯店廚師買回去做限定主餐之類的。」

康納聽老闆的介紹點點頭，詢問：「我能觸摸嗎？」

「當然，但你得小心，魚身脆弱的很。若你碰傷了，很抱歉，就算不想付錢你也得買回去。」

 

得到老闆同意，康納小心的翻開鱸魚的魚鰓——鮮豔的血紅色、魚眼清澈，手指滑過魚身，魚鱗緊密黏貼在魚皮上，輕壓時還能感受到肉質的回彈，並且難得的沒有任何碰傷。

「非常新鮮，確實是夜釣的釣客晚上剛釣上來今早就拿來賣。」康納很中意這些黃金鱸，向老闆借了塑膠手套後套上，一條一條捧起來用手感秤重。選了一條相對比較小的一隻。「我要這條，能幫我處理嗎？」

康納的手法雖然不到老道，卻也比沒門路的專業許多了，就連重量都知道不是挑個頭大就好，太大代表魚也老了肉質沒小時細嫩，而太小代表生長日子不夠肉沒長多少，這讓老闆感到意外，他原本可認為這年輕人跟其他人一樣都是假裝懂行，才警告他亂碰壞了就得付錢。「當然行，放血開肚就好還是也給你去骨？」

「連骨一起去好了。」

康納腦子裡忙著思考要怎麼料理難得的鱸魚，心頭都是盤算搭配的蔬菜與香料，完全沒注意到老闆在猜測錯誤後小小改變的態度。

 

手裡提著鱸魚，康納又在市集買了茴香莖、黃皮檸檬，看到鬚根還帶土的胡蘿蔔也買了些，忍不住假想剛出土的胡蘿蔔出了烤爐後會有多麼甜美，腦中的食譜逐漸完善，只需要一個廚房就能料理一切。

抱著滿噹的紙袋，能買到優質鱸魚讓康納開心的嘴角藏不住笑意，心滿意足的搭車回中城，決定立刻去方才匆匆撇到眼熟人影的廣場碰碰運氣，順利的話他能夠給漢克料理一個午餐或晚餐，當作答謝昨日的義大利麵。

當然，康納小小私心著順便慶祝自己成功結識到了他最為敬佩的主廚。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> ※今天更兩章

對於一座冬季同時也是雨季的城市來說，能看到晴朗的藍天與陽光是件非常難得的事情。

美好的陽光帶來活力，即使改變不了工業福利保險拖垮汽車公司導致工廠紛紛倒閉的愁雲慘淡，生活於此的居民仍暫時放下這些苦惱走出家門，為接下來即將到來的聖誕節做準備。

 

蓋瑞看準這麼好的天氣打算轉換地點擺攤，狹小的餐車載不了第二個人，漢克只能開自己的轎車跟在後頭，沒多久便到一個接近大型超市的廣場。

早晨時漢克還能小抽支菸打混摸魚，但隨時間推移，越來越多趁晴天出門採購的路人都成了上門顧客，漢克站在餐車內的煎台給一個又一個的牛絞肉漢堡排翻面，雞飼料的生意逐漸熱絡起來。

接近午餐時間時漢克幾乎離不開煎台，每煎好一份就鏟給蓋瑞組合，熱騰騰的肉排搭配生菜、紫洋蔥、番茄片還有酸黃瓜與各式醬料夾在鬆軟的麵包裡，隨著一杯特大甜膩的糖漿汽水快速遞給點餐的顧客。

忙碌之中蓋瑞眼尖的注意到外頭等待餐點的客人裡有個熟悉的人影，而他也注意到蓋瑞的目光，便趁著前面點完餐後到點餐桌前。

「難得這時間看到你，馬庫斯。要來份漢堡嗎？」

「當然。但請你跟安德森先生說這是我替同事買的，不然他向卡爾談起我買速食，卡爾肯定會打趣我身為一個醫生居然向垃圾食物妥協。」

馬庫斯半開玩笑的話漢克當然是聽到了，蓋瑞乾脆跟他換手讓漢克站在點餐檯方便跟馬庫斯談話，漢克收下馬庫斯留在餐檯上的紙鈔回應道：「放心，我比你更不想被曼費德指責是我把你帶壞，我哪知道你打出生以來第一次吃速食就對這該死的垃圾上癮。」

「方便、快速、這對我來說是相當的便利，醫院總是沒那麼多時間能好好坐下來等一頓午餐。」

「哈，那話怎麼說的，冠冕堂皇？小子，你就承認對垃圾食物上癮吧！」漢克笑了幾聲打趣這個小夥子，又問。「這時間確實很難得你在外面，休假？」

「是的，安德森先生。待會回家我想帶卡爾出來走走，順便看看聖誕節該料理些什麼。」

「那祝你跟曼費德今日愉快，你的餐好了，趁還沒被曼費德發現前吃完回家。」

馬庫斯接過漢克遞過來的餐盒，有些猶豫的組織言語後詢問：「卡爾想問你聖誕節要不要來我們這裡過。」

漢克挑眉，對於曾經合夥人的邀請並不意外，自三年前到現在卡爾似乎擔心他走不出喪子陰影而常在闔家節慶時請他到家裡作客。

「不了馬庫斯。」

「但……」

「我沒事，馬庫斯，那都已經三年了。」漢克制止了馬庫斯還沒說完的話。「給曼費德的聖誕料理有問題可以再來問我。」

馬庫斯嘆了氣，他也明白漢克的個性，只能退一步回應道：「我會轉告卡爾，另外……安德森先生，作為醫生我建議你之前的諮詢治療要持續進行。」

漢克抿緊嘴唇，口腔莫名的發澀，他很清楚他該繼續那個該死的諮詢，但過去三年、就連最後想撐住的餐廳都歇業了，似乎有什麼毛病也不是那麼重要。

_ 「安德森？主廚安德森？」 _

突然漢克想起昨天那個年輕人，康納知道他是原主廚時的驚訝與崇拜，過於純粹的大男孩臉上寫了什麼都一清二楚，而那份敬佩正是如此千真萬確，漢克才感到羞愧與憤怒——他並不值得康納尊敬。

漢克眉頭緊皺的沉默讓馬庫斯幾乎以為他要成功說服這個頑固的原主廚繼續諮詢治療，然而漢克最後也只是擺擺手表示知道了，繼續在餐檯忙碌。

馬庫斯只能嘆了氣感到可惜，若病人本身沒有意願繼續治療，那他身為醫生不論怎麼說都沒有用處。

 

※

 

中午時段在一片忙碌中過去，許久沒這麼生意興隆讓雞飼料很快賣完本來就儲備不多的原料，蓋瑞在惋惜之中把招牌跟價目看板撤回餐車內提早收攤，漢克將煎台清乾淨後便走到餐車後頭抽菸。

點燃香菸的焦油氣味飄進鼻腔，尼古丁在腦袋裡開始作用讓漢克感到放鬆，嘴巴裡無味的乾澀感漸漸被麻痺，他想到稍早馬庫斯提的治療……萬一抽菸的事情被發現了，肯定少不了馬庫斯那小子的一頓勸導。

 

「唷小子，要買漢堡的話明天請早，今天我們賣完了。」

「我……嗯、我想找一個人，安德森先生在嗎？」

 

熟悉的聲音將漢克飄遠的思緒拉回來，他趕緊把燒到底的菸蒂踩熄後走到前方，果然看到昨日才認識的年輕孩子。

「漢克！」康納見到漢克時微笑的角度更往上揚了些，溫潤的棕眼在陽光下盈著漂亮的光點，莫名的吸引漢克的注視。

「太好了，早上我沒有看錯，真的是你。」康納抱著鼓鼓的紙袋走到漢克面前，鼻尖嗅到淡淡的菸味時忍不住打了噴嚏，把臉藏進絨毛圍巾內。

「呃，抱歉孩子。我才剛抽完菸。」漢克知道是菸味嗆到康納了，有些尷尬的往後退一步。「找我？我昨天給你過電話，你能打過來。」

康納眨了眼，啊了一聲後知後覺的想起來昨天下車前漢克給他的字條——明明昨天輸入進手機還很高興日後可以聯絡，些許雀斑的臉蛋都不好意思的微微脹紅。「我沒想到、嗯，你還在工作？」

工作？漢克低頭看了眼自己身上被煎台油花噴得到處都是的圍裙，更感覺尷尬了，一個主廚落得在路邊攤給人打下手，如此難堪。

「Well……」

「剛結束，原來你認識漢克？」漢克還沒來得及想出個合理的解釋，蓋瑞便湊過來插嘴。「我是蓋瑞，算是漢克的老闆，他餐廳歇業後就在我這工作。」

「該死，蓋瑞——！」

「我又說錯什麼？做這種路邊攤又不用不好意思，賺的可比有店面多了！」蓋瑞對於戳破漢克的臉皮不感到抱歉，不怕老友的低吼聳聳肩繼續說。「人沒錢上餐廳，這種小成本才是賺頭！在填飽肚子前尊嚴該放一邊，反正你的餐廳還在，等政府搞好該死的失業率你隨時都能重新營業。」

漢克瞪著蓋瑞吹鬍子，但康納就在一旁，不論如何他不能再發脾氣嚇著這孩子了。漢克努力克制翻湧的情緒，眼角偷偷觀察康納，卻看到年輕人隱隱低落的情緒，晶亮的蜜糖色眼睛都黯淡許多。

「……說的對，能養活自己才是一切的前提。」康納勾起苦笑，他努力的假裝臉上保持得體的微笑，心裡卻也被這番話激起一串苦澀。

這被漢克注意到了，一時之間他不在意自己沒什麼價值的顏面了，他只在意這個孩子為什麼會露出彷彿已經嚐過這番艱辛般無奈的笑容。

這是在影片上、直播上漢克不曾看到的一面。

 

「咳咳……找我做什麼？」漢克清了喉嚨趕跑方才差點又要爆出口的吼罵向康納提問，打算繞開這個不怎麼高興的話題。

好在康納確實順著漢克的提問轉移開來，很快將剛才的話題拋在後頭，回答道：「我想借用你的廚房，漢克。我去東市場買了食材，或許能料裡午餐答謝你。」

「還特地跑了趟東市場？看看你挑了些什麼……」漢克挑眉，身為廚師的一點職業病跟好奇讓他忘了自己身上還有些菸味，走上前翻看康納抱著的紙袋，方才壓抑的氣氛頓時消失無蹤。

「茴香莖、檸檬、胡蘿蔔看起來早上才收成，這袋是……黃金鱸？小子你真是撞好運。」

康納有些僵硬的讓漢克翻他手中的袋子——太近了。一時間康納也想不了被他忽略的煩惱了，他不大習慣有人跟他距離如此接近，但此時漢克饒有興趣研究食材的模樣讓康納沒有選擇退開。

輕飄飄的菸味被靈敏的嗅覺捕捉到，漢克身上的菸味已經淡了很多，當鼻腔習慣焦油的味道後康納反而嗅到了菸草本身醇厚的氣味、還有混合在菸草中特殊香料味。

挺好聞的。康納偷偷把臉埋進圍巾裡，不大確定自己的耳尖兒是不是也悄悄紅起來。「正好看到就買下來了。所以……漢克，我可以理解為你答應了嗎？」

漢克一愣，他總算從突如其來的興致中猛然回神，想起他還被該死的毛病糾纏，像是從美好的幻覺中清醒般，漢克此時無比扼腕，他的嘴唇抿緊成一條線，最後只能迂迴的回答道：「首先我得先處理完我的工作。」

「你還能有什麼工作，煎台清乾淨就沒你的事了，別想多混時間偷薪水！」蓋瑞故意惡狠狠的說道，看到漢克依舊一臉艱難又嘆了口氣。「漢克，就算試試看也好。」

「好吧、好吧……」漢克妥協的解下圍裙，回到餐車找到掛在車門後的外套穿上。

康納不解的偏頭，完全不能明白漢克的情緒為什麼這樣大起大落，似乎有什麼問題干擾著他無法順從自己想要的去做。

「蓋瑞，你不來？」

「不了，我原料今天全賣完了得去補貨，而且我對海鮮過敏你忘了？」

「我當然知道，我能弄其他東西出來又不是逼著你吃魚。」

「下次吧，我要把車開回去了。」

在康納恍神的時候漢克已經穿著外套走過來，藍色的眼睛有些陰鬱，卻努力的對康納彎起一個想讓他別想太多的笑容，像是想藏住什麼困擾他的傷痕。

「走吧，我的車停在附近。」

康納收緊手裡的紙袋，半張臉在圍巾中點點頭。

 

在車上時兩人都各懷著心思，不論是漢克還是康納，他們都認為對方與自己有那麼點類似，擁有想要隱瞞的秘密。

人總是有那麼點秘密，此時他們都為彼此保留空間，認為他們可能只是短暫的相識，沒必要去好奇他人的過去，但若能一直相處下去，總會有知道的一天。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> ※今天第二更，大爆字

回到Herbes後康納把保暖的圍巾與外套脫下掛在櫃檯，跟著漢克再一次進到後場廚房。

裡頭跟昨天他離開時沒有多少變化，最多就是更加整潔了些，垃圾桶與水槽的過濾網都被清理過。

 

「刀具在這，磨刀棒也在，用之前磨一下。鍋具就是吊著的這一排，備料盤在下面櫥櫃，調味料跟香料你隨便用，摘香草時手腳輕點。」

漢克逐一介紹過廚房的器具位置，康納點點頭後放下手裡的紙袋，裝鱸魚的塑膠袋濕漉漉的，裡面保冷的冰塊化了些，康納趕緊把塑膠袋的水掉乾，將已經片成兩大片的魚肉放在備料盤上，其他的材料也拿出來到水槽，把沾到的土壤清洗乾淨。

漢克端起那盤鱸魚用手感秤重量，稍微輕了點，但重量也差不多在最佳的範圍內，於是又感到有些可惜，如果是他的話不會向店家要求連骨都去掉，而是刮鱗開肚去除內臟即可，這樣肚子的缺口就能塞入茴香莖、蒔蘿、酸豆、檸檬片與奶油塊，用鋁箔紙包住整條魚，封緊前倒入白酒送進烤箱蒸烤，這樣出爐後魚肉吸收了骨與蔬菜的香氣、更吸收白酒的精華，不會有浪費的部分。

但漢克不會批評康納的選擇，反而好奇他會怎麼去料理已經切成排的鱸魚，便站在一旁看康納的動作。

康納處理食材時很專心，兩人都沒說話之下廚房靜謐的只有洗滌蔬菜的水聲，這讓漢克想起康納的影片也是這樣的安靜，突然間聯想到了被主人孤零零放置一旁遲遲未更新的YouTube頻道。「你的頻道不更新了嗎？一堆粉絲找你找得要急破頭，昨天還看到有人想發起尋人啟事。」

「我只是一周沒有更新而已，大家都太緊張了。」康納有些訝異漢克會問他頻道更新的事情。

漢克挑眉，看了眼前已經洗好的胡蘿蔔跟茴香莖，思索過去看過的影片後提議：「要不這次的料理錄下來當作更新？鱸魚你的影片正好也沒做過，需要後製卻沒電腦的話可以到我家弄。」

康納更訝異了，本以為漢克只是在造訪YouTube時因為首頁的隨機推薦而看過他的影片，沒想到是真的有關注他。「我以為你只是被首頁推薦而看過我的影片。」

「我沒說過我是你的粉絲其中之一？」漢克倒是坦然承認，聳聳肩繼續說。「你的影片做得很不錯，專業、但更貼近普通家庭的廚房。」

 

康納是近幾年才踏入西餐的領域開始學習的，每個學廚的人總會有崇拜的主廚，最知名、名氣最大的大概就是戈登．拉姆齊或者傑米．奧利佛，當然Instagram上也有不少名主廚們的美食頻道，例如嘉妲．狄羅倫提斯、巴比．福雷、荷西．安德烈等等，不是旗下擁有數間知名餐聽要不就是電視名廚。

漢克並不有名，漢克．安德森在業界中也不什麼響噹的名字，但依舊是康納最敬佩的對象。

而被崇拜對象關注……這心情簡直像擰開的汽水瓶，緊張的不停冒泡泡，又被這種「被肯定」的感覺甜的全身飄飄然。

本以為自己不需要，可康納此時忽然發現，他其實還是希望有人能肯定他。

「謝謝你，漢克。」康納有些鼻酸，但還是漾起笑容，與之前溫和有禮的微笑不同，這個打從心底燦爛的笑讓淺褐的眼睛更像是烤化的焦糖。「我很高興，這是我收到最好的肯定。」

漢克不大好意思的從康納的笑臉上轉開注目，他只是很普通的對康納所經營的頻道給予肯定而以，怎麼這孩子就像努力了很久終於得到認同般快要哭出來一樣。

「咳咳，所以你該採用我的提議，一堆訂閱頻道的人都等著你的消息，我有台錄影機放在這正好能派上用場……」漢克強硬的將話題轉回來，搔搔頭髮走出廚房去找錄影機，留康納在廚房可以整理好自己的情緒。

 

當漢克找到那台錄影機時有些感慨，手掌仔細把上頭的灰塵擦掉後將拆下另外存放的電池裝回去，開機測試。

錄影機沒有問題，電量大概剩一半左右，漢克打開功能列表找到還存在記憶卡裡以前錄影的檔案，細細看過上頭的日期想著要刪除乾淨，可真的刪除詢問彈出時仍陷入猶豫。

最終還是沒辦法將那些檔案刪去，漢克泛起無奈的苦笑，帶著錄影機回去。

回到廚房時康納已經好很多了，面色恢復平時的溫和，而料理台上也放置多個備料盤，會用到的食材分類擺在上頭，放在架上的水培蒔蘿與迷迭香也在旁邊。

漢克先是錄了材料幾秒以便之後好用來剪輯後製，隨後將鏡頭轉向康納。「隨時能開始，照你平時影片的鏡頭錄？」

「是的，請不要拍到我的上半身，鏡頭著重在手部的操作，我會盡量動作快點。」康納點頭，他的影片其實都是用腳架固定好錄影機的鏡頭後一個步驟一個步驟慢慢錄起來的，可現在漢克沒有能固定錄影機的設備，只能用手拿著拍攝。

「別有壓力，照你平常的做就好。不過感謝你體諒我老人家。」漢克調整好鏡頭角度試著向康納打趣，好在這認真的孩子聽得出他的玩笑，也笑了出來。

他們又敲定一些手勢當作溝通後，康納伸出食指在唇邊比出禁聲的動作，便開始手頭的工作。

 

磨過的廚刀俐落地將茴香莖、紅蘿蔔切成條，康納的刀工很好，而且本人對於美觀也有些許強迫症的追求，蔬菜在他的修邊下成長度、粗細一致的細條。

康納的刀工漢克早已知道是相當的好，早期康納才剛起步時Instagram不怎麼有名，有一次康納更新一張有如3D渲染般的沙拉照片讓所有人驚艷，蘿蔓、美生菜、櫻桃蘿蔔、酪梨、番茄、洋蔥、紫甘藍、柑橘、雙色奇異果……各色的蔬果被刀工切成大小一致的小小方塊，在盤中砌成精巧的方形，周圍淋了一圈沙拉醬，上頭點綴幾朵旱金蓮與琉璃苣，強迫症看著都覺得舒服的美，漢克還拿那張照片當成手機桌布好一陣子。

只是後來那盤沙拉被人批評是為噱頭而創作，浪費太多可用部分修邊只為了小小的方塊，不符合近年自然、節省的潮流。當然支持康納的人也筆戰回去，雙方論戰越演越烈的情況下康納最終只能將照片刪除才停歇網友們的戰火。

漢克覺得可惜，那張照片是康納不有名時少數熱門的一張，可只因為愚蠢的網友讓後來認識康納的人再也看不到這盤藝術。

 

似乎注意到漢克的恍神，康納將廚刀放置在鏡頭外的位置，朝男人眼前揮揮手。

「漢克？」漢克看到康納無聲的用口語喊他。

漢克搖搖頭，眼神掃過砧板讓康納繼續處理食材，康納困惑的偏了頭，卻也沒有出聲詢問，拿起廚刀也將檸檬切片。

康納將檸檬片先放在一旁，切成細條的茴香莖與胡蘿蔔倒入透明的碗中，摘取迷迭香用與生長相反的方向搓下，針狀的細葉如雨灑入碗裡後用手混合均勻。

拿過抹布將手擦拭乾淨，康納取了捲料理紙抽出一張，用廚刀割下，碗裡的蔬菜們被抓取至紙上像是柔軟的巢般堆成一窩，接著康納疊上切好的黃皮檸檬片，並摘些蒔蘿鋪在檸檬上。

到這裡漢克懂康納是怎麼料理了，鱸魚鋪在蔬菜織成的床上，用鹽跟現磨黑胡椒調味、淋上橄欖油，另一張料理紙割下後覆蓋上去，把邊緣折起。

最後留了一個小孔，康納往裡頭倒入白酒才把這個口也封死，小心的拉至桌緣用烤盤接著，才送進已經預熱許久的烤箱內。

 

過程其實並不難，漢克看著康納偶爾停下來的手勢配合調整，康納把烤箱門關上後康納舒了口氣，對漢克比了沒問題的手勢後便停止錄影。

「期待出烤箱的時候，這樣的處理方式也不錯，方便只能上超市買魚片的家庭。」漢克笑著贊同康納的做法，放下錄影機從櫥櫃找出個乾淨的馬克杯，倒了杯水遞給康納。

「謝謝。」康納接過杯子大口喝幾口，倒得太快讓一點水從嘴角滑出流了下巴脖子都是。「我反而好奇漢克會怎麼做？」

「首先，我不會去骨、保留整條魚的完整，先用鹽跟胡椒把魚調味，利用去內臟的開口塞茴香莖那些蔬菜跟奶油，用鋁箔紙包裹後下些白酒，包緊送烤箱。」漢克思索一會，繼續解釋。「鱸魚本身味道就很好，紙包的方式能在狹窄空間中蒸烤食材，而帶骨帶頭去做的話骨的精華除了能到魚肉外，也能從去鰓的切口流出來與白酒蔬菜那些熬成醬汁，用鋁箔紙的原因是完整的魚太厚，鋁箔紙能隔離過多的熱免得表面過焦。」

康納聽的仔細，甚至找出身上的小筆記本抄寫，頗有真的要認真當漢克學徒的模樣。

然而漢克並不希望康納當他的學徒，這個小傢伙根本就不需要他教，而他也沒有什麼可以教給康納的，有才華的年輕人只是需要時間累積經驗，再來就是跟他一樣。

需要點運氣。

 

※

 

當蔬菜交織著魚肉的香氣從烤箱淡淡的飄出後漢克重新開始錄影，將出爐時的畫面也錄進去，康納用抹布將熱燙的烤盤托出，裡頭包裹鱸魚的烤紙正充滿蒸氣鼓鼓的。

康納小心翼翼的將烤紙拉上大瓷盤，用準備在一旁的廚房剪刀把正中央鼓脹的烤紙剪出洞，白酒果香、香草、檸檬的香味爭先恐後的隨蒸氣從剪孔冒出，原本被烤紙封住紙露出清淡的香氣頓時馥郁許多。

漢克將鏡頭拉近瓷盤，康納纖細的手指小心地將剪孔撕得更開，熱騰騰的蒸氣中看到那些原本生冷的食材被施了魔法般烤成溫暖的色澤，魚皮因為烤的關係有些收縮，皮下美味的油脂被高溫逼出後全融在魚肉中，襯著稍稍焦糖化淺金的茴香莖與胡蘿蔔更顯白嫩。

不論誰見了都會食指大動，漢克光聞就知道這是盤佳餚，停歇很久的食慾都難得的被勾起來，那些離他而去很久的味道記憶隨美好的香氣在大腦中甦醒。

 

康納從櫥櫃拿了兩個較小的餐盤與餐具，用叉匙小心將柔軟的鱸魚肉連同檸檬片鏟出烤紙到餐盤上，同樣蔬菜也夾了些當作襯托，湯匙俐落地勺起底部濃郁的湯汁淋在魚肉上，為了美觀康納又切了些細香蔥，鮮脆的綠色撒在上頭更顯得秀色可餐。

「漢克，嚐嚐看？」

康納的聲音提醒漢克可以停下錄影，漢克停止攝影後關機闔上錄影機的鏡頭，看著被分裝漂亮擺盤在餐盤中的鱸魚，突然有些緊張，心中忍不住期待真的他媽有個奇蹟降臨。

漢克拿起刀叉切下一塊魚肉，送入嘴中咀嚼，又用叉子勺起蔬菜細細品嘗。

無奈的是奇蹟沒有發生。

「味道不好嗎？」康納捕捉到漢克眼神中閃過的一絲失望，擔心的詢問。

漢克趕緊將心裡那點對自己的失望藏起，回想康納在調味與香草的用量推敲出大致。「不，調味很好，胡蘿蔔跟百里香很搭，檸檬片作為分層的想法相當不錯，上下不同的香草不會混雜在一起，蔬菜跟魚肉的味道不但吸收彼此精華也有檸檬的香氣。」

康納聽了才放心下來，也興奮的拿起叉匙享用自己的那一份，鮮甜的魚肉在舌頭隨肉本身的油脂化開，白酒與蒔蘿的香氣充滿在鼻腔，胡蘿蔔是早上才收成的，比超市冷藏的要甜上許多，與淺金焦化的茴香絲簡直絕配，康納忍不住想再切一口，卻被漢克一手端走。

「站著在廚房吃午餐不是個好選擇，外面坐著吃。」

聽到漢克如此提議，康納當然接受，便拿起餐具跟著端兩個盤子的漢克走出廚房到餐廳的用餐區餐桌坐下。

 

這頓午餐康納很是愉快，得到漢克的肯定與評價是他今天最大的收穫，用完餐後康納同樣幫忙清理廚房，所有使用到的器具全數清洗乾淨，用乾抹布將水滴擦乾。

漢克又仔細的擦過一遍料理台，拿過康納擦乾的廚刀指腹滑過刀身與柄還感覺到些潮濕，便放在備料盤送進還有餘溫的烤箱內烘乾，同時修剪水培香草，在水量過少的幾盆補充稀釋營養液，康納偷偷觀察在照料香草的漢克，即使餐廳已經歇業，漢克仍舊很寶貝這家店，連廚房都保持在最好的狀態。

康納不禁感到可惜，若在其他地方營業的話，或許就不必這樣苦守店面期許底特律能夠回生。

底特律是工業重鎮，幾乎全城的人仰靠汽車公司在這邊設立的工廠生活，汽車工業是城市的核心、也是命脈。工業讓人們有了工作與薪資，而有足夠的薪資人們才會去消費娛樂，其他產業也是在這主流下生存，可當美國汽車逐漸失去競爭力、工廠陸續關閉之下，短期內工人們還能靠工會與汽車公司簽立的保險福利領取薪水等待安排到其他工廠，但長期下來這樣龐大的支出拖垮了公司、更掏空了向公司收取稅收的城市。

猶如惡性循環，一連串失業風波連帶的各種店面陸續倒閉，餐廳也不例外，老字號或連鎖飯店可能還能硬撐，但其他較小的旅館與餐廳完全支撐不下，漢克無疑就是在這股無法反抗的風潮中選擇歇業。

康納能從餐廳的每一處感覺到漢克的重視，當熄燈時這個原主廚會是多麼心痛。

 

※

 

整理好一切後康納拿到了漢克那台錄影機的記憶卡，他這趟來底特律還是有把筆記型電腦帶來，為了偶爾外出或者與贊助者洽商能在外地也可以經營頻道，康納的電腦配置的剪輯軟體一樣都沒少。

漢克送康納走出餐廳，見外頭已經接近黃昏，逐漸西下的陽光讓城市的暖意緩緩減少。「真的不用我開車送你？」

「是的，房東的姪女剛剛聯絡我她正好下班可以載我回去。」康納整理圍巾後找出在外套口袋的手機確認剛剛卡菈發來的消息。「明天我還能過來嗎？」

「當然，來之前打給我，蓋瑞的攤位可是中城到處跑，別像今天一樣只是看到眼熟的人就打算碰運氣。」漢克聳肩，玩笑中帶著一些擔心，他可沒忘記昨天這小夥子才被一幫人追趕，好在那時克里斯在餐廳，可以直接利用職權解散那些不善的混混。

「好的，我會電話連絡的。」康納不大好意思的笑了笑。

沒多久一台轎車停在店門對面，康納認出了那是卡菈的車。「那麼、晚安，漢克。明天見。」

「明天見。」

漢克目送康納上車後轉身回去餐廳內，突然少了個人讓空間的靜謐有些突兀，漢克拿起隨手放在櫃檯的錄影機，開機想看看以前的那些錄像。

然而錄影機讀不到任何檔案時漢克才驚覺，他把記憶卡交給康納了。那些影片他捨不得刪除也沒能挪到其他地方，頓時懊惱的哀號。

難不成還要人專程從墨西哥鎮把那小芯片兒送回來？漢克掙扎了一會還是選擇放棄，或許康納會注重隱私，不去動那些錄像。

 

漢克的擔憂是對的，康納還是不小心看到了那些錄像。

康納開啟筆記型電腦後久違的回到頻道，在漢克提前的告知下不意外看到那些擔心他人間蒸發的留言，一一回覆過後在同樣許久沒開啟的Instagram上傳今天做紙包鱸魚照片，對於消失這麼久向粉絲致歉，並承諾今天會更新影片。

解決那堆回應後康納總算才能開始處理影片，讀卡機讀取記憶卡後彈出資料夾，康納很驚訝發現資料夾的檔案有這麼多，可基於禮貌他並沒有點開不屬於他的那些錄像，確認檔案日期後點開今天錄的料理過程。

錄影的鏡頭漢克維持的很好，而且跟平時康納在影片中使用的角度很像，康納在心裡感謝漢克的細心，拖移進度條大致確認沒問題便放著讓影片撥放，起身去上廁所。

意外就是這樣發生的，影片在結束後自動播放下一個檔案，康納走出廁所時聽到他的電腦發出陌生的聲音時心裡咯噔一聲。

_「爹地，我可不可以吹蠟燭了？」_

那是孩童的聲音，康納急忙走上前要關掉影片，他看到那個孩子趴在生日蛋糕前，燭火把那雙藍眼睛照得明亮。

_「還不行，小蟲。你得先許願。」_

康納聽到另一個聲音，他能聽出這是屬於漢克的聲音，這讓康納停下一切動作。

_「那……我希望爹地的餐廳能得到星星！」_

_「噢，很高興你替爹地許願能拿到星星，但說出來就不靈了，小蟲。」_

影片的男孩像是懊惱的嘟起腮幫子，隨後又想到了什麼閉上眼睛許願。

_「我許好了！」_

_「那吹蠟燭吧！六歲生日快樂，柯爾。」_

影片的小男孩開心的笑著，康納伸手用滑鼠把影片關掉，一頓鼻酸從喉咽翻湧而上。

從影片來看，漢克有個兒子，或者該說，曾經有個兒子……這兩天的相處康納不曾見過這個男孩，而漢克也不曾為了要照顧男孩而趕他走。

兩天，漢克都是一個人。

康納不願意猜想男孩去了哪裡。

 

在編輯工作與冒犯到漢克的隱私該怎麼向他道歉兩者間不停徘徊下，凌晨一點多時康納總算剪輯完影片並上傳更新，頻道的更新也一併發訊息在Instagram上。

在思緒混亂的狀態下康納少了原本的謹慎，定位忘記關閉，還讓文章紀錄到此時他身在底特律這個位置。

遠在蘭辛正愁自家哥哥出門與贊助者洽商後便沒消沒息的兩個弟弟，在一看到這則更新後立刻動身，準備出發去底特律把翹班又翹家的老闆抓回咖啡巷。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

 

回到最初的開頭，奈斯將外頭公告今日特供的看板用板擦擦拭乾淨，用粉筆工正的寫上告示，他已經做好外出準備，店內的總電與瓦斯都確實關閉、行李也整理妥當。

西斯特面色陰沉，剛剛他才打電話給那個一直告訴他們康納還在洽商的贊助人——伊利亞．卡姆斯基，指控他為什麼要欺騙親屬，讓康納一個人去底特律。

就算他們不曾關注過，也耳聞過底特律市因為失業率、政府財政入不敷出等等問題導致治安越來越差、有能力的白人幾乎都遷出那個搖搖欲墜的城市，本就多數的黑皮膚變本加厲欺壓更為少數的白人。

簡直不敢相信康納不顧危險獨自一人去了底特律，而卡姆斯基還幫康納隱瞞，說什麼沒有聯繫只是因為忙於跟其他餐廳經營人洽談，沒有消息就是好消息云云……

 

_「結果還是敗露了？也罷，我也只是幫康納打掩護，告訴你們他人還在我這而已。」_

卡姆斯基沒有因為半夜被瘋狂打進來的電話而惱怒，更沒有因為包庇康納而對西斯特有一絲抱歉，保持著一貫游刃有餘的傲氣進行談話。

_「不過你們也該思考，為什麼康納不與你們聯繫就去底特律學藝？面對如此優異、有成就的你們，他所感受到的壓力不是只有那麼一點而已。」_

 

彷彿嘲笑他們明明是親生手足，卻一點也不了解自己的哥哥一樣，令人火大。西斯特煩躁的背起行李袋問奈斯：「你覺得卡姆斯基是什麼意思？康納到底瞞著我們什麼？」

「我不知道，西斯特。經過這一次我想我也與你一樣，認知到自己並不清楚哥哥的想法。」奈斯搖搖頭，他拉行李箱時撇過一眼店內的裝飾牆，牆上的展示櫃擺放著他與西斯特在國內外競賽的玻璃獎盃。

因為這些成果才讓卡姆斯基找上他們，簡單明瞭的表態只要加入他旗下的餐廳系統便能得到優渥的贊助資金開一個店面，康納代為他們接觸後決定答應接受。當店面成立後，康納便接下經營的一切工作，讓奈斯和西斯特可以專心於各自的領域。

_「經營的事情交給我，這是好的開始，我為你們感到驕傲。」_

康納笑得欣慰，可當現在回想起來時奈斯才隱隱感覺到，似乎就是那時開始，康納把心思藏在讓他們放心的笑臉之後，再也讀不出他的想法。

 

清晨天還沒亮，奈斯與西斯特搭上計程車前往客運總站，準備搭最早的車前往底特律，他們兄弟相似的臉同樣隱隱醞著怒氣，可更多的是他們想問康納……

你到底在想什麼？

 

※

 

康納被斷斷續續的震動提醒給吵醒，凌晨更新完後他便直接洗了澡，連頭髮都懶得擦乾，隨意把身上的水珠子擦掉後便把自己摔進溫暖的被窩內睡得不醒人事，手機插著充電線擺在旁邊書桌上，就這樣有一下沒一下的因為別人在影片又或者Instagram的回應而瘋狂震動，把木桌子震得喀拉喀拉響。

撈過手機拆下充電線時螢幕自動被點亮，康納確認了現在時間。

_上午05：16。墨西哥鎮。小降雪。30℉。_

相當的早，就咖啡巷來說清晨5點也只是接近起床時間而已，蘿絲一家更是還沒起床。康納仰躺在床上拿著手機瀏覽一整晚的回應，有人提問康納一定會回覆，可版面幾乎被大量粉絲們對更新的歡呼洗版，這讓康納有些汗顏且感到愧歉。

 

一周前康納離開蘭辛到大急流城洽商，但這不影響他的頻道更新，即使身在外地康納仍會用筆記型電腦整理之前錄製好的影片上傳，不會發生停更的問題，他消失的原因僅僅只是因為不想被留在蘭辛的兩個弟弟找到。

來底特律是康納臨時下的決定。在與卡姆斯基結束營運會議後，大方的贊助人邀請康納到他旗下的餐廳Margaux共進晚餐，Margaux是為卡姆斯基賺進第一個米其林星的餐廳，康納知道這間餐廳對他來說意義重大。

在用晚餐時卡姆斯基談起康納經營的頻道「克梅爾西的西廚」，毒辣的觀察力簡單猜到康納的打算，才給康納一個提議——漢克．安德森人在底特律，不怕那邊治安差的話可以去拜託看看能不能在他手下學藝。

「不論你想要拓展還是另設店面，只要拿得出我滿意的成果都可以贊助你。但是，康納，你的成果對我來說是不夠的，你得明白，在我旗下的餐廳不是普通的餐館，提供隨處可見的料理。」

「但我對於你想脫離弟弟們光環這點表示肯定。不如這樣，你不怕危險的話可以去底特律中城找找Herbes，那是漢克開的餐廳。只是現在還在不在我就不清楚了。或許你能拜託他收你做學徒。」

卡姆斯基沒有嘲笑康納微不足道的理由，與康納共事這麼久早已完全認識這個有才華、卻時運不順的年輕人，卡姆斯基沒必要去落井下石批評康納毫無頭緒的掙扎。

康納果然如卡姆斯基所想向他要了確切地址後匆匆離開，面對康納的選擇，卡姆斯基舉起酒杯將最後一點Château Margaux 2009飲下，祝福他一切順利。

 

手指滑過雪片般的回應時，一條眼熟的ID讓康納的思緒拉回現在。

**Commercy900-87**

**待在那邊，我們去接你。@Commercy800-60**

老天，這兩個人是氣到連本帳都不換了。Commercy是經營餐廳Instagram用的帳號，他們各自都還有自己的本帳，康納瞪著昨晚沒關閉的定位無奈咧起嘴角，把Instagram的貼文重新編輯將位置訊息刪除。

他剛剛閱讀回應時有看到別的讓他有興趣的訊息，一個叫派卓的網友發現他的訊息位置在底特律便告訴他，有興趣可以到希臘城，那兒晚上不像中城破的沒什麼能逛，早上能去家名叫Express的咖啡店，那間店是底特律工人們的最愛。

或許在找漢克以前，他能去看看那間咖啡店。康納知道自己是想逃避現實不去想兩個弟弟找到這時會如何被五花大綁拖回蘭辛，拖延時間或許他還能想出個理由讓他們聽話回家。

於是康納盥洗好穿上衣服後輕手輕腳的下樓，蘿絲他們還沒醒，康納在餐桌上留下出門的字條，便走下樓到街上尋覓公車站牌。

 

※

 

賭博是人類歷史以來不曾退燒的娛樂，對於希臘城也是。一直以來希臘城是底特律的娛樂場所，許多飯店、賭場、大型連鎖餐廳開設於此，面對工廠委縮造成的失業率、政府財政危機彷彿毫無影響一般依舊豎立著。

這是依附於工業以外的獨立經濟體，雖然同樣位於底特律市內，卻與其他地區完全不同，判若兩個世界。倚靠觀光、外地來花錢賭博享樂的遊客，希臘城可能是城市裡唯一還維持著富饒景象的地區。

 

飄雪的希臘城早晨很安靜，賭場營業通常在夜晚營業，白天則是休息的時間，但可能是位在下城區內的關係，有些不善的居民躲在陰暗的巷子裡用大麻菸的火取暖，他們虎視眈眈的往外窺視，尋找可以下手的目標。

康納明白這些道理，可或許是昨晚觸及到漢克的隱私、兩個弟弟要找上門的事情夾雜在一起塞滿康納的腦袋，當他注意到那些不友善的視線時為時已晚。

不讓人意外，康納明白他有張過於年輕的臉、穿著講究、甚至還是個白人，自然是那些混混們眼中的肥鵝，不然第一天在中城找Herbes時就不會被一群人要脅。

康納想往人多的地方走，但希臘城此時比在中城時的狀況還糟，飄著雪片的清晨路上連行人都沒有，只剩那些在巷子裡嘲笑他的惡棍同類。背後複數的腳步聲凌亂而壓迫，像是要吞噬鎖定的目標一樣，康納只能假裝鎮定的往前走，希望能找到任何一家店家請求協助。

走過一條街康納沒有發現有哪個店是開門的，陰暗的室內、深鎖的大門皆無聲的昭示現在不提供任何幫助，希臘城康納完全不熟悉，甚至現在為了不刺激後面跟蹤的人群他拿不出手機找到Express在哪。

 

康納被來自背後的追趕壓迫，呼吸加快的同時腳步也逐漸增快，到最後忍不住跑起來。

「跑了！追上！」

「臭小子別想跑！」

「別以為能像上次跑掉！」

後方的混混凶狠的怒罵，康納嘖了一聲，敢請是上次中城的那群人？耐心還真好。

一群人的叫罵穿過街道都沒人開窗往外查看，康納放棄大喊求救，使盡全力的跑、根據一點點殘留在腦海中導航地圖的記憶往警局跑去。

當康納穿越一個巷子口時，一隻黝黑粗壯的手臂抓住他往巷子裡扯，巨大的力氣把他摔在牆上。

「啊！」康納痛的喊出聲，奔跑以及憤怒讓他脹紅了臉，一點雪沫融在臉上像是被急哭的眼淚，康納當然沒有哭，他咬緊牙忍住急促翻湧的呼吸、怒瞪著圍上來的無賴們。

「溜得挺快的，小兔子。不過可惜今天沒有幫你的警察。」一個黑人朝康納伸手翻找外套的口袋，翻找任何值錢的東西。

康納忍受著肢體被碰觸到的噁心感，他的手機被找了出來，因為不是什麼最新機種，黑人嫌棄的丟在地上。

「你們要什麼？錢？我的錢包在這。」康納強裝鎮定，即使有些顫抖的聲音出賣了他，可他還是從外套裡側拿出皮夾交給無賴。

「算你識相，小兔子……一、二、三、四……操，也太窮了，而且連張卡都沒有。」

「我的卡還有錢都在住處，要我帶你們過去嗎？或許還能順便繞去警局報案？」康納終究沒忍住冷哼一聲對他們冷嘲熱諷，隨即臉就被揍了一拳。

康納咬著唇沒發出半點呻吟，這讓黑人更加火大，揪起康納的領子舉起手要來第二拳給他點教訓。

「嘿，等等。」褐色皮膚的南美人抓住黑人要揍下去的手，擠到康納的正前方，撓有興趣的抓起康納的下巴，將他的臉從絨毛圍巾中扯出來。「這小子長的挺漂亮的，你們哪個對男人的屁眼有興趣？帶回去下點藥就能乖的跟婊子一樣！」

此時康納認知到裝乖把錢交出去也避不了禍了，一改原本偽裝成恐懼的模樣，發狠朝南美人揍了一拳在鼻梁上，想趁一時混亂從包圍中擠出。

「該死！嗷！」南美人暴怒的想扯住康納的外套，一包沉重的東西卻重重砸在他的後腦門上，暈的眼前都快看不清楚。

那包麻布袋裡的東西全撒了出來，無數白色的豆子灑滿在地，要不是那南美人擋住康納不然就換他被砸了，康納定神往南美人身後望，看到了那個扔包的罪魁禍首——有些矮的白人男性，帶著點鬍渣、鼻子上有道疤痕。

「擋路啊？讓開！」他肩上還扛著一袋麻布袋，一手搭在上面頗有要朝他們扔第二包的模樣。「老子說過別他媽在我地盤上搶劫！信不信明天你們就踏不進我的店？」

無賴們似乎也認識眼前的人，知道自己惹到地頭蛇了，便放了康納繞過白人悻悻離開。

 

剛剛的喧囂彷彿只是幻覺，此時只剩兩人安靜的不可思議，康納嘴裡嚐到了點血腥味，被拳頭毆打的臉微微的紅腫。

「失業勞工、那麼有種幹嘛不去搶銀行。」白人碎碎念的咒罵，灰綠色的眼睛厭煩的瞪著康納。「你還要擋路多久？」

康納明白白人是指他，蹲下把手機撿起來塞回口袋時，認出那些白色豆子是生咖啡豆，起身詢問：「你是Express的老闆，蓋文．里德先生？」

「我是。怎麼小子，想來我這喝咖啡？」蓋文挑眉，面色好了一些。「但今天賣不了你，咖啡豆只剩我手上這一包，熟客優先。」

蓋文努努嘴指示堵在巷口的康納讓路，康納連忙站到一旁。「很感謝你出手協助。」

「老子只是要他們別擋路，還害我損失一包豆子，媽的。」蓋文似乎不習慣被當面感謝，抓了抓頭髮便不理康納深入巷子內，連豆子都忘了找康納要求賠償。

康納卻惦記著這些咖啡豆，他自己就是經營者，明白這一袋就是今天進的貨、要販售的商品，連忙想追上去詢問賠償，人影卻已經消失在狹窄的巷弄中。

最終康納也不敢深入那些陰暗的窄巷，走到巷口打開導航確認自己的位置後快步走到警局的位置，在那叫了台卡菈推薦他的計程車。

 

大約過了六分鐘，一台計程車在康納面前停下，司機拉下車窗，吊著眼袋的男人疲憊勾起嘴角，想展示一個禮貌的微笑。

「早安，孩子。我叫陶德．威廉斯，很高興為你服務。」

 

※

 

當陶德得知康納是因為卡菈的介紹而叫他的車時，對這孩子更加友善了些。

「卡菈是照顧我女兒的護理師，她對愛麗絲非常有耐心。」在車上陶德稍微聊了自己怎麼認識卡菈，隨後又向康納搭話：「底特律可不是個友善的地方，好在你遇到蘿絲，她一直都很善良。」

康納認同，與陶德小聊一會自己來底特律的目的，車上有種炸物熱騰騰的油香味不停刺激康納的鼻子，一整個早上沒進食讓他光是這油膩的味道都感覺到飢腸轆轆，偷偷用目光尋找，看到包裝炸雞跟洋蔥圈的油紙印著熟悉的店家名。

「雞飼料？」

「你說這個？這可是中城勞工們的救星，便宜又美味。錢不夠時蓋瑞還肯讓你賒帳，只是賒太久你會收到警局關切電話，幫他顧煎台的跟警局他媽的熟。」

陶德聳肩，他載過很多半夜喝醉的工人跟他抱怨這件事情，但康納的關注點並不在那，車上的炸物還是熱的，說明陶德應該從雞飼料買回來沒多久，餐車應該還停在原地。

「載我去雞飼料，我想找個人。」

「收到。」

陶德打了方向燈，將車轉往中城開去。

 

今天的雞飼料停在靠近醫院附近的路邊，康納從車窗能看到餐車此時沒有客人，蓋瑞正無聊的趴在點餐檯上。

康納沒有看到漢克，他有發訊息過去告訴漢克會來，或許人在餐車後抽菸？

當車子停妥後康納從外套內另一個口袋找出他真的有放錢的皮夾（交給無賴的只是個應付的幌子），付了比車資還要多一些的整數。「謝謝，不用找零。」

「喔？為了生活我可是不會推託的。」陶德朝康納點頭致意收下鈔票，將車門鎖打開。「雖然不大可能，但下車注意來車。」

康納望了這條不只沒什麼車、連行人都稀少的街道忍不住聳肩。「我想我們是唯一一台啟動的轎車吧。」

陶德哈了一聲，擺擺手向康納道別。

 

蓋瑞老早就注意到陶德的車了，明明才跟他消費沒多久又跑回來讓他感到意外，可當車子走下一個人時便覺得正常了。

「嘿！康納。這麼早？」蓋瑞的聲音引起蹲在底下整理冰箱的漢克的注意，連忙起身果然看到康納，半張臉藏在圍巾裡，左臉似乎微微的腫。

漢克皺眉，解開圍裙走出餐車到康納面前問：「你的臉怎麼回事？」

「沒什麼、嘶！」康納還想眨眨眼打混過去，沒想到漢克卻伸手摸上去，粗糙的大掌貼在還熱辣發疼的臉蛋上痛的康納倒抽一氣。

這讓漢克的面色更不好了。「誰做的？」

「我……」看了漢克醞釀著暴風雨的藍色眼睛，康納選擇誠實招認。「早上去了趟希臘城，結果被搶劫……我沒有事！他們拿走的只是當幌子的皮夾。」

「我得誇你還算聰明，嗯？」漢克嘴上說的跟表情完全相反，嚴厲的頗有下一秒要好好教訓眼前次次把自己丟在危險街區的男孩。

康納抿緊嘴唇，卻是一陣不切場合的咕嚕聲從肚子傳出，讓康納尷尬的低下頭。

漢克最後還是沒能罵下去，大嘆了口氣，問：「Anyway，要來份漢堡嗎？」

康納欣然接受。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※Margaux的取名概念出自戈登的Petrus餐廳，戈登用最愛的紅酒Petrus命名餐廳。這裡的卡姆斯基同樣喜歡Château Margaux一軍紅酒。  
> ※Express意思是特快，也是蓋文的經營理念，快速的給客人一杯提神咖啡。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

即使身為懂得料理、了解垃圾食物缺點的料理人，康納那麼偶爾的也會對這些該死的美味妥協，例如現在。

一份到地的美式漢堡，夾著番茄、美生菜、洋蔥，仍改變不了因為淋滿酸黃瓜、調味料、肥得流油的漢堡肉排與切達起司所帶來的超高熱量，用來當作一份早餐來說真的太多了。

但對餓得前肚貼後背的人來說根本不在乎這麼多，康納雖然沒有真的餓成這樣，可被追著跑了半個希臘城的空肚子經歷一個早晨真需要點高熱量的撫慰。

 

大口的咬下漢堡，番茄醬跟黃芥末很搭直紋烤出來的漢堡排，清脆的蔬菜又讓肉汁滿溢的肉排不那麼的膩口，食慾被挑起康納吃得很快，紅黃醬汁流得滿手都是。

吃速食的康納似乎少了那麼一點家教。漢克看著康納的吃相忍不住猜測。不過確實，吃這種手拿的垃圾食物誰還會在乎叉子跟刀子呢？康納顯然也是配合吃的是什麼來表現該有的禮儀，見醬汁從指縫中流出來便隨意的伸出舌頭，用舌尖去舔食乾淨，連沾在嘴角的都一起刮進嘴唇裡。

很普通的動作，卻莫名有種肉慾的色情感。漢克看得有些心跳加速，乾脆別過眼睛不盯著康納，默默深呼吸平緩躁動的心臟。「吃完之後我帶你去趟警局。」

「什？咳咳、咳咳咳……」康納驚訝的出聲，嘴裡的麵包屑就這麼正好的嗆到喉嚨。

「慢點慢點。」漢克連忙遞給康納杯橙汁。「只是去做份筆錄而已，緊張什麼？」

康納喝了幾口橙汁總算把噎在喉嚨的麵包屑吞下肚，對於漢克的提議有些抗拒。「一定要嗎？」

「很不幸的，中城區跟下城區最近有個警局在注意的黑幫，你剛到Herbes時正好克里斯在我就直接讓他處理，但現在你他媽都被搶劫了，沒有商量的餘地。」漢克說得堅決，絲毫沒有半點通融的餘地。

「沒得商量？」

「你不會想被我提著領子丟上車的，康納。」

康納瘪著嘴又咬了口漢堡，委屈的像隻咬娃娃洩憤的奶犬，醬料從漢堡噗滋滋擠出來流得滿手都是。

漢克好笑的遞給康納幾張餐巾紙。

 

※

 

今天的工作漢克當然是請假了，蓋瑞放人倒是大方，反正天氣差的時候客人少他一個人也顧得來，漢克請假的話他也樂得少一份薪水支出。

康納坐在副駕有些坐立難安，眼神直偷瞄旁邊的漢克。

漢克雖然專注在開車，但再怎麼樣遲鈍也能察覺隔壁大男孩的欲言又止，便乾脆主動開口：「想問什麼就問吧。」

「呃……漢克跟警局關係要好？」

「哈，這問法就好像我常被他們請去喝咖啡一樣。雖然我不是幹了什麼才進警局，但我確實喝過他們的咖啡，真他媽難喝。」漢克大笑一聲，不在意康納努力想委婉卻還是含意曖昧的提問。「他們的隊長是我老友，從小認識到大，算是半把輩子的孽緣。」

康納點點頭，車內一時又恢復沉默，這讓他有些不安，康納其實不是想問警局的事情。

在誠實與忽略中康納決定選擇遵從自己的良心。「那個、漢克，關於昨天的影片……」

「嗯哼，我有看到你的更新。雖然我很懷疑你今天到底有沒有睡飽，不過我也不會唸你，畢竟Herbes還在營業時我也常常忙到凌晨只睡四小時又得醒來進貨。」

漢克本以為康納是想聽聽他對影片的感想，當一個紅燈亮起時他輕踩剎車停下，想組織一個評論時卻看到康納一副愧歉的模樣，心裡了然。

 

「你看到那些檔案了？」

「是的，檔案自動輪播、我很抱歉但我不是故意……」

「噓噓……放輕鬆。」漢克放輕了聲音，此時安撫康納的嗓音與平時不同，低沉、卻清晰的敲擊在耳鼓。「我把記憶卡給你後我就有想到這點，我真的很在意的話當天肯定會聯絡你送回來。」

「你看到的男孩是柯爾，他是我的兒子……三年前因為車禍過世了。」

康納心裡一震，雖然已經有猜測到這樣的可能性，但誰都不希望這種猜測是正確的。

「你會難過嗎？漢克。」康納垂下眼瞼，細長的睫毛遮住了眼睛。

「難過？想到時當然會難過，可是已經三年了。」漢克往康納伸手揉了揉那頭整齊梳理的深褐色短髮，手掌厚實而溫暖，如同他安撫人時低沉的聲線。

「我沒事，康納。」

漢克的嘴唇在灰白的鬍子裡彎起一個已經很習慣的笑容角度，剛好且完美的讓人放心，盛著思緒的藍眼睛如海一般深邃的無法窺測。康納張了張嘴卻說不出半個字，只點點頭後將臉埋進圍巾，綠燈亮起時漢克收回了手掌，專心在開車上。

完美而讓人放心的笑容，康納太熟悉了，因為他也是這樣笑著面對奈斯跟西斯特。康納總感覺漢克與他很類似，而現在他知道了，漢克跟他一樣將所有心思與傷疤都藏在微笑之後，獨自一人為此哀愁與嘆息。

 

警局內很溫暖，即使當政府發不出公務員薪水，局內該提供的暖氣功能仍不會省，畢竟現在犯罪率這麼高，人人負責的案子那麼多，若哪個人因為著涼生病導致人力不足那他們的隊長肯定會氣得跳腳。

漢克去找傑弗瑞敘舊，幫康納拿了脫下的圍巾與外套。康納與一名叫班．柯林斯的老警探到會客室去填筆錄，對此康納有些不解，按照正常流程來說報案單只要在櫃檯填寫完就可以了，沒必要打擾到在局內待命的警探專程陪他寫單子。

班遞給康納一盒甜甜圈讓他拿一個，色彩繽紛的巧克力米軟化了警局內嚴肅的氣氛，或許是老警探敏銳的直覺，便問：「你好像有疑問，孩子。」

「謝謝。」雖然康納沒有很餓，但還是接受好意挑了一個原味糖霜的甜甜圈。「我在想為什麼要勞煩到您來幫我做筆錄。」

「哈哈，別那麼拘謹。」班笑著也拿個巧克力塗層的甜甜圈，咬了一口繼續說道：「這是漢克的意思，他想讓我們稍微認識你。 」

「認識我？」

「嗯哼，一個外地人獨自在這裡要待上一段時間是挺危險的，就算今天你沒被搶劫，我猜漢克還是會找時間帶你來見見我們或傑弗瑞，讓你有困難時隨時能找我們，別看漢克一副兇巴巴的樣子，他其實挺擔心你的。」

康納點點頭，咬了手上的甜甜圈，鬆軟的甜麵包配上糖霜讓這心情更像蜜糖一樣，他沒想到漢克為他設想這麼多，原本硬是被帶來警局的委屈全被這個關心給融化了。

「我聽漢克說他跟福勒先生是朋友，但我沒想到跟其他警探的交情也這麼好。」

「噢，這得說到政府發不出薪水這件事了。在薪水下不來的時候傑弗瑞常常去吃漢克的霸王餐，這讓漢克知道警局薪水發得零零落落，於是給我們方便，沒錢吃飯時能去他那邊填飽肚子。」班見康納已經寫完單子，把手裡剩下的一口甜甜圈塞進嘴裡，拿過筆錄單檢閱。

「算是乘傑弗瑞的交情，讓我們即使沒錢也能吃一頓好吃的料理而不是營養口糧，久而久之大家就熟絡起來了……沒問題，這些無賴們我們有在注意，很快你就不會被他們找麻煩了。」

「謝謝你，班。」

結束後康納起身打算離開會客室，班似乎又注意到什麼，趕緊攔下康納指了他還在發腫的臉。「多坐一下，我給你拿冰塊。那幫混混下手真狠。」

 

※

 

奈斯和西斯特一早從客運下來、踏入底特律工業西區的客運總站時，都對這冷清的車站與外頭沒有在工作、閒閒叼著菸往裡頭窺視的工人一頓皺眉。

康納清晨時把貼文內的定位訊息刪除了，這不影響他們找到康納的住處，早在看到Instagram時西斯特便將那段資訊記錄下來，奈斯叫來一台計程車，兄弟倆很順利的進入墨西哥鎮，到定位紀錄下的老公寓，並見到了公寓女主人蘿絲，在聽說康納已經出門後接受蘿絲的招待在這邊放下行李、坐在客廳喝點咖啡等待。

「一看就知道你們是康納的親人，長得太像了。」蘿絲遞給他們一人一個裝滿熱咖啡的杯子，熱騰騰的咖啡浮著發泡鮮奶油，從杯緣飄出的熱氣融化冰涼的鮮奶油，散發可可、肉桂與香草的奶香。

道地的墨西哥喝法，西斯特用咖啡匙將鮮奶油攪拌化在咖啡內喝了口，甜味沖淡墨西哥咖啡豆本身的酸味，非常滑順美味。「我跟康納是雙胞胎，奈斯是小我們一年的弟弟。」

「可能是因為哥哥換新手機號碼，我們聯絡不到他，只好親自來找他。」奈斯坐在旁邊補充道，本身嗜甜的他很快把手裡的咖啡喝完。

「這可真是……讓你們擔心了。放心，康納在與我租屋時有留能撥通的號碼，我這就打過去告訴他你們來了。」

蘿絲聽到奈斯的話有些皺眉，她不大贊同康納不把自己新的聯絡方式告訴家人的舉動，明明除了電話，還是有很多方式可以告知家人換號碼的事情不是嗎？康納這樣反而就像離家出走一樣，不想讓家人找到他人在哪。

蘿絲撥過去的電話很快就被接通，奈斯和西斯特看蘿絲先是訝異了一下，接著眉頭深皺的掛斷電話，他們怎麼都沒想到，康納現在居然在警察局裡面。

 

漢克在門口等待，剛才康納留在外套的手機響起時他見顯示是已儲存的聯絡人便代為接聽，得知康納的家人來找他就告訴他們警局的位置。

一台轎車停在對面停車場，漢克看到走過來的兩個大男孩有與康納幾乎如出一轍的臉立刻就知道是蘿絲等人。

「你好，安德森先生。康納在裡面？」

「你好女士。別這麼緊張，那小子早上在希臘城被搶劫，我帶他來報案。順便讓我局內的朋友認識他能多照顧他一些。」漢克稍微向蘿絲解釋讓她放心後，看向兩個小德查特。「我有聽蘿絲提起你們，我是漢克．安德森，被康納找上門的原主廚。」

奈斯跟西斯特聽到漢克的名字頓時面面相覷，他們可算是明白能讓康納放著Commercy不管跑來底特律的誘因了。

他們都知道康納開始玩西餐、經營頻道，在研究卡姆斯基的餐廳經營歷程後開始崇拜一名叫漢克．安德森的主廚。

 

一行人辦理好通行許可後跟著漢克浩浩蕩蕩走到會客室，西斯特幾乎是不可忍住激動的推開會客室的門。

結果可好，他跟奈斯正好看到康納一臉驚訝、臉上還敷著冰袋的模樣。

「西斯特？奈斯？這時間你們怎麼在這？店呢？」康納驚訝的嘴巴都合不住，他以為兩個弟弟會今天打烊後才來底特律，而不是直接停業跑來。

「你也會擔心我們的店？要不是你的貼文我們都還以為你在卡姆斯基那邊！」

「從我的判斷來看你的危機意識不足以留在這裡，哥哥。你的自保能力顯然糟糕無比。」

兩個小德查特的嘮叨讓康納有些頭痛，不過確實自己是理虧在先，怎麼樣都是他該先乖乖認錯。可一旦認錯他肯定有超過90%可能性會被兩個弟弟綁著拖回蘭辛。

店內的事情康納當然認為重要，但開店到現在兩個優秀的弟弟已經開始接手他的經營任務，很快的就能靠他們倆獨立撐起咖啡店，那到時他該怎麼辦？專心經營頻道？康納希望能到達的高度從來沒有僅僅經營頻道這麼簡單。

數秒間思緒飛快的運轉，雖然極大可能當場就被揭穿，但康納還是選擇賭一把，說：「但我不能回去，漢克已經答應收我當學徒！」

康納一說完，漢克就注意到所有人視線都轉向他，像是跟他確認到底是實話還是這個有前科的小子又在說謊。

漢克當然知道康納在說謊，早在第一天他就說明白不收學徒。可當他看到康納同樣轉過來、寫滿拜託幫他的棕色眼睛，漢克想到了是不是他不幫康納說話之後就再也見不到這孩子了？

一股不知名的衝動抑制了漢克的理智替他開口回答：「對，我答應會教他東西。」

康納原本認為希望渺茫，沒想到漢克居然真的幫他圓謊，頓時棕眼寫滿驚訝與感激，漢克卻瞪回去，眼神示意康納晚點給他全部講明白。康納顯然讀懂漢克的意思，縮了肩膀點點頭收回自己的目光。

 

「漢克．安德森。六年前被卡姆斯基聘請到Margaux擔任主廚，改善餐廳經營與品質後一年成功幫餐廳獲評米其林一星，同時也是替卡姆斯基賺進的第一個米其林星。之後轉往其他旗下餐廳指導經營，四年間陸續讓成功吸收經驗的餐廳獲一星、二星評價，辭職後到底特律獨立開立餐廳Herbes，兩年後成功摘下二星評價。但在獲評半年後因為底特律的倒閉風波而歇業。」

西斯特所說的那些經歷太過熟悉，連同耳熟的人名都讓漢克一震，吃驚的瞪大眼。

奈斯微微瞇起冬季湖泊的眼睛，如同質訊般讓此刻身在的他反而像是個審犯人的警察。「帶領卡姆斯基先生的餐廳連連摘下星級，我承認安德森先生的經驗相當值得學習，但我不認為一個沒有餐廳的主廚能夠教任何東西。」

小德查特們的話猶如尖刺扎在傷疤上，漢克咧起嘴角露出扭曲的微笑，忍著爆粗口的衝動咬牙回答：「我承認指導經營的前提是要有間餐廳，但兩位小德查特，你們不像是學西廚的，我有沒有東西能教康納不是你們能評斷起的。」

一時間火藥味瀰漫在整個會客室，熟知漢克脾氣的班有些汗顏，他非常明白只要有一個引爆點，漢克脾氣一上來就不是翻桌子罵粗口這麼簡單，便將眼神轉而投往另一個插不進話題的蘿絲女士。

當然蘿絲也知道這樣談下就不是解決的方法，便插手打住雙方。「好了奈斯、西斯特，我認為這不是你們這次來底特律的目的。抱歉，安德森先生，質疑你的專業。」

「不必對我道歉，女士。你並不是這兩位的長輩。」漢克依舊皺緊眉頭，看著兩個小德查特吹鬍子。

「但總是我帶他們來的。」蘿絲無奈的笑笑，隨後板起嚴肅的表情看向一切問題的始作俑者。「康納，你的家人並不是不願意讓你來這裡學習廚藝，但你應該好好與他們溝通你的想法。你該做的不是尋找一個讓人妥協你留在這裡的說詞，而是讓你的家人理解你為什麼執意如此，以及在這裡你已經有足夠的人脈可以幫助你。」


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

蘿絲放了狠話，告訴康納若今天沒跟家人談妥日後的安排，就算他還想留在底特律她也不會繼續提供住處。康納只好跟著蘿絲上車，與兩個弟弟一同前往他們下榻的旅館。

 

「很抱歉，漢克。奈斯跟西斯特不是故意要惹怒你。」

在走出警局前，康納接過寄放在漢克那的衣物，嚴密的穿好大衣外套跟圍巾，免得自己又被弟弟們矯正不懂得照顧自己。

「就跟剛碰到你一樣，一見面就直接把我氣得半死。」漢克翻了個白眼，接著又打趣起康納。「但我相信我不是最慘的，你才是大難臨頭的那個。」

「你說的沒錯，希望我能順利說服弟弟們，我想留在這邊。」

「克梅爾西……或者該稱Commercy的西廚？就像你頻道的名字，把你的抱負解釋給他們聽聽，他們會理解的。」

漢克不意外看到在他操起法語腔調念出頻道的名字時，康納的眼睛裡寫滿了驚訝。

「好歹我也跟伊利亞合作過一段時間，聽到他的姓氏怎麼可能不好奇你跟你弟弟的來歷？能得他的贊助代表你們確實身手不凡。」

「是奈斯跟西斯特才會讓卡姆斯基先生與我們聯繫……」

「經營一家店不比那些還要簡單，康納。好了，蘿絲在外面等很久了，不論談的如何都發訊息給我。」

漢克拍拍康納的肩膀，拉開警局的門同康納一起走出去，他看到馬路對面的兩個小德查特正瞪著他看，像是在看什麼把他們哥哥拐騙走的人販。

操，他才沒有拐騙康納。漢克也瞪回去，直到康納跟著他們上車後才放下兇狠的眼神，嘆了氣打算也開車回家。

 

※

 

奈斯與西斯特在旅館櫃檯辦理好check in後，一人一手拿著行李，另一手抓著康納走進電梯上樓，一左一右嚴密的像是在押送什麼逃跑慣犯。

三兄弟的動作連櫃檯服務人員都忍不住側目，甚至大廳經理有些擔憂的朝蘿絲走去，詢問方才一同與他們進入旅館的女士這到底是什麼情況。

「噢，只是自食惡果罷了，哥哥離家出走被弟弟們逮到了，他們需要些時間談話……嗯，不會有任何生命危險。」

蘿絲聳肩，雖然奈斯跟西斯特一副要把康納綁在旅館房間不准他到處亂跑，隔天直接打包進行李箱拖回蘭辛的模樣，但實際也只是氣哥哥對他們的隱瞞而已。

 

自白的時間不需要太久，大概不到五分鐘康納就交代了原委，奈斯眉頭緊鎖，西斯特更是不能理解的直接拍桌。

「你根本就不需要在意那些！」

「我同意西斯特。而且若哥哥想要擁有屬於自己的專業領域，你可以繼續……」

「不、不，奈斯。」康納直接打斷奈斯的話。「我已經嘗試過那麼多次，不曾成功過。這不就是代表……代表我沒這個天分。」

康納說到最後酸澀的幾乎快發不出聲音，抿緊嘴唇嚥下口水潤喉，又繼續說：「我已經放棄了，所以才想從西廚重新開始。」

說完後康納縮進沙發椅背，低頭垂著眼看自己的雙手，微微握起、指腹有些焦躁的摩擦，假想有個硬幣正在他的雙手間飛躍。

「康納，你確定不是只因為比不上我們的壓力讓你想獨自出來散散心？」

西斯特的話如同一針見血，直接戳破康納不知不覺中隱藏的念頭，這讓康納把頭壓得更低，一片沉默中承認了西斯特的話。

弟弟們的光環是他的驕傲，也是他的壓力。康納也曾努力過，但終究追逐不上。

「不論如何，情況我們都明白了。哥哥，我跟西斯特其實都同意你留在底特律，警局的柯林斯先生與我們保證了，他會與米勒先生多看照你。」

「但最多留到今年年底，我們希望你新年前能回家。」

 

當康納走出旅館時已經接近黃昏，關於他能繼續留在底特律的結論奈斯會打電話告訴蘿絲，所以也不需要急著趕回去墨西哥鎮整理行李。

可是康納也不想現在就回去蘿絲家，抬頭看了還在飄雪的天空，嘆氣時哈出的白霧讓他想到漢克抽菸時的模樣，也是這樣抬頭望天，叼在嘴上的菸默默燃燒著白煙向上飄揚。

_「不論談的如何都發訊息給我。」_

康納想起走出警局前漢克交代的話，他還得發訊息告訴漢克他能繼續待在底特律，可當拿出手機點開簡訊匣編輯短信時康納猶豫了，比起發訊息，他更想直接跟漢克談談。

手指靈巧的輕點觸控屏，點開聯絡人的清單只有少少幾個，很容易找到漢克的名字。

康納沒有等待太久，電話另一頭很快被接起。

「康納？」

「是我。奈斯跟西斯特同意我待在底特律。」

「嗯哼，這對你來說是個好消息。」

「我能去餐廳找你嗎？漢克。」

「餐廳？我現在已經回家了，怎麼？」

「有些事情得向你解釋……還有你借我的記憶卡我想還你。如果你不方便的話……」

康納意識到自己現在就是想跑到漢克家打擾他的休息時間，頓時對自己不禮貌的行徑有些慌張。

「哈，你不介意一個單身老男人家裡沒你想像中乾淨的話就沒有問題，你人在哪？我去接你。」

「我能搭計程車過去，不必麻煩。」

「很高興你想為底特律計程車司機們貢獻不斐的生意，但你也沒必要浪費一筆錢不是嗎？」

 

康納被漢克說服，待在旅館的門口等待，天氣似乎漸漸開始轉壞，原本飄下的細細雪片越來越大，連站在門口屋簷內都能沾上飛雪。

在卡其色的呢絨外套被雪染白前，康納看到漢克的那台老轎車從路口駛來停在他面前。

車窗搖下就見漢克皺著眉，催促康納說：「雪都變大了也不知道先進去旅館裡等著……快點上車吧。」

從老男人的咕噥裡康納聽出了對他的關心，康納坐上副駕時漢克又把車上的暖氣轉得更熱些，踩下油門離開旅館。

 

※

 

路上漢克打算繞去買些外賣當作晚餐，轉頭問康納有沒有特別想吃什麼或者不吃什麼？

「漢克，如果不介意的話，我可以幫你料理晚餐？」

「很遺憾，我家裡廚房空得只剩罐裝番茄。去趟超市也不順路。」漢克打了方向燈右轉繼續說道：「我想你應該明白，廚房要維持在最好的狀態就是常去用它，就像很多東西一樣，你不常用就會出現各種問題。要下廚我都會在Herbes那開火，食材什麼的為了方便也全在那。」

「我明白了。我沒有特別想吃或者忌口的東西，漢克。或許你有推薦的料理？」

「也不過是隨意買些填飽肚子的東西，味道我可不保證。」

漢克在一家中華料理店前停下，康納看了大氣的紅黑木頭招牌用中文寫著中華料理，一旁卻掛著寫日文刺身的紙燈籠，兩者搭起來說不出的怪異，讓他不禁思索這家店的老闆是不是覺得只要把東方文化的東西擺設上去了看起來就像中式風格了？

中式料理不似西餐在烹調過程中非常耗時，基本上只要備料完成，從下鍋到起鍋的時間不需要等待太久就能讓客人拿到熱騰騰的食物。

冬季的入夜天黑得很快，在陽光消失前漢克提著裝外賣餐盒的塑膠袋回到車上，車內頓時滿是外賣盒飄出來的油炒香味。

 

漢克住在離市中心有點距離的住宅區，可能因為是組成的人種比較多元，社區內並沒有康納想像的有許多空屋或待售的土地，午後接近黃昏能看到些車子與他們擦肩而過，還有幾個皮膚深淺不同的孩子們在街上打鬧奔跑，像是要趕在天氣變得更差前回家。

車子停好在院子，康納做足心理準備跟在漢克後面進屋，雖然漢克有說別因為髒亂而被嚇到，但嚇到康納的並不是屋內餐桌上堆滿滿的外賣餐盒，而是打開門時迎面而來的大型犬。

聖伯納犬嗅到陌生人的味道非常好奇，巨大的身軀一直往漢克才開一半的門縫擠，甩動的尾巴搧得飛快。

「嘿！Sumo！」漢克怕嚇到康納，趕緊要把想往外竄的大狗擠回屋內。「抱歉康納，Sumo平時很懶得動的，不知道怎麼今天這麼興奮。」

康納跟著漢克進屋，看著大狗不停的蹭他的腰，濕潤的鼻子直往手上的外賣提袋聞，很容易推斷大狗可能是肚子餓了，四周環顧後康納果然看到廚房裡空空的飼料盆。「嗨，Sumo。我知道你餓了，馬上幫你倒飼料好嗎？」

康納把外賣袋子藏到側身，另一手順著大狗的鼻子撫摸到毛茸茸的頭頂，Sumo很聰明的像是聽懂一樣，乖乖坐下搖著尾巴等待。

漢克替Sumo倒了些飼料，大狗馬上不理會康納手上香噴噴的外賣朝自己的碗走去，俯趴著吃自己的晚餐，康納對大狗很好奇，把外賣放在桌上後蹲下身去觸摸Sumo毛茸茸的毛皮，愛不釋手的又揉揉狗狗的脖子與大大的耳朵。

「你喜歡狗？」

「是的，很喜歡。只是我們因為一樓是店面所以不能養寵物。」

「那你等等還有大把時間可以陪Sumo，現在先填飽你的肚子。」漢克從碗櫥內拿出兩副筷子到水槽清洗。「筷子會用吧？需要的話我能給你叉子。」

「沒問題的，我會使用筷子。」康納聽話的起身，也到水槽旁等漢克洗完餐具接過水龍頭清洗自己的手。

 

紙餐盒內的什錦炒麵散發著熱騰騰的香氣，黃澄澄的雞蛋麵條上有炒鍋烙出的美味焦痕，淋上叉燒、魷魚、蝦仁以及青江菜胡蘿蔔等炒成的勾芡醬汁，康納坐在餐桌捧著餐盒，忍不住拿起筷子把麵和醬汁攪拌均勻，連著美味的炒料夾起吸溜一大口進嘴裡咀嚼。

蠔油、醬油的鹹香是中式料理的代表特色，白胡椒粉讓鹹中多了些辛辣的層次，只是似乎味精或者鹽放太多了，康納吃著覺得有點鹹……不，是太鹹了，抬起頭打量同樣吃什錦炒麵的漢克，卻沒見他有任何異樣的享用那些裹滿芡汁的焦香麵條。

「那個、漢克。」

「怎麼？」

漢克把最後一小段的麵吸進嘴裡，芡汁沾在鬍子上讓他放下餐盒抽面紙擦嘴，看到康納面色有些艱難，手裡的筷子有一下沒一下戳著麵條。

「你不會覺得……太鹹嗎？」

康納的話讓漢克語塞，他回答不了康納，這家中華料理店漢克已經光顧很久了，一直以來都是同一個師傅在掌灶，可今天換了個小夥子在爐台……難不成就這樣不湊巧的讓他買到兩份其實鹹得要死的麵？

然而現在才來假裝已經晚了，怎麼偽裝都會被看出是演出來的。「呃……他們家都這樣，對你來說可能太鹹了點，我去倒水給你。」

漢克趕緊放下餐盒起身給康納倒水，不想讓更多可以被推測的把柄留下。漢克不知道康納是不是察覺了什麼，又或者只是還在糾結那些麵條，開水注入馬克杯的聲響中康納安靜得讓人緊張，但當水杯放在康納面前時卻只說了句謝謝，大口喝水後繼續夾麵條吃。

康納肯定察覺了什麼，漢克一直都知道康那是個機敏的孩子，只是基於對他的尊重與禮節而不出聲詢問。

 

飯後漢克把餐盒跟之前留著沒丟的通通扔進垃圾桶裡，康納獨自坐在客廳沙發，漢克看不到康納在做什麼，只能在垃圾袋摩擦的沙沙聲中聽到某種金屬的脆響。

等終於收完那些垃圾，漢克走到客廳才看到康納在把玩一枚硬幣，那枚硬幣被磨得發亮，像銀色的流星在康納的兩手間飛躍。

「你的小嗜好？」漢克坐到康納一旁，把手裡的罐裝啤酒擱置在茶几上。

「一種習慣，當我焦慮時這樣能使我靜下心。」康納停下動作，把硬幣捏在手裡摩擦。「同時這也是種自我練習。」

「練習？這種像雜耍的表演？」

「嗯……在說這個之前，我想先謝謝你在警局幫我圓謊，漢克。」

漢克從康納的開頭聽出了些沉重，讓康納先暫停，拿著啤酒罐起身走回廚房，漢克把啤酒冰回冰箱內，找出兩個寬口的玻璃杯跟一瓶威士忌回來，轉開瓶蓋給康納面前的玻璃杯倒了薄薄一小層琥珀色的酒水。

 「我想你會需要些放鬆，反正也成年了。」漢克說完也給自己倒了半杯，酒瓶就這樣沒有瓶蓋的放在桌上，示意康納想要的話可以自己再倒一些。

康納伸手過去，纖細的手指掃過杯緣拾起，杯口靠近嘴鼻時撲面而來馥郁的穀類與木桶焦香混合成如同秋日豐收的氣味，小小抿了一口感受烈酒熨燙過舌頭的熱辣，這讓康納感到放鬆。

 

「『Commercy』是卡姆斯基先生投資我們所開設的咖啡館，位置在蘭辛都會區的咖啡巷內。西斯特負責咖啡、奈斯負責甜點，而我則是經營。」

「西斯特在沖煮咖啡、Espresso、拉花等等的各項比賽中都有佳績，奈斯不論甜點、巧克力比賽中也是表現非凡，甚至最近被日本的甜點匠師西原先生指名稱讚過。而我……並沒有什麼特別的地方。」

康納說完後忍不住苦笑，像是在挖苦一般嘿嘿的嘲笑自己。「因為他們才會被卡姆斯基先生找到，才有現在的Commercy，但在兩個弟弟面前，我實在不像是個哥哥啊……」

「Commercy沒有提供西餐，而我想拓展西餐這方面的領域，並且達到能放在Commercy內餐桌上的高度，所以頻道才取名為Commercy的西廚，只是……」

康納停頓了下來，棕色的眼睛裡盛滿憂愁與迷惘，凝成如手中玻璃杯內伏特加的琥珀色。

「隨著經營頻道越久，我漸漸不明白怎麼樣才能與弟弟們並肩站在一起，我身為哥哥，沒有像他們亮眼的成績，連之後學的西廚也不上不下，好像……我所花費的時間只不過是枉然浪費。」

「西斯特說得沒錯，我只是因為他們太過耀眼的壓力才離開Commercy、走進這個城市逃避一切……對不起，漢克。我用這種心態請你收我當學徒。」

康納深深吸一口氣又緩緩吐出，像是把所有力氣也隨呼吸流去般垂下肩膀，漢克以為康納長年來所承受的壓力在這一次的傾訴後會讓他忍不住落淚，但這個大男孩即使哽咽、喉結滾動著頹喪也沒有流下一滴淚水。

 

在客廳窩裡趴著的Sumo似是感覺到康納身上幾乎要滴下來的難過，起身走到他的身邊，用濕漉漉的鼻子蹭蹭大男孩的手。

「你在安慰我嗎？Sumo，謝謝。」康納彎起一個小小的笑容，放下手裡的玻璃杯去安撫這隻體貼的大狗。

漢克看著堅強的男孩，像是要替他把那些苦澀飲盡般一口氣喝乾了自己的威士忌，厚實粗糙的大掌揉亂康納深褐色的短髮，把一直以來維持整齊的髮型弄得亂糟糟。

「鑒於我的人生也亂七八糟的，我沒辦法給你什麼好意見，但我不認為你是錯的，康納。」

「這是你的人生、你的戰鬥，你當然能選擇逃避。而逃避並不是錯誤，這是種讓自己能重新面對的手段，最重要的，是你在這過程中學習到什麼，又或者前進了多少。」

漢克收回了手，像是要轉移康納情緒般提了一個問題：「你說西廚是後來學的，那在經營Commercy前你鑽研的是什麼？跟你的硬幣雜耍有關？」

康納感到意外，他沒想到漢克如此認真地聽他的自白，還推敲出在經營Commercy前他有待過其他領域。

「最早我學習的是調酒，準確來說……」康納從沙發起身，拿起茶几上的威士忌酒瓶栓緊蓋子，手握著瓶頸向身後一甩，酒瓶在空中旋轉劃出完美的弧度隨丟出的力道從康納的肩膀上躍過，最終瓶底精準的停在手背上。「我練習的是花式調酒，但沒有獲得好成績過。」

這樣的甩瓶只是基本動作，但漢克還是給予了掌聲，康納有些不好意思的靦腆一笑，擰開瓶蓋替漢克伸過來的玻璃杯注酒。

康納只給漢克倒了淺淺足夠一口飲盡的量，漢克搖晃玻璃杯的酒液說：「你只是需要些時間找到自己的答案而已，康納。我已經沒有經營餐廳，沒辦法收你做學徒。」

「但我們可以是朋友。」

「……即使我們才認識三天？」康納因為漢克的最後一句話重新拾回些笑意，眼底的陰影褪去許多。

「這肯定是我狗屎人生中最難忘的三天……所以不Cheers嗎？我的朋友。」

「當然，Cheers。」

康納拿起擱置在桌上的玻璃杯，與漢克手上的碰撞，清脆的聲響像是慶祝兩人的友好一般，康納此時的笑容如負釋重般，玻璃杯中的水光藉著客廳鵝黃色的燈光映在盛著輕盈笑意的琥珀色雙眼上，如同來自野牛酒廠的上好波本威士忌，看著都讓人迷醉。

飲下最後的一口威士忌，漢克只覺得自己似乎真的醉了，不然他怎麼會有種衝動，想要拉過康納的手腕，親吻他沾上酒水的唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※西原金藏先生，日本米其林三星甜點店salon the au grenier dor的主廚，因西原先生很早便決定65歲時退休，salon the au grenier dor於2018年5月31日結束營業，轉到幕後支持兒子與弟子的甜點事業。  
> ※水牛城酒廠(Buffalo Trace)，許多頂級波本威士忌出生於此。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

外頭原本只是飄著大片雪花的天氣在入夜後變得更糟，略強的陣風夾帶雪片跟冰滴，視野差得只能看見一片灰濛濛，連對面住宅都看不清楚輪廓，只能看到些許燈光。

這種天氣別說開車了連人走在路上都很危險，漢克乾脆讓康納留宿一晚，反正客廳沙發大的能躺一個人跟一隻狗、暖氣也足夠暖和，即使康納怕冷也還有Sumo這個大暖爐。

「是的，我在漢克家作客。因為天氣太惡劣沒辦法開車所以我接受漢克的提議留宿一晚。」

康納正在與西斯特通電話，剛才他已經先打給蘿絲說明情況，電話中蘿絲也不忘提醒康納要記得與弟弟們報平安。

「誒？」

不知道電話的另一頭西斯特說了什麼，康納呆愣了幾秒後迅速掛斷電話，臉頰有些發燙，忍不住搖頭大嘆弟弟們的想像力豐富。

 

冬季夜晚裡小酌點烈酒是種享受，當那些藏在心底的苦悶吐露出來，康納才體會到酒精讓身體由內而外暖起來、渾身像被駝在雲上輕飄飄的放鬆，尤其是當洗完熱水澡時，康納只是縮在沙發上便頻頻打起瞌睡來。

由於寄人籬下、又不是睡在能關上門的房間內，康納自然是不能照自己習慣的脫光，而在衣服都被丟進洗衣機洗的情況下只能借漢克的衣服穿。

身上的連帽衫是跟漢克借來的舊衣服，雖然還是有些寬鬆但當睡衣也足夠了，漢克本身體格就比康納高大強壯許多，一件舊帽衫套在身上下擺還能遮住大腿，連褲子都不用穿，這才讓慣於裸睡的康納沒感覺太難受。

縮在漢克借他的毛毯內康納很快抵不住睡意睡著了，Sumo見原本牠睡的大沙發被占據了也不在乎，像是已經習慣了兩手兩腳爬上軟墊就擠在康納側邊的空間，漢克洗完澡走出來就看到這樣暖呼呼的畫面，手腳忍不住放輕的走到沙發一旁蹲下。

康納睡得很熟，側躺微微捲曲身體，平緩的呼吸與細長的睫毛讓他不似過三十的青年，反而更像大學畢業初入社會的大男孩，Sumo窩在康納背後跟椅背的小空間，厚實的肉球搭在康納肩上。

漢克想起柯爾也總是在沙發上抱著Sumo睡覺，柯爾跟Sumo是一起長大的，寵物長得比人類還快，漢克記得柯爾六歲的小身板撲在大狗身上總顯得他更為嬌小，就好像妻子離開的那晚，在他雙臂中哭鬧的嬰兒也是這樣弱小。

他從來不把康納當成柯爾，漢克很明白兩人的不同，更清楚柯爾已經沒有機會長大，只是若是這樣的話，漢克跟本無法將方才酌酒時想親吻康納的衝動解釋成長輩對孩童的憐愛。

他們才認識三天，這是有可能的嗎？或者根本只是酒精造成的衝動？漢克忍不住伸手向康納的睡顏，手指輕輕地捲起垂在男孩額前的一小縷軟髮，還沒得出解答就聽到洗衣機完成洗滌的提醒聲將凌亂的思緒打斷。

由於康納已經熟睡了，漢克便替康納將那些脫完水還潮濕的衣服掛在客廳，打算用暖氣吹乾它們。摸了摸材質不怎麼厚也不保暖的布料漢克小聲咕噥這小子就這麼不怕感冒，可當翻出被捲在衣服內的四角內褲時漢克不禁黑了臉，回想到方才康納捲著毛毯、絨布所勾勒出的身體線條，敢請這小混蛋下面什麼都沒穿嗎！

 

當天亮時外頭天氣已經轉好許多，薄弱的陽光照進客廳讓沙發上的康納睫毛顫了顫，室內溫暖的暖氣以及旁邊暖呼呼的大狗讓他多賴床一會，但Sumo似乎發現康納醒了，見他想睡回去便用濕濡的舌頭舔康納，舔得康納只得妥協起床。

「怎麼了？Sumo。」康納打哈欠小聲問道，抹了眼角擠出的眼淚後看著大狗跳下沙發，走到廚房用手撥牠空空的飼料碗。

原來是想要吃早餐。康納找到擱置在茶几的手機，看了時間才不過早上剛過六點，至少天氣是不錯的，陰天。康納把漢克幫他掛在暖氣出風口的衣服拿下來穿回身上，才找出放在櫥櫃裡的狗糧替等在廚房的大狗倒了些早餐。

漢克在臥房內似乎還沒醒，大房子內靜謐的讓康納有點坐立難安，環顧廚房四周才發現確實跟昨晚漢克說的一樣沒有怎麼使用，料理台乾淨的沒有鍋具刀具，只有一個手動的咖啡研磨機，上面積了薄薄一層灰。

這台研磨機引起康納的興趣，翻找其他櫥櫃找到一包還在期限內的咖啡豆，雖然已經開封但打開夾鏈袋康納聞過味道感覺還行，乾脆拿出來放在料理台上，拆解那台積灰塵的研磨機清洗一遍。

咖啡豆倒入擦乾組裝好的研磨器內發出清脆的聲響，握住把柄旋轉研磨時碾碎豆子的喀拉聲對康納來說很是抒壓，瓦斯爐上放著細嘴壺煮水，等咖啡磨好後康納把濾杯跟濾紙用熱水沾溼後才扣在咖啡壺上，倒入磨好的咖啡粉。

熱水由中心往外繞圈再回到中心，反覆幾次後讓咖啡粉充分浸溼便停止注水，咖啡粉吸收熱水後開始膨脹，熱氣在裡頭悶蒸，咖啡特有的香氣開始飄散開來。

 

漢克睡醒時首先聞到一點點級淡的咖啡香，打開門走出臥房便看到康納正站在廚房，男孩已經換回自己的衣服，襯衫袖子反摺一些露出手臂，一手摸著旁邊蹭著他的Sumo不知道在等待什麼。

「早安，漢克。我自作主張沖了咖啡，希望你不會生氣。」康納聽到漢克的腳步聲轉頭道早後拿起細嘴壺在泡沫開始塌陷的咖啡粉內注入第二次的水，緩慢不間斷的由中心往外旋轉繞圈，更濃郁的咖啡香充滿在廚房，連漢克都不禁為之放鬆。

「早安。你是個學過廚藝的人，我不擔心你把我的廚房炸了。」漢克表示了自己的不介意，打算餵Sumo些飼料時才發現碗裡已經有些吃剩的狗糧。

「你幫我餵過Sumo了？」

「當我睡醒時Sumo不停的舔我，走到廚房等著我餵牠些早餐。」

「難怪我打開門沒見到牠蹲在門口，謝了。」

「不客氣。」康納笑著回應，等注水過了兩分鐘後便停止動作等待濾紙與濾杯將咖啡液過濾乾淨。「漢克要一杯咖啡嗎？我煮了兩人份。」

漢克只聳聳肩當作回答，靜置過濾完成後康納把濾杯放在水槽，端起咖啡壺將咖啡分成兩杯，其中一杯遞給漢克。

「這只是看西斯特學的，手藝不怎麼好。」

康納靦腆一笑，在自己那杯加幾匙糖便小口吹涼剛泡好熱燙的咖啡，喝一口時還是不小心被燙到舌尖。

漢克習慣喝黑咖啡，或者該說有沒有加糖都對他無所謂，沉默中康納並沒有問漢克對這杯咖啡的評價，男孩依舊帶著淺笑、雙手捧著咖啡倚靠在料理台，像冬日暖煦的陽光般安靜、柔軟，兩人靜靜的享受早晨寧靜的片刻時光。

 

※

 

漢克載康納回到蘿絲的老公寓時以要去工作為由，婉拒了女士的早餐邀請便駛車離開。

 

康納坐在餐桌，蘿絲遞給他一籃烤得鬆軟的圓麵包後用叉匙分裝自己跟亞當煎蛋，卡菈還沒回來，似乎是昨日輪到她職夜勤，這時間應該是她才交班準備從醫院離開。

「所以，孩子。今天有什麼計畫？」

「奈斯跟西斯特明天就要回蘭辛了，或許我會跟他們去東市場看看。」

簡單的向蘿絲報備行程後康納開始享用自己那盤沒有辣椒的煎蛋，撕開麵包抹上奶油、配著半熟的蛋黃塞進嘴裡。

亞當吃的匆忙，沒多久就掃完自己的早餐收拾完餐盤放進水槽。「外面的雪我鏟好了，我先去上班。」

「亞當？亞當！等等！」蘿絲想喊住亞當，但他沒有回頭的直接走下樓，蘿絲只能無奈地坐回椅子。

康納有注意到亞當不尋常的舉動，太過快速的吃完早餐、眼角泛紅似乎因為什麼而焦慮著。「怎麼了？」

「亞當上班的隔壁組裝廠關閉了，現在他們車廠也是用各種理由辭退工人……亞當為了不丟掉工作，好像額外扛下不少他本來不用負責的工作量。」

「超額工作？」

「嗯……希望他別搞垮身體。好了，這不是適合早餐的話題，快吃吧。」蘿絲朝康納的餐盤又多夾兩片火腿。「既然你還會回去中城，那幫我去醫院給卡菈送份早餐吧！她今天加班了。」

感覺到蘿絲並不想更深入討論亞當的工作，康納乖巧的點點頭，把最後一片火腿配著麵包吃完，收拾桌上的餐盤叉匙到水槽清洗。

 

康納抱著裝了餐盒的紙袋走下公車，走進醫院大廳詢問才知道他是下錯站了，卡菈在兒童醫院工作，而兒童醫院是在這間普通醫院的背後。

「其實也沒關係，穿過中庭就能到兒童醫院了，或者我讓人帶你過去。」染著一頭深藍色俏麗短髮的護士放下手裡整理完的病歷表，起身打開身後藥房的門呼喚：「諾絲？你不是要找卡菈問下一次聚餐的時間嗎？順便帶這個小帥哥去吧！」

「謝謝，嗯……崔西小姐。」康納向回到櫃台的護士道謝，注意到了名牌上的名字。

「別客氣，你跟卡菈是男女朋友？幫她送愛心早餐？」

「什？」

「崔西你別嚇小孩了。」在康納脹紅臉搖頭否認前，一名編著長辮的護士走到櫃檯，與髮色一致的金棕色眼睛帶著審視上下打量康納。「寄宿在蘿絲家的那個……康納？我應該沒記錯。我是諾絲，卡菈的同事。」

「你好，諾絲小姐。我來幫蘿絲跑腿。」康納偷偷瞄向櫃台，沒想到崔西像是天大的八卦被證實為空穴來風般一臉失望。

「哼哼，看來我的早餐也有著落了，蘿絲的墨西哥煎蛋道地的辣。我帶你過去兒童醫院。」諾絲似乎打定主意要與卡菈蹭食，心情很好的接過崔西給她的幾本檔案，招呼康納跟著她往醫院後門走。

 

穿過綠色草皮鋪成的狹長中庭後從側門終於到兒童醫院裡，康納跟著諾絲搭電梯上樓到一般病房，卻沒有看到應該在護理站的卡菈。

「可能在照顧哪個小孩吧？東西可以先放著，如果你趕時間我能幫你跟卡菈轉達你有來過。」諾絲把手裡的檔案交給護理站的其他人，拿走康納手裡的紙袋放在站內的桌上。

康納點點頭，打算就這樣拜託諾絲轉交餐盒（雖然他很擔心會不會卡菈拿到手時只剩空蕩蕩的保鮮盒），卻注意到有個視線一直盯著自己看。

順著方向望去，康納看到一個昏暗的病房門打開著，有個小女孩正好奇地看向他。

「你好？」康納走過去想打招呼，沒想到女孩縮了脖子推開病房門小跑步往走廊跑去。

康納有些困惑，難道自己的表現不夠友善嗎？他看著小女孩踩著拖鞋啪搭啪搭的跑到一個高大的黑人護理師身後躲著，可是卻又好奇的探出頭來。

「愛麗絲？你還不能跑步呀，怎麼了？」護理師蹲下來摸摸女孩的長髮，順著視線看到康納。「你好，有什麼需要嗎？」

「康納？喔盧瑟，你找到愛麗絲了。」卡菈的聲音從康納身後響起，回過頭果然看到那位溫柔的女性，手裡抱著一隻有點起毛球卻乾淨的狐狸娃娃。

被稱為愛麗絲的小女孩看到卡菈臉上漾起了燦爛的笑容，想跑起來時又想起剛剛被提醒不能跑步，便拉著盧瑟走來。

愛麗絲接過卡菈給他的娃娃，滿心高興的抱了一下，又問：「卡菈，爸爸呢？」

「陶德還要工作呢，等他下班後就來陪你，我們先回房間好不好？」卡菈牽著愛麗絲的小手，向康納抱歉的一笑。「我馬上回來。」

 

等愛麗絲乖乖地躺回病床上給醫生進行例行檢查後卡菈囑咐盧瑟幾個需要注意的事情，回到醫護站稍作休息，享用那盒蘿絲做的早餐。

卡菈把一片鋪著黑豆、辣椒跟半熟煎蛋的麵包分給一旁期待已久的諾絲，在吃早餐的時候與一旁還沒離開的康納稍稍聊了一會。

「陶德有跟我致謝，說介紹了好客人給他，我猜說的是你。」

「剛才的女孩……是威廉斯先生的女兒？」

「對，愛麗絲患有先天性的心臟疾病，還小的時候就常常來看病，這幾天回來準備做一個手術。還好愛麗絲對我們都還親近，不然沒有家人陪伴的話小孩都很難安撫。」

「威廉斯先生不陪女兒做手術嗎？」

聽到康納的提問，卡菈不禁嘆了口氣，放下吃到一半的麵包。「陶德沒辦法來，自從他原本工作的車廠倒閉後愛麗絲的醫療費用變成重擔，當工會保險保障的48周薪水給付完後，陶德還是沒能被工會分配到一個工作，只能開計程車賺錢。」

「其實陶德很關心愛麗絲的，一聽到我跟他談起愛麗絲想要她的狐狸娃娃很快就專程送過來，也答應晚上來陪她先過聖誕節，不然手術後愛麗絲就一段時間不能吃甜的。」

說到這裡時卡菈啊了一聲，像是想起什麼般慌張的打開行程手冊跟手機查看時間，苦惱的皺起眉頭。「糟糕，我答應愛麗絲要做一份國王派給她，但是我今天得加班……康納，不好意思，能麻煩你幫我在中城找找有沒有烘焙店賣國王派嗎？」

「沒問題，我打算今天跟奈斯他們在東市場逛逛，那邊的店比中城還要齊全，但我能詢問怎麼會是國王派嗎？」

康納有點不解的詢問，國王派是新年時的慶祝甜點，酥脆的派皮裡夾著香甜濃郁的杏仁奶油餡，若是吃到了有小瓷偶的那片派就代表接下來的一年都能好運，同時也是那天的可以發號司令的一日國王，只是聖誕節沒什麼人會用國王派來慶祝，通常都是裝飾豪華的蛋糕以及滿滿白色糖霜的薑餅屋。

「聽陶德說，在愛麗絲小時後他就用國王派代替聖誕蛋糕，每次都讓愛麗絲吃到小瓷偶，讓她因為吃到瓷偶會幸運一整年的說法能開開心心，稍微忘記自己的病。」卡菈說完後看向愛麗絲的病房，眼神不自覺地放軟，自她從加拿大移民來底特律跟蘿絲同住、開始在這家兒童醫院上班便看著愛麗絲長大，害羞的女孩很少哭鬧，乖巧的讓卡菈總是想多照顧一點。

 

※

 

原本以為只是找個國王派會是相當簡單的事情，沒想到康納繞了東市場一圈、問了每一家看到的烘焙店，都沒有在販售國王派。

 

「這很正常，哥哥。在聖誕節商業化後國王派的傳統逐漸式微，尤其底特律的經濟不穩定，店家只會選擇做賣得出去的聖誕蛋糕，不會做偏門的商品。」奈斯看著康納滿懷期待地踏入烘焙店又失望地走出來，拍拍他的肩膀安慰道。

「那這樣怎麼辦？愛麗絲後天就要做手術了。」康納愁眉苦臉的思考，或許他可以準備好材料再跟漢克借廚房？，國王派不是太困難的點心，只要他多努力多仔細點的話應該沒有問題？

西斯特看著康納一臉艱難自然知道他在想什麼，甜點永遠是康納最不拿手的，乾脆幫他問奈斯：「國王派而已，你做一個不就行了？」

康納才剛拿出礦泉水擰開瓶蓋喝一口而已，就被西斯特的詢問戳得像心事被戳破一樣嗆得咳嗽。

奈斯垂下眼思考，評估後回答：「沒有問題，但今天是不可能做完的。製作派皮需時太長。」

「用市售的派皮加工不就好了？」

「層數不夠，而且味道也不好。」

「嗚哇，出現了，奈斯的半成品潔癖。」

西斯特發出種嫌棄的聲音，朝奈斯比了種作怪的手勢，康納無奈的聳肩，他們都非常了解最小的弟弟極其排斥半成品，例如冷凍派皮、麵團、預拌粉，能夠他自己做出來的非得自己來才放心，甚至連果醬也不例外。

康納聽了要至少明天才能完成搖搖頭說：「這樣太趕，而且你們明天不就要check out嗎？還是我來做吧，用冷凍派皮做的方法也正好能當作頻道更新的影片。」

奈斯點頭，他對於出於自己手中的成品很要求，不論狀況怎麼特殊，為了品質奈斯永遠不會接急單，付他十倍的酬勞也一樣。

或許就是這種堅持，才讓他被西原先生點名稱讚吧。康納心裡默默推測。

「但是，哥哥。我會在一旁指導你，以免你將派烤焦。」

「……真是謝謝你的體貼，奈斯。」


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

在巨大、商品齊全的原料商店中，康納站在滿是巧克力的貨架前猶豫半天，沒個準兒。

並不是說他不懂得區分巧克力的差異，而是面對這麼多品牌，康納完全不清楚各個品牌旗下的巧克力的性質，例如法芙娜品牌下的光黑巧克力就有五種以上，不同的巧克力有各自適合的加工表現，例如適合淋面、甘那許、慕斯、灌模等等。

「哥哥？」奈斯挑好杏仁粉後沒見到跟在後頭的康納，便回頭找到了在巧克力架苦惱的哥哥。「有需要用到巧克力嗎？」

康納手裡拿著兩包牛奶巧克力，猶豫的不知道該挑哪一種。「一般杏仁奶油餡或許愛麗絲已經吃過好幾次了，我在想或許可以換一種口味。」

奈斯拿過康納手裡的巧克力，是法芙娜的阿澤麗雅跟焦糖牛奶，都是非常好的巧克力原料。「是內餡的口味嗎？焦糖牛奶比較適合小孩的口味，但是這兩種比較適合造型跟冰品，若要使用法芙娜品牌我會推薦用吉瓦那……不過架上沒有看到。」

康納把手裡的巧克力放回貨架，也仔細查看架上的商品，沒有見到奈斯說的那一款，或許是賣完了？

「或者可以用這個，歐貝拉的美索牛奶巧克力，雖然香氣沒有焦糖牛奶那樣強烈，但也有細緻的蜂蜜香，而且砂糖占38％，會更適合小孩一點。」

接過奈斯挑選的分裝巧克力，既然專業人士都這樣說了那康納也沒什麼猶豫，放進購物籃裡到櫃台結帳。

「康納、奈斯，你們真慢。」在櫃檯等待多時的西斯特早已把東西放在一旁等著集合一起結帳，冷凍酥皮離開冰箱太久包裝都開始凝結水露。

「看巧克力花了些時間，你還有拿咖啡豆？」康納注意到旁邊放著的兩包生豆。

「墨西哥產地，打算帶回去蘭辛炒著玩玩看。」

「杏仁粉、巧克力、可可粉、酥皮、無鹽奶油……確認沒有缺少了，哥哥。」

「嗯，蛋跟糖那邊都有，我們結完帳就去找漢克拿Herbes的鑰匙。」

 

※

 

漢克接到康納電話時還在思索這小子一天沒找他就渾身不對勁嗎？然而聽到康納只是要借廚房時卻有種不知名的失落，漢克不擔心康納會把廚房弄得亂七八糟便答應下來讓他過來拿鑰匙。

「太好了，非常謝謝你，漢克。」

電話中康納高興的語調讓漢克原本怪異的失落感蕩然無存，結束通話後漢克都想抽自己一巴掌，都幾歲的人了心情還這麼容易受人起伏！

「怎麼？康納小弟要過來？可真是天天黏著你不放。」蓋瑞從漢克接電話的反應大概知道是誰打來的，忍不住調侃他的老朋友。

「就像隻貴賓……但他今天來不是找我，只是想跟我借廚房。」

「你就承認吧，漢克！自從你妻子跑了之後都沒個對象，會心動很正常，我明白那小傢伙對你這年紀的很有吸引力。」

「老天！你也不過他媽小我三年而已，蓋瑞！」

「那種氣質本來就很吸引年紀大的人，但不巧不是我的菜，我喜歡潑辣點的。」

「操！我都能當他爸了！沒可能！」

漢克操著流暢的粗話否認，但不論怎麼否定都像欲蓋彌彰一樣。看蓋瑞越發猥瑣的賊笑漢克只想用放在煎台上可以把生肉燙熟的煎鏟賞他兩個巴掌，然鑒於食品衛生他只能氣急敗壞地鏟起煎台上的三片漢堡排，送到蓋瑞的面前堵住他的臭嘴。

「三份漢堡外帶！」

 

康納帶著兩個弟弟到雞飼料時餐車意外的繁忙，一大群工人擠在櫃檯等著取餐，一些先拿到的甚至在原地直接拆開包裝吃起來。

在櫃檯忙著組合漢堡的蓋瑞從一群髒兮兮工人中注意到他們，連忙大聲招呼：「唷！康納！」

聽到蓋瑞喊他康納讓奈斯跟西斯特等在原地，自己擠過滿是汗臭味的人群，不理會那些工人調戲般的口哨或者想趁亂偷錢包的貪婪眼神，一副太過年輕的臉皮跟不貧窮的打扮總會招來他人的邪念，康納不想讓兩個弟弟們體驗這些才讓他們待原地。

「嘿！警告你們敢動手就通通給我去警局！」蓋瑞立刻開口維持秩序，他可是感覺到了來自兩方的殺意，分別是前面康納的親屬還有身後不知何時怒瞪著工人們的漢克，雖然康納沒受到任何實質的侵擾但蓋瑞知道他們都快氣得撲過去揍人了。

「抱歉，康納。那群王八們敢動你我保證他們會嚐到些特別口味的套餐。」

「我沒事，蓋瑞。」

康納整理自己被人群擠亂的外套，抬頭就看到一包外帶紙袋在面前，漢克不知道什麼時候放下煎台的工作到櫃檯來。

「你跟弟弟們的份，鑰匙也在裡面，現在的人潮蓋瑞是不會放我假了。」漢克厭惡的看了一眼人群，忍受不不了的大聲怒吼：「擠在這裡我們怎麼做生意！給我讓開！」

漢克的大吼讓工人們悻悻然的退開到附近，各自結夥繼續閒聊跟享用垃圾食物，還沒拿到餐的也默默到一旁讓開餐車的店面，這才沒那麼擁擠。

「謝謝你，漢克。」

「小事。廚房用完打掃好，店門記得鎖上，晚點我再去找你拿鑰匙。」

康納點點頭，不經意注意到轉播籃球賽事的電視，發現時間有些晚了，便與漢克道別，回到弟弟們身邊帶著他們匆匆離開。

 

餐廳的廚房遠比點心房還要齊全，一家西餐廳基礎套餐除了前菜、湯品、主餐同時也包含了甜點，進而在系統上比點心房還要複雜完備。奈斯顯然對這樣齊備的廚房相當感興趣，Commercy的後場並沒有如此完整的一套鍋具跟廚刀，會有所添購也是因為康納開始學西廚。

用雞飼料的漢堡快速解決午餐後，康納熟門熟路地找到漢克存放器具的櫃子，將需要用到的鋼盆、電子秤、擀麵棍、篩網、矽膠刮刀與廚刀等通通取出來。

「康納，你說你要錄這次的國王派當作更新，我們可沒有錄影機那種器材，用手機可以吧？」西斯特找了張椅子坐下來，拿過康納的手機打開錄影功能。

其實這裡是有錄影機的，康納也知道放在哪裡、記憶卡也帶在身上，但猶豫數秒後還是接受西斯特的提議。「沒問題，就照平時那樣錄就好。」

康納將所有材料都放置在料理台上開始秤重，點心與西餐不同，每一份用到的砂糖、奶油等等都是經過秤量，精確的不能有太大誤差，西餐雖然同樣注重每份餐點味道與份量都需一致以減少成本跟品質浮動，但基本上還是靠廚師的經驗去抓材、靠味蕾維持口味。

所有材料都秤好後西斯特按慣例把檯面錄下來讓康納之後好做編輯，比了他們之間已經成習慣的手勢康納點點頭，開始處理材料。

 

冷凍酥皮從原料行冰箱拿出來到現在已經退冰的差不多，康納打算做兩份派，便取出四片後撒點麵粉桿開成足夠切出八吋圓的大小，分別用保鮮膜隔開後放在方盤內送進冰箱內鬆弛三十分鐘。

市售的冷凍酥皮層數不多，包裹的用油也不是奶油，口感與味道上遠遠比不上手製的千層酥皮，唯一的優點是方便。康納有看過奈斯花整整一個下午去桿千層酥皮的麵糰，每次的桿開摺疊都得小心翼翼不能讓麵皮破損，還要花時間回冰箱讓奶油與麵糰溫度回歸一致，反覆操作後才能得到高達1728層的酥皮，烘烤時奶油融化將層次分明的麵皮烤得極薄，好似層層堆疊的透光紙片，輕盈酥脆。

不能嚐到奈斯桿出來的酥皮確實可惜，但方便也有方便的好處，就是家庭也能簡單享受到類似的美味。康納將豆片兒的巧克力倒出在砧板上，拿起廚刀小心的切成碎後刀尖刮起碎片裝進玻璃碗中，再放到裝熱水的盆內隔水融化那些精貴的片兒，用刮刀攪拌融化成絲綢般的巧克力醬，可可帶著甜美的蜂蜜焦糖香氣隨之散開。

 

到目前為止還很順利，原本緊張的康納小小舒了口氣，接著處理另一個玻璃盆裡的奶油拿打蛋器打散。

見康納剛打散奶油便想停手時奈斯制止了他，將玻璃盆跟打蛋器拿到自己手裡。「多打幾下，還不夠散。」

奈斯快速的攪拌奶油讓更多空氣進入，很快奶油被打成了淺淺的奶粉色細緻乳狀，這才滿意的還回去，康納接過玻璃盆無奈的瞥奈斯一眼，將砂糖倒進去繼續攪拌到全打進奶油裡頭。

「添加全蛋時分次加進去，每次攪拌確認有完全乳化再加蛋液。」奈斯看眼神明白康納想自己來而不是被拿過去幫忙了，便收手用口頭指導他，當康納攪拌不完全時提醒他多打一會。

看著奶油將蛋液吃進去後被攪打的完美乳化，康納總算放心了，他總是拿捏不好到底要打到什麼程度才能繼續下蛋液，常常到最後油水分離成黏糊的顆粒狀。

把剛才融化的巧克力加入後打勻成細緻的奶油霜，最後才過篩杏仁粉與可可粉將兩者攪拌均勻成綿滑內餡。

 

康納取出在冰箱內鬆弛完成的酥皮，為了美觀他用波浪花邊的輪刀裁出四個完美的八吋圓形，將剛剛的巧克力內餡刮在酥皮中心後康納在其中兩角各放一顆完整的杏仁。

「用杏仁替代瓷偶的想法很好，但兩顆並不符合傳統。」奈斯不認為康納會犯不小心放到兩顆這種愚蠢的錯誤，便出聲詢問道。

「只是點心意。」

康納笑著賣關子，但機敏的兩個人很快理解出康納的意思，奈斯點點頭覺得很好，讓康納在酥皮周圍刷上水，拿另外一張覆蓋上去，把邊緣確實壓緊翻面，另外一份派則是正常的一顆杏仁。

接下來就是康納最拿手的部分了，把整個派刷上蛋液後拿出雕刻刀，用刀背在邊緣連接的地方隔小距離壓一下成蕾絲花邊般的間隔，中央戳出氣孔後以此為中心，鋒利的刀尖在酥皮上作畫，康納的手很穩，很快就雕繪出對稱均勻的葉片，並在兩個角落多刻上麥穗的圖案。

另一份派的雕繪主體是漩渦狀的麥穗，完成後再刷一層蛋液在派上用抹刀鏟起，放進烤盤送烤箱烘烤。

 

酥皮烘烤後膨脹撐起整個派，經過20分鐘康納取出烤盤，再篩上薄薄一層糖粉回烤箱繼續烤20分鐘。

廚房並沒有弄得太亂，康納跟西斯特很快就收拾乾淨，最後的20分鐘計時到後康納戴上隔熱手套把烤盤拿出來，烘烤酥皮的奶香混合著淡淡的巧克力甜味，熱騰騰的令人食指大動。

等兩個派都足夠冷卻後，康納把葉子雕刻的派用原料行裡一起買下來的包裝盒打包，而漩渦麥穗的派則現場與奈斯跟西斯特分食，耐心等待康納又是擺盤又是錄影、拍斷面後兩個小德查特總算拿到屬於他們的派。

市售派皮確實不夠輕脆，切的過程都能感覺到酥皮本身的硬度，但中間綿密的巧克力杏仁餡完美掩蓋過這個缺點，香濃的可可混合細膩的牛奶味，尾韻又帶著特別的蜂蜜焦糖芳香。

奈斯跟西斯特都沒吃到杏仁，而康納也沒有，兩個小德查特看著分切四片的派最後剩下的一片，杏仁必定是在裡頭，而他們也猜到這片是屬於誰的。

康納把那片派用漢克廚房裡的外帶盒裝好冰進冰箱，提起裝著另一個派的包裝盒再一次確認廚房，領著弟弟們走出店門，好好地把大門鎖上。

把Herbes的鑰匙確實塞進口袋，康納帶著兩個弟弟們離開餐廳。「走吧，這裡離醫院並不遠。」

奈斯跟西斯特跟著康納走出街口，很快就看到醫院的高樓不近不遠的坐落在兩個路口外。

 

※

 

卡菈穿著自己的便服待在愛麗絲的病房，早上她的加班結束後便先回家好好休息，睡飽後才回來醫院陪愛麗絲，安靜的女孩喜歡聽卡菈念繪本，在空白的紙張用蠟筆圖畫出自己異想天開的故事發展。

看著窗外天色逐漸開始昏暗，卡菈心想康納是不是因為找不到國王派而還在街上尋覓下一家烘焙坊，她剛剛傳了訊息過去卻沒有回應，這讓她有些擔心。

「卡菈？有訪客。」盧瑟敲敲病房門後側身讓出空間，卡菈才看到被擋在盧瑟高大體格後的康納。

康納走進病房到床位旁向卡菈打招呼：「午安，卡菈。抱歉我來晚了。店面找不到國王派，花了點時間做一個。」

「噢，很謝謝你，康納。抱歉還讓你這麼麻煩。有發票嗎？我把材料費給你。」

「別這麼客氣，能幫上忙我很高興。」康納見卡菈要去拿自己包裡的皮夾連忙把提盒塞到卡菈手裡。

手裡被塞了紙盒讓卡菈放棄去尋找自己的錢包。「好吧。那麼不留下來一起享用你的成果嗎？」

「我跟弟弟們有吃過了，我們跟漢克約好了時間，待會他會過來醫院載我們回各自的住處。」康納說完後眼神看向病床上的小女孩，勾起淺淺的微笑。「再見，愛麗絲。」

正當要轉身離開時，康納的外套被拉住了，回頭一看，是愛麗絲的小手抓著他的衣襬。

「謝謝。」小女孩害羞的笑著道謝。

「不客氣，聖誕快樂。」

康納有些拿不定該怎麼與小孩相處，笨拙的握了愛麗絲的小手後朝她揮揮手，與奈斯他們一同走出病房。

 

卡菈把提盒放在桌上，不知道是不是康納忘記了、國王派還有個重要的元素就是一頂紙王冠，給吃到瓷偶的幸運兒戴著慶祝，這讓卡菈感到有些可惜，眼下時間也晚了她也來不及再出醫院一趟買紙做一頂。

提盒上釘著一張卡片，卡菈把它解下來打開後，很快心中的那股可惜完全消失了。

「麥穗下有給愛麗絲與威廉斯先生的驚喜。」

而打開提盒卡菈果然看到，雕繪麥穗紋路的地方只有兩角，幾乎是立刻明白康納的意思，得到好運的不只一位，那自然不需要王冠了。這樣溫暖的點子讓卡菈柔軟的笑了出來，希望愛麗絲跟陶德會喜歡這樣的驚喜。

 

陶德停好車後急忙的踏著潮濕的地磚走進醫院，走進愛麗絲的病房。

他來的不算太遲，脫下的大衣被盧瑟接過去掛在牆上，陶德坐到病床旁聽愛麗絲與他分享今天一整天卡菈與她一起創作的故事、盧瑟教她的摺紙，一天下來的疲憊隨女兒格外開朗的嗓音一點一點消失。

卡菈切好了國王派，他們四個人一起享用。裡頭巧克力的內餡讓人驚喜，愛麗絲很開心的吃到了代替瓷偶的杏仁，陶德很高興即使過去好幾年、愛麗絲明明知道都是他故意讓她吃到特別的那塊，仍然還是笑得燦爛。

當陶德咬下第二口時，他意外地也吃到杏仁。

「陶德也吃到杏仁了？看來今年也會跟愛麗絲一樣得到好運。」

聽見卡菈如此說道，陶德疲倦的臉都被他們的溫暖感染，也跟愛麗絲一起笑了起來。

 

※

 

漢克把三個德查特都送回該回去的地方後，又專程回Herbes一趟，只因為康納說今天做的派有留他的份在冰箱。

走進後場廚房時漢克不意外康納能把廚房收拾的到達他的標準，打開冰箱果然找到那個外帶盒子，拿出來把冰箱門關上要離開時，看到料理台上被他忽略的小小一片記憶卡。

是了，康納還有說記憶卡他放在料理台上。漢克拿起那枚芯片回到前場櫃台，把它裝回錄影機內，手掌摩擦黑色的塑膠殼，猶豫一會還是打開電源翻閱裡面的檔案。

漢克看到了錄影機內柯爾的影像，那是他的六歲生日，在車禍發生的前半個月。

「我有預感當天我肯定沒時間……雖然早了點，但祝你聖誕快樂，柯爾。」

漢克對著錄影機裡暫停畫面的柯爾舉了手上的派，像是致意一樣。

 

回到家時漢克沒有急著享用那片國王派，那些繁亂的思緒自早晨起就沒有離開過他的腦子，工作忙碌時還能忽略，但在重新見到康納時又如漲潮全部湧回腦裡，漢克帶著他的手機、菸、還有那盒派爬上自己家的屋頂。

抽出菸點燃後深深吸了一口，漢克嚐不到菸草的味道跟焦油臭味，只能感覺尼古丁佔據了他的大腦，將那些該死紛亂的想法擠出腦袋。

漢克抽完一支菸後又掏出了第二支，如果可以的話他更想喝酒，然喝不出個味道讓他更加煩躁之下漢克已經戒酒，反倒是菸癮越發嚴重。打火機才剛點燃菸頭，漢克的手機震動起來，一則通知顯示在畫面。

——是康納。正確來說是克梅爾西的西廚頻道更新。漢克能猜到是更新了康納今天下午做的國王派，點開看果然如此。

畫面開頭有字幕說明，說是這集有人指導所以附帶人聲，最後還加了可愛的文字表情。漢克雖然知道所謂的有人是指康納的弟弟，但他沒想到難度不高的點心還會需要別人的指導。

這集影片很短，不到10分鐘就結束了，漢克轉頭看了旁邊還在外帶盒裡的國王派，即使知道不會有任何改變，他還是放下手機拿起那塊派咬一口。

漢克能感受到派皮與內餡的口感，靠著嗅覺聞到的巧克力與奶油香氣腦補出這塊派應該有的味道，當咬下第二口時他吃到了堅硬的顆粒，好在漢克是看過影片才吃的，他知道這是咬到代替瓷偶的杏仁了。

這是希望他能好運的意思嗎？漢克無奈地搖搖頭，康納的好意在他的心中漾起溫暖的漣漪。

 

吃完最後一點點派後漢克躺了下來，堅硬的磚瓦嗑得肩背發疼，但當仰望夜空時他發現漆黑的夜空在經濟衰退的城市裡因為少了光害而有豐富的星點，居然還有淡淡的藍色極光，之前看過報導，似乎因為什麼太陽質子還什麼東西，讓非高緯度的地區也有機會觀賞到這個神秘的自然現象。

漢克拿起手機拍了張相片，又跳回結束的影片重新觀看，可像是有什麼不滿足的感覺撓得他心癢，忍不住重新點開康納頻道上看過數次的舊影片，甚至實況的紀錄擋。

看著影片上對著鏡頭微微淺笑的康納，此時漢克才注意到，他認識康納並不只有這三天，而是已經認識這個人超過一年，即使只是隔著屏幕，他仍對康納隱隱有所好感。

當真正接觸到時，被種下的種子便迫不及待的破土冒出，伸出枝枒想觸摸他。

 

是啊，他喜歡上康納了。漢克仰躺在屋頂上，手裡未抽一口的菸燃燒至盡頭，白煙徐徐飄往夜空，底特律寒冷夜晚的極光傾灑而下，印入他藍色的眼中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※傳統國王派裡面包裹著瓷偶，但近年來考量到食品安全問題，便將瓷偶改成其他可食用的東西做替代，例如杏仁、核桃等等。  
> ※而關於安全問題，其實在美國有個法案裡有規定甜食不能完全包裹住非營養成分物質，除非這個物質對甜食本身有實際用途且不危及生命，就從這個規定來看包裹瓷偶的國王派明顯OUT了，而這個也是健達出奇蛋在美國絕跡的原因XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

康納在睡前收到漢克傳的訊息，是一張夜空的照片，垂幕紗簾般淺淡的藍色極光輕柔的包裹閃爍星點的夜空，非常漂亮。

晚上九點十一分。康納。『很美，在哪裡拍的？』

『我家屋頂。』晚上九點十五分。漢克。

原來是底特律的夜空。康納也想看看極光，便放下手機興沖沖的推開閣樓窗戶往外仰望，星星依舊閃閃發亮，但天空已經沒有那如薄紗的極光。

 

『一小時前拍的，現在極光沒了。』晚上九點十七分。漢克。

『別浪費力氣打開窗戶，更別爬上屋頂。』晚上九點十九分。漢克

康納看到漢克為時已晚的訊息，無奈的回覆。

晚上九點二十分。康納。『我剛剛去開窗戶了，沒看到極光。』

『Well，很抱歉我沒早點告訴你。』晚上九點二十四分。漢克。

漢克打字回覆得很慢，康納不禁推測可能是對觸控鍵盤不熟悉或組織該怎麼答覆。

晚上九點二十六分。康納。『不必道歉，漢克。我反倒要謝謝你跟我分享剛剛的夜空。』

『嗯，早點睡。』晚上九點三十一分。漢克。

突然的結束話題讓康納納悶。

 

康納不知道的是，漢克會傳夜空的照片只是突如其來的衝動，每一次的答覆都反反覆覆修改很多次，小心翼翼的不露出任何突兀，當收到感謝漢克完全不知道該怎麼回答，任何言語都讓他覺得欲蓋彌彰，最終只能強硬的終止他們第一次的訊息閒聊。

 

※

 

隔天一早康納到旅館跟奈斯他們碰頭，今天他們兩個就要回蘭辛了，看著奈斯跟西斯特在櫃檯辦理退房，說實話康納心底是有點捨不得的，畢竟也是一起互相扶持著長大的手足，獨自一人身在異地，即使蘿絲多麼地把他當自己小孩疼，看著女士一家康納仍會被勾起不屬於這裡的寂寞感。

「西斯特，行李先寄放櫃台嗎？」奈斯詢問道。

「先放著吧？這裡離希臘城不遠，還來得及回來拿。」

看著西斯特把兩件大行李寄放給服務人員，康納疑惑的問：「怎麼了嗎？還有要去什麼地方？」

「西斯特說想去看看Expres這家咖啡店。」

「Expres？！」

康納驚訝的語氣讓西斯特挑眉。「難不成我們八面玲瓏、人見人愛的哥哥也認識Expres的店長？」

西斯特故意略帶諷刺的惡趣味語調讓奈斯不滿的掐了他胳膊，見兩人又要鬧起來康納連忙回答：「只是見過一次面，而且、或許我給他不是什麼好印象……」

略略調胃口的停頓讓兩人停下動作，看向康納示意他繼續講下文。

「我還欠里德店長一大包的生咖啡豆……」

 

走在希臘城安靜的街道上，康納明顯感覺到路上被盯著的緊繃感減少很多，不是因為此時多了奈斯跟西斯特，而是那些陰暗巷子中的人確實消失了。

或許真的像班所說的，他們開始加強偵查？康納並不清楚警局的工作安排，但至少這樣也是好的，希臘城本就靠著觀光收益維持運作，若遊客來都被搶劫的話對名聲會是嚴重打擊。

 

Expres位在靠近希臘城教堂的斜對角，與教堂一樣用紅磚堆砌而成的騎樓有種樸質的懷舊感，幾個工人正倚在店外的牆柱與路燈閒聊，康納看到其中一個繫軍綠色圍裙的男人鼻子上有道眼熟的疤。

「里德先生？」

聽到有人喊他，那人回頭一看，卻像是見到鬼一樣差點要把手裡裝滿咖啡的茶壺往康納身上潑。「操！我前天碰到的原來是分裂人？」

「呃……」

「幸會，里德先生。感謝你前天出手幫忙哥哥脫離困境，我是奈斯．德查特、這位是哥哥的雙胞胎弟弟西斯特。」奈斯走上一步把康納護在身後，冰冷的藍眼睛幽幽地盯著蓋文。

蓋文被那結冰湖面的眼睛盯得發毛，只能咳兩聲找回自己的聲音招待道：「咳咳、總之是來喝咖啡的，進來店裡我拿杯子給你們。」

「嘿、蓋文！杯子放老位置，不打擾你做生意了！」工人們喝完最後一點咖啡後把鐵口杯放在牆柱的突起，擺擺手離開門口。

蓋文心不在焉地回了一聲，直到打開店門才發覺哪裡不對。

「德查特、德查特……我操！」蓋文猛的回頭，又一副見鬼的樣子看著西斯特。「西斯特．德查特！把競賽獎牌掃光的瘋子！」

康納跟奈斯成功在西斯特撲過去咬人前抓住要爆走的兄弟。

 

德查特三兄弟中，康納與西斯特的身高相當，而奈斯或許是因為晚出生的獲得營養較好，身高硬是比他們高一截。

這樣有個好處，就是在西斯特鬧脾氣的時候奈斯可以提著他領子走進店裡。

「你們可算是在餐廚這領域有名了，一個是掃光大型比賽獎牌的咖啡師，另一個是連中小型比賽都一起屠榜的甜點師。」蓋文絲毫不為剛才稱呼西斯特為瘋子一事感到良心疼痛，從架上拿了三個乾淨的馬克杯到他們面前。「你叫康納？身為他們的哥哥應該也有什麼成就吧？」

捧著馬克杯的康納笑容一僵，瞥過蓋文的目光生硬的開口：「不、我並沒有得過任何獎項。」

「老天，有這兩個金光閃閃的弟弟你壓力肯定很大。」蓋文嘴上說得像是同情，但語調裡幾乎聽不出同理心的成分在，這讓康納更尷尬地低下頭，握著馬克杯的手都不禁更加用力。

「呃、但這也沒什麼不好，反正能養活自己就好了……咖啡趁熱喝！」蓋文又收穫到來自奈斯的眼刀後急忙的繞開話題給他們的杯子倒咖啡。「便宜貨，或許不合你們的胃口。」

西斯特聳肩，反正上次在警局找到康納時他是喝過那邊像白開水的熱咖啡，再難喝也不過如此，端起杯子送到嘴邊，卻驚喜的嗅到馥郁的奶油巧克力以及胡桃的味道，而這之中還有極淡的肉桂香……看這家店隨性的模樣沒想到咖啡光是香氣就意外的有層次。

咖啡入喉後口感很滑順，中烘培的咖啡苦味為襯、酸味還是比較明顯的，可惜的是嗅著味道很豐富但入口後味道上的張力並不足夠，尾韻還是帶著水味。

 

西斯特能猜到這是好的豆子遇到較差的沖泡技術後沒能發揮完全，但反過來說普通的技術能衝出這樣品質良好的咖啡要歸功於豆子本身就好。

「豆子你自己弄的？」西斯特忍不住問道。

「嗯？沒錯，跟廠商進貨後自己烘出來的，每次烘焙完杯測過覺得可以才拿來賣。」

「虧你有這麼好的嗅覺味覺，甚至烘豆的技術也不差，沖泡更好點的話我看要拿獎也不是很難的事。」西斯特略帶可惜的搖頭，這人就占著自己的天賦只做小生意，簡直暴殄天物。

蓋文不以為然的聳肩，把手裡的茶壺放回爐上保溫。「我才不要花時間去專程給人評鑑我的技術，我有我的客群、而我的客人也賞識我的咖啡，這樣不就夠了？」

眼前的咖啡師敲了敲身後架上刻著店名的木牌繼續說道：「Expres是我的理念，快速提供咖啡給那些工人，追求頂尖是一條路，但我選擇留在這種級次跟一般人混一塊。」

「人人享用得起我的咖啡，這樣不也是挺好的。」

奈斯跟西斯特都對此不予評論，畢竟他們追求的不同、服務的客群也不同。康納跟兩個弟弟一樣沉默，他聽進了蓋文說的話，垂著眼睛默默的思考。

 

喝完咖啡後蓋文跟奈斯交換聯絡方式（為什麼不是跟西斯特，康納猜測是某種同類相斥），說有機會去蘭辛就去嚐嚐他們的咖啡甜點有多厲害，付帳時康納連前天害蓋文損失的咖啡豆一起結了。

「知道你不是沒錢後我可不會客氣。」

蓋文痞笑的揮了揮手裡的鈔票，目送他們走出店門。

 

回到旅館拿好行李，康納替奈斯跟西斯特叫了接駁服務。

當行李被服務員提後車箱、看著兩個弟弟也上車後，一股落寞越發明顯，那是在碰見家人前淡淡的盤據在心中，但當見面後又分別時格外濃烈。

「別那副可憐兮兮的表情。」西斯特的手伸出車外捏了康納的鼻子，把康納寂寞的表情給打亂。

「如果可以我們也想多停留幾天，哥哥。但是聖誕節要到了，我手上還有幾個訂單要處理，西斯特也得加班幫我。」奈斯把西斯特作怪的手拉回車內，擠到車窗邊說道。

康納不禁苦笑出來，怎麼搞得像是他才是需要被安撫的么弟一樣。「Commercy就交給你們了，有什麼問題發訊息給我。」

「別有太大壓力。」奈斯看著康納慣有的微笑，還是忍不住提醒。「你的選擇並不像我們這麼狹隘，不論下了什麼決定，你都是我們的哥哥。」

「照顧好自己，康納。新年記得回家。」西斯特賊笑起來，補充道：「別被安德森那個老男人拐走了！」

「別開玩笑！漢克有過小孩跟家庭，不可能對我有興趣！」

「行行，扯到安德森脾氣就這麼大……那新年見了。」

接駁車啟動後駛離門口，康納看著汽車越來越遠只覺得有些不真實，好像跟手足間的拌嘴打鬧下一秒還會繼續下去一樣，沒有與他們暫時不會見面的實感。

直到天上又開始飄雪，一點冰晶沾在臉上康納才後知後覺的感受到安靜之中的寂寞。

有點冷。康納把手縮進口袋，也邁開腳步離開旅館。

 

※

 

飄雪的天氣裡雞飼料總是沒什麼客人，康納是他們目前唯一的客人，蓋瑞乾脆讓他進來餐車內取暖。

漢克遞給康納一杯熱紅茶問：「你弟弟們回蘭辛了？」

「對，這兩天跟他們待在一起，有點不習慣突然變這麼安靜。」

康納喝了紙杯的紅茶，餐車內因為有煎台跟設備發熱的緣故非常溫暖，漢克手裡捧著一盒淋上起司醬與碎培根的自製脆薯，伸到康納面前示意他吃一點。

「難怪你突然又跑過來，我理解你想有個人陪，但你怎麼不直接回墨西哥鎮？」

「蘿絲平時還是忙著為護公寓。白天卡菈跟亞當也不在，公寓裡比你想像中的更安靜。」

「好吧，那麼你想好留在這裡要做什麼了？如果你不介意的話我可以教你些Herbes菜單上的餐。」

漢克也找了膠籃倒扣來當椅子坐，一旁康納抬頭望著緩緩飄雪的天空開口：「其實……我越來越搞不懂我自己想要做什麼，來到這裡之後、跟弟弟們深入交談後我更明白了，我雖然想發展西廚這條路，但一直以來的經營下我更偏向家庭與大眾這樣的客群。」

「我原本認為這樣不好，這種水平跟本拿不上Commercy的檯面。但今天……我聽到一些話，讓我開始思考達不到那樣的高度或許也沒關係，因為我有懂得欣賞我的料理的客群。」

「只是這樣的話，我就跟來底特律之前一樣毫無改變，我依舊是面對弟弟們光環抬不起頭的哥哥，即使奈斯告訴過我別因為這樣感到壓力。」

康納嘆了口氣，收回望著雪的目光苦笑。「奈斯說我有更多的選擇，但面對這麼多分歧我反而更不知道自己真正想要的是什麼。」

漢克看著康納又忍不住找出那枚25美分在手裡彈跳，叮叮的金屬脆響敲擊兩人之間的沉默，磨得發亮的硬幣點亮了漢克的腦袋，靈光一剎間他好像明白了康納真正在猶豫什麼。

 

或許康納從來沒有想放棄過花調，不然不會帶著這個像是練習雜耍的小道具在身上，隨時能拿出來把玩，硬幣更不可能被磨得閃閃發亮。

「你在猶豫，孩子。這代表並不是你無法從兩者間下決定，而是你有其他選擇吸引你去挑戰。」

康納停下了硬幣，他小覷了漢克的觀察力，即使說得如此隱諱、僅僅的點到為止，卻準確的切重在重點上。

「反正，你還有很多時間可以思考要怎麼做，也有很多時間去嘗試看看。在你猶豫不出結果錢你可以看著我學幾道菜更新在頻道上，這樣也是不錯的投資。」

「抱歉，漢克。我老是這樣麻煩你。」康納垂下眼，有些愧疚的回應，他覺得自己從漢克得到的太多了，而他幾乎無以回報。

漢克只是起身，拿了爐台上保溫的鐵茶壺又往康納已經半空的紙杯內倒滿熱紅茶。

「謝謝。」

「噢，這可順耳多了。」

見漢克藏在鬍子裡的嘴唇彎出得逞似的笑，康納也忍不住笑出來。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

自天氣預報會連續降雪至聖誕節後，蓋瑞乾脆也放漢克一個聖誕節假期，沒有生意的日子裡蓋瑞也樂於回家陪妻小過節，順便好好保養他的餐車。

這幾天來康納天天到Herbes報到，漢克就如他上次所言，開始教他一些東西。從基礎的食材開始教康納認識蔬菜香料、挑選海鮮肉類、支解全雞跟魚……配合著實作一步一步紮實的教，這當中漢克跳過了康納已經熟稔的刀工，在其他地方糾正康納不少因為自學而留下的壞習慣以及技術的補充。

對於怎麼會突然改變心意打算教些東西，康納也問過漢克，但原主廚只是抓抓灰白的頭髮，回答他這只是教他下廚，做學徒要學的不只這些。

確實，一個跟在主廚底下的學徒要學的可不是做菜而已，餐廳經營、品質控管更是一大門路，也是磨練成為主廚重要的路程，現在漢克教的只是精進廚藝的部分。

康納知道漢克彆扭的回答迴避了他的問題，但也不去較真為什麼不正面回答他，比起這個，漢克願意教授廚藝這點康納就已經滿懷感謝，康納小心翼翼的不去好奇其中的答案，努力做一個知足的好孩子。

 

在Herbes碰面、跟著漢克購買食材回來、聽漢克講解並實作已經成為康納在底特律新的日常，漢克除了講解以外也會下廚示範，康納看著漢克的動作沒有因為放下主廚身分而退步、依舊快速老練讓他心底無不佩服。

漢克做的菜康納也嚐過幾道，調味無非都完美而美味，享受美食的同時康納也感到疑惑，如果如他所猜測的話，在沒有人能幫忙試味道的情況下漢克應該無法維持一貫的味道水準。

若不是漢克有時候因為太專注而忘記做拿小匙檢查調味的動作掩蓋他的問題，康納都要以為之前的那些種種跡象只是他的過度推測。

 

一日復一日，接連降雪的天氣裡底特律就像是時間靜止了一般，康納一手抱著紙袋另一手提著袋子跟在漢克身後，走在街上也有種世界被雪凍結的錯覺，除了天上飄下的雪片，就只有他跟漢克行走在這座空盪的中城內。

沒人鏟除積雪的街道很難行走，前面的漢克走得很慢，每一步踩平了雪好讓康納跟上。

「會太重嗎？」走在前面的漢克回頭問道，他手裡的紙袋是裝蔬菜一類，真正重的那包在結完帳時被康納先抱走了。

「不、還好。不會太重。」康納微微喘氣，這點重量對他不算什麼，只是積雪的路面讓他屢步艱辛，他的紙袋裡裝著杜蘭麵粉、馬斯卡彭起司、罐裝切丁番茄，提袋裡則是生龍蝦。

「好吧，拿不動就跟我說，我可不希望等等你的手臂沒力氣推麵團。」

「今天做龍蝦義大利餃？」

「對，教你怎麼揉麵團，然後用之前教的雞高湯做龍蝦湯當紅醬的基底。」

康納趕緊快步跟上漢克，眼裡藏不住的期待。「我想我準備好了，安德森主廚。」

或許是帶著康納學下廚讓漢克重返長時間待在廚房的日子，「主廚」這一稱呼已經不是他的逆鱗，又或者是對康納的喜歡做怪，讓他對康納開啟了某種特權？漢克回頭看到康納喊他主廚時的笑臉與敬佩，明顯感覺到他正因為與康納相遇而開始改變。

 

開始教學時漢克會先示範一次，他們先把需要用到的蔬菜香草切好後，漢克拿過一旁鬚還會動的生龍蝦將另外一隻交給康納。「我們先處理龍蝦，刀子把綁螯的塑膠繩割斷，手指別伸進去，今天我們不需要加菜。」

「好的。」康納點頭，拿起廚刀割斷塑膠繩後以刀代替手去把螯間的塑膠挑掉，康納跟著漢克的動作用刀尖沿蝦頭的線垂直切下，快速結束龍蝦的生命。

一旁已經準備煮沸的滾水，漢克把兩隻龍蝦都丟進鍋內，再下些鹽蓋上鍋蓋煮兩分鐘。

「因為龍蝦後面還會有烹調過程，煮兩分鐘能把肉挑出來就可以了。」兩分鐘一過漢克打開鍋蓋把龍蝦夾出來，一隻分到康納面前的深鐵盤。

「抓住龍蝦螯的關節，扭一下就能拔下來。再來拉直蝦身，握住蝦頭後扭開，這樣肉就能完整保留住。」漢克的手像是不怕燙一樣抓著紅透的蝦殼動作，接著把只剩身體的龍蝦放在抹布上，拉直蝦身隔著部壓側面的蝦殼。「兩側的蝦殼用手輕輕壓就能開，太用力反而殼會碎掉。龍蝦殼比白蝦尖銳，用布去剝蝦殼以免你被割傷。剝掉三分之二時握住蝦尾，搖一下就能完整把尾巴取出來。」

完美的龍蝦肉被放到一旁的玻璃碗內，漢克開始處理蝦螯：「關節的部分一樣用扭的分開鉗，臂裡的肉抓住關節轉一下就能拉出來。鉗的殼用刀跟敲開，握住露出來的蝦肉輕輕的拉，最後把關節打開取出裡面的肉就行了。八隻腳裡面也是有肉可以拿出來，但今天的龍蝦沒那麼大隻，我們就留著等等煮高湯用。」

康納照著漢克說的做，龍蝦對他不是太陌生的材料，很快也跟上腳步剝完蝦肉，漢克見康納沒什麼問題，就讓他把蝦殼留在深鐵盤，然後把兩份的龍蝦肉切丁。

 

前置處理完所有備料把切海鮮的砧板喜乾淨放在水槽邊的瀝架，換上一大塊乾燥的木頭砧板，漢克打開包裝袋將麵粉倒進玻璃碗中，又準備了雞蛋與橄欖油。「在開始煮湯前我會先處理麵團，因為它需要二十分鐘以上的時間鬆弛。」

漢克用手感秤了碗裡的麵粉後倒出來在砧板上，加入幾圈橄欖油、用叉子打散另一碗裡的全蛋與蛋黃。

小山的麵粉中央被漢克挖出個凹陷，蛋液平緩的倒入後叉子快速平均的攪拌讓麵糰都沾到蛋液，分次倒完後麵團混合成了塊狀，漢克的手拍了些麵粉，聚集這些還零散的麵糰搓揉，每次都用推的方式，手伸相內側不斷的翻上反摺，直到麵團被揉成光滑的金黃色。

「揉的時候不要讓它太乾，有揉不進去的麵粉屑沒關係。之後至少讓它鬆弛二十分鐘以上，放得越久越好。」漢克用保鮮膜把麵團包起來以防水份喪失，放回玻璃碗內後。

「漢克，我能提問嗎？」康納眨眨眼，看著另一碗漢克要準備給他的麵粉沒有立即動作。「麵粉是幾克？」

「兩百七十五。」

漢克理所當然的回應，明明沒有用秤輔助卻能斬釘截鐵的認定那些麵粉是應有的克數，這讓康納好奇的找出電子秤來，放上另一個碗扣重後倒入麵粉。

精準的兩百七十五克，只有毫克的些許差異。

「好厲害，真的一克都不差。」

「練出來的手感，除非必要你大可不必練這個。」漢克只是簡單的帶過話題，沒有更深入的解釋他為什麼鍛鍊手感。

「是，主廚。」康納按奈追問的好奇心回應道，照方才的步驟揉好麵糰，但他大概推測出漢克的理由，而這也解釋了為什麼漢克能夠維持品質。

如此精準的抓材，只要有人從旁協助控管食材的品質，那幾乎可以不靠味覺去維持一定的調味。

 

接著處理蝦高湯，爐台上漢克已經熱了一個平底鍋，拿起留著的蝦殼倒進鍋裡很快發出水分燙蒸發的孜孜聲，加入紅蔥、芹菜、胡蘿蔔。

「蝦殼跟頭內的蝦黃能煮出鮮美的高湯，跟蔬菜翻炒一下後加些茴香酒。」漢克將酒繞圈倒進鍋裡，搖晃讓酒精接觸到爐火，瞬間鍋內點燃衝高的艷紅火焰讓康納嚇了一跳。「焰燒一下，讓酒精自己發揮。」

火焰很快燒盡，漢克端起一旁裝著雞高湯的杯子往鍋裡倒。「酒精蒸發後倒高湯進去，放著讓它煨煮。」

漢克停下動作等康納完成，在倒酒時康納有些遲疑，搖晃鍋子觸碰到爐火，點燃的火焰還是嚇得他一震，他也會利用火焰焰燒，可是火從來沒衝過這個高過。

漢克看著康納的動作，提醒到：「別去怕火，焰燒只是幾秒的時間，在把你點燃你前就會熄滅。」

「我在焰燒時火不曾這麼大過。」康納點點頭，等帶火焰熄滅後也把高湯倒進鍋內煨煮。

「再來處理內餡，剛才切丁的龍蝦肉加一匙馬茲卡彭起司、鹽、胡椒、新鮮檸檬汁，然後再磨一點檸檬皮進去。」漢克很快把餡料攪拌均勻，放到一旁後把壓麵機放上砧板，打開保鮮膜拿出金黃色的麵糰。

「手拍點麵粉，把麵團桿開一點，壓麵機調整好刻度就放進機器裡開始轉。每經過一次麵糰就會更薄，反覆操作讓麵糰延展到要的薄度。」

麵糰經過多次的壓桿後在壓麵機下摺疊好幾層，漢克小心地拿在手上攤開，讓麵皮充分接觸到空氣，金黃透光的絲綢一般在原主廚粗糙飽含經驗的手中傾斜滑落，在砧板上摺疊。

康納同樣跟上漢克的速度，麵皮的壓製過程邊緣有些破裂，但漢克已經覺得相當好了，康納本身的資質就好，只需要一個經驗者的引導就能加以融會貫通成屬於自己的技術。

接著他們用圓形的模具壓出五個義大利餃皮，康納看過一次漢克包餃子的動作後也試著包一個，勺一小匙剛才拌好的起司龍蝦餡在麵皮中央，往上折疊將空氣擠出壓成半月狀，最後左右兩個尖端交疊壓緊，整好薄翼般的義大利餃成美麗的脣形，小心翼翼的放入滾水中煮。

「只需要煮九十秒就能撈出來，讓餘溫繼續加熱。」漢克那邊的餃子已經煮好了，用湯匙撈出來。

康納那邊的九十秒也到了，同樣撈出來後漢克端起煨煮蝦殼的湯過濾在碗內，去掉那些蝦殼與蔬菜成清澈的高湯。「最後是醬汁，熱鍋後放橄欖油，下洋蔥碎、蒜泥、鹽跟黑胡椒，蒜的部分不用太多，主體還是番茄去襯托海鮮的鮮味。」

接著漢克打開罐裝番茄丁直接倒入鍋內。「罐頭內殘留的別浪費，加些水把那些帶出來。這時加入熬好的龍蝦高湯還有香草碎，加熱煮滾後煮大概八分鐘把水分煮掉。」

 

當兩鍋紅醬都燉煮好後，漢克端來兩個有深度的瓷盤，勺起紅醬在盤底鋪上一層，用湯匙勺起滑溜的義大利餃、將折疊處往內放置一圈，磨上乾酪細絲增加香氣，最後用些卷鬚葉裝飾。

擺盤是一個相當重要的結尾，精緻的擺盤可謂西廚的藝術，康納也擺盤完成，龍蝦義大利餃在艷紅的番茄紅醬內更襯它的金黃，帶著水光嬌嫩欲滴。

熱騰騰的菜餚不會等人，兩人先擱下廚房內的清潔先將餐盤端到外面坐著享用，彈牙的義大利餃包裹香濃的起司與鮮甜龍蝦，沾上用龍蝦殼熬成紅醬滋味更是鮮美的沒話說，康納忍不住一口接著一口，五個餃子很快就吃完了。

能跟在主廚旁一對一學習下廚除了技術能得到鍛鍊與昇華外，最大的好處莫過於每次結束都有不亞於餐廳美味的菜餚可以享用。

漢克見康納這麼喜歡這次的龍蝦餃，乾脆把自己沒動的份與康納已經空的盤子交換，收穫了大男孩一個靦腆的微笑。「等等你吃完後可以不必幫忙收拾廚房，我要弄點簡單的三明治帶去給傑弗瑞，他們今天有個小組要通霄。」

「不需要我幫忙嗎？」

「不了，明天是聖誕節，你應該也有自己的……規劃。」

「噢……好吧。」

 

※

 

康納離開Herbes便搭公車回墨西哥鎮，在老公寓的閣樓用電腦編輯這些日子下來存的錄影檔，看著錄影檔上的日期，康納才有種時間流逝飛快的實感。

自弟弟們回去蘭辛已經半個月，明天就是聖誕夜了，再過不久便是新年……他就必須回家了。康納望著閣樓窗外的飄雪，又摸出口袋裡的硬幣把玩。

叮、叮、叮。清脆的金屬聲響讓康納沉下心來，外頭白雪皚皚，時間像停止在這一刻。

跟在漢克底下學廚是件愉快的事情，如果可以的話，康納也希望他的時間就靜止在這段日子裡，他就能一直向漢克討教，沉進在吸收知識與淬鍊技術的時間中。

 

房門被敲響打破康納的思緒，起身開門後不意外是蘿絲。

「噢，康納。明天的聖誕節有安排了嗎？」

「目前還沒有，有需要幫忙的嗎？」

「是的，下午的時後想請你幫忙我準備晚餐，亞當最近的心情不大好，我想好好準備一次大餐讓他開心點，卡菈時間上來不及回來幫我。」

「沒有問題，我很樂意幫忙。」

「太好了！」蘿絲高興的眼角都彎了起來。「那晚上你就別外出了，跟我們一起過節吧！」

「這提議很好……」康納當然不會拒絕，但在要接受的瞬間他又猶豫了。

 

康納忽然想到漢克，若他能跟蘿絲一家聚在一起過節的話，那漢克能跟誰一起渡過這個闔家團聚的節日？

「……但是沒關係，我想陪漢克。」

「你真善良，康納。但我們也能邀請安德森先生來作客呀？」

蘿絲說得不錯，他也能邀請漢克一起來，但……想到蘿絲一家人溫馨的相處，康納擔心是不是反而會讓漢克感到更加寂寞。

「漢克可能對於家庭聚會有些……敏感，應該不會答應。」

蘿絲聽出康納話中的隱晦，心思細膩的女性很快反應過來，像漢克那樣年紀的人有個家庭很正常，但他總是一個人……「我明白了，那麼你們一定需要些料理當聖誕大餐，明天早點準備，我們來烤兩隻全雞。」

這主意真好，康納擱下手頭上未完的剪輯工作，下樓與蘿絲一同討論明天晚餐的料理，康納希望這能讓漢克減少些佳節中的孤獨感。

 

※

 

「那就先這樣，先祝你跟曼費德聖誕快樂。」

漢克掛斷電話，馬庫斯打來與他討論幾個料理的問題以防明天準備晚餐出現差錯，在最後又再一次詢問漢克願不願意去他們那邊過節，而漢克還是拒絕了。

漢克整個人陷在沙發內，手裡點著菸有一口沒一口的抽，聖誕節總是讓他煩躁，程度不亞於柯爾的忌日，此時他能感覺到尼古丁也放空不了他的腦袋了，乾脆把菸捻熄在菸灰缸。直接倒躺在沙發上。

屋子裡靜悄悄的，只有他跟相撲的呼吸聲。

 

_臂懷裡的嬰兒嚎啕大哭著，他生疏而僵硬的抱著嬰兒，輕聲的安撫。_

_「乖，我知道你想媽咪，但她不會回來了。」_

_是了，他的妻子已經與他簽字，帶著所有屬於她的東西踩著高跟鞋走出這個家，不會回來了。_

_嬰兒聽不懂他的話，哇哇的哭聲讓他不知所措。_

_「哭也沒用啊，就算哭她也不會回來了。」_

_他像是被哭聲渲染，喉結上下滾動，聲音逐漸哽咽。_

_「是啊、哭沒有用啊……」_

_他也跟著懷裡的嬰兒哭了出來。_

 

漢克驚醒時抹了一把臉，嘴裡咒罵難聽的髒話。六年？七年？他有多久沒夢到這麼久以前的往事了？

撈過桌上的手機，漢克發現有一則訊息，點開來看驚訝的發現是康納。

『聖誕快樂，漢克。』晚上十二點零三分。康納。

康納短短一則的訊息讓他噩夢的窒息感減去許多，但也連帶湧起更多情緒。

漢克想起來，聖誕節過完就是新年，到時康納就得回蘭辛去。而他……又會是孤單一個人了嗎？

外頭仍不停的下雪，漢克不禁希望他的時間就停頓在這段日子裡，至少不用面對再一次被丟下的寂寞，也不會在得到轉變時又被冰封回原本的模樣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※龍蝦義大利餃參考戈登的作法，戈登的龍蝦餃搭配的是龍蝦清高湯，另外也有更高層次的變化。天知道我在寫這篇時多想付費看戈登的masterclass找資料，可是想到一季的課程要90美便放棄了。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> ※下章才進入聖誕節劇情，這章寫吃的就爆字了(

原本與蘿絲預定是烤兩隻地中海辣醬全雞搭配玉米餅再加上甜椒醬烤蝦與沙拉，但中午康納從閣樓下來經過廚房，看到料理台上那一大隻火雞時完全愣住了。

「早安，康納。如你所見的發生了點意外。」蘿絲無奈的端起大火雞。「肉販那邊訂單出了些差錯，幫我留到火雞了。」

「這……確實讓人有點苦惱。」康納走進廚房抬頭看了時間，如果想及時趕上晚餐的話最好他們現在開始處理火雞。

「我以前曾挑戰過烤火雞但失敗了，烤出來的肉乾得我們要配一堆肉醬才吞得下肚。」蘿絲想起過去唯一一次料理火雞的經驗忍不住笑出聲。「後來才選擇做簡單的辣烤雞，再說我們家才三個人，一隻火雞對我們來說有點太多了。」

康納查看了廚房還有冰箱的食材，心裡已經有些眉目。「別擔心，我有辦法處理這隻精巧的禽肉。」

「太好了！我想你應該不介意我偷學你的一些廚藝？」

「當然不介意，女士。那我們立刻開始？」

 

早在開始學廚前每逢聖誕節康納都會烤火雞與弟弟們過節，一份皮脆肉嫩又多汁的完美火雞對他來說並不困難。

火雞已經退冰許久，這給康納省了不少時間，若剛從冷藏庫拿出來的話少說都要先放置兩小時回溫。康納拆了兩條室溫奶油倒進大碗內，加些鹽跟黑胡椒，倒入橄欖油避免奶油焦化，磨兩顆檸檬皮絲並擠汁進去後剝三粒大蒜瓣，用壓泥器押出蒜泥。

接著切碎大量新鮮的巴西里後攪拌，康納把奶油放到一邊開始處理火雞，內腔調味後塞進半切的兩顆洋蔥、檸檬、兩片月桂葉，原本去除內臟空空的火雞塞滿蔬菜後鼓了起來。

接著是技術活的部分，康納向蘿絲示範如何用手指分開火雞的雞皮，火雞的皮容易被鬆開與肉分離，手指只需要從頭尾進入，小心翼翼不戳破雞皮的將皮與胸肉分開，再來抓一把剛才攪拌好的調味奶油，塞進雞皮底下後將皮往後拉，用推的方式把柔軟的奶油擠到所有皮下的空隙，尾部填完後換頭部，奶油充分覆蓋住容易乾柴的雞胸上能讓這塊胸肉更加的多汁美味。

最後剩下的一點奶油也不浪費，康納刮起剩下的奶油塗抹在整隻火雞表面，按摩雞胸、雞腿與雞翅後放到深烤盤，淋上橄欖油端起烤盤入預熱兩百二十度高溫的烤爐內烤十分鐘。

 

在等待的十分鐘裡，康納簡單替蘿絲解答了為什麼火雞烤得乾柴的問題。

「有沒有回溫是一個重點，冰冷的肉難以讓中心溫度熟透，為了煮熟它得用更多時間去料理，這會讓肉汁流失更多。」

蘿絲恍然大悟的點點頭。「原來如此，難怪我就算鋪上鋁箔紙還是烤得很乾。」

「用奶油也是防止烤雞肉汁流失過多的方法，融化的奶油會潤澤雞肉，並且把裡頭檸檬跟巴西里的風味帶進肉裡。」

稍做休息後十分鐘到了，康納拿著抹布打開烤爐把烤盤端出來，雞皮經過十分鐘的高溫變得酥脆，康納用湯匙勺起盤內的肉汁淋回火雞上潤煮，用煙燻培根片鋪在雞胸上後再淋一次肉汁，送回降溫到一百八十度的烤爐內烤上兩小時。

「煙燻培根可以代替鋁箔紙保護火雞不會烤太老，也能給火雞帶來更多風味，而且最後我會用底盤煮肉醬，培根是很好的基礎。烤的時間看火雞多重，每公斤半小時，這隻火雞四公斤就烤兩個小時，過程可以偶爾拿出來淋肉汁潤煮。」

把火雞送進烤箱後可以算是告一段落，康納開始收拾調理盆跟砧板，在水槽將上頭的奶油刷乾淨。

蘿絲正在處理大頭蝦，握著剪刀把蝦子的鬚腳剪乾淨。「真沒想到訣竅這麼多，看來明年聖誕節可以邀請卡菈的同事來場火雞派對。」

「抱歉，蘿絲。我光處理火雞就沒幫上其他忙。」

「老天啊，康納。你幫我烤火雞已經是非常大的幫助了，剩下的就讓我來吧！你先去客廳休息。」蘿絲剪完最後一隻蝦，把康納從水槽邊擠開接手洗滌工作。

康納見女士堅決不讓他多刷一個碗，只好照蘿絲說的到客廳歇息一會，拿出手機點開訊息，他發給漢克的聖誕快樂已經被閱讀過了，但對方並沒有回傳任何訊息。

手指俐落的敲打螢幕，康納又發了一則訊息過去。

下午一點零四分。康納。『漢克，我今晚能去找你嗎？我跟蘿絲烤了火雞，或許我能找你一同分享？』

手機拿在手上滑閱看過Instagram跟Youtube上有沒有需要回覆的評論，時間很快過去十分鐘，但漢克依舊沒有回應。

跳回訊息頁面，發過去的還停留在已發送，或許漢克正好在忙而沒注意到手機？康納在心裡的猜測。

 

經過兩個小時後，康納打開烤爐把烤盤端出來，爐門一打開廚房瞬間滿是烤雞的奶油與肉香，檸檬加熱後的柑橘熟果香讓濃郁的香氣多了些清爽，火雞被烤得香酥金黃，薄脆的雞皮都能看見底下的油脂，康納用刀劃開雞腿確認流出的肉汁清澈見底後，拿起另一把叉子配合刀抵著火雞前後抬起，放到準備好的大瓷盤裡。

「接著火雞要靜置兩小時，讓肉汁回到肉的纖維內，道理跟煎完牛排一樣，料理時間多長靜置就需要多長。」康納拿抹布抬起烤盤，將裡面多餘的油脂全倒在碗裡。「只要掌握了料理前先回溫、料理後靜置，火雞就算不用我這樣繁瑣的過程，單純的填餡跟蓋鋁箔紙烤也能非常美味。」

蘿絲點點頭，她能明白靜置的道理，但是……「這樣冷了不會功虧一簣嗎？」

「若有搭配肉醬的話火雞就不必是熱的，因為上桌時肉醬肯定會加熱過。但如果沒有搭配肉醬的話可以先把盛盤加熱，靜置時蓋上鋁箔紙跟一層布保溫。」

解釋完後康納把烤盤放到爐台上加熱，將烤雞上烤得酥脆的培根整排挑下來切碎放進烤盤，接著又挑出火雞內腔裡吸收雞肉精華、酥爛的洋蔥與檸檬也同樣切碎挑進烤盤中，最後又加了幾支迷迭香一起翻炒，等香氣釋放出來再切三顆番茄進烤盤。

肉醬當然不能缺少肉，康納切下常人不會吃的火雞翅尖、尾椎與一些雜肉，一同丟烤盤內炒，接下來倒入不甜蘋果酒，增添果香讓肉醬風味更豐富。

康納端起靜置火雞的瓷盤把滴在餐盤上的肉汁全倒進烤盤，不選擇使用碗裡的那些是因為奶油在加熱過程中也會融化，讓肉汁油脂過多，而靜置盛接的相較之下更加乾淨，再來讓食材們慢慢煨煮，將本身的味道全部釋放出來。

待水分煮掉一半後，康納拿搗泥器壓爛盤內的食材擠出所有風味，又倒了些雞高湯，繼續煨煮到再一次收汁。

康納拿小湯匙勺起肉醬嘗味道，蘋果與柑橘的熟果香交織成的豐收風味帶給容易膩口的肉汁多層次的爽口，滿意的點點頭後端起烤盤過濾肉醬，用湯勺擠壓食材不留一點的榨出所有精華，只需要放置進兩三支迷迭香，一鍋香濃的肉醬便完成了，只需要晚餐前加熱一下就能上桌。

 

靜置的過程有足夠的時間能準備其他料理，蘿絲在晚餐前順利的準備好甜椒醬佐烤蝦與沙拉，把烘烤熱騰騰的玉米餅也端上桌，最後要放上今日的主角時，蘿絲把火雞對半切開，分了一半用鋁箔紙包好裝進保溫袋裡交給康納。

「其他東西真的不用？」

「火雞就夠了，今晚或許會借宿在漢克家，祝你們聖誕快樂。」

康納穿足了外套與圍巾，接過蘿絲遞來的保溫袋，此時樓梯由遠而進的傳來腳步聲，康那轉頭便看到剛下班的亞當。

亞當看見康納一副要出門的模樣，愣了愣後有些結巴的開口：「呃、你要出門？我以為你會……陪蘿絲過聖誕？」

「原本是這樣打算，但我最後決定去陪導師過。」

「喔……好吧，那個老頭看起來也挺需要有人陪的。」

「謝謝你邀請我，聖誕快樂，亞當。」

康納真誠的笑著答謝，讓亞當不大好意思的撇過頭回應：「沒什麼，只是問問。聖誕快樂。」

 

※

 

聖誕夜是大家都會回家與家人團聚的日子，沒有人會在入夜後逗留在街上，幾乎所有的商店都提早休息了，康納走在緩慢降雪的路上只覺得整個世界像是只剩他了一樣。

中午傳給漢克的訊息依舊沒有被讀取，而打電話也沒有人接，康納繞去餐廳時意料中的沒有亮燈，而漢克家又離這太遠……

最後康納決定選擇最務實的行動，去警局看看能不能碰到漢克的老朋友。

 

為了隨時能應付突發狀況或報案，警局並不會因為大節日而放空巢，留局值夜的成員會輪流回家與家人吃晚餐享受片刻歇息，而這其中也包括分局隊長傑弗瑞。

於是傑弗瑞剛從警局出來時看到正要走進來的康納時，著實吃驚了一下。「康納？不在家裡過聖誕跑來警局幹什麼？」

「福勒先生？噢，我想找漢克過節，請放心，家裡的人知道我會出來。」康納沒見過傑弗瑞，但他注意到了傑弗瑞衣服上的警徽立刻分辨出來人是隊長。「但是漢克沒有回應我的訊息與電話，才打算來警局看看有沒有人知道他在哪裡。」

「哼……不接電話又不看訊息的，我看他是難得的跑去喝了吧？」傑弗瑞搓了自己下巴的鬍渣，他當然知道自己老友悶不吭聲時會跑去哪裡耍自閉，而且從他的經驗判斷這時後的漢克只想抱著自己的過去泡在酒精裡，拒絕任何人靠近他。

傑弗瑞閉著眼睛都能假想到漢克看到人的咆哮，而康納、傑弗瑞對康納的印象都來自漢克的閒聊，一個認真、乾淨、單純的孩子、對身為廚師的漢克抱持崇拜的孩子……他不知道該不該讓康納去接觸現在的漢克，而漢克一定也不想讓現在的自己被康納看到。

「福勒先生，聽口氣您像是知道漢克在哪裡，可以告訴我嗎？」康納遲遲等不到傑弗瑞的下文，忍不住請求。「拜託您。」

他明白的，但傑弗瑞身在老友的立場，還是希望有人能陪著漢克，至少在這個聖誕雪夜中不是孤單一個人。

「……好吧，但提醒你，漢克會這樣就代表他心情極差，你最好有被轟出門的心理準備。」傑弗瑞最終還是答應康納，招呼孩子跟他上車。

 

傑弗瑞載著康納到漢克家附近的一家酒吧，果然在停車時看到老友眼熟的Buick Lesabre老車。

「謝謝您送我來，福勒先生。」

「別客氣，聖誕快樂。」

康納下車後目送傑弗瑞離開，抬頭望著這條街唯一一家還營業的酒吧，霓虹燈簡單拼出「JIMMY'S BAR」，櫥窗底部貼了霧面紙保護裡頭的隱私，門口貼著各種「寵物禁止進入」」「未成年禁止進入」、「謝絕推銷」等等警告語。

如此排外的酒吧康納不是沒見過，這種店通常只接熟客，而新面孔是會被酒保拒絕消費的，康納握緊手裡的保溫袋，深呼吸一口氣平緩緊張的心情後走上階梯推開門。

 

推門搖響了掛在上頭的金屬鈴，一串叮噹聲引起吧檯擦酒杯的酒保注意，一見康納不是他見過的且年輕的臉，忍不住皺眉。

「嘿！小子，聖誕節不好好待在家跑來泡酒吧幹嘛？我這裡不接新客！」酒保立刻出聲拒絕康納的登門。

康納巡視了狹小的店面，一個寬敞的吧檯跟幾個沙發座，後面還硬塞了台電子飛鏢，而整個酒吧空蕩蕩的只有吧檯的酒保。

以及手握著酒杯低頭不語的漢克。

「抱歉，我來找人，而且我已經成年了。」康納走近吧檯，小心翼翼地靠近低著頭看不清表情的老男人。

「漢克？聽得見我嗎？」

康納的聲音讓漢克抬頭，混濁的視野裡拼湊出康納的身影，模糊的像是過量酒精泡出來的幻影。「康納？你跑來這裡幹什麼？」

「我想找你過聖誕，漢克。我跟蘿絲烤了火雞，她分給我半隻。」

漢克哼了一聲，他不覺得康納可能會跑來只為了找一個老頭子過節，便繼續對「幻影」說：「我沒興趣！要賄絡我也該拿點其他東西！」

「例如？」

聽到「幻影」這麼反問，漢克只覺得自己是真的太醉了，那乾脆放縱自己繼續胡說。

於是舉起酒杯，咧嘴露出捉弄人的笑說：「一個吻，怎麼樣？」

「嗯……可以。」

他就只是開個惡劣的玩笑調戲調戲，沒想到幻影低頭思索一番後居然答應了。不只酒堡，連漢克都驚訝的瞪大眼睛。

 

康納用自己的皮夾保證不會弄壞任何東西後，終於向酒保吉米借到吧檯，他脫下外套與圍巾後走進吧檯了，在漢克的一臉困惑下從後方酒架上挑出幾支會用到的酒。

蘋果白蘭地、黃色夏翠絲、班尼迪克丁跟苦精，冰塊加進攪拌杯裡用吧叉匙攪拌，拿過濾器濾掉融水，完全冰鎮後滴兩Dash的苦精後倒入蘋果白蘭地，康納深呼吸調整好增快的心跳以及略略顫抖的手，帶著自信的微笑拿起攪拌杯。

杯子被拿在手裡往上一顛，杯裡的酒跟冰塊全向上拋了出來，漢克瞪大了眼，看著康納利落的反手鋼杯，杯口轉回向上接住落下的冰塊，手臂隨著動作繞過後背拋出杯子，鋼杯上拋旋轉幾圈後，在落下時被康納拿玻璃杯接住，一滴水都沒灑出來。

玻璃杯回到吧檯，康納接著倒入黃色夏翠絲、班尼迪克丁，吧叉匙在手指中旋轉，攪拌完鋼杯裡的酒水取出，用匙面沾在手背上，康納嚐了味道沒有問題後便拿過濾器阻隔冰塊，將調酒倒入高腳杯內。

「Widow's Kiss。」康納端著高腳杯送到漢克面前，還附帶了一個迷人的wink。

操。漢克幾乎是看傻了眼，他才不管康納傻愣的會錯意給他調了杯名字有吻的調酒，他滿腦子都是康納剛才測味道輕啄手背的紅唇，還有那個勾引他的眨眼。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

一杯Widow's Kiss下肚漢克只覺得眼前變得更加模糊，他明白自己有些醉了，卻一點也不想回只有Sumo在的家，他愛Sumo，但是靜謐的屋宅只有一條大狗更提醒漢克那些逝去不會回來的日子。

冰冷的雪喚醒那些記憶：雪夜裡他注視著前妻提行李走出大門、雪夜裡他注視著柯爾呼吸漸停。

漢克在廁所的洗手槽洗把臉，想讓自己別這麼醉，抬起頭看著鏡子裡的自己，一個頹廢的難過老人。漢克艱難的想彎起嘴角，表情卻更加難看。

外頭吉米趁他離開坐位後開始偷偷問康納是怎麼認識漢克、又跟漢克是什麼關係？漢克聽見康納不大不小的聲線逐一回答。

「我是來底特律找漢克學廚藝，在這之前我知道他是位優秀的主廚。」

「關係？我想是半學徒的朋友關係吧？這半個月來漢克非常認真的從基礎重新指導我。」

「漢克並沒有這麼容易發脾氣，但也或許我並不是待在正式的廚房。」

「定居？不，我新年就會回原本的家。」

康納毫無隱瞞的回答讓漢克重新體認到一個現實。

今天是聖誕夜，距離新年也只剩一周。

 

鬱悶的走出廁所，康納正用雪平鍋在小爐檯上不知道加熱什麼，一股濃郁的肉香飄過鼻尖，吧檯桌上放了個圓盤勉強盛著半隻火雞，玉米餅在另一個盤子裡疊得整整齊齊，還有盆玻璃碗裝著碎生菜與番茄丁，鮮嫩的顏色一看就知道是酒吧冰箱貢獻出來的。

吉米不知道跑去哪裡，漢克回到位子坐下皺眉問道：「吉米那小子去哪了？」

「皮特森先生把鑰匙給我後，說『老頭交給你顧，我要回去跟我的女友過一個火辣的聖誕夜』後就離開了，讓我們離店時幫他把電源關閉與鎖好門。」康納復述完吉米的話，偏了頭詢問：「漢克，我給你一個『吻』了，或許我們可以來吃晚餐？」

康納單純的嗓音提起這荏時漢克難堪的摀臉，良心譴責了他怎麼能調戲這乾淨的孩子，同時厭惡自己居然、對康納沒能給他真的吻而失望。

爐上的肉醬加熱得微滾小泡，康納關掉爐火後灑上些核桃碎，用一塊抹布當隔熱墊放在吧檯，拿起叉匙剝下火雞肉夾在鋪層生菜番茄的玉米餅裡頭，勺一匙肉醬淋上去放在小盤上遞給漢克。

漢克接過盤子，火雞的肉香裡有豐富的柑橘果香，濃濃的豐收感與聖誕節氣氛完美的互相搭配。

「聖誕快樂，漢克。我想不到能給你什麼禮物，便擅自決定來陪你過聖誕夜了。」

康納對漢克展開漂亮的笑顏，滿懷大男孩對這半個月的感謝，溫暖柔軟的驅逐了漢克心中對離別的懼怕與孤獨。

忽然間漢克覺得或許這樣就足夠了，即使他們不會成為戀人，擁有這段相處的時光就是他在今年結束前最大的收穫。

 

※

 

半隻火雞跟玉米餅足夠填滿兩個成年男生的胃，而或許是一直沒吃什麼東西只喝酒的關係，漢克即使嚐不出味道仍吃下不少，火雞分食的只剩骨架子，倆人都覺得有些撐。

康納把雞骨丟進垃圾桶後收拾盤子到一旁的水槽清洗，眼神頻頻飄向漢克，老男人此刻不比平時的堅毅與孤高，略帶疲勞的頹廢感深深刻在漢克臉上，即使兩人享用過晚餐、穿插閒聊讓過程輕鬆愉快，但漢克眼中的黯淡並沒有就此消退多少。

這讓康納心裡一揪，康納從漢克那收穫了太多，他也希望自己能夠帶給漢克些什麼，想了解漢克這點已經凌駕於單純的好奇之上，康納已經不能滿足於禮尚往來的友誼了。

不論這股情愫到底是什麼，康納很確定一件事情。

他希望自己能走進漢克的人生裡，而不單單只是過客。

即使可能會被討厭、好不容易建立起的友好會全部崩塌，康納仍想要踏出這一步去嘗試。做足了心理準備後他把最後一個餐盤擦乾疊在一旁，怯怯地開口。

「漢克。」

「做什麼？」

「你的味覺障礙……多久了？」

問句語閉後是重如凝膠的沉默，康納低著頭不敢看向男人，怕那雙蔚藍的眼中聚集起暴風雨。

 

味覺障礙，因為藥物或者疾病、事故引發的症狀，神經被壓迫阻斷與大腦的交互後大腦無法反饋酸甜苦鮮等味道，嘴裡永遠只會苦澀無味。

漢克身為主廚卻失去味覺，對他而言必定是莫大的打擊。

這也一直是漢克的逆鱗，自從再也嚐不到味道後漢克一直認為自己不是個夠格的廚師，當餐廳歇業後更是連最後的尊嚴都失去，落得向生活低頭答應朋友去他的餐車打下手。

漢克皺緊著眉頭，康納一直都是個體貼的孩子，這樣主動的觸摸逆鱗不是他會做的事情。「你問這個幹嘛？」

「我……只是想更認識你，漢克。」

「我想理解你的不愉快，成為更親密的朋友。」

「我不希望當我離開時我們只是表面維持美好相處的模樣，實際上卻一點都不了解彼此。」

康納的聲線隱隱的顫抖，像是第一次接觸到這樣凌亂的情緒一般不知所措。

逆鱗什麼的根本不重要了，漢克頭一次知道，原來他在康納的心中已經是有足夠分量的地位，而不僅僅只是一趟旅行裡所碰到的奇遇，只是人生中一次短暫的美好接觸。

康納一直都比自己還要勇敢，不懼怕打破現有的靜好。漢克再一次認知到這點時，心裡最後一點脾氣也沒有了。

 

「大概三年，那時發生車禍，我除了沒了味覺，也失去我唯一的兒子。」漢克終於開口打破兩人的沉默，雙手交疊摩娑上頭粗糙的紋路。

「那時我們被後方打滑的貨車追撞，車禍發生後我跟柯爾被送到醫院，我的傷沒有柯爾嚴重，柯爾被檢查出有玻璃碎片在腦袋裡。」

「手術的成功率不高，碎片取出後柯爾很大的機率變成植物人，而最後……醫生建議我同意放棄救治。」

「我本來不同意的，但是、醫生告訴我這是柯爾希望的……我很意外那個孩子能早熟到明白這些，甚至那時他倔脾氣跟護士要來的同意書我都還留著，簽名有夠難看。」

提及柯爾成熟的一面時漢克忍不住笑出來，他永遠為他勇敢的兒子自豪，同時也對自己以及世界的無能為力感到無力。

「那之後半年我幾乎不記得怎麼過的，餐廳是直接交給副主廚全權處理，直到有天我很想看看柯爾便找出錄影機，看到柯爾六歲生日時許願的畫面，就是你之前不小心點開的那個。」

 

那段影片康納還有很深刻的印象，但基於尊重漢克隱私康納沒有把後面的部份看完。

「錄影片只是為了留念，直到那時我才重新拿出來看。發現最後柯爾趁我不在時把他許的願望說出來，你知道他許什麼願望嗎？他許願希望我的餐廳得到不只一顆星。」

漢克啞著喉嚨發出幾個笑聲，喉結上下滾動吞嚥著悲傷。「我意識到我不能就這樣低沉下去，便重新回到廚房，這時我才發現，我的味覺沒了。」

「我試過很多方法，也聽從醫囑去治療，但終究沒有什麼用處。底特律的狀況越來越差，我能撐下去的時間並不多，在最後的時間裡我花很多力氣在練習抓料上，跟廚房團隊合作提高並維持餐廳水準，才終於獲評兩星評價。」

「可是撐不了多久，沒什麼人能上餐廳後我到處聯絡同行去接收在我底下工作的人，解雇他們ˊ後就歇業了。沒了餐廳我也沒必要去治我的味覺，之後就如你所見，落得做路邊攤打雜。」

「當初見到你時對你發脾氣，也是對我自己非常失望。」

「我不配得到你的尊敬，康納。」

 

只見漢克自嘲的一笑後更疲憊的把臉埋進雙手，康納轉身在酒架挑選幾瓶酒後放在吧檯，拿起兩個寬口的古典杯加入冰塊。

「請別這樣說，漢克。」康納拔開瓶口的軟木塞將酒到入盎司杯，加進古典杯內。「即使結果不盡人意，仍改變不了你為卡姆斯基先生創造奇蹟、為自己奪得榮譽的評價、盡你所能的支撐你所認識的人，卡姆斯基先生、你的原餐廳團隊、警局的大家、現在的我……都無比敬佩這樣的你。」

第二瓶酒加入古典杯後把琴酒的小黃瓜與玫瑰花香沖了出來，甜苦艾為清新的香氣多了藥草的甘苦，最後噴上葡萄柚的皮油後康納把其中一杯遞到漢克面前。

「Negroni，即使曲折辛苦，但過程仍會為你回甘，就像人生一樣。」康納沒有再多說什麼，他執起玻璃杯輕敲漢克面前的，就像在漢克家留宿的那晚。

漢克也拿起酒杯啜飲一口，他依舊喝不出任何味道，但這杯酒在康納的選酒與細心妝點的葡萄柚皮油下給予他非常豐富的嗅覺體驗，小黃瓜與玫瑰的清香、藥草的苦以及苦艾的甜，柑橘彷彿是經歷一切後的豐收。

漢克放下酒杯，忍不住問道：「告訴我，康納。你喝到了什麼？」

「首先會是甜苦艾的甜，甜中的微苦把Campari的藥草苦味引出來，而最後才是Hendrick's琴酒清爽的植物香氣，小黃瓜味將苦味昇華成了回甘的尾韻。」康納細細的品嚐這杯酒，他不是用標準酒譜做這杯Negroni，不經過攪拌、讓酒體依本身比重去自然融合，更加符合人生的感覺。

「是嗎？」漢克聽完後依康納的描述去假想那些味道，再一次啜飲一口。

康納把自己那杯酒推道漢克隔壁的位置，走出吧檯在那兒坐下。「漢克，如果你的味覺恢復的話，你最想嚐到什麼味道？」

這問題讓漢克有些意外，在已經放棄的狀態下，漢克不會去思考這個問題。

「你做的東西？不論是紙包魚還是國王派、包刮現在的火雞沒能嚐出個什麼挺可惜的。」漢克很直觀的挑出康納所做的料理，他確實為無法品嚐康納的廚藝感到可惜。「要不威士忌，還記得當年跟伊利亞結束合作時他請我一瓶凡溫克爾的二十三年波本，那味道我到現在都還忘不了。」

聽到威士忌的名字時正好在喝酒的康納差點噗哧一聲噴出來。「凡溫克爾二十三年可是酒商都不一定能拿到的貨，它在拍賣市場被出價得太高了，卡姆斯基先生居然捨得開瓶。」

「哼，那你是小看伊利亞了，那瘋子酒櫃裡的凡溫克爾不只一瓶！」

康納被漢克看敗家子暴殄天物的口吻逗得輕笑出聲，他手裡的那杯Negroni不知不覺已經喝完了，男孩仰起頭用舌頭接住冰塊中最後的一點點酒水，滿足的舔舔嘴角後詢問漢克：「喝完這杯酒後我們回家？」

漢克眼神飄忽不敢直視康納，真心認為這小子就是上天派來刻他的，不但讓他坦白了藏匿已久的過往、還因為康納的鼓舞而感到舒坦、現在又被該死的無意識挑逗搞得呼吸加速！

當然這一系列過程或許也是康納身為調酒師所具備的一項潛能，引導他的客人抒發心情並鼓勵，讓人喝完這杯酒後也與煩惱揮別（漢克不認為這包括了康納一些舉止裡無意展露的色情感）。

更何況這個攝取酒精後臉頰潤紅的漂亮男孩直接詢問要帶他回家，操。漢克喝完最後半杯的調酒，故意沒聽懂似的向康納確認：「我泡在這裡一整天了，不可能載你回墨西哥鎮，我還不想被起訴公共危險罪。」

「我是說回你家，我聽福勒先生說這裡距離你家不遠，我們可以一起走路回去，明天再來回來這裡把車開走。」

康納用微醺的臉笑著，理所當然的回應道。要不是漢克認識康納一段時間知道這孩子乾淨得比精製麵粉還白，不然都會以為康納的話中帶有某些誘人的暗示。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> ※上一點點肉湯，快要能進主菜了，應該啦(

很熱。熱得不像是冬天的雪夜。

漢克聽到有人推開了他的房門，放輕的腳步聲由遠而近，悄悄的爬上他的床發出一聲嘎吱。那人鑽進他的棉被，熱燙的身體緊緊貼上他的，那不安分的嘴唇輕啄他的下巴，似乎很喜歡鬍鬚刮搔在肌膚的觸感。

懷裡的人兒跟隻發情的小貓一樣撩人，柔軟的小腹還貼在男人的胯磨蹭，漢克一把掀開棉被撈出男孩，咬上他嫩紅的嘴唇去攪弄滑溜的小舌，男孩只穿著跟男人借來的寬大帽衫，漢克很容易拉開衣服伸手進去、用粗糙的大掌愛撫男孩的後頸，像是確認領地般仔細的撫摸蝴蝶骨到腰窩，滑過怕癢的側腰肉到男孩沒任何不料遮擋的下身。

握住的瞬間男孩驚呼一聲，軟糯的呻吟在唇舌交纏中很是可口，男孩似乎不滿足於漢克只是握著有一下沒一下的擼動，攀著漢克的肩自己挺腰在男人的掌中抽送，黏糊糊的前液不停的流出來，很快就弄得漢克滿手都是。

 

漢克忍不住罵他是個壞孩子，放開手不給予男孩更多的獎勵，連濕吻都失去的男孩難耐的直起身，分開著兩條白花花的腿坐在漢克的胯部，那個嫩白的屁股正不停扭動著、隔著男人的內褲去磨那根已經蓄勢待發的巨大硬物。

不論男孩怎麼勾引漢克都故意無動於衷，看著平日氣質乾淨的男孩被情慾折磨得難過嗚噎，渾身被蒸成可愛的粉色，像是熟透到蜜汁飽滿的頻果，由內而外散發著成熟的氣味引誘他摘取品嚐。

男孩低估了男人的定性，小屁股扭得腰痠都等不到漢克的獎勵，男孩只好羞紅著臉主動拉下漢克的內褲，完全勃起的陰莖彈出來時打在他的屁股上又是一聲呻吟，男孩急躁的剝開自己的臀瓣，用股縫夾著漢克的大陰莖上下滑動，堅硬的龜頭磨過敏感的肛口都讓男孩爽得一縮，連自己抵在漢克小腹上的性器都顫顫吐出一點點汁液。

小小的肛口一縮就像是張小嘴在啄吻吸吮他的頭部，漢克只覺得再忍下去自己的傢伙就要爆炸了，兩手覆著康納的手揉捏渾圓挺翹的屁股，手指深入濕黏的股縫才發現那些打濕男孩細軟陰毛的黏液不是陰莖蹭上去的前液，而是男孩屁股裡塞滿的潤滑劑。

比男孩還粗的手指直接插入兩根進去，蜜穴濕軟得像才剛被他操開過，濕滑溫暖的肉壁吃到手指時歡快的纏上來，收縮著要把手指吸進更深的地方，男孩根本就不能再等了，漢克乾脆撤出手，把那個小穴拉開成一條窄縫，陰莖對準穴口挺腰插入那滿是春水的緊緻腔道。

男孩尖叫著喊男人的名字，蜜糖般的棕眼裡凝滿的眼淚終於落下來，那根在前高潮的性器更是被快感直接操射，濁白的精液全洩在漢克多毛的胸腹上——

 

漢克粗喘著氣驚醒過來，棉被早就被他踢開，渾身的燥熱讓他流汗弄濕了枕頭。

外頭才濛濛一點晨光，而自己的陰莖還完全勃起的在內褲下頂起個帳篷，漢克完全還記得方才香辣的春夢，男孩柔軟的觸感、濕潤的蜜穴、沙啞的叫床聲。

操。漢克都為自己齷齪的念頭感到難堪，康納就在外頭！距離他不到幾公尺的客廳沙發上！他們之間只有薄薄一扇房門，自己居然還能做康納爬上他的床找操的春夢。

性慾還未解決下那春夢的內容不停在漢克腦內重播，雖然漢克已經五十三歲、已經沒有性伴侶好幾年，但他還是個性功能正常的男人！硬得發疼的傢伙叫囂著發洩，漢克喘著氣褪下內褲，握住勃發的陰莖上下擼動。

 

閉上眼又回到春夢的畫面裡，康納哭喊著求他操慢一點，但他用力的摁住康納白嫩的大腿，一下又一下的在男孩被完全操開、濕軟火熱的穴內抽送，每每頂到穴裡栗子大的嫩肉康納都會高亢的呻吟，仰起脖子讓漢克在平時藏在圍巾下零散的痣上留下吻痕、讓康納走在外頭都不敢解下衣物。

最終，幻想中的康納被漢克操得喊著他的名字尖叫，緊繃著身體射出第二股精液，漢克喉嚨滾動忍不住發出聲喉音，使勁一頂在最深處射出來，用精液填滿康納的蜜穴。

喘著粗氣睜開眼，漢克滿手都是自己的精液，抽了床頭櫃上的衛生紙擦乾淨後紙團扔在旁邊的垃圾桶，渾身沒了力氣般又跌回床鋪，盯著天花板平復胸膛裡過快的心跳。

真他媽刺激。漢克舔了乾燥的嘴唇，對心上人有情慾是合情合理，愧疚之中的某種背德感化成更強烈的快感簡直要讓他上癮。

隨著心跳逐漸平緩下來，倦意又開始爬上漢克的腦子，反正現在還早，再睡一下也不是什麼問題。

 

※

 

康納一手搭在Sumo頭上，跟大狗一同疑惑的站在漢克的臥房門外。

現在時間是早上九點二十分，外頭天氣很好，沒有下雪的放晴日，適合外出的日子。

大概八點時康納就醒了，或許是因為前一晚有喝酒，按平時來說他也睡晚了很多，康納先給似乎等待許久的聖伯納犬倒些飼料，盤算漢克醒後去哪裡走走。

然而一個多小時後漢克還是沒走出房門，康納不大確定自己該不該敲門叫醒漢克，便跟Sumo一起站在門外猶豫。

 

繼續呆站著也不是辦法，而且醒來一個小時康納也覺得有些餓了，剛剛他確認過漢克家的廚房冰箱依舊空空如也，除非走出門不然沒有任何食物能填飽肚子。

康納走回客廳，找到漢克留在電腦桌上的原子筆，在隨意放在客廳桌上的外賣傳單背面留言後打算出門。

這時Sumo嗚嗚幾聲，溼溼的鼻子蹭著康納的手背，尾巴搖的飛快，似乎是知道康納要出門，想要也跟著去。

確實，外頭天氣很好，接連待在家的大型犬肯定也很想出門走走，康納到處尋找牽繩，總算在沙發軟墊的夾層間找到。

康納把桌上漢克家門的鑰匙收在外套的口袋，替Sumo繫好牽繩時意外的家門被敲響。

「安德森先生？你在嗎？」

外頭陌生的聲音讓康納有些緊張，還在思索該不該應門時Sumo卻歡快地跑到門口，康納被突如其來的力道一扯，慌張的驚呼出聲。

「啊！」

「安德森先生？你還好嗎？」

被扯到門口的康納此時不應門也不行了，打開門Sumo就開心的蹭在來人的腳邊。

「呃、您好，這裡是安德森家。」康納有些尷尬的與來人打招呼，是位深色皮膚的男性，一身長襬的卡其色風衣，穿著相當講究。

深色皮膚的男性安撫的摸摸Sumo後，見應門的是沒見過的男孩也愣了一下。「不好意思，我找安德森先生，我叫馬庫斯．曼費德。」

「很高興認識你，曼費德先生，我叫康納．德查特。漢克還沒起床。」

「我們看起來像是同齡，別這麼拘謹，直接稱我的教名就行了。」馬庫斯微微一笑。「正好要出門？」

「是的，打算去超市買些食材做早餐。」

「正好我也要去，能麻煩你把這個拿進去冷藏嗎？昨晚我做給父親的聖誕晚餐，按往例我都會多做些早上送來。」馬庫斯接過康納手裡的牽繩，將紙袋交給他。

康納接過紙袋發現意外的沉，提進去廚房冷藏好後回到門口，途中經過走廊時又忍不住看了一眼，確認漢克還沒醒來。

「沒問題了，Sumo交給我吧。」康納接回牽繩，把門鎖好後跟馬庫斯一同前往超市。

 

住宅區的路上偶有些行人或車子經過，聖誕節的晴天是適合出門的日子，不論是出門採購還是去公園閒晃都是相當好的選擇。

康納牽著Sumo跟著馬庫斯走在人行道，大狗對於難得出門相當高興，卻沒有興奮得扯著康納往前衝，安穩的隨兩人的腳步往前走，大鼻子嗅著降雪後早晨清新的空氣。

兩人安靜的走著，馬庫斯猶豫了一會還是開口想要詢問。「那個、康納。你認識安德森先生多久了？」

「到現在大概一個月吧，怎麼了嗎？」

「不，我只是有點意外，安德森先生的個性能與你進展這麼快。」

「進展？」康納被馬庫斯的問題問得一愣，後知後覺的反應過來馬庫斯所說的「進展」是指什麼。「不、不是，我跟漢克不是那樣的關係。」

「我跟漢克只是朋友，漢克算是我的廚藝導師。」康納紅著臉反駁讓自己看起來反而更欲蓋彌彰一樣。

「啊，很抱歉我唐突的猜測。安德森先生的手藝相當好，你一定能學到很多。」馬庫斯倒是沒有繼續調侃康納，很大方的承認自己的冒犯並道歉。「我是安德森先生的前主治醫生，安德森先生跟家父認識，我們之間也很熟悉。」

「主治醫生……請問是治療漢克的味覺障礙嗎？」

「原來你知道了，安德森先生的這個問題連認識他的人都很少知道。」馬庫斯顯然對於康納知道漢克的味覺障礙感到訝異。「是的，我在兩年前擔任漢克的主治醫生，這類問題應該是由精神內科、耳鼻喉科等等負責，但底特律長期人手不足，我雖然是復健科的醫生還是接了安德森先生的病例。」

「會用『前』主治醫生來稱呼，是因為漢克現在沒在治療了？」

「沒錯，安德森先生已經很久沒回醫院複診，我雖然勸過很多次但沒什麼作用……如果可以的話，麻煩你有機會就勸說他保持治療。」

「我才認識漢克一個月而已，我不認為我有這樣的立場勸漢克……」康納顯然對馬庫斯的說法沒有自信認為能辦到。

馬庫斯搖搖頭鼓勵康納：「安德森先生可以說是我的半個教父，以我對安德森先生的認識，他是不會對任何只認識一個月的年輕人敞開心胸坦白他的問題，你在他的心中肯定有一定的份量在。」

有一定的份量在……康納聽到這樣的判斷，心跳突然加重一拍，像是化開青蘋雪酪微微的酸甜，他不知道該怎麼定義這種感覺。

對於康納低頭把臉縮進圍巾裡沉默的不接話，馬庫斯只是當他在思考方才的對話，而他沒有接下去說的，就是他也看得出來……

康納同樣的相當重視漢克。

 

在購物的時候康納與馬庫斯聊得投緣，得知馬庫斯其實並不是住在這一區，而是更上頭的高級住宅區那，開車過來給漢克送料裡完也能順便購物。

他的父親卡爾．曼費德是位知名的藝術家，在底特律美術館辦過多次的展覽，同時也大方的為底特律所有有夢的人提供贊助，不論是哪個領域的人，只要向卡爾創立的基金會投遞計畫書並通過，就能獲得資金去追夢。

或許這世界對好人總是嚴苛的，卡爾在馬庫斯高中時因為創作大型畫作，不幸從高處墜落而下半身癱瘓，這成為了馬庫斯毅然決定攻讀復健科的原因，而馬庫斯也從未對自己的決定感到後悔過。

「我有點羨慕你，明明我們年紀差不多，但你比我有目標多了。」康納的話裡毫不掩蓋對馬庫斯的羨慕。

「每個人都有各自的生活方式，從另外一個角度想，我的人生規劃已經固定了，但你還有很多可能性。」馬庫斯拍拍康納的背讓他別想太多。「要去看看起司櫃嗎？這裡有賣其他地方都挺少見的埃文達起司。」

康納點點頭，跟著馬庫斯去起司櫃看看。

 

購物所花的時間比預計的還要少，或者這得多虧馬庫斯熟悉超市並且給了許多早餐的意見，當康納回到漢克家時漢克居然還沒醒。

「漢克昨天真的喝得很多呢……」康納喃喃自語著為Sumo解開牽繩，走了一圈回到家的大狗甩甩渾身蓬鬆的毛口渴的走去廚房喝水。

時間已經接近十點，康納打算弄頓早午餐，把購物袋裡的煙燻生火腿、吐司、埃文達起司、馬札瑞拉起司、番茄與羅勒全放在料裡台上。

康納把漢克收在廚櫃裡的煎盤放到爐台加熱，打算做份豐富內容的熱煎三明治跟馬札瑞拉起司沙拉。

 

※

 

漢克又一次醒來時是被滿室熱煎油香跟咖啡香饞醒，轉頭看眼床頭櫃的時鐘才發現他這回籠覺居然直接睡到十點半。

連忙起床換身居家服走出房門盥洗，打開門的瞬間漢克看到康納往走廊這邊探頭。

「早安，漢克。我剛弄好我們的早餐。」

「咳、早。」

看著康納一身居家的圍裙，清晨春夢後的情慾尾巴又悄悄爬上漢克的喉嚨，漢克撇過眼神咳了幾聲，假裝自己只是睡醒後聲音沙啞。

關上浴室的門，漢克突然慶幸自己是過五十歲的男人，不像一點就爆的急躁年輕人，他有的是定性，沒多久就把這小小的渴求完全掌控，丟在腦子裡的最角落裡。

 

酥脆的熱煎吐司裡是煙燻味濃厚的生火腿，還有奶香十足、融化的埃文達起司片，或許是顧及到漢克嚐不出味道，康納在選材上都是用香氣豐富的食材。

另一盤是堆疊成小圓環的圓片沙拉，馬札瑞拉片、羅勒葉、番茄片互相交錯成鮮明的白綠紅對比，視覺上非常亮眼。

配上一杯咖啡，這真的是頓豐盛舒服的早午餐，用餐過程康納向漢克提到剛才馬庫斯有來訪，他們一起去逛了超市，也順便帶Sumo散步。

「難過桌上的乳酪這麼多，那家超市的起司櫃總是讓人相當滿意。」漢克喝了口咖啡，很享受跟康納一起用餐的時間。

漢克沒料到馬庫斯會這麼早過來，甚至也沒料到康納會就此認識馬庫斯，但漢克很高興康納逐漸走進自己的交友圈。

康納同意的點點頭，滿足的吃了口馬札瑞拉起司跟番茄片。「是的，看著一櫃種類豐富的起司相當賞心悅目。」

「如果你對這很感興趣的話，晚點我們出門時能去看看，在東部市場有家起司專門店，只是得等我處理完些雜事。」漢克放下三明治拿餐巾紙擦了手，起身走到客廳一個矮櫃前。

康納好奇地回頭張望，看著漢克從矮櫃裡取出一張黑膠唱片，打開唱片機熟練的接上唱針，唱片紋被摩擦發出特殊的細細沙聲，爵士樂輕鬆的曲調讓這個接近中午的早晨更加舒適。

「在那之前，我們先好好享受這個早餐。」

「當然沒問題，漢克。」

對於這個提議康納自然欣然接受。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

中午的陽光照在積雪的街道上一片銀白爍爍，聖誕節的彩色燈飾掛在店家上猶如閃閃發亮的礦石，節日的氣息趕跑了一些這座城市搖搖欲墜的經濟陰霾。

康納望著車窗外的街景，他們一路經過中城、轉入東部市場，但漢克沒有停車或緩速，持續往某個目的地前進。

聽漢克說是要等他處理完一些雜事，康納不知道那個「雜事」是指什麼，只看著街景逐漸沒了建築物，漢克把車轉進一個空蕩蕩的停車場，停好車後握著方向盤不知道要怎麼開口。

康納明白漢克的顧忌，他大概猜得到這裡是哪裡。

「Well……康納。」漢克終於組織好他的言語後開口。「你應該知道這裡是哪。」

康納看著停車場前方白雪皚皚的園地與冬季落完葉光禿的樹林，已經有了答案。「這裡是墓園。」

「是的，我想去看看柯爾。如果……」漢克有些緊張的磨擦方向盤的皮革。「如果你不想跟來，你可以待在車上。」

「不。」康納伸手搭在漢克的手臂上，感受到衣物下男人緊繃的肌肉。「我可以跟你一起去。」

 

墓園裡很安靜，只有他們踏著柏油路的腳步聲，樹林枝椏上有些鳥啼，不知名的鳥類起飛震動落下了樹梢上的雪。

康納跟著漢克在一個小小的墓碑前停下，灰色石碑的雕刻因為積雪而模糊不清，漢克蹲下仔細的把那些雪拍落，手腳輕柔的像是真的對待一個等在這裡很久很久的孩子。

「嗨，柯爾。聖誕快樂。」

漢克起身彎起一個不怎麼好看的微笑，垂著藍眼睛與他可愛、讓他自豪的孩子交談。

 

_ 柯爾，你肯定不知道，這個十二月對我來說是多麼神奇的一個月。我遇上了康納，一個我讚賞的料裡創作者、一個讓我想要愛他的男孩。 _

_ 這一個月康納為我帶來不少改變，像是陽光，他驅趕走三年前你離開我後不曾停歇過的雪夜。康納讓我重拾了一些過去的自己，讓我找回對廚房的熱情。康納帶給我了勇氣，要不是他，或許這時我還在車上，不敢下車走到你的面前。 _

_ 我是個懦夫，不敢正視我失去的一切、甚至不敢正視我對康納的情感，我膽小、懦弱，恐懼他會像你們一樣離開我的生活。但康納、他是如此的擁有勇氣，就像你一樣勇敢，他勇於踏出我為他設限好的區域，走進我的世界裡。 _

_ 我明白康納現在對我肯定不是抱持著戀慕的情感，可能也不會接受一個年紀能當他爸的老男人作為伴侶，他註定會離開這座城市回去蘭辛，但我還是不想放棄這份感情、至少在他的生命裡留下點痕跡。 _

_ 柯爾，你肯定會笑我明明是廚房裡人人都怕的主廚，這種時候卻這麼多愁善感…… _

 

衣服被拉扯時漢克從思緒中驚醒，轉過頭一看發現是康納，輕輕的拉著他的衣角。

「漢克，你很難過嗎？」

康納的發問讓漢克啞然失笑，回問道：「你怎麼什麼都想問？」

「像我昨晚說的，我想更認識你。」康納放開漢克的衣角，張開雙臂給漢克一個擁抱。「這樣或許能讓你好一點。」

漢克對於突然的擁抱感到不習慣，他已經很久沒有與任何人有這樣親密的接觸，比起他僵硬的身體，康納的懷抱很軟，像是很習慣這樣去安撫一個人。

「每年二月二十三號我們也會去給養母掃墓，雖然已經過去這麼久，但西斯特總是最難過的那個，我也會這樣抱抱他。」可能是感覺到漢克的僵硬，康納只是輕輕擁一下便鬆開了，有些尷尬的嘿嘿笑了幾聲。「我可以明白，不論過了多久，只要來到這裡。我們都會想念對方。」

漢克又一次被康納的直率給打敗，大掌揉揉康納的頭髮，像是對晚輩那樣親暱。「難過是一定會的，我很想念柯爾。但……也就是這樣了，你也能理解，最開始難過得幾乎過不下去，但過去好幾年後那份悲傷會慢慢變小，最後好像輕得能摺起來收進口袋裡……」

「可是只要隨時一摸就會發現它就在那。」康納流暢的接續漢克說的話。

一瞬間思緒像是接對了線路在同一個頻道內，這感覺很奇妙，好像在這一瞬間他們是最了解彼此的人，於是兩人都露出會心一笑。

 

※

 

離開墓園後他們回到東部市場，康納跟著漢克在晴朗假日人聲鼎沸的市場中穿梭，漢克熟門熟路的走進一家市集，帶著康納繞過滿是觀光客跟一般家庭走馬看花的店面。

 

起司專門店在市集的角落，康納注意到坐落在這邊的都是些專業的酒鋪、肉舖等等，所謂外行看熱鬧內行看門道，這個道理也能應用於此。

店內兩大臥櫃裡滿滿不同種類的起司讓康納大開眼界，除了那些耳熟能詳的硬質與軟質起司外，甚至還有不怎麼常見的半硬質種類。漢克給康納講述各種特性跟應用時被店員聽了去，自豪的向他們展示店裡的恆溫室。

恆溫室乾燥溫暖，木頭架上存放的不是外面臥櫃裡分切好、需要冷藏的起司，而是一輪又一輪金黃色的帕馬森。康納注意到起司上燙烙的商標，發現這些帕瑪森不是普通品質，通通都是Parmigiano Reggiano。

「不知道你有沒有聽過，在義大利是有銀行可以讓起司製造商用Parmigiano Reggiano貸款。」

漢克說得絲毫沒有半點開玩笑的語氣，讓康納訝異的看著眼前的起司們，不禁覺得眼前不單單只是恆溫室，更是個金庫。

「可以用來做抵押品？」

「沒錯，抵押品需要價值穩定、方便管裡、不易散失，Parmigiano Reggiano正好符合這些特性。」

「這樣不會被同樣儲存在保險庫的其他貴金屬干擾到品質嗎？」

康納的提問讓漢克忍不住笑出來，告訴他：「噢不，孩子。銀行當然不會把黃金跟現金與起司放一塊，他們當然有獨立的倉庫放那好幾千塊起司。」

顯而易見的答案，康納都被漢克笑得有些臉紅。

 

看過起司店後在漢克的提議下康納又跟著去逛肉舖，康納聽漢克講解牛肉的部位以及如何利用各部位做最高效益的料裡，看著眼前玲瑯滿目又齊全的各部位原塊，康納盯著冷藏櫃裡還沒切成片的菲力肉塊，想起漢克餐廳裡留存的Herbes舊菜單上某道主餐。

「漢克，雖然進度還沒到，但我能趁這個機會向你學威靈頓牛排嗎？」

「現在？可能還太早，你的進度連牛排都還沒煎到。」

漢克順著康納的目光看去便了解怎麼會突然想學威靈頓牛排了，除非去專門肉舖，不然平時確實很少能看見沒分切片狀的菲力。

「也罷，相信以你的能耐有辦法跟上。」

最後漢克聳聳肩答應康納，看那蜜色的眼睛都染上喜悅，忍不住伸手揉揉康納柔軟的深褐色短髮。

威靈頓牛排除了菲力外還需要買些其他食材，他們在農產品區找到漂亮的波特貝勒蘑菇跟四季豆。

康納還想買些地瓜時被漢克阻止。「家裡冰箱還有馬庫斯拿來的料裡。」

「啊，你說的沒錯。」康納想起馬庫斯給他的那些料裡，便放下飽滿的地瓜跟著漢克去結帳。

突然漢克後知後覺的發現，剛才他直接認定康納是會回他家而不是餐廳，甚至語句也過於親暱……想到這裡漢克有些尷尬的抓抓頭髮，眼角偷偷觀察康納是不是也注意到了他們過於親密的交談。

但大男孩顯然沒發覺這件事情，他的注意力被烘焙店的烤麵包香勾得嘴饞，漢克好笑的帶他去不錯的麵包店一人買了一個甜甜圈，邊走邊吃著又逛了一圈市集才走去停車場開車回家。

 

※

 

回家前漢克還是繞去Herbes一趟，因為路途上兩人才想起家裡可沒有那麼齊備的調味料。

帶著餐廳拿的兩罐芥末醬、大蒜、酥皮回到家，先前在市集買的菲力已經退冰得差不多，康納拆開包裝袋用餐巾紙把牛肉擦乾淨。

漢克看了冰箱裡馬庫斯帶過來的料理，除了烤馬鈴薯外還有一支對半切好抹上辣椒奶油醃製的生龍蝦，或許是去年被他拒絕過一大盒生菜沙拉，今年帶過來的就這簡單的兩樣。

但也別覺得這不是什麼豐盛的一頓了，就算只是簡單的烤馬鈴薯，要烤得外酥內鬆也是一門學問，漢克還記得當初卡爾不喜歡吃太有嚼勁的的食物，馬庫斯在聽卡爾抱怨吃膩了泥後跑來找他學烤馬鈴薯，這才讓挑嘴的父親開心的肯好好吃飯。

把那盒馬鈴薯倒進烤箱裡，連同已經包好鋁箔紙的大蒜一起進入烤箱烤熱，康納已經熱好一個燙得冒煙的平底鍋，漢克接手倒入橄欖油，將菲力夾進平底鍋內熱煎，將每個面都油封上色。

康納一邊看著漢克的動作一邊處理四季豆，去除四季豆的頭尾後堆到旁邊，漢克隨手放進爐上另一個滾水的鍋內、加了鹽進去快煮。當漢克油封好菲力時康納已經把波特貝勒蘑菇切塊放進調理機裡打碎，正好清出了空間給漢克放盛著牛肉的菜盤。

 

漢克家的廚房設計是延著牆面的一字形，空間比起餐廳那非常狹窄，兩個人雖然分工著一人備料一人掌爐，但還是時不時的手肘碰到彼此，康納略帶歉意的笑了笑，沒發現漢克被無意間的碰觸撓的心癢。

四季豆撈起來交給康納去水槽沖冷開水，漢克著手繼續把調理機打好的蘑菇泥刮進乾淨無油的平底鍋翻炒，直到把蕈類本身充沛的水分煮乾。康納讓過調理台的位置給漢克，讓他有空間平整的鋪好保鮮膜跟早上康納買回來的生火腿片，將蘑菇碎抹上去後把菲力放在中間，拉起保鮮膜的一端像捲壽司一樣把牛肉包裹住，捲緊放進冰箱內冷藏。

此時烤爐內的馬鈴薯也復熱好了，康納打開爐門時滿滿都是鼠尾草跟柑橘皮的香氣，非常聖誕節的調味，烤大蒜被放在調理台上，烤盤裡的馬鈴薯則是撈進瓷盤放上餐桌。

在冷藏牛肉的同時，康納打算處理好四季豆沙拉，切開大蒜的頂端後將裡內烤得綿滑香甜的果實全擠出來，調入白酒醋、法式芥末醬、蜂蜜後調味，淋上橄欖油攪拌均勻就是香濃的醬汁，加入清脆的四季豆跟杏仁片適當攪拌就能直接盛盤。

沙拉也準備好就差主餐們了，康納看著漢克把冷藏好的肉放在桿開的酥皮上，包裹好後裁掉多餘的邊角，最後刷上蛋液跟刮紋，小心放進烤箱內烘烤。而那支龍蝦則是直接用爐上的鐵烤盤熱煎，辣椒奶油的焦香讓康納簡直等不及開動。

 

最後威靈頓牛排靜置切片好端上桌，滿滿豐盛的餐桌讓康納覺得現在才是他們享受聖誕晚餐的感覺，昨天的火雞確實不錯，但在酒吧裡面簡單地享用果然還是沒有那種過節的氣氛。

漢克只覺得有些恍惚，當他看到一桌滿滿的、熱騰騰的料理時忍不住想起柯爾還在的日子，那時他也會煮一大桌豐盛的大餐，多得一大一小得分兩三餐才吃得完，而柯爾過世後自然餐桌就不再有過被堆滿滿的機會了。

「漢克？」

康納看見漢克呆愣的模樣，也明白男人因為什麼而愣住，他的聲音不自覺地放輕，柔軟的飄進漢克的耳朵裡。

漢克當然知道康納顧慮著什麼，安撫地搖搖頭後打算把抽離這個不愉快的話題，坐下後挑眉問康納：「結果你就這樣跟個老廚師混過一個聖誕節，你難道不覺得無聊？」

「我很喜歡跟你下廚的感覺，漢克。而且我認為你並不到需要自稱『老』的年紀。」康納的回答相當直率，他夾了些馬鈴薯遞給漢克繼續說。「而且過完聖誕後很快就新年了，我很珍惜現在相處的時間。」

漢克接過盤子，叉子隨手戳了塊馬鈴薯塞進嘴裡。「那你已經有打算回到蘭辛該怎麼做了嗎？」

康納聽到問題時手微微一顫，沮喪地回答：「還沒有，或許我本身在逃避思考這件事情。」

「調酒呢？昨天你站在吉米的酒吧裡感覺很高興。」

「我……抱歉，其實我也很不確定，但我確實很享受那個過程。」

「你調酒的樣子很好，我知道你在競賽上碰壁好幾次，但這不代表你不是個優秀的調酒師。」

漢克說得真誠，這讓康納靦腆的一笑，不常被誇獎的男孩有些害羞的埋頭進他們豐盛的晚餐，勺起四季豆送進嘴裡，混著蜂蜜的醬汁微酸微甜的在舌尖化開。

烤馬鈴薯經過一夜冷藏似乎也沒有變得口感不好，外層被鵝油考得酥脆裡內鬆軟綿密，更別說那道威靈頓牛排了，酥脆的酥皮包裹滿是蕈類香氣的柔軟菲力，只要搭一點點海鹽就能品嘗到多汁的原味，至於龍蝦對康納來說太辣了，辣椒辣得康納又喝水又放不下烙上美味烙痕的龍蝦肉。

漢克趕緊遞給康納一杯水止辣，看著對面男孩用餐的動作有些出神，第一次見面時康納還很拘謹的維持他的禮儀，而到現在他已經放鬆許多，回想起碰面的經歷漢克發現其實康納相較於初見面時似乎多長了一些肉，本來臉頰還有些消瘦的骨感此時已經變得肉感許多。

順眼多了。漢克一直覺得康納太瘦了，對於能把康納養胖這點漢克不禁彎起嘴角，對於自己的廚藝能被喜歡而感到自豪。

 

兩道主餐再加上烤馬鈴薯跟四季豆沙拉，對兩個人來說還是太多了點，兩人坐在沙發看籃球比賽的轉播消食，漢克的手機突然響起來。

通常漢克的手機會響只有兩種狀況，一是傑弗瑞帶來什麼壞消息，二是康納打來找他，但康納現在人就在他旁邊待著，漢克做好可能又是他的餐廳被闖空門了什麼的心理準備後接起電話。

沒想到打來的不是傑弗瑞，而是吉米。

康納看漢克隨便應答後就掛斷電話，面色無奈的轉頭看向他。

「吉米打來問你，有沒有興趣幫他顧一陣子的酒吧。」

「皮特森先生怎麼了嗎？」

「吉米那小子昨晚聖誕夜惹他小女朋友生氣了，收了行李氣得要回加拿大溫莎，吉米急著要去把人追回來。」漢克翻了白眼，心裡好好祝福可憐的朋友。「他說雖然可以直接臨時店休，但就這樣放著熟客不管有點過意不去，吉米會付你打工的薪水，只是別期待收入有多好。」

康納聽了有些猶豫，他很喜歡站在吧檯的感覺。

「趁這個機會確認你想要的也好，蓋瑞放給我的假到新年後，我們可以上午的時候學些進度，晚上我陪你在酒吧，你怕接送麻煩的話可以最後這幾天住我這。」

在漢克的建議之下，康納還是接過吉米酒吧的鑰匙，他是該好好正視自己的問題了，至少確認自己到底是不是真的想放棄調酒這一條路。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

晚上八點二十七分，康納坐在漢克的車內望著外頭依舊晴朗的夜空，漢克一路載他回墨西哥鎮收拾行李。

蘿絲已經有收到康納的通知，很早就在客廳等著，聽見踩樓梯上樓的腳步聲便知道是康納。

「康納，雖然我不是不相信安德森先生的為人，但是那家酒吧真的足夠安全嗎？」

看著蘿絲有些擔憂的表情，康納也明白女士的擔心出自於哪裡，畢竟一個外地來的年輕人獨自在一家陌生的夜間酒吧工作確實有一定危險性。

「沒問題的，蘿絲。那家酒吧因為有接待警局包場所以客群很單純，而且我不會單獨一個人工作，漢克會陪我。」

「好吧，你要多注意安全。」

康納點點頭，先上閣樓去整理自己的行李，平時他就習慣隨時收拾東西，不需要多少功夫就打包好他的行李，環顧這個住不到一個月的閣樓，康納居然感到了有那麼點不捨。

提著行李箱下樓與蘿絲道別，蘿絲不吝嗇的給康納一個滿懷的擁抱，就像一個送孩子出遠門的媽媽一樣。

「好好照顧自己，以後還有機會回來的話可以繼續住我這邊。」

康納也回抱著，蘿絲像是自己第二個母親一樣，女士的疼愛讓康納感受到懷念的母愛，他的養母因為子宮頸癌早逝，即使養母生前對他們三兄弟比較嚴格，康納還是會想念養母在嚴厲底下對他們笨拙的關心。

 

回程路上康納拿著手機無聊的翻著社群網站，在開始跟著漢克學習前康納便在他的Instagram上發布公告說會停更到新年後，留言多是哀號不能看見賞心悅目的料理秀了，但康納還是會定時查看訊息，關心那些拿著料理問題等的解答的粉絲。

突然兩則通知插進來，是他的Instagram被標註在相片裡，點開後發現奈斯跟西斯特，他們用同一張非常精緻漂亮的三角形巧克力塔剖面照片，奈斯保持他不打字的風格只有標註他，而西斯特就過分了。

**Commercy800-60**

**今年Commercy是兩個人過，給不在場沒口福吃到的老哥羨慕羨慕。@Commercy800-51。**

看著那張巧克力塔，在篩滿可可粉的脆殼裡頭柔軟的巧克力蛋糕層跟慕斯，即使晚餐吃得肚子到現在還有點脹，康納還是被這誘人的斷面饞到了，頓時覺得這兩人太過份了，西斯特就算了，居然連奈斯都標註他曬兩次照片！

漢克在等紅綠燈時注意到康納一臉不高興。「怎麼了？」

「西斯特連合奈斯拿今年聖誕節的新品跟我炫耀，這次的開發我連試吃都沒吃到。」康納難得忿忿的嘟起嘴來，讓漢克有些新奇的多看幾眼。

「噢？那你怎麼不考慮拿我們的晚餐回敬？我記得你有拍了照片。」

「這是個很好的主意，漢克。」

康納非常贊同漢克的提議，點回自己的Instagram敲敲打打很快又一則新照片，是晚上被烤馬鈴薯、四季豆沙拉、烤奶油龍蝦、威靈頓牛排塞滿的餐桌。

**Commercy800-51**

**雖然今年沒能在蘭辛，但也有人陪我渡過聖誕節。@Commercy800-60、@Commercy900-87。**

反擊完畢後如康納所預料的收到西斯特的問候。

『我跟奈斯只是貼同張巧克力塔的照片，你居然拿這麼豪華的餐桌曬我們！你知道我們今年只有速食披薩嗎！』晚上八點五十五分。西斯特。

康納還在打字回覆時西斯特又一串訊息進來。

『等等。』晚上八點五十六分。西斯特。

『這餐桌不像蘿絲家的，你不會是在老安德森那過聖誕？』晚上八點五十六分。西斯特。

晚上八點五十九分。康納。『是的，我聖誕節時陪漢克一起過。』

西斯特那邊沉默許久，康納以為西斯特有事先忙想退出訊息時才傳進新的私信。

『老天，我已經無法理解你的眼光了。』晚上九點零三分。西斯特。

晚上九點零三分。康納。『漢克人很好。』

『好吧你高興就好。』晚上九點零五分。西斯特。

晚上九點零六分。康納。『你跟奈斯早點睡，晚安。』

訊息變成已閱讀後等一陣子沒新訊息進來，康納關掉手機塞回外套裡，西斯特後來奇怪的反應讓他有點納悶，但聽著車上播的爵士樂一天的疲倦感湧上來讓康納眼皮有點沉重，乾脆不去多想的靠著車窗昏昏沉沉的睡著了。

 

一路安靜的回到家，漢克把車開進庭院停好，解開安全帶看向隔壁睡得很沉的康納，猶豫半晌還是決定搖醒他。

「康納，到了。」漢克伸手搖康納的肩膀，將人搖醒。「進屋去，累了就先洗澡，沙發我會給你整理好。」

「好。」康納半睜著濕漉漉、朦朧的眼睛，應答都是沒睡醒的鼻音。

從後車廂拿出行李後康納打著哈欠跟漢克進屋，漢克直接把客廳讓給他了，要怎麼使用隨他喜歡，康納打開拖箱找出衣物便走進浴室洗澡。

浴室嘩啦啦地傳出聲響，漢克被花灑的水聲弄得有些心猿意馬，想像溫暖的水打溼了康納深棕色的短髮，滑過脖頸與鎖骨、滑過胸膛的兩點直至小腹……

確實自妻子踩著高跟頭也不回地走出家門的幾年來也有過男性床伴，但面對康納這樣乾淨的大男孩還是會被道德感譴責，漢克搖搖頭，他可不能繼續想下去了，光是妄想康納的身軀就讓他被罪惡感壓得抬不起頭。

漢克把沙發的幾個抱枕堆到單人座去，又把早上收起來的毛毯從臥室櫥櫃搬出來，撇眼看見被Sumo好奇的一直聞聞康納的行李箱，把大狗擠回牠自己的窩漢克看到沒關起來的行李箱裡有台筆記型電腦，於是找出延長線幫康納把電源接到茶几旁。

此時康納也洗好澡出來了，漢克聽到開門聲抬頭望去，看見被熱水暖得白裡透紅的大男孩只套著件寬鬆的T恤，下襬還沒借他的帽衫長，隱隱約約從大腿往上的線條能窺視到臀部的弧度。

該死，這小混蛋還是沒穿內褲。漢克閉上眼深呼吸按耐住被無意識散發色情氣味的男孩勾起的慾火，從行李箱翻出條四角褲遞給走到沙發旁的康納。

「住我這裡唯一的規矩，把你的褲子穿上。」

康納不解的偏頭，明明前兩次過夜時漢克都沒這樣要求，但寄人籬下還是得守規矩，便乖乖地接過來。「抱歉，漢克。我睡眠習慣裸睡。」

說完後康納便直接彎腰把褲子套上，漢克簡直無語，好不容易壓下的火又有些上頭，只好留了句早點睡匆匆離開客廳回去臥房，打算洗個澡冷靜冷靜。

 

事實上根本冷靜不下來，站在浴缸漢克都能遐想淡淡沐浴乳的味道中有康納獨特的體香，懊惱的捶了磁磚牆面，認為自己下了個錯誤的決定放康納剩下的時間住在他家。

憑康納對他的吸引力，他怎麼還覺得自己抵擋得住？漢克再一次譴責自己薄弱的意志力，屈服於壓不下的火握住抬頭的慾望。

 

※

 

聖誕節過去後佳節粉飾的氣氛也隨之消逝，少了色彩繽紛的燈飾與聖誕樹，底特律重回原本低迷的模樣。

康納開始在這裡的最後行程，按照進度漢克把最後一點課程上完了，剩下的只能靠康納自己去經營，把這些吸收的經驗轉化為屬於自己的東西延伸，為了不忘記這樣的手感，課程結束後康納還是拉著漢克親手解決每一餐。

 

睡醒替Sumo放飼料、做兩人分的早餐、敲漢克的房門喊他起床已經是康納新的早晨，天氣好時康納會問漢克要不要牽Sumo出去散步，天氣不好時就泡杯咖啡窩在沙發處理他那堆還沒剪輯的影片，中午兩人會一起下廚。

晚上康納會去吉米酒吧做酒保，對於站吧檯的人突然從痞味的糙漢變成一個溫和的大男孩，熟客們一開始都很適應不良，但很快康納華麗的花調技術就征服了客人們排外的心，康納相當會巧妙運用他的聲線與口吻去與客人應答，沒什麼警戒心的人沒多久就願意跟康納聊起來，甚至連警局來的警探都對康納放下戒心去抱怨手上好幾個案件的不順利。

 

一天一天過去，隨著時間推移不論是漢克還是康納都珍惜著現在的日子，漢克看著康納第一天接手酒吧到現在，看大男孩眼中的迷惘逐漸消失變得明亮，明白了康納已經找到了答案。

 

漢克坐在吧檯的最邊角，看著康納沒有任何心機、純粹的搭話就讓這些人把心是全吐出來不由得再一次感到佩服。

這是康納最後一天代班，店內的客人比平時多了不少，都是趁著年輕有看頭的調酒師在離開前最後一次來欣賞炫麗的花調技術。

「嘿，我得說句老實話，漢克。康納這孩子若不是走了廚房這條路，不然他去警校學學談判技巧在警局肯定是個人才。」從警局下班的班坐在漢克旁邊，手裡一杯加冰威士忌，發福的臉紅通通的有些大舌頭。

漢克聽了呵呵笑出聲，喝口康納調給他的Old Fashioned調侃道：「這幾天康納不知道從你們這些警員聽去了多少秘密，要是傑弗瑞知道了肯定對你們發飆。」

班聽了不禁哈哈大笑，手裡的酒杯跟漢克的敲了下把最後點威士忌喝完後想叫康納再倒些給他，卻看到康納走出吧檯，往角落一張桌走去。

漢克也注意到了，角落桌只坐了一個人，進店後就低著頭不點餐，從背影也看不清楚是誰想想也就作罷，反正出了事情有他、也有警員在場。

康納先是把手裡的檸檬水給對方喝了幾口，輕聲地說了幾句話後把那人引到吧檯坐下，漢克才發現那是他認識的人。

「李奧？很難得在這裡看到你。」

「呃、安德森先生……我該記得這家店是你常來的地方。」李奧看著挪動位置坐到旁邊的漢克一臉懊惱，他本來不想遇到任何熟人的。

漢克察覺出李奧的情緒相當低落，皺著眉問：「怎麼了？曼費德又翹了晚會？」

李奧一語不發，康納見漢克認識便詢問：「漢克，這位是？」

「他是李奧，曼費德的長子，是馬庫斯的義兄。」漢克替李奧簡略的介紹，從短短幾句話康納理解了他跟馬庫斯的關係。

李奧沉默的低著頭，身上的西裝還有些未乾的融雪，康納思索了一會後從酒架拿了威士忌，打開電磁爐加熱上頭保溫熱水的茶壺到沸騰。

接連的聲響引起李奧的注意，他不再低著頭，好奇的觀看康納的動作。

 

康納把沸水注入廣口玻璃杯內，取另一個鬱金香杯裝入威士忌後鞋放在上頭用熱氣加熱，這是一個需要等待的過程，康納緩緩轉動鬱金香杯讓酒液均勻受熱，手掌感受杯口的溫度才取下酒杯倒進同樣加熱過的不鏽鋼杯，另一個鋼杯則注入沸水，此時康納拿起火槍點燃杯子的烈酒，紅藍的火焰耀耀燃燒，讓李奧看得目不轉睛。

更神奇的在後頭，康納將燃著火的烈酒倒入沸水的鋼杯內，看著火焰隨酒倒入水中李奧以為會熄滅時，康納將注了酒水的杯反過來倒進方才的鋼杯中，火焰不息的隨康納的動作在兩個杯子間流動，像是傳說中的火龍一樣被高超的手藝玩轉在掌間。

這太神奇了！不只是吧檯的三人，就連其他座位區的人都驚訝的看著調酒師即興的表演，還有人拿出手機錄下昏暗酒吧中在兩只杯間飛躍的火舞。

待到酒精溫度開始下降，康納把酒精燃燒後的酒水全倒進已經裝著肉桂棒、檸檬皮與壓碎方糖的Toddy杯中，趁著火還沒熄滅時在杯緣一個彈指，繽紛的金色火花閃爍短暫的光芒後帶走最後的火焰。

「Blue Blazer，這能讓你的身體暖起來。」成功完成整個表演讓康納舒了口氣，Blue Blazer是過去他練習很久的酒譜，聽見掌聲才驚覺原來整個店的客人都在看他調酒。

看著康納靦腆微笑對鼓掌的客人微微頷首，李奧端起熱呼呼的調酒攪拌溶解底層的糖，嚥下一口只覺得渾身由內而外的暖起來。

「你真有本事，做這行應該很久了？」

「我本身不是做這行的……嗯？」

康納收拾焰燒的鋼杯時注意到班向他舉起空蕩蕩的酒杯，看著敦厚老好人通紅的臉，康納不禁扳起臉色。「我不建議你繼續點單，班。你已經喝了五杯了。」

「喔！別像我的老婆一樣管我，今天我可是好不容易解決手上的案子，就讓我多喝一杯！」班像是個大孩子討價還價，康納轉頭看向漢克，見漢克同樣沒轍的聳肩，康納無奈地給班再多倒一杯威士忌。

「這是最後一杯，班。晚點我會幫你叫計程車。」說完後給李奧一個抱歉的陪笑。「關於調酒我本身也做了很久的練習，但這幾天只是我幫店主代班。」

「你是個非常有才能的人，康納。」李奧放下酒杯苦笑的開口。「你讓我想起馬庫斯……」

「馬庫斯能在這裡堅持醫生的工作真的相當優秀。」康納回想起上次與馬庫斯認識時的交流。

「對，他很優秀，即使沒有血緣關係，有這樣的弟弟我很驕傲。但……你知道的，我們的父親是位藝術家、畫家。」

或許是溫暖的飲料讓他的整個身體都暖了起來，李奧覺得沒有像剛踏進店門時這麼冰冷了，熱調酒讓他的精神都逐漸放鬆，壓力也隨著酒精被趕出腦袋。

「馬庫斯從小就展現他過人的繪畫天賦，遠遠勝過我……小時候我可忌妒了，他總是能抓住父親的目光。我以為馬庫斯會把這個天分好好發揮成為跟父親一樣的藝術家，結果？他跑去當了醫生！」

李奧像是說了什麼笑話一樣笑出聲來，看到康納欲言又止的模樣無所謂的聳肩繼續說道：「噢，別因為這樣而安慰我，我很早就意識到有沒有才能的差異，我也真的為馬庫斯按自己理想當上醫生而高興，我只是想起點往事。」

康納收回想鼓勵的話，改問其他問題：「曼費德先生目前從事藝術相關工作嗎？」

「沒錯，我是個畫商，現在幫父親販售他的作品，或者當代理人接洽美術館跟一些收藏家。」

「以目前底特律的狀況來說這應該不好經營，剛入店時會這麼凝重是因為生意上的摩擦？」

「這……你猜對了，美術館隱瞞我一些消息，我在其他收藏家打聽到後知道，他們打算賣掉父親在那邊的館藏。」李奧倒也不隱瞞什麼，想到美術館背著他要賣掉卡爾的畫作，李奧鬱悶的喝了酒。

「或許只是我的猜測，但美術館這樣做的話豈不是代表政府已經……」康納越說越小聲，在想通的瞬間驚訝的摀住嘴吧。

「嘿嘿！我們心裡有數就好。」李奧撇眼看了其他客人確認沒什麼異狀後鬆口氣，繼續說：「而且事情還沒定讞，說不定還有空間可以周轉……父親在美術館投資這麼多心血，我不能讓他們就這樣賣了父親作品。」

與人談心也是梳理自己思緒的方式，李奧喝完酒後結帳。「關於這件事情麻煩別讓父親知道。」

「放心，我們在場三人口風都緊得很。」漢克答應李奧，擺擺手讓他快點回家去。

 

※

 

夜越來越深，快十二點時康納送走了最後一批客人，只剩還在吧檯的漢克以及已經醉倒趴著睡著的班。

康納替班叫了計程車，手機震動時康納請漢克一同幫忙，一人架住班的一邊協助他走出店門。

「晚安，麻煩你了，威廉斯先生。」看到陶德已經下車幫他開好車門，康納感激的朝他點點頭。

「別客氣，是我該謝你給我生意做。」陶德接過康納遞給他的地址字條，跟兩人道過晚安後駛車離開。

等到酒吧整理完畢，康納把電門鎖好後，忍不住又回頭看了眼關閉電源後昏暗的店面。

「捨不得？」

「有點……漢克，我能向你提一個無理的請求嗎？」

看著康納望過來的棕眼，漢克彎起微笑回答：「你總是向我提各種請求，不缺這次。說吧。」

「明天我們能出去走走嗎？我想再看看這座城市。」

康納的眼底有百般不捨，漢克張了嘴，千言萬語都匯作成一句話。

_留下來，康納。_

「……沒問題。」

漢克最終還是說不出口，他一直都明白康納會離開，但漢克希望這一個月他已經在康納的生命裡留下深刻的一抹痕跡，這份喜歡康納永遠也不會明白，他們會是親密的朋友，他會一直在這裡等待康納在走過這個城市時願意為自己停留。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間點在2011年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

十二月二十九號，底特律飄著小雪。

漢克難得起了大早，並不是因為做了什麼難以啟齒的夢，那些夢在衝動逐漸緩和之後便不是那麼的頻繁困擾他，突然的早醒可能只是因為身體下意識的緊繃。

一股緊張感促使他想早點醒來，從睜開眼的一瞬間漢克就明顯感受到時間的流逝，一分一秒倒數著提醒他康納將要踏上客運離開底特律。

漢克輕手輕腳的推開房門，走出臥房到昏暗的客廳，他走路的動靜被Sumo聽見，大狗抬起頭看見他便開心的甩甩尾巴。

「噓……乖狗狗。」漢克輕聲的安撫Sumo免得發出更多噪音，大掌摁著聖伯納犬毛茸茸的腦袋，Sumo也很乖的趴回自己的窩。

沙發上的康納翻身發出聲毫無防備的鼻音，漢克還以為康納被吵醒了，回頭一看確定大男孩沒有醒過來才鬆了口氣，挪動腳步到沙發旁邊。

康納睡得很熟，淺淺的呼吸聲帶著溫暖的氣息，深褐色的髮絲被睡得翹起可愛的捲度，漢克有些心癢，忍不住伸手輕柔的捲起頭髮，觸感細滑的撓過指節。

漢克心中的不滿足被若有似無的接觸放大，手指放過可愛的捲髮後大掌輕輕覆蓋在康納的臉蛋上，指腹滑過臉上那些細微的雀斑與小巧的痣。

大男孩在感受到乾燥溫暖的手掌時忍不住蹭了蹭，漢克珍惜著現在寧靜的片刻，把一切仔細、確實的珍藏在記憶中。

 

康納睡醒時首先嗅到煙燻火腿的焦香，迷迷糊糊醒過來望向廚房，發現漢克已經醒了正繫著件圍裙在爐檯前顧火。

「早安，洗把臉就過來吃早餐。」似乎聽見沙發的聲響，漢克回過頭果然看見睡得一臉惺忪的康納。

「早安，漢克。你怎麼這麼早？」康納打了哈欠回答，聲音裡滿滿剛睡醒的軟糯鼻音。

很可愛。雖然對男生來說這不是恰當的形容詞，漢克把目光從康納露出一邊的肩頭挪回鍋內，把酥脆得像紙片般的火腿夾到盤子上。「突然就這麼早醒了，正好讓你嚐嚐Herbes菜單上沒有的班尼迪克蛋。」

說到班尼迪克蛋就會想到金黃的荷蘭醬、想到軟嫩的水波蛋與半熟蛋黃，剛睡醒還沒太多食慾的康納一下就饞了，光著腳抱著衣服走進浴室快速的盥洗，等走出來在餐桌坐下時短髮已經服服貼貼的拂順在腦袋，漢克暗暗可惜那可愛的捲曲不見蹤影，把早餐盤放到康納面前。

白嫩的水波蛋煮成像馬札瑞拉起司球般完美圓潤，裹上金黃晶亮的荷蘭醬好似一顆小太陽，疊在蓬鬆的英式馬芬與火腿上，早餐盤還有鮮豔的酪梨沙拉。

眼前的馬克杯被漢克續滿香醇的咖啡，有誰能抗拒這樣完美的早餐？想到今天可能是最後一次吃漢克做的料理了，康納不禁有點遺憾，格外細心的品味漢克的手義。

 

對於在底特律的最後一天行程，康納並沒有什麼特別的想法。

康納很清楚以後還想來底特律的話隨時都能，但突如其來的不捨讓他想多走一點、多看一點，最後剩下的一點點時間也不想浪費。

然而當漢克問起會想先去哪時，康納卻答不出來他到底要去哪。

「或者我們可以先去Herbes一趟，這幾天沒去那邊，廚房裡的水培香草是該整理一下了。」

「沒問題。」

康納欣然接受漢克的提議，能有個目的地總比開著車隨便晃強多了。

早餐後休息片刻康納坐上漢克的車，往外望著已經看得熟悉的街景，康納發覺漢克開的速度比平時還要慢一些，平穩的駛過交流道進入中城。

他們路過醫院以及幾個雞飼料常會營業的公園，一個月來的種種在腦海裡掠過，康納在這座城市得到的太多，同時也覺得自己太過幸運，他在這裡得到這麼多善良的人給予的幫助，是畢生不會忘記的珍貴經驗。

而給予最多的、莫過於是漢克。康納認為這一趟最大的幸運就是結識漢克，與自己最敬佩的主廚成為朋友，甚至得到一對一的廚藝指導，即使旅途的目的已經不是精進技讓自己能與弟弟們站在同一個高度上，但能找到前進的方向也是因為漢克一言一語之中對他的引導。

 

短短幾天沒有來Herbes，餐廳的門前積了不少積雪，漢克用力踩平鬆軟的雪轉開餐廳門的鎖走進去，拿出雪鏟打算先打理打理門面。

康納也跟著幫忙，兩人很快把積雪鏟到路邊，把店面整理出來，這才踏進店裡。

Herbes沒有太大變化，康納環顧這間幾乎是他料理教室的餐廳，空氣裡有冬季冰冷的味道，最初那扇被闖空門打破的玻璃窗早就修理好了，座位區以及櫥櫃只有薄薄一層的淡灰。

跟著漢克走進廚房，漢克在第一堂課就教康納這些可愛的水培盆栽要怎麼照顧，康納與漢克逐一檢視盆栽的狀況，為每個波璃瓶換水、補充營養液。

突然漢克拿起把剪刀，開始大把的為植物們修枝，多得康納擔心修剪太多反而之後沒有足夠的量可以料理。

「漢克，不會剪太多嗎？」

「如果有平時的使用量當然不用修這麼多，但之後你就回蘭辛了，我在這邊也沒怎麼煮菜，把太多的剪掉也好讓它們過冬。」

漢克不在意的回答觸動到康納的心弦，這一個月來他們常常下廚，讓Herbes多了生機活了過來一般，而之後又要回歸沉睡了嗎？

康納一直猶豫著一個問題，一個他能預料漢克會怎麼回答的問題，在這樣動盪的心情下康納順勢脫口而出。「漢克，你會想離開底特律另外設店嗎？」

蘭辛是個很好的選擇。最後這句話康納沒能說出口，因為他從漢克的眼中讀出他早就知道的答案。

「不，我不會離開底特律。」漢克手裡的動作停頓一會，藍眼睛裡的情緒不自覺的柔軟起來。「我怕我走了，柯爾會覺得寂寞。」

「但我還是得謝謝你想邀請我，康納。我知道你剛剛想問我去蘭辛開店。」

離開底特律與康納去蘭辛、在他的店面拓展西餐區塊是非常誘人的邀約，然而漢克還是無法如此乾脆的抉擇，康納之於他很重要，但底特律裡也有其他漢克認為重要的留念。

康納點點頭承認，他確實想問漢克願不願意去蘭辛發展，康納對擁有這樣的手藝卻甘願留在底特律守著不知何時才能再次營業的餐廳感到惋惜，卻也明白漢克想留在底特律的原因。

漢克不像他還是飄泊尋找目標的年輕人，他早已在底特律落地生根。

「希望以後能看到你的餐廳再次營業。」

康納說完後笑了笑，兩人繼續整理生長繁簇的香料植物們，靜謐的空間裡康納更能感受到漢克認真照料香草們的專注，以及對這個餐廳投注的所有，每一個動作都吸引著他的目光。

康納太喜歡漢克給他的學習與實踐的充實生活，一時間康納明白了，他不得離開底特律的最根本原因，或許就是因為漢克。

 

※

 

餐廳的整理結束後漢克問了康納有沒有去過美術館，才知道這傢伙到現在都沒踏進去過半次。

於是接下來漢克帶康納去市立美術館走走，漢克顯然來這裡好幾次了，對長期展覽的作品都相當熟悉，不過漢克沒有為康納作太多詳細的介紹，每個人對美的感知都不一樣，自然也有不同的感想，只有康納不明白藝術家想表達的想法時漢克才會從旁提示，讓康納自己去品味其中的體悟。

「料理注重的不只手藝，當主廚會更需要靈感以及美感，而這裡就是提升自己腦袋的寶地。」

漢克刻意壓低了音量，寬敞的美術館只有零散的遊客，說話稍微大聲點都能聽見回音。

說完他們來到最後一區，這邊是擺放卡爾的畫作，各種大小的油畫都有，卡爾的作畫是呈現張力美感的作品，康納發現某一部分的畫是充滿生命鮮活的斑斕色彩，而另一部分則改變得內斂憂鬱，可它們同樣的嘶吼著藝術家想表達的內含，極具震撼力。

「漢克，是摔傷導致曼費德先生的作品有明顯分水嶺？」

「沒錯，曼費德摔傷導致下半身癱瘓後讓他有點自暴自棄，但可能是想到他還有兩個兒子，就又拿起畫筆創作，但……風格回不去原本的感覺了。」漢克說得感慨，他本身也是受惠於卡爾創辦的基金會，也親眼見證卡爾的作畫轉變。「曼費德的作品很奇妙，第一眼看的時候會有一種心得，過了幾年再看又會有新的想法，在這個社會打滾越久就越能有更深的體悟。不論在卡姆斯基底下工作還是經營Herbes，曼費德的作品總是給我非常多的靈感。」

在這裡，不論是誰都是為了生活而努力著。康納從漢克的話想到他在這認識的每一個人，一時沉默下來，若有所思的半闔眼睛。

 

兩人在美術館待得意外的久，走出館外都已經過了中午，在最後一天他們不打算自己解決午餐了，兩人去了間當地有名的燒烤料理餐廳，叫了一盤餐廳招牌的炭烤豬肋排，經歷抹粉料、楓糖漿、烤肉醬的肋排多汁美味，楓糖的微甜把粉料與烤肉醬本身的辣味緩和許多，即使是康納怕辣的舌頭仍吃得津津有味。

肋排烤得肉與骨分離，很容易徒手就把條狀的骨頭抽出來，要烤到這樣的程度肯定是在炭火爐內慢烤了三小時以上，而要如何把肉放在爐內加熱三小時又多汁就是廚師的燒烤功夫了，當然餐廳不可能讓客人等上三小時，勢必要前置處理好肋排才能在出餐時快速料理交到客人手上，這也更考驗餐廳做好前置又讓料理跟現做的一樣美味。

 

用餐時的閒聊中漢克聽到康納這一個月來都只顧著找他學廚或者去忙別的事情，以致沒去逛過景點時不禁好氣又好笑，填飽肚子後漢克擔當起康納的一日嚮導，帶康納去藝術學院走走，中城主要的就是逛美術館、博物館之類的館藏。

之後漢克開車載著康納到下城去，他們經過福克斯劇院跟設有藝術雕塑的幾個廣場，此時已經過了黃昏，入夜後天色開始變得昏暗，最後漢克在一個緊臨底特律河的河濱公園停下車。

看著公園裡點亮的路燈，康納好奇的問：「這裡是？」

「河濱公園，個人的私心推薦。不過我們來的時機不大好。」漢克看著又開始飄雪的天空有些可惜的說道。「下車走走？」

「好。」

康納當然不會拒絕。

 

雪不停的下著，細小如棉花糖絨絲般從天飄搖墜下，接觸到河面時點起一圈漣漪後融化於水中。

康納扶著欄杆欣賞寬廣的底特律，路燈將河面照耀的波光粼粼，對面是加拿大各色的城市燈光，而連接兩者的就是那座閃閃發亮的大使橋。

「現在還不是最冷的時候，大概到一月中底特律河就會結冰，你會看到冰面反照著點亮燈光的大使橋，像鏡子一樣。」

漢克遞給康納一罐販賣機賣的溫罐咖啡，康納接過來摀在手心，鋁罐熱熱的很溫暖，把有些冰冷的指尖都熱起來。

嘎啦壓開鋁罐拉環，漢克喝了口咖啡也在旁邊欣賞夜景，最後一點點的陽光已經沉下地平線，夜晚裡只有更能看見對岸溫莎市的繁華，一條河像是區隔了兩個不同的世界，底特律這邊反而是蕭條的昏暗。

「謝謝你，漢克。」

康納突然的道謝讓漢克挑眉，漢克喝空了自己的咖啡後把空罐拋進不遠處的垃圾桶。「不客氣？雖然我不知道你突然謝我什麼。」

「謝謝你為我做的這一切。」康納趴在欄杆上，咖啡罐輕輕敲著發出沉悶的撞擊聲。「你不但介紹警局人脈保護我、教我廚藝，還在我迷惘的時候告訴我不要急迫的找到答案，若不是因為你，我想我到今天仍不知道自己想要做什麼。」

「我喜歡調酒，這點無庸置疑。」康納將手裡的鋁罐往上拋，咖啡罐在空中旋轉著最後平穩的落在手背上。「因為比不上弟弟們的光環而放棄，我直到今天才知道這很可笑。」

「應該是要喜歡而去做，不是因為想追趕上奈斯或西斯特才去做，或許我就是這樣作繭自縛才沒有突破與進步。」

說完後康納笑了幾聲，漢克看著他蜜糖色的眼睛，眼底的光彩已經比初到城市時要好看許多。

「調酒師很適合你，而且你站在吧檯的感覺相當好。」

「謝謝。Commercy我打算慢慢轉移給西斯特，我想再努力試試看，就像這裡的人都在為生活而努力著。」康納仰起頭看著漫天緩緩飄落的雪花，深呼吸一口氣吐出時哈出一團白霧。「漢克，不只是我而已，我希望你也試著努力看看。」

沒有說明的話讓漢克立刻明白康納指的是什麼。「康納，我的味覺早就過了黃金治療期。」

漢克的話讓康納有些慌張的轉過身，康納本想繼續勸漢克，可看到漢克堅定而溫暖的藍眼睛時又啞了聲。

「但我會再試試看，畢竟我也從你這找回我身為主廚的驕傲。」

「這代表我未來可以看到Herbes重新營業？」

「沒準真的可以，未來會怎麼樣誰都說不準。」漢克順手拿過康納手裡的咖啡罐，也丟進垃圾桶裡。「該回家了？明天你是早上的車。」

「好的，我今天過得很開心，漢克。」

「我也是。」

時間終究還是無聲無息的流逝掉，不論是漢克還是康納，他們都珍惜著最後的一點點相處機會。

 

※

 

十二月三十號一早已經沒有降雪，放晴的天空能看到溫暖的陽光。

漢克載康納到客運總站，開往蘭辛的車再過十分鐘就要開了。

「好好照顧自你。」漢克拍拍康納的肩膀，語氣裡也是有著明顯的不捨。

「漢克，這一個月謝謝你，我還會再來底特律的。」

「只要你先跟家裡報備好隨時歡迎，反正我會一直在這。」

「噢，我不會再跟弟弟們不告而別了。」

康納因為漢克的調侃而脹紅了臉蛋，漢克笑著隱藏自己想伸手撫摸上去的衝動，替康納把行李抬上車。

最後的十分鐘過去，往蘭辛的車已經在廣播催促旅客上車。

漢克目送康納走上客運的階梯，他以為康納就會這樣頭也不回的走上車。

可是康納回頭了，轉身又對漢克說：「保持聯絡。」

保持聯絡。漢克在感受到康納給予他的聯繫時衝動壓過了理智讓他走上前，緊緊的抱住康納。

但也只是瞬間，漢克便放輕力道。

「保持聯絡。」

漢克的聲音有些顫抖，康納懵懵懂懂的不了解為什麼漢克突然抱住他，可康納也沒有推開或者閃躲，反而也伸手抱住漢克，沉醉在心中不知名的滿足感之中。

「好的。」

康納最後如嘆息般的回答就像冬日最暖的陽光，給漢克一種延綿持續的溫暖。

而漢克也相信，這並不會是結束。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

西斯特認為在他們三兄弟之中他是最正常的一個，從談戀愛來說的話。

 

他們三兄弟都是上同一所學校到大學畢業，然而成長的過程中唯獨只有西斯特有交往的經驗，高中到大學不論是他還是康納、奈斯都收過許多情書，西斯特自己也有跟幾個有興趣的女孩子交往過，但康納跟奈斯卻沒有過想談戀愛的念頭。

奈斯一點想談戀愛的念頭都沒有，冷感到覺得與其他人培養關係是相當麻煩的事情，唯一能引起他興趣的生物就只有貓，西斯特已經做好奈斯未來應該是跟他們養的貓結婚的心理準備了。

而康納就不一樣了，康納對愛情有所嚮往，可是幾年來都沒能碰上心儀的對象，在愛情從沒經驗也導致他年紀越長、這方面就越清純，或者該說……越像木頭，完全看不出別人對他暗示明示的喜愛也不會意識到自己喜歡上誰。

所以當西斯特收到康納在那個老主廚家過聖誕時難得的欣慰了一把，自己的雙胞胎哥哥終於、終於開竅了，也篤定康納肯定不會準時回家。

噢，早在衝去底特律找康納時見到漢克，西斯特完全能讀出漢克看著康納的視線多炙熱，會搞在一起就如他的預料般合情合理。

 

然而事實證明西斯特完全猜錯了，十二月三十日的正午十二點前，康納拉著行李箱回到蘭辛的咖啡巷。

這時是Commercy結束早餐時段正在休息換餐時候，西斯特正幫奈斯把今天要賣的甜點放進冷藏櫃裡就看到康納推開店門走進來。

「老天，康納。你居然捨得回來？」

「我確實捨不得，但我跟你們約定好新年前會回來不是嗎？」

康納知道現在兩個弟弟忙著換餐，想趕緊把行李放上去脫掉厚重的外套跟圍巾來幫忙，西斯特卻一臉不敢置信的表情讓他停下腳步。

不只是西斯特，就連奈斯都難得的露出驚訝的表情。

怎麼了？我準時回家是件這麼意外的事情嗎？康納不解的偏頭。

「是這樣沒錯，但、那個老主廚肯放你回來？」

「漢克沒有必要留我下來呀？」

西斯特看康納一臉不明白，只覺得他又一次低估了他親愛的哥哥的木頭程度，康納這一個月怎麼過的他清楚得很，雖然康納的YouTube暫停更新，但Instagram可就不是了，每一天都在貼跟漢克學廚所做的料理照片！粉絲們沒見過漢克，西斯特可是親眼看到漢克對自家哥哥非常有意思！

你們一個月幾乎形影不離，吃一起甚至最後一周也住一起，卻沒發生任何事情？西斯特都心疼起漢克了，這到底是多麼木頭才完全無視別人對他的愛啊！

「好吧、好吧，你快點東西放放下來幫我們……」西斯特見康納困惑的表情，直接推著他上樓去。

等樓上房門打開又關上的聲響後，西斯特一臉恨鐵不成鋼的模樣。「我開始可憐老主廚了。」

奈斯雖然冷感，卻不是康納這樣對別人愛上他毫無察覺，於是也同感的點點頭。

 

※

 

分隔兩地的人要如何相愛？從現實層面來說漢克應當要試著去放棄。漢克坐在沙發上，只過了兩天而已康納留在舊軟墊上的味道就被Sumo蓋過去，家裡非常安靜，只有電視轉播著倒數跨年的新聞。

明明幾天前家裡還不會這麼死氣沉沉的，有康納在的話他們會一起下廚、會陪Sumo玩鬧，會一起聽他收藏的爵士樂黑膠……彷彿會一直持續下去的日子結束得如此之快，就像那段時間是做夢一樣。

康納在上車前，曾對漢克說「保持聯絡」，然而三十號一整天漢克等著手機卻沒一通電話、甚至新訊息進來。

或許那只是客套話？漢克又不免自卑起來，他怎麼會去妄想康納這麼好的大男孩會喜歡他呢？康納值得更好的，而不是個快能當他爸的老男人。

漢克不禁假想，若康納一直沒有消息，時間過得久了是不是也會對他逐漸失去實感，覺得康納來底特律只是場夢而已？

 

當最後的幾秒過去、分針與時針完全重疊時電視爆出人們歡呼的新年快樂，絢麗的煙火在廣場釋放照耀都市昏暗的夜空。

突然，被漢克擱置在桌上的手機響了起來，為了不錯過康納的訊息漢克早在三十號便把手機提醒音量調到最大，這樣一震差點把漢克嚇得心臟彈出來，急急忙忙伸手拿起手機滑開螢幕，一則付照片的新訊息佔據漢克的所有目光。

『新年快樂，漢克。』晚上十二點零二分。康納。

照片是飄著雪花的夜景，燦爛的煙火不只點亮蘭辛的夜空，也點亮了漢克因康納離開而緩緩流失色彩的生活。

晚上十二點零五分。漢克。『新年快樂，蘭辛的煙火真夠豪華。』

『底特律的煙火不好看嗎？』晚上十二點零六分。康納。

晚上十二點十分。漢克。『政府才沒錢弄煙火秀呢！』

『我以為底特律經濟再怎麼差，跨年這麼大的活動仍會編排預算慶祝。』晚上十二點十三分。康納。

晚上十二點十五分。漢克。『市政府連收垃圾的經費都沒了，我都不知道多久沒看過一座城市該有的樣子。』

『如果不介意的話，我之後可以多傳些蘭辛的照片？』晚上十二點十六分。康納。

康納的句子像是怕冒犯一樣的徵詢同意，天知道漢克有多麼樂意。

晚上十二點十七分。漢克。『當然不介意，我也想回味繁榮都市到底長什麼樣子。』

 

邁入2012年後雞飼料結束了假期開始營業，漢克回去繼續在蓋瑞手下顧煎台，當蓋瑞聊起康納時才得知康納已經回去蘭辛的消息，不禁有些可惜的嘆氣。

要知道十二月來康納幾乎是雞飼料的忠實顧客，而且當顧客群都是些做工的臭男人時，不得不承認康納的出現就像難得在醫院廣場擺攤可以看到的年輕護士們，著實能賞心悅目一番。

漢克的生活回到遇見康納以前那樣一成不變，每天跟著蓋瑞在中城或下城跑，聽工人抱怨工廠、抱怨經濟、抱怨拿了選票卻對經濟現況沒有作為的市長，閒暇之餘就在餐車外手機有什麼新消息。

平時漢克是會點支菸消磨時間的，但因為康納讓漢克決定重新開始味覺的療程，他回去醫院找馬庫斯做詳細的檢查，同時也坦承自己在停止複診的期間染上菸癮，馬庫斯依據檢查結果跟漢克的習慣規劃了療程，首先最重要的第一步就是戒菸。

 

回到蘭辛的康納似乎很忙碌，跨年的煙火照片與短訊後已經快過去一個月，漢克沒有再收到新的訊息，倒是康納的Youtube頻道有了一波更新，都是在底特律跟著他學廚時的料裡跟下廚技巧，還記得康納曾問能不能讓他用在頻道上，漢克倒是很無所謂的答應了。

畢竟所謂的教學也只是引導入門而已，指導人只能帶領學生認識這門藝術，而這之後的路得是靠自己去摸索與精進，指導人不能也無法繼續帶著學生往前，那樣只會扼殺學生的靈感。

漢克打了寒顫，一月底的底特律才是嚴冬的開始，漫天大雪冰封住整座城市，漢克想著等底特律河結冰後可以拍張照片給康納，打算回餐車裡頭靠保溫的煎台取暖時，手機突然震動外加提醒音讓漢克慌張的從口袋掏出來。

是康納，傳來張滿桌都是插著各種香料植物玻璃瓶的照片。

『漢克，能詳細教我怎麼養水培香草嗎？』下午兩點三十一分。康納。

康納的訊息很簡單，就是發了個問題來，只是……

漢克眼尖的看到照片角落的垃圾桶有些被丟棄的植物枝葉。

下午兩點三十五分。漢克。『從實招來，你這是養死了第幾批了？』

『這是、第三批。漢克怎麼知道的？』下午兩點三十八分。康納。

下午兩點四十分。漢克。『你發的照片出賣你了，小子。』

沒幾秒那張照片被收回，隔著手機漢克都能想像康納慌張的模樣。

下午兩點四十五分。漢克。『收回也來不及了。』

 

此時的康納確實就如漢克所想像的懊惱的哀號，太丟臉了，明明漢克有教過他怎麼養護水培香草，卻還是失敗了兩批，垃圾桶裡好幾束枯黃的枝條都不知道被西斯特笑話多少次了！

偏偏他最不想被漢克知道……漢克這麼認真的教導他卻還能把香草養死，怎麼想都愧對漢克的細心指導。

『再說沒有照片我要怎麼看你的香草哪裡出問題？』下午兩點四十六分。漢克。

好吧，漢克說的沒錯。康納只好不情不願的重新把照片傳過去，明明待在暖氣溫度適宜的室內臉仍脹得通紅。

康納坐立難安的等著漢克回應（他怕漢克也來笑話他），然而三分鐘過去後仍沒有答覆，或許是正在忙？但一通電話馬上反駁他的猜測。

「漢克？」

「用講得比較快，我討厭手機又小又難按的觸控鍵盤。」

漢克在電話裡的聲音經過解碼有些失真，變得更低沉沙啞些，像是在耳邊講話一樣。

康納搖搖頭把雜念甩出腦袋，很快詢問：「我的作法哪裡出錯了？」

「首先最明顯的，你的枝條選錯，冬季培養新株要剪綠色比較嫩的枝條。再來把葉子搓掉一半，不然浪費太多養分。你的水是只有水還是摻了營養液？」

「只有水而已，我看了網路上水培的分享說要等長出根才加營養液。」

「對，在根長出來前泡水就好，水記得到滿葉子以下，放到有陽光的地方曬，第一周的時候每兩到三天換一次水，之後就等混濁了再換，枝條沒變黃就可以繼續放著，順利的話大概一個月就會長根了。」

康納仔細的把漢克所說的重點記錄下來，好在漢克在教學的時候語氣很專注，康納很快就擺脫尷尬沉浸在學習之中。

就好像他們沒有相隔百里，仍舊在Herbes的廚房一樣。

「等根長了五厘米就能加營養液了……現在冬天很難把枝條養起來，你怎麼不等春天再養或者乾脆直接從園藝店買土培的盆栽回去？」

漢克的提問把康納從回憶中拉扯回來，他愣了一會發現自己難以回答這個問題。

 

為什麼要養水培香草呢？

 

「我……只是覺得Herbes的廚房能隨時摘取新鮮的香草很方便，也想要效仿而已。水培不像土培容易弄髒、只要定期換水，很方便……」

「這確實是我選擇水培的原因，不過冬天能不能養起來就看天氣給不給面子了。」

「漢克……」

這一個月來難得閒暇下來的康納想多跟漢克聊會，卻從電話聽到另一頭蓋瑞大吼漢克的聲音。

「噢，有問題留言給我，蓋瑞喊我回去支援餐車了。」

電話掛斷後康納才像是大夢初醒般，找回自己早就回到蘭辛、這裡並不是Herbes的實感……

康納回憶漢克的指示處理香草們，當這些插著枝條的玻璃瓶就像在Herbes廚房裡被吊在窗邊曬太陽時，康納才發覺自己比想像中的想念Herbes。

 

※

 

三月天氣已經回暖許多，蘭辛的雪已經融得差不多，融雪的水分滋潤大地讓綠意逐漸冒出枝頭，新芽讓經歷嚴冬後的城市多了點生機。

 

回來蘭辛穩定下來後康納時不時就拿出手機看訊息，後來乾脆把手機換了薄一點的保護殼塞在口袋，以便有訊息時能馬上知道。

除了跨年煙火跟漢克求助的香草植物外，後來康納也陸陸續續傳了些照片給漢克，早晨的咖啡巷、密西根州會議廳、影片預定更新的香煎豬排佐梅醬、跟兩個弟弟去日料亭吃的握壽司、以及一大堆開發試做的菜品。

聊天室的相簿幾乎都是康納傳的照片，漢克倒是很少傳照片過來，到現在也只有兩張，一張是結冰的底特律河，另一張是蓋瑞擠眉弄眼的自拍照，聽漢克說是他回訊息時被蓋瑞看到，手機就被搶了過去拍了自拍。

不知道底特律那邊怎麼樣？康納翻著手機訊息又點開漢克傳給他看的結冰底特律河照片，看著夜晚的大使橋路燈在冰上染出藍色的暈光，猜測或許現在冰已經全融了？

 

今天是Commercy的公休日，奈斯跟西斯特都外出去了，只剩康納還有奈斯養的貓縮在二樓看家，康納在廚房隨手整理水培香草，在經過漢克指導後那些枝條們很順利的生根，冬天過去後曬到充足陽光便長得很好，需要常常去打理免得過於茂密。

可能是因為真的太想念Herbes的廚房，康納也把這裡重新改造得與Herbes相像，但除去裝潢無法變動外，不論怎麼改變或布置，康納總是沒辦法弄出Herbes的廚房那樣完整舒適。

也許是備品不夠完善？康納努力回想Herbes的廚房有哪些調味料，只記得起三種黃芥末、龍苣醋、芹菜鹽等等比較少見的非常備品。

康納打算乾脆去原料行看看，反正他今天也被奈斯委託幫忙買貓飼料跟罐頭，總是得出門趟。

 

走出寵物用品店，提著貓飼料康納想起在底特律時有次他也幫Sumo買過狗糧過，在賣場裡和漢克爭論過不要給Sumo買太多零食……康納搖搖頭，他怎麼會一直想起在底特律的生活呢？

去原料行的路上康納路過間酒類專門店，看著櫥窗擺設的酒類康納思索著調酒用的利口酒也該補充了，便拉開店門走進去。

這家酒鋪是康納常來的店，基酒的各種品牌都非常齊全，利口酒除了常用款以外連國外少見的進口水果酒都有，康納看到一支兔子標誌的荔枝酒覺得新奇便拿一瓶，他記得漢克雖然偏好經典的調酒，但其實也喜歡新穎的特調，尤其是熱帶水果一類，百香、鳳梨等等都是，或許他也會喜歡荔枝？

經過恆溫室時康納停下來欣賞裡頭躺著的葡萄酒，又繞了一圈多拿苦艾酒跟植物學家琴酒才去結帳，想到等等還要去原料行康納感嘆還好他選擇開車出門。

「嗯？稍等一下。」康納瞥見店員身後上鎖的玻璃櫃，裡頭有好些頂級的烈酒，康納看到其中一款時眼睛都亮了起來。

「有看得上眼的我可以拿出來給你看看。」

「溫克爾波本，你們賣的是多少年的？」

「外面展示的是十五年，您若不滿意的話裡頭有二十年的。」

店員一聽康納看上的是溫克爾不禁對待上更加有禮，通常會好奇櫃子裡的酒品大多都是假裝成有錢人的外行，只有專業酒師或者有在品酒的富人才喊得出酒款。

「嗯……給我十五年的就好。」康納細思一會評估自己的存款後，有些可惜的說道。

「您應該是酒師？」

「不，我只是調酒師而已，這瓶酒我有個朋友很喜歡。」

「喔！你的朋友相當有品味，溫克爾波本不論是送禮還是慶祝都是最好的選擇。」

 

最後康納沒有去原料行直接回到車上，買了十五年的溫克爾波本超出了他非常多的預算，但是相當值得，先不說這款酒在通路上很難找到，更多的是康納很高興能買到一瓶漢克喜歡的波本威士忌。

如果有一天漢克的餐廳重新營業了，或許他們能開這瓶酒慶祝。

康納想像他們會坐在Herbes裡頭享用一頓美食，敲擊玻璃杯發出清脆悅耳的奏鳴。

_「Cheers，我的朋友。」_

腦中回想起了他第一次在漢克家過夜，他們輕輕撞擊彼此的酒杯，漢克磁性的聲音。

朋友……嗎？康納愣住了。

從回來蘭辛開始，他想念底特律的生活、想念Herbes，但真的只是這樣嗎？

把家裡的廚房弄得與Herbes越來越像，只是因為想念那舒適的廚房嗎？康納腦海閃過Herbes的廚房，總會有漢克的身影。

突然間康納明白了，他總是覺得家裡廚房一直比不上Herbes的，是因為漢克不在那。

 

他真正想念的，是漢克。

 

康納思緒回到了十二月三十日的早晨，他站在即將發車的客運旁，漢克伸手抱住他時瞬間緊擁的力度還有那句顫抖的。

_「保持聯絡。」_

當一切想通之後康納把臉埋進肘窩趴在方向盤上，臉紅得連耳尖都是。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

當意識到自己與對方的感情後，康納幾乎是立刻加速進行他的計畫。

早在回到蘭辛時康納維持讓西斯特處理店務，並更系統化的教西斯特經營Commercy的管理事項，在二月的時候西斯特已經有能力做個獨當一面的店長。

至於為什麼不教奈斯？不論是康納或西斯特都認為奈斯專注起甜點便什麼事情都不管了，根本分不出心力處理店務，偶爾能幫幫忙就不錯了。

 

三月中旬，當Commercy更換成春季菜單後，康納正式將咖啡店交給西斯特。

「Commercy就交給你了，西斯特。我已經跟卡姆斯基先生談好，日後有需要洽談的話地點會選定蘭辛或使用線上的方式。」

「別太常來煩我就好，我沒像你一樣的耐心去陪那瘋子喝葡萄酒……所以你決定什麼時候過去？」

西斯特象徵性的看過幾份合約書，收進資料夾後表情不是剛才對卡姆斯基的不耐煩，鄭重的看著康納。

自康納回家後西斯特跟奈斯就聽他說過日後對自己的安排，Commercy會轉移給西斯特是早晚的事情，對於康納突然加快規劃兩人都已經猜到大半。

「今天我會去跟卡姆斯基先生談最後一次，回來時就發布公告，大概過個三天就走。」

康納對著梳妝康納梳理額前一縷碎髮，當那縷頑皮的捲髮還是不受控的垂下，康納放棄心中作祟的完美主義改拿起領帶，在平整得像是剛燙過的領子打上完美的領結，夾上領帶夾修飾後套上西裝外套，儼然是流轉於商業大樓的菁英分子。

「跟卡姆斯基吃頓午餐而已有必要穿這麼正式？」

「卡姆斯基先生選定的餐廳有服儀要求，另外照理說你得跟我一起去。」

「不要，我不討厭穿西裝但我討厭跟瘋子喝酒談人生。」

西斯特辦了一個鬼臉，快速溜出康納的房間下樓。

 

與卡姆斯基做最後一次洽商的地點在蘭辛高級鬧區由華人開設的中餐廳，在美國中餐廳並不少見，但能在西方闖出天摘下三星的中餐廳著實難得可貴。

但說是洽商也不對，Commercy早就處理完畢交給西斯特了，現在的他不是Commercy的老闆，只是普通的年輕人。

就像當初第一次踏入卡姆斯基在蘭辛的餐廳部門分公司，那時的他也只是個普通的年輕人。

 

服務生引領康納穿過外側一般的圓桌區，走進條中式古色古香的走廊，這裡是小包廂，隱密程度相當高，走進服務生拉開的門先是看到中午的陽光從古典的窗花透進來，把青花瓷瓶照得潔白剔透，卡姆斯基已經就坐了，正愜意地享用他餐前的普洱茶。

見康納進來，卡姆斯基微微舉起他的陶瓷茶杯致意。「午安，康納。Commercy一切都好嗎？」

「我想這個問題得問西斯特比較妥當，畢竟我現在已經不是Commercy的擁有者。」康納暗自深呼吸，隨服務生引至入座。

「餐可以開始上了。」卡姆斯基交代完後又讓服務生給康納酌些普洱，饒有興趣的勾起嘴唇看著康納。「今天才交接不是嗎？而且你也還在店裡頭沒離開。」

「我預計三天後就會離開。」

康納垂下眼端茶盤與茶杯喝了口普洱茶，東方特殊的後發酵茶葉他總是喝不慣，禮貌性地喝上一口卻發現並沒有記憶中普洱特殊的發酵味先探到舌頭，而是帶著一股清香從喉嚨慢慢上升，非常神奇。

熱茶也舒緩了康納略略緊繃的神經，找回自己的構思後與卡姆斯基對談。「並且您今天只有邀請我，我以為今天不是洽商，而是用普通的餞別午餐。」

要談Commercy的話連同西斯特跟奈斯一起邀請，而不是單獨邀約康納一個人。

「所以只有我以為是？我還期待著你跟兩年前一樣忐忑不安的懷抱期待等著我的贊助。」卡姆斯基像是痛心地搖搖頭，隨後收起玩笑的心態微微瞇起薄藍的眼睛。「好比現在，你把Commercy轉交出去，難道不是想擁有自己獨立的餐廳？」

「這是我未來可能會有的規劃，但不是現在。」

他們的對談被包廂的敲門聲打斷，一位專職包廂的服務生引領主廚推著餐車進來到餐桌旁，餐車上吊著烤得金黃的烤鴨，主廚端起車上的瓷瓶向兩人介紹名叫竹葉青的東方老酒，沉泡藥材帶有淡綠色的酒水點燃後澆淋在烤鴨上，火焰在鴨身燃燒把鴨皮炙燒得更加焦香。

康納似乎不急著談話，他專注欣賞桌邊火焰秀，看主廚在火焰燃盡後熟練的片下鴨皮，一片又一片的堆砌在精緻的瓷盤上。

隨後服務生帶著手套打開竹製蒸籠冒出騰騰熱氣，取出薄得能透光的麵餅，鋪上青蔥片、小黃瓜段、以及主廚片下的鴨皮，淋了甜麵醬後包裹起來，一個又一個的分放在兩個餐盤，最後才端到兩人面前。

卡姆斯基看康納不心急的模樣也聳聳肩，就當作兩人真的只是商業夥伴偶爾的聚餐，夾起包捲小巧的餅享受料裡，身為在餐飲商業打滾多年的兩個人相當明白一道料裡上桌後立刻享用是對廚師的尊敬、同時也是不錯過最美味的時候。

當然在近年來智慧手機普遍以後立刻享用這點似乎正隨著社會潮流慢慢改變，資訊更加流通的現代人們越來越喜歡吃上一口前先拍個照片，康納當然也這樣子過，只是今天對面坐著卡姆斯基，他拿不出手機來拍照。

可惜了，記得漢克很喜歡中式料理。康納伸出點舌尖舔去唇上沾著的甜麵醬，心裡惋惜地想道。

 

面對卡姆斯基，只要不是談商務上的事情其實也不是那麼難相處，尤其是在餐桌上卡姆斯基可以說是善於帶動話題的人，以前康納曾出席過一場多人的聚餐，見識過卡姆斯基是如何玩弄話術將眾人的話題從沉悶的工作轉移到其他主題上，並且迴避掉敏感的宗教與政治。

一邊咀嚼陸續上桌的鴨肉與蘿蔔糕，感受鴨肉的多汁以及蘿蔔絲的清甜時康納與卡姆斯基分享他在底特律一個月的生活，卡姆斯基顯然也對這感到好奇，還多問了許多關於漢克的事情。

得知漢克失去兒子以及歇業的事情卡姆斯基表達了真切的難過，他沒想到與漢克沒有聯絡這麼多年來發生這些悲傷的事。

「底特律現在的狀況非常的糟糕，不減的失業率、沒有改善的工會保險、以及單一產業結構，都讓城市進入惡性循環，也導致犯罪率相當的高。」

夾起一口分盤好的龍虎斑，魚肉隨著淡醬油在舌尖上化開成鮮甜的油脂時簡直連舌頭也跟著融化了，美味的料理是最好的交誼工具，康納品嘗著美食也逐漸打開話題。

「很多人都放棄這座城市，但很多像漢克的人一直留在那，用自己的力量為他們的家努力。」

卡姆斯基靈敏地從康納的語氣裡聽出對底特律的眷戀，短短一個月的時間就讓他流連忘返，甚至從開始談起底特律時康納便一句不離漢克……真是有趣。

放下手裡的普洱茶，卡姆斯基提問道：「所以你把Commercy轉移給西斯特是因為你要離開蘭辛去底特律？」

「是的。」

「讓我猜猜，是因為漢克？」

卡姆斯基惡趣味的故意提起，果然看到正在品嘗陳醋五花骨的康納一聽到便嗆了肉末在喉嚨，趕緊放下餐具拿起口不摀著嘴咳。

「咳咳、確實，但並不是完全因為漢克。」康納好不容易咳的舒坦點了，掩飾尷尬的端起茶慢慢喝一口，耳尖可見的透紅起來，康納承認自己喜歡漢克，但沒想到卡姆斯基如此突然的問起讓他慌了手腳。

而卡姆斯基玩味的觀察難得的景象，從認識到現在康納都是個沉穩的人，很少有這種驚慌的模樣，不過讓他意外的是，康納很坦白地承認了他對漢克的意思。

「底特律目前在走下坡，但已經快到谷底了。」

「喔？不會是指……」

「沒錯，底特律市立美術館有打算變賣館藏。」

這可真是有趣的情報，若連市立的美術館都得拋售館藏來應急，代表城市已經達到不堪負荷的臨界點，就州政府來說是不可能不管的，那麼現在最谷底確實是很好的置入點。

 

卡姆斯基完全明白這個情報所含的價值，不禁搖搖頭笑了出來說：「呵呵，我還以為你會來求我贊助你在底特律設店，沒想到是來慫恿我的？」

「我只是提供一個情報而已，卡姆斯基先生。」

康納彎起神秘的微笑，趁現在先進行準備等時機一到便能收穫巨大的利潤與聲望，如此雙贏的機會他敢篤定卡姆斯基絕對不會放過。

 

正巧服務生繼續上了最後的脆米粉腸跟鴨骨熬成的鹹粥，熟練的分成兩人份端到面前，兩人繼續用餐，卡姆斯基也很快帶過這個話題，對談的氣氛也回到最早的放鬆。

澆上淡醬油的粉腸裹著拌入蝦仁、青蔥的酥脆鍋巴，豐富的口感讓人驚豔，而鹹粥更是鮮甜滑順，鴨骨熬煮出的髓肉香，暖暖做了完美的尾韻，餐點用完最後整理一次桌面才上甜點，炸豆腐奶香酥可口，裡頭香濃的起司與熱茶非常搭，也為這場餞別午餐做完美的結尾。

 

※

 

進入春天後的雞飼料沒有什麼變化，城市的滑坡不止的經濟狀況對小餐車沒有太大明顯的影響，畢竟蓋瑞瞄準的客群就是那些不會自己下廚的工人糙漢子。

但這不代表他們對現況毫無知覺，從越來越多來買漢堡後慢吞吞在旁邊用餐的遊手好閒工人來看，是有更多車廠關閉了，底特律因汽車工業而崛起，卻也因為過於依賴單一產業現在開始自食惡果。

「警局也很糟糕，薪水有一個月沒一個月的發，這個月的到現在也沒下來，我都怕大家被逼得受不了直接提槍衝進市政府威脅他們把薪水吐出來。」

來吃霸王餐的傑弗瑞半開玩笑地說道，大口咬下牛肉堡咀嚼吞嚥、填飽肚子的感覺太好了，他可是從開始上班到現在都沒吃半口食物，連蘇打餅乾都沒有。

漢克皺眉，他明白傑弗瑞是在開玩笑，但這語氣聽起來可像是真被逼急了他們就會這樣幹。「沒錢吃飯就找我，做主廚那幾年我營利的存款還是有。」

「嘿！那是你之後要重新開店的存款！」傑弗瑞立刻搖頭，那筆錢對漢克說太過重要。「你都沒捨得用了！我怎麼可能好意思吃你的老底！」

「反正我自己手頭也不大夠了，存款早晚會用到，就別這時才跟我不好意思！來的時候順便叫上克里斯，這種時候還要奶一個嬰兒怕他是要餐餐都喝西北風。」

漢克豪不在乎動用到自己的存款，想到克里斯那小子就像看到要十年前的自己，還沒在卡姆斯基底下工作時也是非常拮据的把柯爾奶大。

並且能給警局用上一餐溫飽對漢克來說也是好事，跟通貨膨脹一樣的增高除了失業率外就是犯罪率，為了維持住底特律的秩序警局是千萬不能倒下，而漢克也很樂意為此作點貢獻。

 

沒辦法，他喜歡這裡，也答應康納他會一直在這裡。

 

「虧你還能惦記那小子……我也勸過克里斯與其在這裡待著不如轉調去其他地方，搬出底特律對他跟他的家庭來說才是比較好的，但他擔心在其他地方工作反而更不好待……你懂的。」

傑弗瑞說的話漢克心裡了然，他太明白大部分白人是多歧視有顏色皮膚的人，即使表面上說得冠冕堂皇，那簡直跟刻板印象沒兩樣的歧視仍深深扎在大部分白人的心中，但底特律就不同了，自從白人大量遷出後剩下的便成了少數，立場反而反過來忍受黑人像是報復般的敵對。

除了那些開工廠當老闆掌握經濟命脈的白人……所謂的上層主管才不屑這些狗屁。

「年輕人總是敢說出我們中年老頭子不敢說的話。」吃完最後一口漢堡，大口喝掉半杯可樂打了個嗝。

「這個城市的下坡看起來沒有盡頭。」

「……」

漢克沒有回話，因為他也不知道這場遙遙無期的浩劫盡頭在哪。

 

晚上接近八點漢克才拖著疲憊的身體回到家，手裡提著外賣餐盒的塑膠袋，滿滿都是炒麵條濃郁的油膩味。

不是漢克不想下廚，而是少了康納之後下廚似乎也少了那麼些樂趣，讓他在疲倦的時候偷懶的用外賣解決。

把餐盒擱在餐桌後漢克趕緊給Sumo放飼料免得牠拆破外賣盒偷吃，才終於把自己跌進柔軟的沙發座墊，習慣性的拿出手機來。

原來大概一小時前有條通知，那時正好在收攤所以沒感覺到震動，漢克定眼一看發現是康納在Twith的開台通知，頓時連晚飯都顧不上了趕緊點開。

康納開台的次數不多，漢克知道他在蘭辛忙的坐不下來（康納有抱怨過，雖然文字裡的語氣不像是抱怨），或許也是因為這樣，康納在實況時不是頻道一貫的專業料裡，而是更適合家庭與一般人的懶人版本。

實況似乎已經快到尾聲，今天實況的是紅酒燉牛肉，已經料裡完的康納正在坐在料理台旁跟聊天室互動，不知道前面說了些什麼，漢克只看到一排在刷哭臉還有求康納別連頻道都關閉。

怎麼了？漢克都跟著提心吊膽起來。

『我不會連Youtube都關閉了，Twitch也只是暫時不會開台而已。』

康納似乎是被聊天室的洗板嚇到了，趕緊搖搖頭說明。

『因為未來的計劃關係，實況會暫時停止，頻道的影片種類可能也會有所改變。放心，我不會突然關閉的。』

康納無奈的笑了笑，推了從鼻樑滑下的眼鏡，端起馬克杯喝了水繼續看平板上聊天室的留言。

『計畫？這暫時是個秘密，但我相信這是我人生很重要的一次規劃。』

這段話讓漢克一愣。是了，康納會有自己的計畫。那些閃閃發亮的未來不是這個死絕的城市能夠給予的。

在關台前漢克贊助了一次，帶著一句留言。

_一路順風。_

『謝謝，我會的。』

漢克知道康納不認識他的Twith帳號，所以對於康納的回應沒有太多想法。

康納有了很重要的規劃，但卻不曾在任何一次訊息中談到……漢克看了眼桌上的外賣，頓時一點味口都沒了，直接丟進冰箱裡。

 

那晚康納的實況像是條分水嶺，漢克沒有再收到康納的訊息，他完全不知道突然間康納怎麼了，就這樣沒有任何音訊的人間蒸發，此時漢克才真切體會到當初康納偷偷跑來底特律時在網路上失蹤後狂熱粉絲們的心情。

三天後漢克難得起了個早，這天是該死的休假日，他沒辦法用工作來轉移注意力，躺在床鋪上確認自己沒有半點睡意後只能認命起床。

在廚房煮咖啡的時候一旁咬飼料的Sumo不知到聽到什麼聲響，放下眼前的食物飛奔到門口，尾巴搖的飛快，像是很高興似的汪汪幾聲。

與此同時是響起的電鈴，漢克只得放下咖啡走去開門，打開門時一個人直接撲進他的懷裡，帶著漢克非常熟悉與想念的溫度。

就好像他們又回到了去年十二月第一次見面。

 

漢克幾乎控制不住心中的驚訝與狂喜，大聲的問：「你怎麼跑來了！」

懷裡的大男孩睜著漢克喜愛的蜜糖色眼睛，彎起的微笑裡滿滿都是沒有任何藏匿的愛。

「我想你了，漢克。」

康納說得坦蕩，踮起腳親吻漢克藏在鬍子裡的嘴。

一瞬間漢克像是恢復了味覺，從康納柔軟的雙唇嚐到了許久不見的甜味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 康納跟卡姆斯基吃的中餐參考頤宮，也是台灣唯一一家米其林三星餐廳。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會……這篇不會餓了  
> ※總算上主菜，一起來好好的品康吧

那份甜味源自於哪裡漢克並不清楚，像是直接從腦中喚起的印象，如此令人迷醉，在男孩青澀的吻中被他的熱情挑逗，漢克立刻搶過自主權，扣著康納的後頸加深這個吻。

男人的舌頭沿著唇縫戳進嘴裡時康納驚呼，縮在嘴裡的小舌被漢克捲起、纏繞，不放過任何一吋的舔舐，康納被吻的腦袋發矇，任由漢克引導他伸舌，當舌尖被男人吸吮時一股酥麻從尾椎直接竄上腦子，原本軟軟的鼻音頓時哼成了肉慾的吟叫。

太舒服了。康納不曾體驗過這樣的快感，學習能力極強的男孩雙手環抱著漢克的脖頸，學著他的男人加深兩人間的濕吻，不斷吞嚥著彼此的津液。

漢克的大掌扣在康納的後頸，手指緩慢而色情的滑過後頸與髮梢敏感的區塊，另一手卻是緊緊的抱住他的後腰，兩人的身體緊密的貼在一起，甚至年輕人急躁的肉體已經不安份的磨蹭漢克的胯。

「哈啊……天吶，這感覺太好了。」終於吻到喘不過氣的康納先停下了唇舌的交纏，卻又戀戀不捨的沿著牽在兩人間淫糜的銀絲啄吻漢克的唇。

康納被吻得腿軟，整個人像只剩環著漢克脖子的手還有力氣般掛在男人身上，初嘗情愛滋味的男孩想跟漢克再接吻一次，但漢克卻發現到其他些什麼，握著康納後腰的手掌滑到他的下腹。

直到漢克揉到那根熱情的小傢伙，康納才驚覺他只是跟漢克接吻就勃起了，被隔著布料揉捏讓他忍不住呻吟，任由漢克解開他牛仔褲的拉鍊，伸進內褲里直接用火熱粗糙的掌心握住……

 

「汪！」

突然Sumo一聲吠叫讓兩人從情慾黏濁的空氣中清醒，他們還站在玄關，家門還沒關上甚至康納的行李都還沒拖進來。

感謝早晨，這時間這條住宅區不會有人路過。漢克鬆開康納還硬著的陰莖，咳了幾聲說：「總之……先進來。」

漢克的聲音裡還有情慾的沙啞，康納輕輕一顫只覺得自己又更硬了些。

「漢克……」男孩的聲音裡滿是不滿足的肉慾。「你先在臥房等我，我、我去沖澡……」

看著康納濕漉漉的棕眼還有吻到潤紅、一開一闔的雙唇，漢克拉過康納的手又深深一吻，低啞的在男孩耳邊說：「快去。」

男人的雙手不忘調戲的揉捏康納的屁股，才鬆開康納拿過他身後的行李關上門，康納脹紅著臉，緊張的逃進走廊浴室。

 

熱水從頭頂澆淋下來也帶不走滿身的慾火，水流滑過身體都讓康納敏感的顫抖。

康納勃起的性器絲毫沒有軟下，方才與漢克接吻的快感還有男人握上他時的觸感還殘留在肌膚上令他興奮，回想剛才的一切康納閉著眼撫摸自己，假想那是漢克粗糙乾燥的手，由上往下的、卻故意不去撫弄自己的勃起。

這樣的發展康納早就預測到了，住在漢克家的那一周，康納在早晨時嗅到浴室裡一點點稀薄的雄性氣味，那時的他只理解是同為男性會有的生理釋放，但其實……漢克早對他有所慾望。

「嗯……」康納拿著從口袋翻出來的水劑，擠了些在手上往自己的後穴抹，他從來沒做過這樣的事情，只能照著網路上看來的知識，生疏的為自己潤滑。

康納把水劑抹在肛口，兩指淺淺的探入、努力的把潤滑推進更深的地方，新手沒有經驗、康納只覺得怎麼樣都不夠濕滑的樣子，擠了更多潤滑劑在指間上，不得要領的抽插。

不論怎麼弄都沒有甚麼快感，甚至兩指插入穴裡只感覺得到痠脹……康納心急的喘氣，又怕漢克等太久，用掉半管水劑後康納關了花灑，夾緊穴口不讓潤滑劑漏出來的跨出浴缸拿毛巾擦乾身體。

經過牆面上的鏡子時康納看看自己，手撫過身上那些雀斑有點煩惱，最後還是把自己的白襯衫穿回身上。

 

房門被推開，漢克終於看到他的男孩，通紅著臉用白襯衫遮羞，但怎麼遮也遮不到腿間還硬著的性器，把襯衫頂起一個可愛的凸起。

「過來這邊，康納。」

康納近乎是著迷的朝漢克走去，他沒想到自己看到男人有些贅肉不算結實的多毛胸腹能這麼興奮，漢克渾身有種雄性充滿吸引力的張力，讓康納克制不住的走上前、跨上那張他不曾上過的大床。

「告訴我，康納。你怎麼沖個澡這麼久？」漢克沙啞的聲線帶著特殊的磁性，那雙大掌拉過康納引導男孩跨坐在他身上，康納的身版纖細，像是一手就能握住他的窄腰。

「我先替自己準備好……」

康納羞怯的回答漢克一個挑眉，手掌從康納的側腰滑到屁股，色情的揉捏幾下後剝開，手指果然探到了穴口滑膩的濕濡。

沒想到康納會先替自己潤滑，或許他以前有過經驗？漢克並不在意康納是不是個處，兩指併攏揉壓微微縮著的肛口，戳進去時裡面大量的水劑便沿著指節流下來。

可當越深入時漢克發現那些潤滑劑沒有被成功推進深處，裡頭乾澀而緊致，因為兩指的入侵而縮得更緊，康納根本就是個新手，連替自己擴張都做不好。

「小菜鳥，你的準備工作根本亂七八糟。」漢克故意皺著眉、用在廚房念學徒的口吻調笑康納。

「我第一次自己弄、嗯……」康納小聲的解釋著，男人的手指不同於自己的，撐開後穴時粗壯有力的手指摩擦敏感的腸肉，帶給他不曾感覺過的麻癢感，讓康納忍不住扭腰。

隨著漢克的手指不斷抽插，把堆在穴口的潤滑劑推到里內後，康納的穴肉越來越濕滑，似乎不只是水劑，還有男孩動情後產生的液體……

小騷貨。漢克看著康納動情的模樣差點忍不住想撤出手指摁著康納騎上他的陰莖坐下去，就像他反覆夢到好幾次的春夢一樣。

但他不能，康納的穴肉如此的緊、窄得好像吞大一點的東西就會受傷，初嚐性愛的男孩需要更多的愛撫才能更加柔軟。

 

漢克讓康納換了姿勢躺到床上，自己壓在男孩身上又一次吻住那雙像是有甜味的唇，男人飽含情慾且熟練，讓康納很快暈頭轉向的張嘴迎合，沒發現漢克正一顆一顆解開他扣得緊密的襯衫。

「等、等等。」

「別遮了，康納。」

康納要遮時已經為時已晚，漢克拉開遮擋的手看到了男孩白皙的年輕身軀，以及想要遮住的零散雀斑。

在透近百頁簾的早晨陽光下，那些星星點點像是星辰點綴在男孩完美的肉體上，又彷彿是一種色情的標記，吸引漢克在每一個點上留下吻痕。

「太美了……」漢克忍不住讚嘆，粗糙的手掌沿著那些星點從康納的側頸往下。

「才不、嗯……」康納顫抖的眼瞼與睫毛想要否認，卻被漢克再一次叼住嘴深吻，口腔的每一寸黏膜都被男人仔細的疼愛。

「我說真的，康納。」漢克的吻轉移到了康納的耳邊，輕咬耳朵的軟骨，露骨的說著鹹濕的情話。「那些點就像在勾引我去吸吮它……」

康納被漢克的形容羞得一縮，更別說漢克就如他所說的仔細輕吮耳背接近髮梢的地方、再來是側頸，不斷被挑逗的肉體開始泌出薄汗，散發股被情慾催化熟透的體香。

「這時候特別希望我的味覺能正常，這樣就能品嘗到你的味道。」漢克舔吻過康納泌著薄汗的側頸與鎖骨，沙啞的嘆息著。

康納被挑逗得不停喘息，等漢克往下經過胸膛將立挺的乳珠含入嘴中玩弄時，忍不住罵了老流氓。

漢克笑了幾聲把這當作是種讚美，含著乳頭的舌頭打轉描繪凸起的形狀、連同乳暈吸吮，頂端的奶縫舌尖都不放過的刮搔。

康納被吸得仰頭呻吟，小巧的喉結滾動著甜蜜的吞嚥聲，漢克很小心的掌握男孩的情慾，鬆開被吸得紅腫的乳頭，繼續沿康納身體上的小雀斑往下咬著斑斑吻痕，紅痕像點亮康納身上的星點，隨男人來到小腹。

漢克繞過那根挺翹多時、已經流出前液的性器，他不想要康納這麼快就射出來，男人打開康納的雙腿，親吻敏感的大腿內側。

靠近會陰的地方有顆痣，漢克二話不說當然是咬上去吸吮。

「等、啊啊！」漢克的鬍鬚在腿間刮搔就足夠麻癢了，當會陰的一小塊肉被男人吸咬時突如其來的快感像劇烈的電擊從脊椎竄上腦子，康納忍不住繃緊著腿射精。

康納很久沒給自己手淫過，一股一股又濃又多的濺在小腹上，精液特有的腥羶味飄在漢克的鼻間，把他的慾望催得更烈。

 

「你好敏感，康納……我只是湊巧找到你的敏感點就能射了。」漢克意外康納高潮的這麼快，獎勵似的親吻男孩高潮時凝著淚水的眼角，沾著那些黏稠的精液在指腹搓揉，拉出長長的黏絲。

就著那些精液漢克的手重新回到康納的穴口，剛高潮完還一縮一縮的，很容易吃進兩根手指，正面更好仔細的插入，漢克把康納的腿壓得更開，粗長的手指深入男孩不曾有人探訪過的私處，兩指開合著抽插，在一處滑溜的軟肉勾起指尖按壓。

「噢、漢克！哈啊！」前列腺被撫摸的快感太過強烈，康納抽搐的顫抖，連腳趾都捲曲起來。

「爽到了？嗯？」

找到男孩的弱點漢克不停朝著那塊軟肉進攻，靈活的指頭變著花樣，時而左右按壓時而搔癢，年輕的身體不應期很短，康納很快又在前列腺快感中硬起來，甚至連漢克哪時多加了一指都不知道。

康納的肉穴隨漢克模擬性交的抽插逐漸變得柔軟，灌進去的潤滑劑被肉壁熱得溫暖，混合著自己分泌的情液高熱濕滑的不得了，還一縮一縮的渴求更多東西填滿它。

「漢克、夠了，嗯哼……」

康納只覺得被操軟的肉穴似乎越來越不滿足於手指，空虛的縮著想要什麼更大的東西填滿它，他推著漢克的手退出穴口，黏膩咕啾的水聲讓他臉又燒得更紅，卻停不下接下來的動作，康納自己掰開了臀肉，把連陰毛都被沾濕的肛口完全展露出來。

那艷紅的、擴張成小洞的穴被拉成一條窄縫，就像好幾次春夢夢到的那樣，漢克簡直無法繼續忍耐下去，像頭野獸低吼著俯身啃咬康納軟軟的頸肉，扶著早就硬得脹痛的粗大陰莖抵在那還在收縮的穴口。

蜜穴像等不及一般，漢克只是在入口而已就被熱情的吞進去，前戲的擴張非常充分，巨碩的肉棒就著那些溫暖黏稠的潤滑劑與淫水緩緩撐開緊緻腸腔，感受那些軟肉為自己撐開、然後順從的纏上，熱情收縮著愛撫他的陰莖。

「噢……天、漢克……」康納仰頭喘息，被進入、填滿的感覺太好了，被充分擴張的穴肉沒有因為插入而疼痛，敏感的腸肉無一被緊密的按壓，好像缺少的一塊空餘被逐漸填滿般滿足，讓他忍不住夾緊漢克的腰催促。「太棒了……哈啊！漢克、再深點……」

男孩的渴求太過甜蜜，漢克順應康納的渴望將一半還在外頭的肉棒挺腰全插進肉穴裡，瞬間被塞得滿滿的讓康納又是沙啞甜膩的淫叫，連夾在兩人小腹間的性器都興奮的顫了顫。

漢克慢慢的挺腰在濕熱的腸道裡抽插，先是緩慢的抽出再堅定的插入，讓堅硬的龜頭每下都研磨在康納最敏感的點上，給予康納極致而綿長的快感。

 

被比自己體格大上一圈的男人緊緊壓在身下佔有的感覺太棒了，像是全身都被愛撫著一樣……康納享受著漢克帶給他的快感，也配合著男人的動作扭腰，在插入的時候放鬆穴肉、抽出的時候縮緊，兩人配合彼此的節奏動作、擁抱彼此親吻，契合的如同他們就是彼此生命中缺少的一塊，不只肉體、連精神都緊緊交纏結合。

第一次做愛就得到身心都被呵護的快感讓康納很快又收緊抱著漢克的手，雙腿夾緊腰再次高潮射出來，他高潮甜蜜的呻吟被漢克吃進肚裡只剩軟綿的鼻音，精水黏糊糊的抹在兩人的小腹上，後穴不斷痙攣縮緊著吸吮男人敏感的陰莖，讓漢克也忍不住粗喘。

這波熱情的收縮沒把漢克夾射，抽出被肉穴淫水潤得濕滑的肉棒，龜頭上都是牽在穴口細長的淫水黏絲，看著高潮著喘氣、微微吐著舌頭的男孩，漢克憐愛的親吻、舔去康納滿臉被高潮逼出的眼淚。

對於沒有射精漢克並不會不滿，能把他可愛的小情人操上高潮就讓他滿足，同時也不希望自己過於索求讓首次體驗性愛的康納累壞。

 

當康納喘息漸漸平穩，從失神的斷片中回神時，先感覺到的是漢克溫柔細緻的安撫，還有大腿上熾熱堅硬的物體，發現漢克還沒射出來。

「漢克……」對於只顧自己舒服，沒能讓愛人到達高潮讓康納有些愧疚的輕喚，手伸手往下想幫漢克手淫。

「沒關係，康納。」漢克握住康納要往下摸去的手，在康納自責前解釋。「你才從蘭辛回來，我不想要你太累。」

「不，漢克。」康納親吻著漢克，不服氣的輕咬他的嘴唇後輕輕推開男人。「我希望你也能舒服。」

康納翻身背向漢克趴下，露出那個好好疼愛過、合不上而泊泊流出春水的蜜穴，如同雌伏一般的姿勢成功勾起男人想要征服的慾火，漢克撫上康納光潔的後背欣賞那些同樣誘惑的星點，男孩卻玩火般的扭著屁股去撞男人還硬挺的陰莖。

「別顧忌我，漢克。」

什麼對處子要溫柔的狗屁紳士禮儀通通滾邊去，漢克現在只想操翻眼前的情人。

 

漢克咬著康納的後頸利用重量壓制他，巨大的陰莖很容易滑進已經好好操過一輪的腸道，這個體位進得更深，深的讓康納驚呼，粗長的肉棒像是無止盡的探入比前列腺還要深的密處。

「太深了、啊！太深了漢克！呃啊啊！」

以為能游刃有餘的康納瞬間亂了套，慌慌張張地想爬起身卻被男人完全壓住，漢克用不同於剛才的力道快速的抽插，一下又一下擦過前列腺挺得越來越深，康納都錯覺自己的小腹會被頂穿，本來溫柔綿長如溫泉的快感此時是滅頂的熱浪。

「哈、漢克、慢點！嗯啊！啊啊！」

康納連跪趴的力氣都沒了，直接被操得只能趴在床上，身後的男人彷彿有無盡的精力，康納本能的抓著床單想匍匐逃離，卻被漢克緊緊揪住肩膀，完全的禁錮在懷中承受男人被點燃的慾火。

「別怕、康，嗯！再一會……」

「不行、漢克……噢！太深……」

當漢克的陰莖滑到深處的腔口時康納只能語無倫次的呻吟了，那一下撞擊像是撞在柔嫩脆弱的內臟、又像是直接操在腦袋裡，連續射過兩次的陰莖已經射不出精液，只能可憐的吐出稀薄的精水，含著肉棒的蜜穴劇烈抽搐收縮。

漢克終於在火熱痙攣的腸肉中高潮，咬著男孩後頸的一顆痣滾動高潮色情的喉音，將自己的濃精一股又一股的在微微頂開的腔口射出，更深處的腸肉無比敏感，被男人的精液射入的感覺太過強烈，康納甚至能感覺到那根陰莖射精時勃勃脈動的鼓震在前列腺上。

乾性高潮以及多重的快感讓康納出現真正的斷片，在小腹滿滿鼓脹的感覺中維持腦袋清醒的線被繃斷，於一片白光中失去意識。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

略為刺眼的光線讓康納顫了顫睫毛，睜開眼睛時有些不能適應從百頁簾透進來的耀眼陽光。

乾燥的肌膚直接接觸薄毯的觸感非常舒服，有漢克身上溫暖的氣味，康納下意識的蹭了蹭床鋪與枕頭，像隻貓伸起懶腰，雙腿與股間立刻抗議著傳來痠痛，下腹的深處裡更是有種痠麻的脹痛感。

「嘶……」康納抱著肚子捲曲起來，動作間感覺到腸腔裡有種液體緩緩滑出的異樣感，讓他紅著臉夾緊被好好疼愛後的穴口。

從身體的乾燥來看漢克在他昏迷時有幫忙做清潔，但可能是精液被射得太深，漢克沒能清理完全。

康納想抽幾張面紙把溢出來的部分擦乾淨好下床去浴室再清一次，臥室的門被推開讓他驚的停下動作。

打開房門的漢克看到起身的康納，馬上問：「感覺怎麼樣？你睡了整個早上。」

康納有些尷尬的縮回手，他沒那個恥力在漢克面前擦自己的屁股。

「嗯……我沒事。」

「怎麼了？」

看著漢克擔心的皺起眉頭，康納只能老實回答：「只是下腹有點痠脹，還有……流出來了。」

流出來？漢克一時沒有反應過來，但看著男孩在毛毯底下不安夾緊的雙腿後立刻明白康納的意思，也不大好意思的咳了一聲，他是有過男性床伴，但從沒幫對方清理過被射滿的屁股。

「抱歉，我沒完全清乾淨。」

「沒事的，我先去浴室。」

康納忍著下半身的痠痛下床，渾身沒著點衣縷遮羞，赤裸著年輕完美的肉體緩緩走到漢克面前。

漢克盯得兩眼發直，比他還瘦小的男孩渾身都是他留下的吻痕，康納的手攀在漢克寬闊的肩上更顯纖細，微微踮起腳尖親吻他的唇。

「我感覺很好，漢克。我喜歡你頂在我的結腸還有射進來的感覺……」

康納近乎撩撥般的嘆息讓漢克叼住那張小嘴，舌頭鑽進去攪動那條柔軟敏感的舌尖，唇舌交融輕飄飄的快感讓康納沉醉，火燙的身體緊緊貼著漢克，兩人又差點擦槍走火起來。

 

盯著浴室掛在牆上的鏡子，康納看見身上一串都是漢克吮咬出來的紅痕，從耳背的髮梢、側頸、鎖骨……一直到胸膛都是，那些紅點準確的落在他的雀斑或者痣上，回想早上他們做愛時漢克的啃咬不只是現在身體看得到的，連會陰那邊也是，康納從不曉得那兒也有顆痣。

想到連自己都不知道的地方也被男人留下痕跡，康納難耐的夾著腿磨蹭，好像那裡正在被漢克愛撫一般，有鬍鬚刮搔過輕咬那顆痣的錯覺。

好幾年來不曾迸發過的感情似乎也把成堆的慾望也一起解放，也可能是漢克給他的第一次太過舒服，康納對漢克的渴望沒有因為一場性愛而減退多少，他從不認為自己是需求量大的人，可現在碰上漢克，他就徹頭徹尾地成了一個欲求不滿的小色鬼。

站在浴缸裡淋著花灑澆下來的熱水，靈敏的嗅覺聞到點雄性賀爾蒙的氣味隨蒸氣蒸騰而明顯起來，味道的主人只能是漢克……或許是在替他清潔時男人也順手釋放了自己？

漢克粗糙的手指會深入他的後穴，仔細的摳挖腸腔把那些射得太裡面的精液刮出來，康納還記得男人內射時填滿他小腹的份量，混合上潤滑劑肯定會像沒有底的一直流出來，在腿間滿滿都是顯眼黏膩的濁白。

可能漢克就是因為這樣而騷動地又勃起一次？粗大火燙的陰莖會沉甸甸的磨蹭他的大腿，還在肉穴裡粗糙的手指會忍不住抽插挑逗前列腺，讓他在睡夢中哼出軟糯的呻吟，而令一手撫慰著自己到達高潮，龜頭就抵在他的腿根把精液糊上去……

康納難耐的哼出甜膩的鼻音，清理後穴的手指開始照他暇想的那樣操弄自己，前面揉著勃起性器上熟悉的敏感點，當抽插穴肉的手刮搔到前列腺時康納一陣顫抖射出精水在磁磚上，高潮收縮的蜜穴絞緊手指抽搐後軟軟的鬆開，那些還殘留在裡頭的液體全滴滴答答的落在浴缸隨流水沖刷乾淨。

 

等康納打開門走出浴室時漢克已經準備好兩人遲來的午餐，漢克轉頭看到康納穿著乾淨的白襯衫與牛仔褲著實鬆了口氣（漢克一度懷疑這小子會直接全裸的走出來），便叫他來用餐，但康納沒走向廚房反而到客廳提起他的行李。

「你行李要提到哪？」

「臥房。」

「你就這麼打算跟我同居了？」

「是的，而且我也想跟你睡在一起，漢克。」

康納回答的理所當然，讓漢克咳了幾聲掩飾自己的不好意思擺擺手讓他快去，心底升起一股暖意，康納所表現的意思已經足夠明白，千里迢迢從蘭辛跑來底特律只為一句「我想你了」。

行李放進臥房後康納很快走出來到廚房，漢克準備的午餐很簡單，一碗番茄牛肉燉湯跟回烤過的佛卡夏麵包。

「我猜你睡醒肚子可能會不舒服，就沒弄不好消化的東西。」漢克說得隱晦，不過康納理解漢克是擔心他第一次就被操到結腸還被內射，腸胃肯定會不舒服。

康納勺起一口肉湯送進嘴裡，燉湯的調味很淡，入口都是熬煮軟爛、番茄與紅蘿蔔的甜味，蔬菜的甘甜趕跑了小腹痠脹帶來的反胃感，切塊的牛肋條同樣煮得酥軟，牛肉之間的筋只是含在嘴裡就化成膠質。

熬得如此細緻的燉湯需要許多時間，可能漢克早上就在熬這鍋湯了。康納被美食還有男人的細心撫慰得服服貼貼，手撕下一塊麵包沾著燉湯的湯汁在口中咀嚼，雙重的幸福感讓他愉快的舔舔嘴角。

漢克看著康納一杓又一杓的喝湯，即使嚐不到這碗燉湯的滋味，臉上滿足的笑容也值得了。

「謝謝你，漢克。燉湯非常的美味。」

「喜歡就好，康。」

如此親暱的稱呼讓男孩笑得更像化開的焦糖，兩個人一起吃飯的氣氛讓漢克找回了自康納離開底特律後喪失的顏色，那些由康納為他帶來的甘露與色彩現在正緩緩的重新填上他歇業後停止枯竭的生活。

午飯後康納自主的端起殘盤去水槽清洗，把濕淋淋的餐盤放到碗盤架上晾乾時撇頭看見漢克正拿著杯水解決桌上的藥包。

「那是？」

「味覺療程開來的藥。我答應過你會繼續治療。」漢克將那些藥丸全往嘴裡倒，喝一大口水吞下去。「不過到現在還沒起什麼效果。」

「這需要耐心，但我很高興你已經戒菸了。」康納把最後一個碗放到架上，解開圍裙掛在椅背上，彎腰去親親漢克的嘴角。「你的吻沒有菸的味道。」

「嚐的出來？」

「嗯……我很樂於再檢查一次。」

於是漢克順應著康納的話張嘴吻住那雙柔軟的唇，主動的男孩將軟舌伸到他的口中，像真的在檢查一般探索，沒多久又與漢克的舌緊緊交纏。

 

※

 

他們溫存了好一段時間，性慾與食欲人生兩大慾望都獲得滿足讓康納懶洋洋的窩在沙發上，暫時什麼事也不想做，渾身放鬆的靠在漢克身邊，給趴在自己腿上的Suom順毛按摩。

漢克戴副無框的老花眼鏡手拿食譜書閱讀，攬著康納讓他倚靠得更加舒服，讀一陣子後開口問康納會不會想去哪逛逛。

康納偏頭思考一會，想想他這趟來底特律也沒告訴這邊的人，便開口回答：「我想去趟墨西哥鎮跟蘿絲打招呼。」

「蘿絲不知道你回來了？」

「是的，因為我沒有打算跟蘿絲租房間。」

「畢竟你是直接找我同居。」

漢克聳聳肩，這番話讓康納起身跨坐到漢克腿上，討好般的靠在男人厚實柔軟的肩膀，露出滿是吻痕的一側脖頸。「負擔房租的開銷比與你分擔生活費用還要多很多，我現在不是Commercy的老闆了，需要省點錢。」

「喜歡上沒前途的廚師被兩個弟弟掃出家門？」

康納聽出漢克自損裡對自己些許的不自信，立刻搖搖頭。「西斯特跟奈斯對你的評價很高的，漢克。」

「真意外兩個小德查特對我不是什麼『誘拐他們的哥哥』之類的評價。」

漢克聳肩，拍拍康納的屁股讓他下來，他們現在都一身隨意的居家服，要外出的話都得回房換一套。

 

時隔快四個月再次看著底特律的街道讓康納有種陌生感，空屋還有歇業的店面更多了，蕭條感充斥在整座城市。

「我不知道你未來打算怎麼規劃，康。但底特律不是個適合發展的地方。」漢克知道康納訝異於短短三個月這城市的衰敗如此明顯。

「我能明白，有能力的人往外遷出，留在這裡的人只能絕望的看著底特律沒有盡頭的凋零。」康納的話鋒一轉，嘴角彎起一抹微笑。「從住在這裡的居民角度來看的話。」

「喔？那從外人的角度來看得話怎麼樣？」

「有一個盲點大家都忽略了，漢克。底特律是密西根州最大的城市，就州政府而言是不可能放任底特律無止盡的滑坡，這對整個州的經濟結構是巨大的空洞。」

「你認為州政府會出手介入？」

「這要看市長如何去跟州政府談判，但從目前現任市長的作為來看不會有太大的作用，而州政府甚至考慮規劃新移民計劃向中國人拋售土地來填補這個無底洞。」

「這聽起來糟透了。」漢克聽了不覺得哪裡是好處，讓別人來買走房產根本不是復興城市的方法，只是想販售城市的未來為密西根州的經濟空洞止血而已。

康納點點頭同意，繼續說下去：「沒錯，但州政府還處於考慮而已，從卡姆斯基先生那收集到的情報來看，州政府在等下一次的市長選舉。」

「若下一任市長有所作為去復興城市，那麼卡姆斯基先生預計在這投資的成本會得到非常可觀的回報，而我跟卡姆斯基先生都在賭這個可能性。」

「可真是豪賭，就不怕砸個血本無歸？」

「我不清楚卡姆斯基先生會不會血本無歸，但我已經足夠回本了。」

說完康納趁著漢克等紅燈，撐起身子去蹭蹭他的嘴角，康納發現他很喜歡跟漢克接吻，很喜歡很喜歡，而男人也不吝嗇的給他可愛又貪心的年輕戀人一個熱吻。

 

當汽車停在蘿絲的老公寓前時，不論是漢克還是康納都驚訝的看著門口。

「出售」

人去樓空的老公寓缺少了人居住的生機，陽台沒被帶走的盆栽已經枯萎，垂下乾黃的枝葉嘆息著時光不再。

康納簡直無法置信，他以為蘿絲有公寓其他租客們應該生活不是問題，見路人經過便趕緊搖下車窗問道：「抱歉女士，打擾一下。請問這棟公寓的女主人去哪了？」

「這棟公寓……你說的是蘿絲嗎？我只聽說他們賣了公寓後就搬去郊區了。」路過的黑人婦女回答完就提著塑膠袋離開，沒有多在意一臉震驚的康納。

「冷靜點，康。你不是有蘿絲的聯絡方式嗎？」漢克搖搖康納的肩膀，試圖讓他冷靜一點。

反應過來的康納才慢半拍的想起手機，想到剛才自己激動的模樣不大好意思的紅了臉。「抱歉，我太著急了。」

電話被接聽時康納著實鬆了口氣，聽著另一頭是蘿絲熟悉的聲音趕緊的表明來意還有公寓的問題。

蘿絲很意外會接到康納的電話，更意外他回來底特律了，知道他看到公寓的模樣後對她的擔心連忙安撫康納，並告訴他目前郊區住處的詳細地址。

跟著導航漢克很快開到墨西哥鎮靠近底特律河的郊區，寬闊的空地只有寥寥無幾的房屋，他們在一棟旁邊附塑膠棚的雙層樓矮屋看到蘿絲在門口等待的身影。

「嗨，康納。真的好久不見。」

熱情的墨西哥女士給下車的康納一個大大的擁抱，康納見蘿絲雖然瘦了一點但精神很好，總算放下心來。

「好久不見，蘿絲。你怎麼會搬來郊區呢？」

「這三個月對我們來說都是巨大的變化，你跟安德森先生都先進來坐吧。」蘿絲說的話中有話，眼神略帶暗示的看向康納沒有完全遮住的脖頸，又看了站在康納身後的漢克。

康納點點頭，肯定了蘿絲的推測。「對我們都是巨大的變化。」

「終歸來說都是好的，快進來吧！」

蘿絲熱情的招待他們進屋，不因為康納承認他跟漢克的關係而有所變化。

 

從蘿絲簡短的敘述中康納才知道，原來在他離開底特律沒多久後亞當工作的組裝廠終究還是關閉了，同時公寓的住客一個接著一個的搬出，讓蘿絲不得不賣掉公寓來換取些金錢來應付生活。

「好在丈夫去世時留下的這處房子我一直沒有變賣，現在我跟亞當靠著種些蔬菜自給自足，偶爾到墨西哥鎮的餐館販售這些有機的好東西。」

蘿絲給他們弄了清涼的飄浮咖啡，用冰塊冰鎮後的咖啡上擠幾圈發泡鮮奶油，冰涼又美味的招待飲料。

「掌握訣竅後這些小東西長得很快又好，只可惜收購的餐廳並不多，扣掉自己吃的總會剩下很多。」

康納對蘿絲種的蔬菜有些興趣，蘿絲自然很樂意展示她種植的植物們，帶著兩人到塑膠棚內，除了常見的菠菜與捲心菜以外還有胡蘿蔔、馬鈴薯的根莖類，小小的塑膠棚擁有非常豐富的種類。

走出棚子時正好亞當開著車回來，提下幾個膠籃裡頭都是些餐廳挑剩餘的蔬菜，這些消耗不完的菜只能交給來回收廚餘的畜牧業者，讓康納聽著都覺得可惜。

「可惜了，這些份量可以養活警局那些沒薪水吃飯的傢伙。」

漢克蹲下挑了籃裡剩下來賣相不佳的馬鈴薯，語氣也都是暴殄天物般的惋惜。

聽著漢克這番話，康納心裡靈光一閃，或許在城市還沒有改變前，他們可以先做些什麼。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

「吃飽」對生物來說是最基礎的生理需求與慾望，也有心理學家將這項需求訂定為金字塔的最底層、也就是最基礎的部分，當基礎滿足後才會去追求更上層的慾望。

同時當人們連飯都吃不飽了那麼社會自然動蕩，畢竟為了生活人就會冒險去取得吃食，不論是搶劫還是偷竊，被生存絕望逼急了就會犯罪。

面對居高不下的犯罪率警局的壓力相當龐大，然而自己都吃不飽了要怎麼去調查案件？漢克提供警局吃霸王餐的權利，也是想讓警探們吃飽有體力去維持在崩盤邊緣的社會秩序。

漢克一直以來用自己在雞飼料賺來的薪水以及儲蓄去提供警局協助，個人的能力肯定有限，所以只選擇餵飽最關鍵的一群人。

而康納的靈感是基於漢克的想法加以變化。

亞當帶回來的那些剩餘馬鈴薯以及各式蔬菜，蘿絲聽康納說漢克會自掏腰包餵飽警局的人時，非常大方地將這些收成免費與漢克分享。

回程路上，老車除了載著兩個人，後坐幾個塑膠袋裡滿滿還有殘土的根莖菜葉，漢克盤算著明天去肉舖找些便宜的豬里肌，讓傑弗瑞告訴他的同事們別煩惱明天的晚餐。

 

他們離開蘿絲家後沒有直接返家，而是繞去下城區那處河濱公園走走，兩人牽著手在夕陽逐漸西下的公園裡散步，漢克的大掌完全包覆著康納十指交扣，掌心上歷經時光磨練的痕跡揉捏在年輕人細嫩的手有些發癢。

康納很羨慕漢克的手，乾燥、手溫不高，徒手抓料能精準無比，揉麵時又有力勁。而這手正牽著他、一下一下撓癢般的撓在他的心尖上。

走了一會康納被波光粼粼的底特律河吸引注意，漢克便隨著康納靠在欄杆邊，感受初春迎面吹拂來的微風，欣賞渲染夜色的天空。

「漢克，你聽過所謂的『剩食』嗎？」

「嗯哼，被丟棄的食物不分熟食或生鮮都可以算是剩食。」

漢克回答的很快，剩食問題算是廚師都會注意的事情，不論是生鮮食材不新鮮丟棄還是熟食廚餘，只要沒賣出的都是成本浪費。

當然這只是廚房內的，量販超市的過期生鮮以及一天賣不完的麵包、農場、漁港出貨到市場前挑除的NG產品……剩食問題已經不單單只是商家成本問題，更是社會議題。

「我在評估向市場回收剩食，料理並提供給需要的居民是否可行。」

「你想弄剩食餐廳？」漢克完全切中康納的想法，卻不解的皺眉。「Well……我以為你有更重要的安排，鑒於你在最後一次實況說的『重要的人生規劃』。」

「原來你有看到我的實況。」

「那時還以為你沒跟我說是因為我沒那麼重要。」

「抱歉，漢克。我只是想給你的驚喜。」

漢克見康納略帶歉意的臉輕笑出聲。「說笑的，康。繼續說說你的想法。」

「我的規劃就是回來底特律，除了是因為你以外，還有我對經濟走向的推測，順利的話就在這裡開間店，但在那之前社會不能率先崩盤……」康納說到最後笑了出來，溫潤的眼睛看向漢克。「說了這麼多理由，我想最根本還是因為我喜歡你，漢克，所以也想一同與你為你所愛的城市努力。」

康納的笑容很柔軟，盛滿愛意的棕眼如蜜糖、也似漢克喜愛的波本威士忌，搖盪波光中映著的都是漢克的倒影，在夕陽橘色的陽光下顯得如此溫暖。

漢克迷戀的俯身去親吻康納，兩雙唇瓣細緻的交纏，綿長而不帶情慾，康納完全放鬆的被漢克攬在懷裡，親暱的蹭蹭漢克鷹勾狀的鼻子，沉醉於彼此的氣息之中捨不得分離。

 

※

 

隔天一早漢克被手機鬧鐘吵醒，他今天要去雞飼料工作，伸手關掉鬧鐘想起床盥洗，卻被懷裡的人抱著幾乎不能挪動。

「呼……」康納睡得很沉，蹭蹭漢克厚實的胸膛舒服的哼出鼻息，光裸的雙腿一腳跨在漢克身上，整個人像隻章魚掛在他身上。

康納喜歡裸睡，昨晚也是光著身體爬上床，漢克看他還有穿條內褲就放他去了，畢竟攬過懷裡的男孩隨手能摸到手感極好的光滑肌膚也讓他愛不釋手，但現在可就不怎麼好了，康納不知道夢到什麼，軟軟的哼著鼻音小幅度磨蹭，帶動腿間熱燙的小傢伙摩擦漢克的胯，把晨起半勃的陰莖蹭得更硬。

「哼、嗯……」康納繃緊身體輕輕顫抖，那根熱燙的小傢伙跳動著吐出精液弄濕他的內褲，微涼的濕滑在漢克完全勃起的炙熱上非常明顯。

漢克的眼睛微微瞇起，康納高潮時蒸騰出的薄汗散發誘人的體香，混合射精時的腥羶味道讓漢克扣住康納的後頸深深吻住，舌頭刮搔其中敏感的黏膜，與軟嫩的粉舌打轉交纏。

若有似無的甜味讓漢克為之瘋狂，不論他們親吻過多少次，漢克總能在男孩的唇舌中嚐到他丟失的甜味。嘖嘖水聲中不停汲取男孩口裡像蜜的津水，另一手拉開自己的內褲把硬脹的勃起解放出來，也拉下康納的露出那根還掛著黏呼呼精液的性器，大掌一起握住上下擼動。

「嗯……漢克？啊……」康納迷迷糊糊的轉醒卻馬上被漢克濕熱的唇舌吻得舒服，他的性器被粗大陰莖以及大掌前後夾著磨擦，輕顫又吐出第二股精水，方便男人更順暢的動作。

「小混蛋，夢到什麼？嗯？」

漢克沙啞的聲音讓康納酥麻的蜷縮腳指，他放開男孩被吻到紅潤的雙唇，來到側頸深深呼吸享受康納的體香，在還沒消退的紅痕咬上新的痕跡。

「想知道嗎？」

康納睡眼朦朧的棕眼比蜜糖還甜，勾起誘人的微笑後推開男人鑽進棉被裡，漢克還沒拉開被子看男孩想做什麼就感覺自己的陰莖滑進又濕又熱的地方。

「噢、操……」

漢克仰頭喘息著，他的男孩正躲在被子裡為他口交，那張小嘴像膜拜陰莖的龐大從頂端到底部來回啄吻，然後大膽的張開嘴含入厚實的龜頭，吸吮馬眼泌出的前液，淺淺的在口腔中抽插。

「乖，再含深點，善於你的舌頭……對，做得很好，康……」

康納聽著漢克的指導努力把粗長的陰莖吃進口裡，舌尖戳弄傘頭下的溝壑、順著含入的動作沿脈動的血管往下舔去，沒辦法吃進去的部分就用手輔助，輕柔揉捏男人飽滿的囊袋，修剪整齊的指甲輕輕在嫩肉上搔癢。

漢克倚靠在床頭板享受康納的服務，青澀生疏的技術卻足夠熱情，他很努力的克制自己不要丟失理智在男孩濕熱的嘴裡衝刺，小幅度的用康納能接受的力道擺腰。

「嗚、嗯……」

康納含的兩頰有些發酸，漢克的持久是他能預料的，但男人的氣味、扣在他後腦的手掌、渾濁喘息的讚美……無一不讓康納興奮，若不是已經射過一次，康納都能為漢克喉頭滑動情慾的沙啞喘息再次勃起。

逐漸習慣男人的巨大康納試著像以前看過的影片為漢克做深喉，張開咽喉把陰莖吞入，忍耐反嘔的反應越吞越深，最後盡根含入讓那火熱的龜頭抵到深處。

「操、康……！」

漢克沒想到康納初次就能做到深喉，陰莖滑入康納滑膩的咽喉感受反嘔夾緊他敏感的頭部讓他一下就達到頂峰，快速抽出即將跳動射精的陰莖，卻還是洩了些許在男孩嘴裡，最後一股一股的射在他的臉上。

高潮過去後漢克連忙掀開棉被查看康納有沒有被嗆，悶在被裡的精液腥羶氣味暴露在空氣中，男孩細長的睫毛被沾上些濁白，嘴唇抿緊含著漢克射在他嘴裡的隨小巧的喉結滾動吞嚥下肚。

康納所散發的情色氣息讓漢克著迷，伸手替康納將睫毛上的精液擦去，手掌摩挲男孩落著雀斑的緋紅臉蛋。

如此乖巧，漢克忍不住讚歎：「Good boy......」

 

早上來這麼一發讓漢克差點遲到，急急忙忙兩人沖澡整理好出門，開車載康納一同去雞飼料跟蓋瑞會合。

親密的性愛之後兩人沒時間能慢慢溫存，在車內的康納有些躁動，不能克制的回味早晨漢克在他身上留下的味道，眼角帶著撩人心動的曖昧頻頻往漢克顧盼。

漢克當然發現了康納的動作，經歷兩次肉體的接觸更能感受到康納歸屬於他的實感，回望的眼神裡也帶著對年輕戀人的寵溺。

到達目的地下車後兩人間的動作更加親暱，蓋瑞遠遠看到兩人牽著的手心中感嘆他的老友可終於有第二春了，同時也覺得眼睛刺痛。

蓋瑞仰天長歎，他才出門沒多久就想回家了，他從來沒這麼想念過與妻子的一個甜蜜親吻。

 

由於蓋瑞堅持不讓康納做白工，康納只能在餐車的駕駛座捧著酒譜閱讀，酒譜就像全世界酒吧的共通語言，除非是獨家特調不然那些擁有共通配方的數十百來種酒譜就是調酒師該認得的語言。

酒譜背累了康納就下車跟漢克還有蓋瑞聊天，更多時候是拿著帶來的酒瓶做花調練習，讓許多路過的行人都駐足觀看，給蓋瑞帶來不小的客源。

到後來康納便以「練習」為由向蓋瑞要來調汽水口味的果露糖漿，在客人不多時玩起即興的甩瓶順便替做點餐的汽水，酒瓶狀的糖漿玻璃瓶被康納拋起，甩出圓弧平穩落在手背上，再握住瓶頸靈巧的反手倒糖漿進裝滿冰塊的飲料杯裡。

汽水加滿蓋上蓋子遞給蓋瑞，每個來取餐的客人都想打探蓋瑞康納的來頭，這讓在煎台的漢克有些吃味，他知道康納甩起瓶的模樣有多麼自信，也不介意愛人展現他最亮眼的一面，但一群人打著康納主意就另當別論了。

眼看時間推移，漢克打量今天收拾好餐車後來不及去肉舖了，乾脆把車鑰匙交給康納，讓他開車去肉舖買點需要的東西後去Herbes等他下班。

康納點點頭，把糖漿瓶放回原處後問：「要買什麼？」

「帶皮的豬里肌肉，不需要分切小份也不用太貴，品質一般就行。」

「沒問題，那漢克等等怎麼來Herbes？我開車來接嗎？」

「這倒不用，我讓蓋瑞送我回餐廳。」

漢克撓撓鬍子，斜眼看過那些沒了花調表演卻還戀戀不捨留連在攤位前，打著康納主意的幾個人，乾脆攬過康納的腰親蜜的在頰上一吻。

「開車小心點。」

「好的，漢克。」

康納也回吻漢克蓄著汗水的臉，一點也不在乎被煎台熱出的油膩。

蓋瑞看著康納帶著他的酒譜還有酒瓶走下餐車，開著漢克的老轎車離開後感嘆熱戀期真好，同時也可憐攤位前驚訝到合不了嘴的幾個客人。

他至少是已婚有家庭的人，而那些打歪主意的都是單身，現在肯定羨慕得牙齒發酸。

 

※

 

康納到東部市場找到之前漢克帶他去的那家肉舖時，正好已經接近打烊，店員見他踏進店門面色有些不悅。

干擾到店員打烊工作讓康納面露歉意的微笑說：「您好，我想買帶皮的豬里肌。」

「行，要多少？我們只剩這些」店員看康納略帶抱歉的表情心情好上一些，打開冷藏櫥櫃把整片的里肌肉拿出來。

看剩餘不多的里肌肉康納本來想這些都買下來，話剛到喉頭一個急煞，思路一轉或許他可以試試看能不能成功談判。

「嗯、抱歉，請問你們有NG的肉品嗎？」

「問這幹嘛？你不是來買肉的？」

康納向店員解釋想要購買商家廉價的淘汰食材試著規劃剩食餐廳來餵飽有需要的人，店員聽了認為不是自己能下的決定便到後場喊老闆出來，康納與肉舖老闆解釋剩食餐廳以及為城市做些貢獻的規劃，這項計畫讓老闆很有興趣，大方的表達有合作意願後以市場幾乎一半的價格帶走要淘汰的NG肉材。

這些豬里肌是賣相不好而被淘汰，康納算算警局的人拿了適當的份量，並留下聯繫方式後再一次感謝肉舖對他計畫的認同，提著比預期還多的食材離開市場。

 

回到Herbes康納巡視三個月沒有踏進來的廚房頓時一陣懷念，廚房依舊被漢克保養得很好，那些水培香料也在入春後充足的陽光下長得茂盛，讓他想起家裡種的那些應該有被西斯特照顧好？雖然他不在Commercy後兩個弟弟也不怎麼會用到它們，不論是西斯特還是奈斯都是偏好方便的外食。

蘿絲送的蔬菜昨晚已經先被漢克放來廚房，那時他們有更加深入的討論剩食餐廳的規劃，認為能不能引起原料商的共鳴是重點，而且以兩個人的人力來說辦不到一整天都持續營業，Herbes本身也不是間大餐廳，廚房不能應付如此龐大的生產。

漢克認為目前可以先以警局作為對象嘗試看看，等願意合作的原料商多了再轉型成對外開放的晚宴buffet模式，讓居民以自由贊助的方式享用晚餐。

康納本打算另外租個停業的餐廳來進行，但漢克卻搖頭認為康納直接使用Herbes就行了不必多花成本，不需要顧忌這裡曾經有過二星評價，並且這項計畫預計也不是長期的，覺得做不下去時隨時都能停止。

再說你的想法我很有興趣。想起漢克對他的支持康納滿心都是暖的，掏出手機點選歌單後放在一旁，悠揚的爵士樂讓廚房充滿了輕快的節奏。

 

當漢克回到Herbes時打開門嗅到滿屋子烤馬鈴薯的香味，隱約從廚房內傳出的爵士樂讓他心情都好了起來，走進後場果然看到康納穿著圍裙熟練的掌杓。

烤馬鈴薯塊、義式蔬菜湯，都是簡單快速的料理，此時康納正從烤箱端出兩個馬芬烤盤，烤蛋與乳酪的香氣讓人驚艷。

「漢克？我先做了些配菜跟湯。」康納回頭便看到已經走進廚房的漢克，彎起一抹微笑把烤盤放下，將裡一個又一個的乳蛋餅挑出來到大盤上。

漢克拿下掛鉤的另一件圍裙繫上，雙手洗乾淨後馬上處理康納已經放在料理台的里肌肉。

「我猜再晚一點回來就能看到你把主食都煮好了。」

「考慮到多人與大量，我準備的是烤馬鈴薯塊、蔬菜湯、蘑菇蘆筍乳蛋餅。」

「不錯，簡單方便，只需要備料好丟進烤箱就能解決一切。」漢克朝康納勾手，康納聽話的靠進後漢克獎勵的吻了他一下。「值得誇獎。」

得到一個吻的康納有些不滿足的舔舔嘴角，暗示的用腿蹭過漢克的跨。

「臭小子，玩火？」

「我只是要求我應得的報酬，主廚。」

媽的。漢克聽康納喊的這聲主廚只想把他摁在料理台好好的操一頓，然而再沒多久傑弗瑞就要帶警局下班的同事來了，漢克只能給康納一個火辣的濕吻堵住年輕人躁動的性欲。

 

磨刀棒刷刷磨銳廚刀，漢克用鋒利的刀鋒在豬里肌上劃出如魚鱗般的菱形格，接著翻面向下沿里肌中心橫切劃開成更大片的肉，取幾顆檸檬刨出皮絲、摘下不少鼠尾草取葉子，與切些巴西里跟大蒜薄片一起鋪在肉上，當撒上鹽、胡椒跟橄欖油時，這一大片綠意就像是充滿香氣的棉被。

漢克按劃開里肌的方向將肉摺疊回去，如同捲信封把整塊肉都捲起來，棉繩綁緊後才做最後的調味，總共三片的里肌肉都這樣處理完後一同送進烤箱，交由熱燙的烤爐給豬肉施魔法。

四十五分鐘後出爐，康納看著豬里肌的皮被烤得酥脆堅挺，烤豬肉混合鼠尾草的香氣光聞味道就飢腸轆轆，漢克耐心等待放置，讓受熱釋放的肉汁經過靜置後被吸收回肌肉組織內。

兩人利用這時間把外頭用餐區幾張方桌並在一起，鋪上白色桌巾後康納將已經先料理好的幾個大盤端上桌，用餐的深盤與叉匙整齊堆疊著。

 

晚餐進行的相當順利，傑弗瑞帶著幾個下班的同事在Herbes很愉快的用餐，當他們聽說這些只是剩食運用時都不禁佩服。

「這主意真不錯，每天有這麼多食物還沒進到肚子就被丟棄，能攔截這些浪費重新利用分送到吃不起飯的人手裡不但不浪費還能餵飽人。」

傑弗瑞大力稱讚讓漢克自豪的笑了起來。「這是康納想到的，他說在復甦之前他想做點什麼。」

順著漢克的眼神傑弗瑞也看向與班還有克里斯敘舊的康納，他注意到老友望著男孩的眼神裡有久違的柔情，心中了然。

「康納回來之後就跟你了？」

「嗯。」

「祝福你，朋友。密西根州目前還沒有通過同性婚姻法案，培養幾年感情，相信沒多久後同婚會推行成功。」

「老天，傑弗瑞。你也替我想得太遠。」

漢克翻了一個白眼，叉起盤裡最後的乳蛋派送進嘴裡咀嚼。隱隱約約的、細小的甜味從舌尖蔓延開來，像是不曾結出花苞的枝藤終於綻放，一切的努力得到回報。

「但如果康納願意跟我走下去，我想我會的。」


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

試辦幾次晚餐buffet後Herbes的名聲逐漸在中城傳開來，晚間營業餐廳透出溫暖的燈光，敞開大門歡迎任何人走進去飽餐一頓，而這「任何人」顧名思義，不論你有沒有錢都可以得到一份飽足的晚餐。

兩個月來康納頻繁跑往東部市場以及中城的量販超市推廣剩食再利用，讓即將被報廢的食物經過專業料理來填飽城市裡負擔不起外出用餐的人甚至街友，這項打破傳統的送暖概念得到非常多商家的迴響，讓康納用非常低廉的價格或免費得到食材。

最後一場雨夾雪結束後，陽光迫不及待地將最後一小點積雪烤化，當進入欣欣向榮的五月時漢克向蓋瑞辭職，與康納正式開始經營Herbes refectoires。

 

Herbes refectoires像是底特律社會寒冬中的一道暖陽，中城裡失業的勞工、孤苦無依的街友從絕望無邊的飢餓中得到每天至少有一餐能夠溫飽，越來越多人在傍晚的時後於餐廳外等待大門打開的時候，只求能享受一頓熱騰騰又美味的佳餚。

剩食餐廳的美談傳得飛快，讓其他社區的人紛紛好奇的想到中城一探究竟，連遠在高級住宅區的曼費德一家都聽到富人們在茶餘飯後談論這件事。

卡爾很高興漢克能有新的人生規劃，他知道漢克接連被失去兒子、味覺、餐廳的噩耗折磨得拾不回曾經敢給自以為是的美食家吃全熟牛排邊肉的傲氣，連帶與他的聯繫越來越少。

這個好消息令卡爾特地推掉所有排程空出一天，讓李奧跟馬庫斯載他去中城看看。

「父親不妨也見見康納，聽說剩食餐廳的發想人就是他。」馬庫斯向卡爾提議道，他與李奧合力攙扶卡爾坐上轎車，將輪椅摺疊收到後車廂。

「那個借住在漢克家的男孩？聽過你很稱讚他。」

「沒錯，而且上週他陪漢克到我這回診……真是奇妙，幾個月前我錯認康納跟漢克在一起，但現在他們真的成為伴侶了。」

坐在駕駛的李奧很訝異的回問：「他們在一起了？」

「李奧認識康納？」顯然馬庫斯也意外李奧認識康納。

「呃、對，聖誕節後的幾天我去家酒吧喝一杯放鬆就認識了。」

「這消息比雞尾酒晚宴好太多了，我們馬上出發？」

卡爾明顯期待的模樣讓兩個小曼費德在後照鏡中交流各自的無奈，如果卡爾出席晚會也有這般主動就好了。

 

一輛高級轎車在Herbes前停下吸引許多人注目，尤其下車的兩少一老都穿著講究，不難看出是個富足的家庭。

「晚上好，馬庫斯、李奧。」在外場的康納立刻走上前招待，他在卡爾面前蹲下。「晚上好，曼費德先生。」

「我聽兩個兒子提起你過，很高興認識你，康納，不介意我喊你的教名？」對於康納體諒輪椅高度而蹲下與他對談讓卡爾很是滿意，心情愉快的伸手與康納打招呼。

「當然可以，要用餐嗎？正好裡面已經是最後一批客人，漢克等等可以出來跟各位敘舊。」康納微笑的與卡爾握手，舉止間得宜的禮儀令卡爾不得不喜愛這個有禮的孩子。

 

餐廳內布置好幾張大桌，所有人就像是大家庭的成員一同共享一張桌子，卡爾等人也入坐在其中，康納首先介紹了今天晚餐的內容，Herbes refectoires已經不像最早試辦時使用buffet模式，而是小套餐的模式，有前菜、麵包、湯品與主餐。這要歸功眾多的合作商家與像蘿絲那樣的自耕小農，提供了更多更豐富的食材讓餐點有更多的變化。

晚餐菜單是香料炒時蔬、雜糧拖鞋麵包、南瓜濃湯與香煎豬排佐地瓜泥，康納很快就把料理端上桌，卡爾先是訝異這些食物看起來就像是從正規餐廳端出來的一樣，完全猜不出是剩食做成，而入口更是驚艷，經過漢克還有康納的手藝讓這些食物就比看起來的還要美味。

「太棒了，要不是知道真相，不然我絕對不相信這是用剩食做出來的！」

李奧毫不吝嗇的大力讚賞，本來撕了片麵包咀嚼還覺得普通，但勺起濃湯喝下去的瞬間舌頭馬上嚐出不同，南瓜綿密甘甜還有點蜂蜜的尾韻，懂得享受美食的他馬上明白麵包是直接來自超市滯銷，而前菜、湯品與主餐都是主廚掌杓。

卡爾在品嘗可口的晚餐時也環顧四週，同桌的客人因為得到美食而熱淚盈眶，也有人熱情的與左右搭話，餐廳的氣氛非常奇妙，不同皮膚顏色的人共坐一桌，有警察、有窮人、也有街友，但卡爾跟兩個兒子身在其中卻沒有任何突兀感，宛如所有人一起被這個食堂輕柔的包裹起來，在這張桌子上大家都沒有差異，都是平等的。

 

時間進入八點後Herbes不再接客，用完餐的客人陸續散去，在踏出餐廳大門前都向康納致意、也有人在門口設立的贊助箱投入些許零錢，一些第一次進來用餐的更是與康納又是道謝又是握手，激動的神情間表達他們自從失業後失去了所有，從來沒想過自己還能再次如普通人般在餐廳坐下享受料理。

當客人都離去後漢克從後場走出來，他很快從空蕩蕩的餐廳找到卡爾在的餐桌走去，到康納身邊時很自然的攬過他，而康納也順著漢克的動作抬起脖子，讓他的愛人在臉上落下一吻。

康納蹭蹭漢克的鬍子親暱的回吻，他們的舉止在餐廳裡已經不足為奇，如同一對常見的伴侶般恩愛。「辛苦了，漢克。」

「你也是。好了，曼費德已經等很久了。」漢克拍拍康納的腰提醒，康納才略略紅著臉退開。

「我不介意你們繼續，時刻把握與愛人相處的時間日後才不會後悔。」已經用完餐的卡爾不在意的聳聳肩。「很久沒見了，漢克。很高興你從泥沼中振作起來。」

「好久不見，上次這樣面對面是柯爾的葬禮？很抱歉我一直沒去拜訪你。」

漢克帶康納一起坐下，正打算與卡爾一家久違的敘舊時，一旁有個黑人小夥拿本冊子對著他們張望，像是很想加入話題。

這真是讓人不悅，漢克皺眉正想發作時康納率先握了他的手示意，溫和的向那人詢問：「您好，請問需要什麼服務嗎？」

「呃，請問這位是卡爾．曼費德先生嗎？」黑人小夥貌似有些緊張，像是怕一不小心就惹怒了傳說中傲氣沖天的藝術家。

卡爾顯然明白這種敬畏從何而來——讚美真他媽棒的雞尾酒晚會，到底給他傳播了怎麼樣的風聲——，他盡量和善的回答：「我是卡爾．曼費德，換你了小夥子，自我介紹一下？」

「您好，曼費德先生。我叫喬斯．道格拉斯，是個報紙記者。」喬斯從口袋掏出張幾張還算平整的名片遞給他們，繼續說：「我來這家餐廳幾次後今天決定來採訪兩位老闆，很意外曼費德先生會用餐，看起來幾位都認識？」

見幾位都點頭後喬斯高興的詢問是否接受訪問，卡爾跟康納都點點頭同意，只有漢克皺著眉問：「記者不去跑犯罪現場，來採訪我們這種小餐廳做什麼？」

康納明白漢克其實有些不悅，畢竟卡爾特地來這裡一趟，他們連一句話都還沒能聊上就被來路不明的記者打擾。

「犯罪報導天天充斥在報紙上，我有些……厭煩。」喬斯回想他能想到的報紙新聞，不是經濟蕭條或失業率居高不下，就是滿城哪裡又發生搶案或者謀財害命的兇殺案。

「我不希望報紙上全是那些新聞，我想帶給讀者些振奮人心的好消息，像是這裡！」

「不論窮人還是街友，所有進來這裡的人都面帶笑容的享受熱騰騰的美食，還有什麼比這更美的？」

 

或許是因為喬斯的正向動機，漢克後來的面色才緩和下來接受採訪，好在喬斯或許也明白卡爾身為知名藝術家有非常忙碌的排程，很難得的有機會與兩個兒子出來，他這番訪問是打擾到他們敘舊，所以提的問題並沒有想像的多。

喬斯先採訪了漢克還有康納經營Herbes refectoires的動機，進而深入詢問剩食的議題以及從剩食到餐桌的過程，喬斯為兩人保留了點隱私，並沒有多打探他們的愛情，僅僅只是在最後詢問是否介意在報導上提及他們的伴侶關係。

這點康納首先婉拒了，他表示他與漢克僅僅只是普通人，並不想到處宣揚他們的戀情。喬斯點點頭理解，答應在新聞稿送出之前會先給他們過目，接著採訪卡爾一家到這裡用餐的理由以及感想後，拍了幾張照片後深深的致謝，並請漢克等人期待看到他的報導。

訪問只花不到一小時，在喬斯離開後康納關上Herbes的大門，搖了幾杯調酒便坐下來好好敘舊，直至馬庫斯提醒卡爾喝多了以後才結束今天的到訪。

 

※

 

漢克載著康納回到家，漢克雖然喝了點卻也只是微醺的狀態，他在心底感謝上帝一路上沒碰到警察攔檢，不然酒駕被攔下發現都是認識的面孔說有多尷尬就有多尷尬。

他自知自己的酒量在哪便沒有因為跟卡爾暢談而喝太多，但康納就不同了，這傢伙開心地喝了三杯，就只有三杯！直接醉得纏著他要吻！把馬庫斯跟李奧看得紅臉，而卡爾那老傢伙還在叫好！

馬庫斯是在場唯一沒喝酒的，曼費德一家便由他開車載回去住宅區。最後在整理餐廳時喝醉的康納根本沒辦法幫忙，甚至還打翻了麵粉弄得滿身都是！漢克從來沒見過康納喝三杯酒以上，也不知道他的酒量這麼差。

背著康納走進家門的動靜吵醒Sumo，聖伯納犬立刻搖著尾巴蹭過來等著餵飯，漢克知道他們今天回來晚了，Sumo中午的那餐早就被消化乾淨，他讓大狗先等著，喘著氣把康納背到浴缸放下，這才回廚房給食盆放飼料。

解決Sumo的晚餐漢克走回去浴室，他想趕緊把自己跟康納洗乾淨、躺到床上去好好睡一覺到自然醒，明天是Herbes refectoires的公休日，他們可以在家好好的休息。

 

結果推開浴室門漢克簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛跟耳朵，康納窩在浴缸裡，雙手在腿間動作、嘴上更是放蕩的呻吟著，不用想都知道這小子在幹什麼！

「嗯……漢克、漢克……」康納不停的呼喚他的愛人，像是他唯一的救命稻草，雙手不停的撫慰腿間硬脹的性器，甚至漢克都能聽見黏稠水聲混雜在甜膩的嬌喘中。

漢克深呼吸幾次壓下加速的心跳，脫下衣服走到浴缸旁邊，他看見康納已經脫了牛仔褲跟內褲，手裡滿滿都是潤滑劑的握著性器上下擼動，同樣濕漉漉的另一手則在身後誘人的臀縫內進出。

他們已經交往兩個月，上床過無數次，康納的肉體在這段期間被漢克逐漸開發，好似青澀的果子經過男人一手催化熟成，本來不懂得如何潤滑的男孩早已學會愛撫自己的技巧，現在正發出熟透甜美的淫蕩氣息玩弄自己的後穴，搖擺線條美麗的腰將手指吞入得更深。

漢克再怎麼沉住氣他的陰莖還是勃起了，雄性的氣味似乎將康納從自慰的快感中拉回現實，抬起朦朧如威士忌的雙眸看向漢克。

「漢克、哈啊！拜託……」他想求漢克操他，但或許是他的手指正好擦過了前列腺，一聲性感的呻吟讓他的渴求更飽含肉慾。「抱我……快點……」

「我會的，康。忍忍……你知道你現在髒的像隻小花貓嗎？」漢克低頭親吻安撫陷在慾望中躁動的男孩，伸手去把那件滿是麵粉的褲子撈出浴缸，也把康納身上也白花花的籃條紋襯衫脫下。

康納根本沒聽懂漢克說什麼，只知道男人順應著他的索求親吻他、脫下他的衣物，在漢克抱著他跨入浴缸時更是興奮的撫摸男人厚實柔軟的身體，手掌滑過漢克粗壯的大腿外側不停訴說他的渴望。

 

當漢克帶著康納重新在浴缸坐下時，康納的屁股完全能感覺到那根巨大、足以填滿他滿足他的陰莖炙熱的嵌在臀縫內，只要漢克掰開他的臀瓣就能擠開他的肛口深深的插進去。

然而漢克並沒有如康納預期的插入，他傾身轉開熱水閥調整花灑的溫度，前段的冷水澆在康納身上讓他一愣，不解的抬頭像是不明白怎麼有水降下來。

「忍一下，洗完澡回房間再繼續。」漢克也被康納白嫩的屁股磨得幾乎無法忍耐，康納總是能輕易挑起他的情慾，但比起在浴室漢克更想與康納在臥房柔軟的床上做愛。

「為什麼？」康納的語氣明顯的不高興，轉過身面對漢克時手更是直接握住男人完全勃起的巨碩。「明明都已經硬了為什麼不跟我做？」

握到渴求的大陰莖時康納完全不想放開了，跨坐在漢克身上扶著肉棒對準自己的穴口坐下，他的擴張本來就沒有做足，粗大的龜頭撐開他的肛口時痛得他委屈地紅了眼眶。

「操、康！你慢點！」

「痛……都是因為漢克不想跟我做愛才會這樣！」

酒醉的人簡直不可理喻。被康納指責漢克只覺得莫名其妙，可喝醉的康納有種平時裡見不到的柔軟，語調的尾巴少有帶著點撒嬌的甜蜜，康納因為疼痛而討饒的軟下腰全身趴在漢克身上，被酒精與情欲點燃的肉體泛著朝紅與比平時還高的熱度。

「幫我……拜託……」康納熱燙的喘息直直吹在漢克耳邊，因疼痛而發顫的小屁股還在扭動著想努力把只進去一點點的龜頭吃下更多。「Daddy please……」

 

操！天知道這聲daddy是康納哪學來的！平時做愛時的康納也沒有這麼騷浪，漢克覺得他有必要好好「教訓」這個不會喝酒還把自己喝醉的小混蛋，粗糙的大掌撫摸上康納的大腿用力一摁讓他直直坐下。

「啊、啊啊！」

陰莖撐開沒入狹窄腸道的痠脹太過明顯，痛裡帶著不可言喻的快感，康納幾乎是瞬間弓起身子尖叫著射精了，緊縮抽搐的穴肉把肉棒吞得更深，漢克沒有給康納緩下的機會，壓住男孩繃緊顫抖的大腿一下一下深深的挺動，高潮過的男孩敏感無比，堅硬的龜頭每一下都頂在他的前列腺上，那根粗大的肉棒像是要榨乾他一樣不停刺激那塊肉核，酥麻的快感讓他顫抖著、彷彿一直高潮般精水流個沒完。

不止前面，康納連後面都濕了，漢克抱著他的男孩在還在痙攣愛撫他的腸壁內衝刺，感覺到康納溫熱的愛液正濕淋淋的從深處流出，潤得穴肉更加濕滑黏膩，讓大肉棒能更順暢的抽插、更深的操幹康納最想要被頂到的地方。

當漢克頂到結腸口時康納幾乎叫不出聲了，巨大的陰莖滑進腸腔裡的感覺太過鮮明，如同火熱的手愛撫他的內腔，康納爽得著舌仰頭享受小腹裡被肉棒插滿的飽脹感，劇烈的快感就像漢克每一下都操在他的腦袋裡，讓他無時無刻都在高潮。

漢克熟知康納身上的所有敏感點，曾經對情慾未知的男孩像全白的圖紙任由他去描繪，每一處性感帶都被男人用情慾的顏色留下屬於他的痕跡，粗厚的大掌隨著記憶在康納的身上遊走，不同於下身狂風驟雨的操幹，漢克的雙手柔情的愛撫男孩身上的敏感點、脣舌吸舔脖頸在誘人的痣上再次紋上新的吻痕，他故意的不吻住康納的雙唇，讓男孩放蕩的淫叫迴盪在浴室內。

兩種不同的快感讓康納的大腦完全無法判斷該對哪一種作出反應，只能在柔情與熱烈之間被拉扯著胡亂哭著求饒。

「我要、漢克……！」當高潮來臨時康納甚至都不知道自己在喊什麼了，挺翹的性器被漢克操射，幾秒鐘的斷片過去時他只能軟軟的趴在男人厚實多毛的身體上，只剩被完全操開的後穴不顧主人的疲憊貪吃的接納男人最後迅猛的抽送，顫抖著把射進來的精液一滴不漏的全留在腹中。

 

花灑還在盡責的澆淋熱水，沖刷走兩人身上的汗水以及情潮，漢克喘著粗氣抱著康納溫存，慵懶的等待陰莖軟下後退出康納的後穴。

「漢克……」康納抬起頭與漢克接吻，唇舌綿長的緊緊交纏，原本朦朧的棕眼此時已經恢復了些理智的明亮。

「什麼時候酒醒的？你這個小酒鬼。」

「你操到我的結腸時……抱歉、漢克，我沒想到我會這麼醉。」

「你確實該抱歉。」隨著漢克一巴掌拍在康納的屁股上，濕滑滑的都是從後穴流出來的精液跟淫水。「你酒醉的樣子太誘人，以後在外面我得盯著你別喝太多。」

這一巴掌就像教訓不聽話的小孩一樣，康納羞憤的回咬漢克的嘴唇報仇，很快又被男人熟稔的吻技吻得服服貼貼。

 

※

 

六月的一場驟雨後為底特律帶來涼爽的天氣，就像這少見陣雨一樣，今天日報上的頭條也是那麼的不一樣，不再是令人喪氣的經濟或失業率，也不是什麼搶案或謀財害命的兇殺案。

喬斯．道格拉斯所撰寫的Herbes refectoires報導成為頭版，驅趕了日報一直以來的灰暗。

『他們用熱情去感動合作商，讓被浪費掉的食物重新分配到所有吃不飽的人手上，不分身分貴賤、貧窮富有、皮膚顏色，都能享受到主廚們精心烹調的佳餚。就如同Herbes refectoires的兩位主廚對這城市以及愛一樣，不論你是誰，這家餐廳都會包容與接納你。』

『在這裡真的是任何人都能享受平等用餐尊嚴的地方，這同時也是項文化運動。Herbes refectoires正用他們的方式讓幫助他人變得更令人興奮。知名藝術家卡爾．曼費德在這用餐後留下這樣的評論，並且也加入了這項運動的行列，Herbes refectoires的兩位主廚不僅是餵飽了居民，更是凝聚起人們想要為這裡貢獻的意念。』

 

這份報紙一擲成千層浪，Herbes refectoires的名字進入了底特律所有看見報導的人眼裡，而這些人當中，也包括一位有理想的白人。

邁克．達根放下報紙，認為自己可以去見見與他同樣想挽救底特律的兩位主廚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※剩食餐廳這項概念是由Massimo Bottura發揚光大，Massimo本身擁有米其林三星餐廳，近年來致力於推廣全球零剩食的議題，他在全球各地開了非常多間由100%剩食所做成的料理的餐廳，並上榜2019年時代雜誌百大人物。  
> 漢康所開的剩食餐廳借鏡Massimo，卡爾所說的那段話便是改寫字今年百大人物中法國藝術家JR寫給Massimo推薦序，漢康雖然經營剩食餐廳，但並沒有像Massimo目標這麼遠大，漢康僅僅只是身在一座城市的兩個人，想為他們所愛的家做出努力。


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> ※應該是完節前最後一篇完整的車

Herbes refectoires迎來了一位特殊的客人，衣著普通的他踏入餐廳時並沒有引起任何人注意。

他如普通人就座於大桌的一角，餐廳所有人都不認識他，直到康納走上前介紹今天晚餐菜單時才驚訝得睜大眼。

「您好，達根先生。很榮幸能接待您用餐。」認出來人的康納首先問候對方。

邁克．達根也很意外居然有人認識他，他與康納握手問好：「你好，很意外這裡有人認識我，畢竟我才剛搬來底特律不久。」

「您身為地方檢察官在州政府的談判非常精采。」

「哇喔，我真的沒想到你會這麼清楚。」邁克更加意外了，忍不住好奇這位看似普通的年輕人到底是誰。

「我很關注這裡，達根先生，您是少數還願意為底特律債務談判的檢察官。」康納坦承的表達自己的敬意後彎起微笑招待。「還是先用餐吧，今晚的菜單是蘋果菊苣溫沙拉、酸麵包、西班牙冷湯、香料檸檬雞佐碗豆泥。」

邁克點點頭同意，康納立刻又投入繁忙的工作中。

現在的Herbes非常忙碌，經過報導後的餐廳聲名大噪，將剩食重新烹調分配到得不到食物的人手中的送暖運動為他們帶來極高的讚賞，卻也帶來更多的人潮，不論是漢克還是康納都是休息不了的從中午忙到現在。

於是邁克慢慢地等待，用完餐的他被康納引到角落的單人桌去，在隱僻的座位區邁克可以拿出非機密性的公文稍做辦公，也順便等待餐廳打烊。

 

邁克投入工作後精神非常專注，完全沒有注意夜越來越深，餐廳喧囂的人聲也慢慢歸回寧靜，直到一聲突兀的碰撞聲他才驚得抬起頭張望，發現Herbes refectoires裡已經沒有客人了。

「噢天！德查特先生！」邁克很快發現那聲碰撞源自哪裡，康納正跌坐在地上，一臉茫然的不知道發生什麼事情。

「What the……康納！」同樣聽到聲音而走出來查看的漢克一眼就看見康納跌倒的模樣，心臟一縮快步到康納旁邊撐起他。「我的天，你還好嗎？」

康納也困惑他為什麼會突然暈眩跌倒。「我不知道……剛才的瞬間我好像突然眼前一片黑暗，但很快又清晰起來。」

「德查特先生，放下工作先坐下休息吧。」邁克很清楚康納怎麼了——典型的過勞狀態，他拉開椅子讓漢克攙扶著康納坐下。

「但是……」

「好好坐下，康。我去給你拿點吃的。」漢克顯然也明白康納處於輕度過勞，把想要起身的男孩摁回椅子上進廚房拿他們遲了非常多的正餐。

康納看著漢克進廚房，才感覺到一頓沉重的疲勞從四肢爬上來，長時間沒進食的胃更是泛起噁心的反胃感。

「咳、咳咳……」

「這是過度工作，我想你應該沒進食一段時間，有血糖過低的症狀。」邁克從自助區給康納倒杯清水，他曾任醫療中心的主管，相關從醫知識讓他很快看出康納的狀態。「為弱勢族群提供服務很好，但在這之前先要好好照顧自己。」

「非常抱歉，達根先生。但這我以前也會長時間工作……」

「我的天，康。你以前又不是就在廚房打滾的人，工作強度完全不是同個等級。」

漢克把他們的晚餐端出來到康納面前，示意他快點用餐填飽他可憐的胃，面對愛人強硬的眼神康納只能忍著反胃感吃飯，當這陣噁心過去後食物填滿空腹後他的精神總算好了很多。

「那份報導之後你們果然面臨到不堪負荷的問題。」邁克認為自己這趟或許來對了。「我在看到新聞時就對剩食循環很感興趣，想與你們談談能不能與我分享這條產鏈然後擴大至全城的教會作運用，除了能幫助到其他社區的人以外，也可以分散你們的負擔。」

邁克的提議非常合理，在喬斯的報導後其他社區需要食物的人也來到中城尋求溫飽，如果將合作商分享給教會多辦剩食餐廳確實能減少他們非常多的負擔，而且康納本來並沒有打算長期經營Herbes refectoires，雖然漢克或許不在意，但他仍然認為這是漢克將Herbes借他來實現剩食餐廳，之後必定得還給漢克。

「但我們的合作商並沒有達根先生所想的這麼多，以目前的食材與資金來看只能撐起一家餐廳。」

「別擔心這麼多，德查特先生！我這趟來就是想與你們討教，你們做了一個好的起頭，相信有更多人想一同加入這個行列，我可以去號召這些人來在教會擴大剩食運動。」

「好的，我答應。我會與合作商聯繫，過幾天後會寄送詳細的名單與產鏈結構給您。」

看著邁克自信的表情康納忍不住好奇心想打探他所知的消息真偽，於是開口詢問：「冒昧詢問您，達根先生。您這樣為底特律做出貢獻是否代表……您想競選下一次市長？」

「我不得不稱讚你了，德查特先生。居然連這個你都知道！」

「現在底特律的狀況有不少企業觀望，而這小子有個合作夥伴，雖然那家夥現在還不會出手，但也給了不少情報。」漢克看著康納乖乖的把晚餐全部吃完，獎勵的揉揉男孩的軟髮收拾餐盤。「順便也把他介紹給你，日後教會那邊搞定了或許你可以跟他邀請二星或三星主廚來當客座廚師。」

最後康納與邁克交換聯絡方式，並會與合作商聯絡好並整理詳細名單與整個剩食產鏈結構給他，邁克相當滿意這個細心的青年，又一次大力的讚賞他。

「你們不但為人們帶來希望、也讓窮從用餐中人拾回尊嚴、更從走訪合作商中拉近社區間的距離！相信我，你們所做的一切比你們所認為的還要偉大！」

 

幾周後，邁克成功地與教會推行「食堂」運動，坐落在底特律各個社區的教會與邁克合作，同時也尋找到想加入Herbes refectoires行列卻礙於距離遙遠的合作商。

邁克似乎與卡姆斯基會談相當融洽，雖然只是線上的信件往來，但卡姆斯基還是很樂於外派自己餐廳的主廚到底特律在食堂當為期一周的客座廚師。

擁有客座廚師的食堂讓他們的餐點不輸給Herbes，原本擠滿Herbes的人潮滿意食堂的供餐變從這裡分散出去，總算讓漢克兩人不用再硬扛著高強度的工作量，而康納總算也有時間再拿起酒譜與酒瓶練習。

 

※

 

漢克的味覺一直時好時壞，他與康納的愛情或許澆灌了心靈而神奇的化解某種壓力，首先漢克開始能感知到甜味，卻不是每次都能嚐到，不穩定的次數甚至讓漢克懷疑根本只是錯覺。

持續嘗試一段時間後甜味的感知才逐漸穩定，確認自己重拾味覺讓漢克按耐不住心中的喜悅與康納分享。

「這太棒了，漢克！」康納一聽到便放下滿是打發馬茲卡彭起司的鋼盆抱住漢克，開心的啄吻男人在鬍子裡的嘴唇。

「別高興得太早，沒聽到我說的還只感覺得到甜味也時好時壞嗎？」漢克推開像隻大狗一樣高興得舔來舔去的康納，卻也藏不住喜悅的彎起嘴角。

「現在要來試試看嗎？」

「試什麼？那盆馬茲卡彭？」

「想知道嗎？」

康納彎起充滿風情的神秘微笑，手掌由下而上的滑過男人厚實柔軟的身材、手指擦過脖頸的動脈與耳垂在後頸環住，張開柔軟的唇含住漢克輕抿的嘴，用舌頭輕戳鬆動的唇縫。

漢克很順從的讓康納鑽入嘴裡，舌頭舔弄男孩敏感的舌尖，如兩條靈活的蛇緊緊交纏，康納熱情的邀請漢克進入他的口腔，仔細的探索他每一吋黏膜，用舌頭細細的品味。

男人的吻技總是高超熟稔，康納感覺自己嘴裡每處敏感的嫩肉都被舌頭刮搔過，不知不覺這個吻越發帶有肉慾，唇舌依依不捨分離時都牽著淫靡的絲。

「好甜。」漢克意猶未盡的將康納嘴角溢出的津液舔試乾淨，這股明顯的甜味他很容易猜到來自哪裡。「你偷吃我們的起司餡？」

「猜對了。」康納輕喘著舔舔下唇像是回味方才的吻，性欲被勾起的年輕肉體無法克制地去磨蹭他的男人，本來環著脖頸的手開始不安分的往下游走，極盡所能的想將他升起的慾望熱度渲染給漢克。

欣賞著漢克升起熱情火焰而明亮的蔚藍眼睛，康納媚惑一笑後停止對男人的撩撥將自己的襯衫完全解開，露出嫩白纖細的胸腹時聽見漢克的氣息瞬間變得粗重，他喜歡這個，喜歡看著男人因為他而褪去年長的沉穩、為他瘋狂。

「這是猜對的獎勵？」

「不滿意嗎？那這樣……」

聽出漢克調侃中透出的預料之內，康納推開漢克在他白皙肌膚上遊走的手掌，伸手去沾那盆起司餡抹在自己身上。

 

看來那盆馬茲卡彭是要報銷了，但這已經不是現在該在意的事情，漢克的眼睛幾乎都要盯出火來，他看著康納將那些乳白的奶餡從脖頸抹到突起的鎖骨、又沾取更多的點綴在已經挺翹起的嫩紅乳尖上，濃郁香甜的奶香充斥在鼻尖，而身下的人而正在把自己準備成只屬於他的甜點。

「嚐嚐看？」康納在脖子、胸前、小腹上都妝點了可口的起司餡，將殘留餡料的指尖碰觸漢克的嘴唇邀請他品嘗，看著男人黯下眼神伸出舌頭舔去他手指上的起司餡，仔細的、一滴不漏的含住指節，吐出時舌頭不忘在他的指縫搔癢。

漢克拉開康納的手俯身去想用他的點心，舌尖舔去滑順的奶餡享受舌尖泛起的甜，他順著康納塗抹的痕跡舔舐，沿著奶白在動脈留下宣示的吻痕、啃咬鼓突的鎖骨，來到胸前時忍不住多欣賞幾眼如櫻紅果實般充血的乳頭，上頭掛著香甜欲滴的奶餡，在即將落下前漢克用舌面接住、連同乳暈一起吃進嘴裡。

「哼……嗯……」

康納難掩動情的呻吟，漢克靈巧的舌頭捲起他的乳尖在口中挑逗，被溫熱口腔融化的起司餡融化成黏滑甜美的乳汁，隨男人連乳暈的吸咬讓康納有種被吸出奶水的錯覺，又不禁因為這糟糕的妄想更加興奮。

將甜汁都吸吮乾淨後漢克才鬆開康納被玩弄得飽滿的乳首，繼續順著混合上與男孩情潮泌出的汗水交織的起司餡舔往柔軟的小腹，男人的唇舌技術高超得出乎康納預料，當小腹被吮吻出紅痕時康納忍耐不住的顫抖、幾乎要癱軟躺在流理台上。

在小腹盤據的漢克很快嗅到不同於奶香的腥羶氣味，幾個低沉的笑聲讓康納紅透了臉，看著男人好整以暇地解開他的褲子。

「你看看，光是吸你的奶頭就能讓你洩在褲子裡了，康。」漢克故意露骨的調笑，很滿意男孩經過他的開發變得如此敏感，他脫下康納的內褲欣賞那根剛剛高潮後通紅的性器掛滿了黏呼呼的精液，沾得腿間都是就像尿褲子的小孩一樣。

康納羞怯的嗚噎一聲，沒能換來男人的同情，漢克的手掌捧起康納柔軟的囊袋，張嘴含住還在餘韻中顫抖的性器，讓男孩又驚又羞的呻吟。

味覺還沒恢復完全的漢克嚐不出精液的味道，但這不妨礙他給可口的愛人提供服務，嘴巴含著推弄性器上的包皮，在露出的敏感頭部時用舌頭輕戳，感覺到一小股精水被刺激得噴濺而出。

康納覺得自己就是漢克的甜點了，男人沒怎麼用手愛撫他，光是嘴巴還有那條邪惡的舌頭就足以讓他高潮，身為年輕人他的不應期短得可怕，很快性器又被漢克舔得精神奕奕。

 

漢克就著康納的精水戳刺藏在股縫中的穴口，經過一次高潮的皺褶正一收一縮著像是期待什麼東西去填滿它，當漢克戳進去時小心翼翼的將中指推入深處，雖然裡頭有點男孩動情分泌出的淫水，卻不足以潤滑。

「老天，康。我去拿潤滑劑。」漢克皺眉把手指抽出，他總不能用那盆馬茲卡彭來潤滑害康納拉肚子，便起身要去臥房拿潤滑劑。

「不用、漢克……我的口袋裡有……」康納抓住漢克的衣角，他雙眼濕濡的輕喘著起身從落在地上的褲子翻出潤滑劑交給漢克，轉過身背向男人撐著流理台翹高屁股。

漢克揉捏一把康納圓潤豐滿的屁股，轉開潤滑劑開封後一股甜甜的香氣若隱若現的飄散開來，湊近一聞才發現這居然是管香草味的情趣潤滑劑！

「你從哪弄來這玩意的？」

「前幾天奈斯寄給我的包裹，我猜是西斯特偷偷放進去的……」

漢克想起康納那包從蘭辛寄過來的水培植物（西斯特嫌照顧煩了），真沒想到小德查特對他們這麼「心意十足」，漢克心情很好的撥開康納的臀瓣擠出大量潤滑劑淋在肛口皺褶上，冰涼的溫度讓男孩顫抖，難耐的扭扭屁股求男人快點用手指熱暖那些水劑。

康納沒有等待太久，漢克粗壯的手指如願的塗開潤滑劑，濃郁的香草香味立刻薰滿兩人的嗅覺，連原本的奶香都被蓋過去，穴口被指腹按壓得飢渴難耐，微微收縮著就含住指尖，漢克順著將馥郁香氣的水劑推進深處，被調教後成熟的身體很快就能接納兩指，像張小嘴般含著手指吞嚥般的收縮。

「你好美，康……你真的該看看……」漢克著迷的看著身下雌伏的康納，大掌撫摸過潔白的後背，從腰窩摸到腰側的軟肉滿意的捏起，在客人分散出去後康納不再過度工作，本來削瘦的身版總算被他養出了點手感極佳的軟肉。

「不……嗯、漢克？」康納羞澀的縮了肩膀，卻感覺到後穴的手指退了出去，在做愛時漢克總會擴張到三指能順利把他操出感覺後才換上他的陰莖，但現在只有兩指就退出了。

「別動。」漢克低沉的嗓音讓康納乖乖地趴好，男人蹲下身用兩指撐開那個穴口欣賞嫩肉收縮的動作，被推入後暖化的水劑緩緩流出、沿著康納的會陰滑下。

像是被芬芳甜美的香草香氣吸引，漢克張嘴用舌頭接住即將滴落的潤滑劑，粗糙的舌面磨過會陰時康納發出尖叫，舌頭替代了手指插入穴肉中，滑溜的舌頭在後穴內舔弄戳刺的羞恥感讓他掙扎著想逃走。

但漢克摁住了康納的大腿根完全無法掙脫，男人撥開他的屁股盡情的用舌頭操他，康納覺得自己真的成為漢克的甜點了，任他宰割的品嘗每一處肌膚。

 

舌頭沒辦法進得太深，只能淺淺的撐開穴口，粗刺的鬍子撓得康納心癢，深處沒有得到撫慰更發出不滿足的輕哼，輕飄飄的刺激讓他的雙手胡亂在流理台攀抓，像是想減緩堆疊不到高潮的快感。

好在漢克沒有繼續欺負他可愛的戀人，他像是沒吃飽的舔嘴起身，解開他鼓脹在褲子裡發疼的陰莖，大肉棒解放出來時彈出來打在康納的屁股上時，康納光是感覺到那個熱度以及厚重的實感就興奮的哼出可口的呻吟。

「啊……噢！」當陰莖撐開穴口時康納渾身都在顫抖，但可能是入口被舔得太過濕滑泥濘，漢克只是輕輕挺腰整根陰莖就滑了進去，康納因為突如其來被粗壯肉棒撐開深處而尖叫出聲，敏感的腸壁被完整輾壓讓他爽得弓起身體，展露他線條優美的腰線。

漢克被滑嫩緊緻的肉穴夾得粗喘，康納穴內火熱的嫩肉愛撫他最敏感的部位，漢克握住男孩纖細的腰肢繼續深入，讓厚實的龜頭輾過前列腺軟肉至盡頭的結腸口感受腸壁更熱情的收縮。

「漢克……這太棒了，再多點……」

康納被漢克的陰莖填得滿滿的，沒有一絲空間的緊密契合著，陰莖滑動時腸壁都能感覺到那根巨物上突突跳動的青筋，康納甜密的向身後的男人渴求，第一次被操上結腸就讓他無法自拔的上癮，漢克逐漸加快抽插的速度，用力填滿男孩空虛的深處。

酥麻的快感讓康納沒力氣繼續撐住流理台而趴下，艷紅翹立的奶頭磨過冰涼檯面的刺激更剝奪他最後的力氣，塌陷的腰窩正好被身後男人豐腴的肚腹填滿，康納被完全壓在漢克身下，全身不留分毫的被支配、佔有、掠奪，猶如巨獸身下的獵物，卻又給他極致的安全感。

夏日的室內讓兩人都汗濕淋淋，情慾淫靡的的氣味隨汗蒸騰升溫，香草的甜香更勾得漢克無法克制的舔舐康納後背的汗水，一點點的鹹味在腦中喚起時更是狂喜的抽插，次次撐開黏膩的腸壁深入腸腔，在男孩頸肩啃吻的喘息越來越凌亂。

當漢克握住康納顫抖即將射精的性器摳弄敏感的馬眼時，康納仰起頭尖叫著高潮，後穴痙攣緊緊將給他極上快樂的陰莖吸住，緊得男人咬住男孩的脖子快速抽插，套弄手裡顫抖的性器讓康納繃緊著身體射出，自己也完全擠進高潮收縮的腸腔射了出來。

 

漢克等著陰莖完全疲軟，舒服享受在高潮餘韻中規律收縮的穴肉，柔情親吻身下沉浸在快感中滿眼淚水的康納，直到男孩找回自己的意識後才退了出來。

黏稠的液體緩緩從穴肉內流出，康納夾緊屁股起身提褲子穿好避免那些亂七八糟的液體弄髒地板，鼻子嗅到精液的味道望去才發現自己全射在櫥櫃上，只能紅著臉拿起抹布把上面的精班擦拭乾淨。

突然性致一來康納不但連蛋糕都沒學成，也忘了今天雖然是假日，但漢克下午還要去醫院回診，做完愛的他們才手忙腳亂的收好廚房又去浴室清洗乾淨，總算趕在遲到邊緣抵達醫院。

問診開始時康納坐在漢克旁邊有些不安，鼻子間他還能嗅到點情趣潤滑劑的香草味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※邁克．達根是底特律現任市長，在2014年當選後於2017年達成連任。


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

「偶爾的感覺到甜味不是錯覺，在知覺恢復的過程中讓你時有時無的原因是內分泌受壓力等等的問題影響，而現在你說能一直嚐到甜味——」

在仔細的問診後，馬庫斯少有在總是嚴肅的過程中鬆開皺緊的眉頭，臉上露出振奮的笑容看向眼前兩人。

「恭喜你，安德森先生。初步判斷你的味覺開始有恢復的跡象。」

馬庫斯的話讓康納驚喜的抬頭看向漢克，棕色的眼睛裡本還有點歡愛後的慵懶，現在閃動著喜悅的波光風情得漢克有些臉紅。

男人咳了聲之後點點頭，開口坦承：「這聽起來是好消息，但我還是不確定我的壓力問題在哪。」

「確認壓力來源確實很重要，因為你需要了解它來排除問題，不過也有很多人在不清楚源頭的情況下好轉，這就跟個人的生活轉變有很大的關聯。」馬庫斯略有所指地看向康納，他很感謝所謂的命運能讓漢克遇見他。「工作得到心理認可、與他人結締伴侶，都是正面的刺激，我認為當壓力源過於分散而不明時，與其去判明每個源頭還不如把握現在正向轉變的時機進行積極治療。」

馬庫斯解說了一系列味覺開始恢復時的過程，告訴他們最開始會先嘗到甜味，再來才是酸、鹹、苦、鮮其他味道，然而因為嗅覺加上味覺神經傳達給大腦所判斷出的味道非常複雜，要恢復成正常人的味覺還有更長的路要走，但運氣好的是漢克的嗅覺還在，恢復的過程可能會更快一些。

調整處方後雙方談好下次回診的時間，康納便起身與漢克一同離開問診室。

「啊，請等等，康納。可以的話占用你一些時間，想順便了解自上次出現過勞症狀後有沒有出現其他狀況。」

康納停下腳步回頭，看到馬庫斯眼神示意中希望他一個人留下的意思，於是拍拍漢克讓他先去領藥，晚點會告訴他診斷的結果，漢克點點頭明白，讓康納好了之後在等候區找他。

 

本以為馬庫斯是有什麼特殊的事情才讓漢克先離開，康納沒想到馬庫斯真的在他重新坐下後詢問工作與精神狀況。

自從教會在邁克的推行下開始食堂運動後，Herbes refectoires的人潮已經比最初還要少非常多，康納也沒有再出現超額工作的疲勞狀態，雖然來客一樣絡繹不絕，但已經是兩人能輕鬆應付的程度，甚至康納還有多餘的時間可以準備之後的預計參加的競賽。

「現在已經快要八月了，為了一些可能會發生的狀況我得告訴你一些事情。」問診結束後馬庫斯確實如康納所想的談起其他事情。「你見過柯爾了嗎？」

康納點點頭，他明白馬庫斯所說的「見過」是指去探望過柯爾的墓碑。「見過，在去年聖誕節時。」

「那你應該知道柯爾的忌日在十月十一日，但漢克應該沒有告訴過你，他們出車禍的那天是九月二十三日。」

康納難掩驚訝的倒抽一口氣，他還記得聖誕節時那個屬於小男孩的墓碑上刻著的出生日。「在生日那天就……」

「是的，現在因為安德森先生與你一起生活有了改變而暫時不去想起這些，但我擔心日子逐漸靠近時會對他的心理與壓力造成不小的影響，這將會是療程上一個巨大的阻礙。」

馬庫斯的話讓康納感覺有些遙遠，他不曾見過漢克情緒最低落的時候，與漢克最初相見時是十二月，早過了最憂鬱的日子。

去年在警局做筆錄時康納曾聽班說過Herbes還有營業時漢克在廚房是如軍官對新兵一樣斥訓其他出錯的廚師，脾氣火爆的程度簡直就像另一個戈登．拉姆齊，康納從沒見過漢克暴怒痛罵人的模樣過，但至少可以藉由戈登的印象去想像那樣子的畫面。

然而漢克陷入憂鬱的狀態，康納發現他完全無法想像出來。

 

漢克領完藥在等候區沒多久就看到康納從通往問診室的通道走出來，他走上前迎接，有些擔心的問：「怎麼樣？」

「沒有任何問題，馬庫斯只是擔心我自上次的過勞後有沒有其他後遺症，然後開了些維他命給我。」康納如平時一樣彎起令人安心的微笑，走到櫃檯去領藥。

或許是兩人相處得久，在一起之後康納都誠實不曾隱瞞事情，讓漢克對這抹微笑沒有起疑的等著康納也領完藥，走出醫院開車回家。

在副駕駛座的康納偷偷用眼角餘光觀察漢克，灰白的頭髮隱隱遮擋了深邃的五官，鷹勾狀的鼻子下是男人一直沒有剃掉的鬍鬚，因為開車而專注的蔚藍眼睛沒有一絲憂鬱，康納收回目光望向車窗外的街景，對於馬庫斯所說的可能性沒有實感而無法預定對策。

 

※

 

邁入八月的底特律完全進入炎炎夏日，高溫的陽光曬得水分蒸發快速，旺盛的對流時常蟬鳴交替暴雨的渡過一天。

為餐廳忙碌的兩人都忘記了一件事情，就連康納在十五號收到來自蘭辛咖啡巷的包裹時都不解為什麼兩個弟弟突然寄東西過來，甚至還特地的使用冷藏寄送。

直到晚上從餐廳回到家漢克提醒康納包裹的事情，康納才想起來的從冰箱拿出包裹，拆開紙箱後裡頭是個包裝精緻的紙盒，本以為這是奈斯研發的新商品，直到抽出夾在盒子絲帶的卡片。

『生日快樂，哥哥。別忘了為自己慶生。P.S西斯特對於獨自一人過生日感到寂寞。←胡說！By奈斯+西斯特』

不難看出卡片是奈斯寫的，而西斯特又再自己加筆過，康納對兩個弟弟都無奈地笑著搖搖頭，沒想到他們還記得要幫他慶生。

「生日卡片？噢對，今天是你的生日。」漢克看到康納手裡的卡片才想起來康納的生日在十五號，有些尷尬的撓撓頭髮。「抱歉，康。我完全忘了。」

「不，沒關係的，漢克。我自己也因為忙碌忘記這件事情。」

康納仰頭吻了漢克的嘴角讓他別介意。拆開紙盒果然是奈斯做的蛋糕，維持一貫精緻的風格，小巧的兩個蛋糕被仔細包裝而沒遭運送過程碰壞，紅色的巧克力半包裹著用切片蘋果砌在表面的圓形幕斯，透明晶透的糖被當作蒂枝讓這塊蛋糕更像紅寶石般熟透的蘋果。

 

夏日是蘋果的季節，康納看到如藝術品般的蛋糕都耐不住興奮跟好奇，從流理臺拿了廚刀小心對切開來，濃郁的蘋果香氣撲鼻而來，裡頭是綿密的蘋果幕斯與滿滿的軟餡。

「嚐嚐看？多品嚐各種味道有助於味覺的復健。」康納把沒切的那盤遞給漢克，他一直很希望漢克能吃吃看奈斯做的點心，像是小小的炫耀一下自豪的弟弟。

「我可吃不出味道到底怎麼樣。」漢克嘴上這麼說，卻沒有拒絕康納給他的蛋糕，叉子敲開脆殼的巧克力勺起幕斯與蜜漬的蘋果軟餡，芬芳熟透的果香能讓漢克很好的聯想這份甜點應該會有的味道，緩慢恢復的味覺品嚐到幕斯在舌尖上化開後與內餡交織而成的甜，更多的是入口後在咽喉擴散開來的淡淡白蘭地香氣。

吃不出完整味道都能如此令人驚豔，漢克不禁假想若能正常的品味的話這份美味該是多大的享受。抬眼看著康納滿足的將幕斯混著鋪底的燉烤蘋果餡送進嘴裡咀嚼，漢克很喜歡看康納享用美食幸福的樣子，不過此時他眼尖的發現大男孩的笑容有比平常更多一點的甜蜜。

「你喜歡蘋果？」

「嗯，我很喜歡夏日的蘋果以及櫻桃。」

看著康納津津有味的吃下最後一口蛋糕，漢克攬過大男孩舔去他嘴邊的一點幕斯、舌頭伸進微張的嘴裡攪動滑溜的嫩舌，捲走康納口中的蘋果餡品嚐，明明是一樣的口味漢克卻覺得這塊軟餡更加的甜美，情不自禁的加深這個吻，仔細探索男孩口中每一寸的甘甜。

康納被吻得渾身酥軟，男人滿足的退開時康納還戀戀不捨的伸舌，混著甜美的黏稠銀絲牽在漢克唇邊，看著大男孩粉嫩的舌頭以及迷濛表情漢克都忍不住心臟一跳。

「漢克……」康納沿著將斷的銀絲再次吻過去，變化角度的與男人的唇更深入的交纏，享受鬍子刮搔在臉的麻癢感。

年輕人的情慾總是容易被挑起，幾個濕熱的舌吻就讓康納緊貼著漢克小幅度摩擦，性器在褲子裡微微抬頭，漢克立刻就感覺到了，他伸手隔著褲子就著布料揉捏敏感的器官，康納的身體輕輕顫抖著，性器在男人的手淫下更加硬挺。

兩人動情升溫的熱氣撩得兩人熱切的接吻、拉扯彼此的衣物，跌跌撞撞地從廚房走到臥室，沿路都是落下的襯衫跟褲子，漢克把康納壓上柔軟的床鋪，經過夏日一整天後的室溫高得快喘不過去，可現在沒有人在乎，汗水的泌出將康納獨有的體香隨熱氣蒸散開來，無聲地訴說大男孩的渴望。

被脫得只剩內褲的康納早已經按耐不住，無數次性愛後懂得快感的男孩大膽的張開雙腿展露自己在內褲下鼓凸的性器，敞開身體的一切邀請他的愛人摘取他。

漢克俯視欣賞康納動情而潮紅的身體，完全勃起的性器將內褲頂出可愛飽滿的形狀，與佈滿汗珠的肉體一樣將一小塊布料沾上些溼濡，讓他想起方才桌上那塊在室溫中凝結霜水的蘋果蛋糕。

「你就像是熟透了，康。」

「才沒、哼嗯……」

康納被俯身咬他脖子的漢克逼出點甜蜜的鼻音，男人舔舐上頭的汗水，鹹味在舌頭擴散開來時連帶鼻子嗅到康納情慾的味道，沿著雀斑啃咬出吻痕來到胸前，兩顆乳尖早就因為情慾而翹起，漢克沒有猶豫的將其中一邊含進嘴裡，捲起乳珠舔弄、連同乳暈一起吸吮，舌尖更是惡劣的與在另一邊玩弄的指頭摳弄乳頭上的窄縫。

 

明明他們已經上床過無數次，漢克仍對開發康納的身體抱持著極大的興趣與耐心，他知道只要這樣子挑逗他的男孩就會弓起身體、下身會變得更硬，持續啃咬的話甚至能敏感得只靠愛撫乳頭就能到達高潮，但漢克這次不會這麼做，他享受掌握著康納性慾的過程。

於是漢克鬆開了叼在嘴裡的乳尖，手指像是憐惜的搓揉幾下，滿意得看著經過經過仔細愛撫後如夏日初熟的小櫻桃嫣紅腫脹的奶頭。

康納被前戲撩得難耐，愛撫的細小電流不足以讓他射精，康納扭動著身體希望漢克能摸摸他硬挺多時的性器，然而漢克卻極有耐心的持續舔吻著他身上的汗水，用鬍子刮搔著怕癢的小腹，舌尖繞著可愛的肚臍打轉。

「拜託、嗯！漢克……摸摸它……」康納忍不住向漢克祈求，挺腰希望能讓性器磨擦到點男人熱燙的身體得到更多快感。

漢克緩慢的挪動，終於來到康納期待被碰到的地方，看著將內褲鼓起形狀、在前高潮跳動的性器漢克如同品嚐什麼珍品似的隔著內褲舔舐柱身，帶繭的指腹在性器的頭冠打轉，張嘴吸吮了康納飽滿圓潤的囊袋。

「嗚、啊啊！！！」直接的快感讓康納立刻繳械，繃起身體射出一股股精液，低於高熱體溫的微涼溼滑滲出布料，把男人的手指也沾溼。

射精後癱軟的康納喘息著輕顫，任由漢克把被他射得溼呼呼的內褲褪下，男人就著精液擼動半疲軟的性器，硬是逼得那根小東西可憐兮兮的又吐了點精水出來。

漢克起身要拿潤滑劑時見康納高潮後沉溺在餘韻而疲憊的臉，憐愛的撫摸他的臉頰問：「你已經很累了，康。要不今天就到這？」

「不、我想要……」康納喘息著平復過快的心跳，伸手拿過床頭櫃的潤滑劑交給漢克，小腿肚輕擦男人的身體露骨的暗示。「今天不是我的生日嗎……？漢克、我想要這個……」

「生日只想要這個？我以為你會想要別的什麼。」漢克看著那個淡色的入口頓時一陣口乾舌燥，就連勃起多時的陰莖都被刺激的跳動。

室內高溫與情慾蒸騰出的汗水滴落在康納身上，漢克不眨一眼的看康納抱起雙腿拉開臀縫露出正一縮一縮的穴口，抬起腰往迎合男人的陰莖。「我可以先收下這個……」

康納的模樣太過於騷浪，漢克罵了聲打開潤滑劑往那個乾燥的穴口抹去，手指模擬性交進出把水劑推入深處，時不時按壓前列腺讓康納尖叫，把正淡出餘韻的大男孩又一次扯回情慾之中，穴內敏感的黏膜被男人極有技巧的撫摸，很快的開始情不自禁吞吐那粗壯的指頭，深處緩緩的溢出情液。

「感覺你都等不及了，康。」漢克俯身掠奪康納的唇舌，三根手指深深一插，輾磨著鼓脹起來的肉核時將康納叫出聲的呻吟全吞下肚，感受身下的男孩被操上敏感點的顫抖以及穴內不同於潤滑劑的溫熱淫水。「你的水好多。」

偏偏漢克的手指還故意攪動發出響亮黏膩的水聲，康納嗚噎了一聲，他無法否認漢克的話，再怎麼推脫是潤滑劑的水，康納還是能感覺到腸腔深處沒被愛撫到而飢渴的麻癢感，連帶著流出溫暖的愛液，希望能有個粗大的東西能堵住、滿足他。

 

當漢克把手指抽離時貪吃的蜜穴還依依不捨的吸吮挽留，但這股空虛感沒有持續太久，比手指更厚重的陰莖立刻抵在紅豔豔、微張的穴口，康納興奮的顫抖，放鬆肛口的肌肉讓那根脹得粗大硬燙的肉棒毫無阻礙而順暢的滑入肉穴中。

陰莖伴隨黏滑的水劑與汁液擠開深處沒被擴張到的腸肉，撐開時康納終於忍不住尖叫，堅硬的龜頭輾過前列腺直直深入用力的撞擊到結腸口更是渾身強烈一顫，像是高潮了一般緊縮著後穴按摩愛撫漢克的陰莖，可前方的性器卻只是顫顫幾下彈跳，沒有洩出精水。

「操……！」漢克被夾著粗喘，抬起康納的大腿像是要把囊袋也塞進去一樣，用力的把最後一點柱身挺進抽搐收縮的蜜穴內，享受敏感的頭冠部分插入康納的腸腔、被更多暖熱的淫水包裹。

漢克的身體完全壓在康納身上，全部沒入穴肉的陰莖連龜頭都緊密的頂在結腸口上，康納下腹陣陣的痠麻，深處敏感的臟器已經熟知那種觸電般的快感而熱情的含著龜頭，每一次收縮嫩肉磨過堅硬的陰莖時都帶給康納愛撫內臟般的觸感，炙熱的像是要燙壞他脆弱的腔內。

康納張嘴與漢克熱吻，分不開彼此似的貼緊對方汗溼的身體，熟透的乳頭在挺洞的動作中磨擦著男人被汗水溼透的多毛胸膛上，漢克抽插的很緩慢，退出得很淺、卻以身體重量插入頂磨康納的結腸口，不同於快速抽插帶來的快感，這感覺更被延長、放大，每一下都讓康納深切的感受到肉穴內的陰莖正親密的親吻他的腸腔。

房內沒有開冷氣，室溫與情潮的雙潮高熱都讓康納有些呼吸困難的窒息感，喘息間都是他們做愛的淫靡味道還有漢克的氣味，康納被男人緊緊抱著肩膀掠奪與征服，過於綿長的快感蝕骨得他彷彿在床上化成一攤春水了，只有雙腿還不知足的纏緊漢克的腰。

明明自知他是男性，但這種像是要深深射入的體位讓康納都快有要受孕的錯覺，漢克柔情而緩慢的頂入彷彿是永無止境的快感浪潮，滅頂之中康納不知道自己是不是叫了出來，眼前綻放白光後他已經癱軟在床上。

「你高潮了，康。」漢克憐愛的親吻康納失神佈滿淚痕的臉，下身享受著高潮中痙攣著抽搐的腸肉愛撫，深深頂在結腸口射精填滿愛人的小腹。

 

兩人喘息著交換溼吻好一陣子才肯分開，滿身大汗的仰躺在床上，可康納像是不嫌熱一樣又翻身枕在漢克的手臂，親暱的蹭蹭男人溼淋淋的頭髮與鬍子，漢克吻了康納凝著汗珠的鼻子，大掌在男孩白皙細嫩的後背來回撫摸。

「生日就這樣過掉真的好嗎？」

「我很滿意。如果漢克認為沒有慶祝的感覺的話，休假時我想吃你煮的燉牛肉。」

康納滿足的擁了他的男人，性愛後的疲憊從腳趾爬上全身，慵懶的一動也不想動，兩人溫存了短暫時間後漢克才打開空調，抱著康納去浴室洗澡。

 

※

 

一直以來馬庫斯所說的擔憂並沒有發生，康納認為漢克在生活好轉後心理問題應當也好轉了，便逐漸放下這方面的擔心。

九月後開始更專注在花調的練習上以及特調的研發，以迎接在二十五號的一個賽事。

密西根MNS國際菁英盃大賽是聯合侍酒、品酒、傳統創意調酒、花式創意調酒等多項酒類生活藝術競技的比賽，康納還在這些競賽中打滾時就多次從區域賽打入決賽，卻從來沒在決賽中勝出，而且他是少數沒有教練、獨自一人開發酒譜與編排花調表演的參賽者。

沒有教練的選手能次次從區域賽勝出、在決賽中有不算太差的分數，卻不曾獲獎過的經歷讓康納被競賽大會注意，進而被提拔為種子選手能直接跳過區預賽直接參加決賽。

康納已經三年沒有參賽，今年若沒有報名的話種子資格會被撤銷，雖然他並不在意這個，但如果可以的話還是希望能再參加一次，並不是為了名次，而是想直當的面對過去的失敗。

 

在康納忙碌之時沒有注意到漢克在工作中逐漸沉默，忙於練習的他也沒有發現漢克最近總是坐在沙發盯著月曆看。

漢克明白自己的情緒從何而來，每年的九月他總是會陷入過去的記憶，明明已經好很多了，可那段過往卻不曾放過他。

看著為MNS競賽準備的康納，漢克選擇不拿自己可笑的心理問題去煩人家，或許現在他有了轉變，這種情緒很快就會過去。

 

時針與秒針靜靜的在夜晚的鐘面跳動，三年前撞擊的搖晃化成嗜血的怪物撲咬漢克。

_ 漢克驚醒時床的另一邊沒有人，床單的冰涼訴說著康納已經離開床舖許久。 _

_ 他去哪了？漢克起身尋找康納，明明是夏末的室內卻冰冷黑暗的讓人感到畏懼。 _

_ 浴室水龍頭凝著水珠滴答的落在洗手槽，找不到愛人的漢克重新回到走廊踩著嘎吱作響的木板，忽然聽見一陣家門撞開的聲響以及隆隆的傾盆大雨。 _

_ 康納？！暴雨中離開的妻子與康納的身影重疊，漢克跌跌撞撞的追到客廳，外頭卻傳來巨大的急煞聲與肉體被撞擊墜落的巨響。 _

_ 康納！！漢克急忙地衝出家門到暴雨之中，卻沒有一點雨滴落在臉上，一陣天搖地動的撞擊與搖晃後，他坐在了駕駛座上。 _

_ 大雨這時真的從碎裂的車窗沖刷進來，他身在扭曲變形的車內，泥濘、剎車油、還有…… _

_ 鮮血的味道。 _

_ 漢克不敢置信的轉過頭，他知道他的身邊坐著誰，卻看到了不同於柯爾、失去生氣而黯淡的蜜糖色雙眸—— _

 

「呃、嗚噁！」

漢克被惡夢驚醒立刻一陣反胃，如夢境中跌跌撞撞的推開房門，雙膝一跪抱著馬桶便瘋狂的嘔吐，巨大的噁心感像是要把他胃裡的東西全吐出來。

「漢克？」

被男人動靜吵醒的康納很快找回意識，擔心的下床也走到浴室找到漢克，蹲下輕拍他的後背。

「漢克，沒事了，那只是個惡夢。」

康納擔憂的看著漢克，想起一個月前馬庫斯所說的那些話，他太大意了，以為沒有表現出來就粗心的不去注意。

「沒事了，我在這裡，漢克……」

「滾開！！！」

被惡夢恐懼壟罩的漢克錯亂之中用力的推開康納，可在那瞬間他馬上回過神了，收不回的力道只能硬生生的看著康納被他推開，身體用力的撞擊磁磚發出沉重的聲響。

「不、康……」

漢克簡直不敢相信，到康納身邊用顫抖的手臂扶起他。

「我很抱歉、康……我很抱歉……」

「漢克，你還好嗎？」

康納扶著漢克的手臂起身，像是沒感覺到撞到地板的疼痛，伸手抹去男人眼角凝蓄的眼淚。

「……」

似乎都是這樣，康納總不畏懼的觸碰他心中的傷口，不怕被傷害的輕柔撫摸他的傷疤想分享他的痛苦，但漢克卻害怕，從剛才下意識的推開感到無比的害怕，他從來沒在這樣的心理狀態中與人生活過，萬一下一次混亂中他把康納推去撞上牆壁呢？受傷的會是額頭、會是手臂……

一瞬間剛剛康納倒地的模樣與夢中的血漬重疊。

「……我去沙發坐一下。」

「漢克？」

「你回去睡。」

康納看著漢克脫力的起身離開，從語氣中聽到了漢克想獨自一人靜靜。


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> ※這章會有點酸澀，但下章有甜有肉，相信我(

這夜康納睡得極淺，睡與醒的交替中終於疲憊的睜開眼，室內昏暗得還沒透進晨光，他第一時間想尋找男人溫暖的手臂，卻沒有摸到隔壁應該有的溫度。

「漢克？」

康納立刻擔心起來，披上襯衫打開房門到處尋找漢克的身影，好在漢克沒有出門，只是躺在沙發睡著了而已。

然而茶几上有一瓶空了的威士忌以及剩餘半杯酒的玻璃杯。

「……」

酸澀的情緒翻湧上來，康納輕輕嘆了一口氣將酒瓶與玻璃杯收走，從臥房拿了件薄薄的涼被給漢克蓋上。

明明馬庫斯早就提醒過了，為什麼卻因為區區的比賽準備而忽視伴侶的心理狀況？康納回到床上蜷曲起被子，無比自責沒能第一時間發現漢克陷入憂鬱的自己。

_你回去睡。_

漢克的話還在腦內迴響，語氣裡透著對他的拒絕，康納第一次這麼直接的被漢克拒絕於門外，主動積極的他就站在門口，對於該不該叩響門扉卻感到迷惘。

 

早晨的陽光從廚房透進室內，很容易地喚醒沒能安睡的漢克，許久沒把自己灌醉的下場就是清醒後得面對該死的頭痛，泡滿酒精的腦袋像是膨脹的要把腦殼給撐破一樣，喉嚨滾動不悅的呻吟起身，才發現身上多了件涼被。

連同桌上消失的威士忌漢克很容易就能猜到這是不是自己酒醉下進房間拿，而是康納幫他披上的，漢克頹唐的把臉埋進雙手裡，深深吸氣又緩緩吐出，想壓抑已經從心中控制他的惡夢。

漢克目睹過妻子拋棄他、也目送親生兒子離世，在家庭一次又一次的碎裂後男人的深層心理上其實是排斥與人建立親密的關係，但康納踏進了他的世界、伸手撫摸他的傷口。

在得到之時漢克畏懼於失去，心中根深蒂固的陰影令漢克對自己完全沒有信心。無法相信自己陷入陰鬱時能接受來自康納的安撫。

如果康納發現沒辦法幫他的話，會不會感到自責？會不會對他失望？

昨晚的惡夢只是夢，漢克還是明白的。康納沒有發生過車禍，但那份畫面卻像是反射了康納面對他的抑鬱後被他失控的情緒傷害得傷痕累累的心靈。

他將化膿的傷口藏起，不想傷透康納的心。

他得快點好起來。漢克如此想著。

 

※

 

康納能夠感覺到，漢克對他的拒絕更加嚴重了。

那夜就好像沒有發生任何事情，漢克隔一天便像往常一樣與康納在同一張床上入睡，可康納知道，在時針指向兩點以後漢克會起床，像是怕吵醒他似的輕輕起身，打開門離開臥房。

漢克似乎佯裝著自己沒有任何的憂鬱問題，照常的一起出門去餐廳處理食材、料理、經營Herbes refectoires，也擁抱、親吻康納，一切的表現都讓那個夜晚像場惡夢一樣醒了便不曾存在過。

可康納知道，漢克只是將他的陰鬱藏起來不讓他發現……

「漢克，你真的沒事嗎？」

「我沒事，康。」

不論康納怎麼提起那一晚，漢克都會忽略或者用其他話題帶過，直面的詢問也只有這樣一貫的回答，康納看著漢克每次回覆時的笑容，微微彎起的嘴角是很完美的笑容，但康納知道的，漢克的心中是多麼的難過。

 

九月六號是漢克的生日，Herbes refectoires正好公休，康納在床上靜靜地躺著，他知道昨晚漢克在客廳待到清晨才回房間睡覺，於是閉著眼睛蜷曲在漢克的懷裡等待，直到中午時男人收緊了手臂悠悠轉醒，康納才攀著漢克的肩膀與他交換一個早安吻。

「早安，漢克。生日快樂。」

漢克看著懷裡的男孩，一輪美麗的微笑還有柔軟的蜜糖眼眸，其中的包容是如此的明顯，一種乾澀爬上喉嚨讓他愧疚，卻仍彎出笑容親吻康納的唇。

「早安，康。」

「漢克有想到要怎麼過今天的生日嗎？」

「沒什麼想法，或許再睡一下也不錯。」

漢克沙啞的聲音中帶有濃濃的疲倦以及掩飾不期待生日的心虛，康納沒有戳破漢克的偽裝，少見的撒嬌般蹭蹭男人柔軟又溫暖的懷抱。「那麼再睡一下，今天我想下廚，吃完午餐我們可以去走走……」

還沒等康納說完，漢克再次閉上眼睡著了，平緩的呼吸中還帶有淡淡的酒味，康納知道漢克在外頭喝完酒要回房睡前都會再漱口過，但即使是漱口水的薄荷味仍掩蓋不了高度數的威士忌酒精。

「我在這裡，漢克，你不是一個人。」

康納仰頭親吻漢克眼眶下淡淡的黑眼圈，感覺抱著他的手臂又收緊了一些，康納走不進漢克的夢中，只希望他的體溫能讓他的愛人可以一覺無夢。

 

漢克之後也只多睡了兩個小時，康納在盥洗完後就如他稍早所說的，打算下廚解決兩人的午餐，他不知道該怎麼安慰漢克，在漢克不打算分享他的情緒之下，即使明白美食對男人來說不是具有吸引力與撫慰的選擇，康納也只能選擇用這般如往常的相處無聲訴說他的關心。

康納將兩片鴨胸調味後抹上五香粉讓香氣更加濃烈，鴨皮朝下的舖進不加油的冷鍋慢慢加熱，上升的溫度很快逼出鴨皮下豐富的油脂，同時煮滾水川燙四季豆，等鴨皮煎得酥脆時才翻面煎肉的部分。

長期與漢克下廚讓康納已經可以同時應付多項作業，四季豆只需要川燙一分半，康納勺起青脆的豆條到玻璃碗備用，另一邊鴨肉煎得肉都煎得上色後淋上蜂蜜與醬油，用兩者的水份將鴨肉煮透且保持軟嫩，待裡頭的汁液收得濃稠康納夾起鴨肉到砧板靜置，打開儲藏罐倒出榛果後搗碎，用鹽、橄欖油、榛果油、雪莉醋調味的四季豆拌入榛果碎。

抓起一把四季豆堆砌在餐盤中央舖上切片的鴨肉，鮮豔的青綠搭上深色嫩粉的鴨肉，強烈對比很容易抓住目光，雖然Herbes refectoires是間公益性質的剩食餐廳，但在廚房的鍛鍊已經讓康納有了些許主廚的手腕。

漢克很高興康納有這樣的進步，看著愛人端著兩人的午餐到餐桌，鴨肉豐富的焦香舒緩了一些幾日來的憂鬱，漢克到底還是個廚師，面對美食與熱愛料理的愛人有所進步還是能感到打從內心的高興。

 

由於漢克的味覺恢復還在感知到甜味與一些鹹味的階段，康納選擇用蜂蜜搭配醬油的醬汁烹煮、就連鴨胸都是抹上五香粉增強香氣，除了平日進食的味覺訓練以外也讓漢克能從恢復的些許感知中找回進食的樂趣。

往年漢克都不期待自己的生日，九月的夏日尾巴以及雷雨不停提醒他失去的東西，但看著餐桌對面淺淺微笑的康納，漢克試著想讓自己表現得開心點，至少今年是不同以往的生日不是嗎？

漢克插起一片鴨肉送進嘴裡，咀嚼中食材的香氣豐富了嗅覺的享受，但他很快察覺到了一些不同，於是又勺起四季豆，很明確地發現到。

**他又嚐不到味道了。**

「漢克，你還好嗎？」

康納的呼喚讓漢克猛的回神，看見康納正擔心的看著他。

「不，我……」

「請別對我說謊，漢克。」康納垂下了眼簾，乾澀的聲音中帶有微微地顫抖。「是味覺出了問題嗎？」

「……Yes。」漢克沒辦法用任何藉口搪塞，沉默了一會最後只吐出一個字詞承認。

「馬庫斯有說，這過程本來就會時好時壞。」康納放下餐具，試著從旁與漢克談話。「漢克，你不應該繼續依賴酒精了。」

康納所說的話彷彿一根銳利的針刺在漢克最脆弱的神經，他憤怒的抬頭，猶如第一次與康納見面時被男孩的崇拜踩中自卑的逆鱗，在怒氣即將掌握他的理智前——

漢克咬緊牙關，洩憤似的握緊餐具後沮喪地放下。

「抱歉，康。我出去走走。」

「等等，漢克，我跟你……」

「我沒事，我很快回來。」

他終究還是失控的讓康納受傷了，漢克像是逃跑一般離開餐桌，低著頭不敢看向康納——那雙望著他的蜜色眼眸肯定是受傷以及失望的。

夏末的陽光酷暑毒辣地照著他，漢克很快被曬得滿臉大汗，多的流進眼睛刺痛地閉眼將汗水擠出眼眶。

這個生日糟透了，漢克忍不住想著。他對自己感到無比失望。

 

※

 

在生日隔天，康納把家裡除料理用的酒以外全部藏了起來，漢克對此沒有提出抗議或不滿，只是默默地、不作聲地接受。

夜晚當漢克起身下床到客廳坐著時，沒多久康納也會到沙發陪他，兩人都沉默的聽著時鐘的滴答聲，直到其中一方率先敗下陣睡著。

康納希望漢克能與他分享心中的憂鬱，也嘗試過主動的陪伴與安撫，可男人堅決的拒絕讓他不知所措，這種狀態比十二月兩人才剛認識時都還要難以突破。

或許他該嘗試其他方法，康納有抽出時間去醫院詢問過馬庫斯的建議，然而馬庫斯告訴他繼續不氣餒的陪伴漢克，這個答案對於康納來說並不是個解答，從漢克的拒絕來看或許他需要的是獨自一人收拾的私人空間。

雖然早了一些，但康納決定早一步出發。

 

九月十六號晚上回到家後漢克又獨自出門，他在吉米酒吧坐到很晚，按照平時康納早就打電話或者直接到店裡來問了，今天卻很奇怪的沒有任何來自大男孩的消息。

漢克隱隱有些不安，趕緊結帳了回家，打開家門卻安靜的沒有聲響，只有Sumo的嗚噎聲。

那股不安逐漸的放大，漢克走進屋內沒有找到康納，而放在臥室的行李箱不見了，空蕩蕩的家只有他一個人在。

冷靜、冷靜，康納不會丟下他離開的。漢克試圖減緩自己正慢慢變得急促的呼吸。對，還記得康納就要去比密西根MNS大賽嗎？當初就討論過康納會自己去，而他留在底特律顧好Herbes refectoires。

好不容易壓下內心翻湧上來的恐懼，漢克脫力的跌坐在沙發上，愣愣地看向茶几時發現一張字條，是康納寫給他的。

漢克深怕上頭是訴說康納對他的失望與厭倦，閱讀的懼怕跟想知道康納寫了什麼的好奇心在互相拉扯，掙扎一番之後漢克還是拿起那張輕薄的紙張。

 

_給漢克：_

_看到這張留言時我應該已經不在家了，請放心，我沒有離開你。_

_臨近MNS大賽我想這是個給我們各自一個私人時間的機會，九月以來我嘗試許多方式想舒緩你的憂鬱，雖然我求助後馬庫斯得到了「繼續陪著你，不要氣餒」的答案，但我以你拒絕的態度推測，或許漢克需要的是一個獨處的時間。_

_我能夠理解對於一些人而言，他們的心靈創傷並不想要有人能夠撫摸，而是想獨處靜靜的舔舐直到好的那天。_

_但是，漢克。身為你的伴侶，我希望我能夠一起承擔你的憂鬱，不論你自認有多麼的糟糕，我仍然希望能完全的接納你，我不清楚是什麼因素讓你選擇拒絕，但還請相信我不論你有多糟的問題，我都不會離開你。_

_我愛你，漢克。_

_康納_

_P.S我不在的期間蘿絲答應我會來幫忙Herbes refectoires，要好好吃飯，記得多帶Sumo去散步，不行因為我把酒藏起來就買新的喝，不可以重新依賴菸癮……_

 

淚水滴落時化開了水性筆的字跡變成墨漬，把最後康納對他的牽掛渲染開來。

康納就算離開，也是尊重他的選擇而下的決定。此時漢克才終於明白，傷害康納最深的不是他莫名其妙的心理問題，而是那些自以為體貼的懦弱。

I'm sorry……

漢克緊緊揪著紙張，喃喃的對空氣自語。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 密西根MNS國際菁英盃大賽是項關於酒類生活藝術的國際性競技賽，雖然真的有這個比賽，但在接下來的描寫中會完全原創而不是參考實際賽事，但基本上評分以及指定用酒的規定不會改變。


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU，主廚漢克xYoutuber康納  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓

密西根MNS國際菁英盃大賽將在密西根州的首都——也就是蘭辛舉辦。

久違再次回到蘭辛，康納除了些許的陌生以外也感到懷念，叫了一台計程車後很快就回到咖啡巷，由於處於辦公區的緣故咖啡巷只要過了下班時間這地方就安靜得不得了，連帶咖啡巷在晚上時也靜悄悄的沒有多少車流，一路上只有他這台車孤零零的打著夜燈行駛。

熄燈的咖啡巷只有幾家住商合一的店面還亮著燈，康納付了車資後拖出行李箱，已經休息的Commercy掛著CLOSED牌子，他站在的大門面時一點點的寂寞如幾顆泡泡般從腦海浮上，康納嘆了口氣，掏出鑰匙打開店門。

 

近半年的時間過去，Commercy依舊保持原本的模樣，康納慣性的摸了吧檯——沒有摸到沾上咖啡或者其他什麼的黏漬，西斯特仍舊很愛護他的吧檯。

「哥哥？」

或許是聽到樓下的動靜，奈斯從樓梯探出頭來，冰藍色的眼眸微微透出意外。

「晚安，奈斯，我回來了。」

「你真的回來了。」

「嗯……西斯特在樓上？」

康納心虛的別開眼神繞開話題，奈斯沒有回應，只點點頭幫忙提起行李箱，康納跟著奈斯一起走上樓。

上樓脫了鞋子放到鞋架，康納馬上就看到窩在客廳沙發的西斯特，手裡握著搖桿專注地盯著電視看，聽到兩人動靜時連頭都沒回。

「回來了？」

康納看見電視上眼熟的角色與按鍵操作，好奇的問：「諾曼？我以為你的暴雨已經白金了。」

「是白金了，但現在我沒遊戲可玩，刺客教條三要十月底才發售。」西斯特趁回答的空隙伸手拿片桌上拆開的洋芋片送進嘴裡咀嚼。

西斯特是個會關注主機遊戲資訊的中度玩家，康納已經司空見慣，接過奈斯手中的行李箱踩著木地板走進房間，打算先把睡覺的地方整理好。

睽違半年沒踏進的房間有些灰塵味，但或許是兩個弟弟還是有定期打掃所以也不是到不能住人，康納把把防塵的床罩拆開後，拿出衣櫃的床單被套與枕頭很快布置好這幾天的床鋪，至於行李倒是沒這麼急著要處理，便乾脆先放著，從衣櫃抽出留在家的衣物走去浴室先洗澡。

 

康納舒服的洗完澡之後，兩個弟弟已經坐在沙發等他了。其實在決定參加MNS大賽後康納就先與他們連絡過會回來住，而如今提早回來的原因康納在電話中仔細提起過，他們並沒有在這部份多做談論，只問了康納大概住到什麼時候。

「比賽當天就會公布名次跟頒獎，沒什麼事情的話大概隔天就會回底特律了。」康納端著奈斯煮給他的熱牛奶，熱騰騰冒煙的牛奶燙得康納沒辦法入口，只好放回桌上讓它在空調房內慢慢降溫。

看著康納有些落寞的表情，奈斯跟西斯特對望了一眼無奈的聳肩，不論誰都看得出來康納在想他的男人。

最後西斯特還是忍不住談起：「康納，雖然確實你們需要點手段破冰，但你……不覺得這樣做太衝動了嗎？」

「……我不認為這是衝動」康納搖搖頭反駁，他認為暫時分開是他們現在需要的。

「你在生氣，哥哥。」奈斯輕輕的皺眉點破。「你認為漢克不願與你分享情緒是因為不信任你能接納他，同時也在氣自己沒有早日發現他的異常。」

「……」

康納低著頭又端起被擱置在桌上的馬克杯，確實，不論西斯特還是奈斯所說的，這次他選擇提前回來蘭辛真的過於衝動，也承認當查覺到漢克不信任他時心中升起的氣憤。

「雖然我覺得你很衝動但我支持你早點跑回來，趁著這次也給老安德森點教訓，誰叫他把自己的對象當外人。」

西斯特抱持不平的哼了一聲，康納心中五味雜陳，吹涼了熱牛奶喝了一口，溫暖的奶香以及肉桂、迷迭香的氣味搭配蜂蜜柔軟的甜味讓他的心情舒緩許多，在香料的作用之下好幾天沒能深度睡眠的腦袋很快釋放出睡意。

這份月亮牛奶的食譜總是這麼有用，他們的養母不是個善於料理的人，唯一拿手的就是這杯熱牛奶，康納不是沒想過給漢克煮杯月亮牛奶，但在漢克生日那天後他便不敢輕易嘗試用這種方法，擔心漢克會因為嚐不出味道的事實而更加沮喪。

奈斯拿過康納喝完的馬克杯催促他：「早點休息，你這幾天還要練習競賽動作，別想太多。」

 

獨自一人的房間、單人床與自己，康納抱著被子蹭了蹭，有點不大習慣這邊的床墊跟床單觸感。

其實康納對漢克的那點氣早就消了，消氣後面對只有自己一人、沒有Sumo、沒有漢克味道的床鋪，心中的後悔膨脹的越來越大，伴隨著寂寞讓他忍不住思念。

……才回來不到半天，康納就開始想念漢克了。

 

※

 

康納離開後Herbes refectoires依舊繼續營業，就如留言上所說的蘿絲真的過來餐廳協助漢克，幾個熟客見今天外場接待的不是熟悉的大男孩而是親和的女士時都連連問起康納怎麼了。

「噢，別擔心康納。他只是去其他城市參加一個比賽，很快就會回來。」

雖然大家想念那溫和的大男孩，但蘿絲很快用她獨特的墨西哥料理贏得人氣，許多墨西哥裔的客人品嘗到道地的家鄉料理都對女士大力讚賞，很快蘿絲便與大家熟絡起來，像鄰家親切的大媽一樣不留餘力的餵飽來用餐的顧客。

相較熱絡交流的蘿絲，漢克相對顯得更加沉默了，很多時候都待在後場處理料理，就連傑弗瑞來餐廳用餐時他也不會特地從後場出來與老友聊天。

 

對於漢克的狀況蘿絲有從康納耳聞過，兩天的觀察下蘿絲決定與漢克主動聊聊，便在收店後趁兩人吃晚餐時詢問關於康納的事情。

「不知道康納在蘭辛怎麼樣，你有收到他的聯絡嗎？」

「康納離開當晚就有告訴我他到蘭辛了，之後就沒有其他消息。」

漢克不意外蘿絲會與他談起康納，在閱讀過康納留下的信之後他已經明白是自己對男孩的保護傷到了他，對自己的不信任就另一層面解讀更是對康納的不信任。

康納愛他、願意共享承擔兩人的一切，他不是高中大學那種只顧享受熱辣愛情的年輕人，身為Commercy店長的他在兩人的愛情上肯定是以更長遠的目光經營著，用心的灌溉對彼此的愛與生活。

康納對他的愛一直都是以共度一生為目標，而他卻因為可笑的心理創傷不信任、推開康納。

漢克抿緊鬍子下的嘴唇，滿滿的愧歉讓他蒙羞，更心疼他的男孩因為他而受傷難過。

「或許他在等你回覆？以康納的個性來說，他會主動聯繫你就已經不生你的氣了。」

就好像是附和蘿絲的話，漢克的手機此時震動起來，一則訊息傳進手機。

『Herbes refectoires的一切都好嗎？』晚上八點四十分。康納。

蘿絲從漢克的表情就知道來訊是誰了。「是康納？我猜他一定很想你。」

漢克嘆了氣滑開手機，緩慢的用單指在觸控鍵盤拼湊字母成為完整的句子，接著按下發送。

晚上八點四十五分。漢克。『Herbes refectoires沒什麼問題，所有人都對蘿絲的料理抱持好評。』

『店裡的墨西哥裔工人相當的多，蘿絲的手藝非常道地，連我也很喜歡。』晚上八點四十六分。康納。

漢克看著康納很快傳來的回覆，發現自己比想像中的想念康納。

 

※

 

一次互相的回覆好比破冰，康納在接下來幾天都時常與漢克透過訊息聊天，同時也徵求漢克的意見改進預計在競賽中表演的動作，而或許是兩人暫時分開的距離，漢克在字裡行間中所透出的語調越來越擺脫憂鬱的陰影，除了會談起餐廳的事情以外甚至也會主動提起他抽空回醫院重新調整了味覺療程，現在又漸漸可以吃出甜味。

晚上九點二十四分。康納。『真是太好了，我很為你感到高興，漢克！』

康納才剛洗完床躺在床受就收到漢克的短信，這個好消息一掃了連日以來的疲勞，這段時間康納幾乎是一整天持續反覆練習大賽上要表演的花調動作，沒有教練輔助之下他只能靠自己設計酒譜以及花調的動作，這些都是在底特律時利用瑣碎的時間完成的，同時也代表他只剩下這一點點的時間可以熟練。

康納捧著手機等著漢克慢慢打字，但等了五分鐘卻沒有回覆。

或許剛好去洗澡了？康納蹭蹭膨鬆的枕頭，訊息沒得到回應、床鋪也沒有熟悉的味道讓他有種雙重的失落感，正當康納想放下手機時突然的震動讓他手沒抓穩，結果手機就砸到臉上。

顧不得哀號，看到來電提示的瞬間康納連忙撈回手機接起。

「漢克？」

『呃、晚安，康。』

「晚安，怎麼了嗎？」

『不，沒事……我只是覺得……』

另一頭的漢克似乎有些緊張，康納聽著漢克低沉的聲音透過電話的解碼播送後有些心癢癢的無法專心，跳動的心臟不自覺的節拍緩緩加快。

『我非常抱歉，康。』

「沒關係的，漢克……我沒有生你的氣。」

康納沒辦法緩下心中悄悄升起的溫度，雙腿不安分的開始交疊摩擦。

『……我很想你。』

漢克的嗓音猶如嘆息，伴隨通話特有的電磁音沖刷進耳朵更有磁性的鼓震著鼓膜，彷彿男人沙啞性感的嗓音就在他耳邊喃喃細語著情話。

「嗯……」康納此時的聲音已經低啞了，很久沒有被觸碰的身體很快因為男人的低音而升起情慾，腿間的性器正因為磨蹭的關係而緩緩立挺起來。

『康？』

「我很想你，漢克……」康納沙啞地說道，手忍耐不了的往下摸去，握住的時後細細地顫抖，一聲甜膩的鼻音不小心洩漏出來。

『告訴我，康……你硬了？』

不知道是不是漢克刻意所為，男人詢問的聲音變得更加低沉，飽含雄性張力性感得震在康納耳邊，讓他真的叫出了聲甜美的嗚噎，被手握住的性器都跳動著在頂端凝起水珠。

「抱歉、漢克……我、我晚點再打給你……」

『別急著掛電話，康。』愛人可口的呻吟讓漢克對康納的思念與慾望翻湧而出，於是猶如勾引康納更墮入慾望般的低語著。『我幫你……把手機調成免提。』

康納隱約之中知道漢克想要做什麼，在身體已經動情的狀況下他選擇聽從男人的指示，轉成免提的手機被放在枕頭邊，康納聽見漢克那邊傳出些布料摩擦的聲響，很可能他的愛人正解開身上的衣服、臥靠在他想念的那張大床上。

 

『你還沒告訴我，康，你硬了嗎？』

「是的……」

『多告訴我一些，寶貝。你在你的房間？』

「對……我在床上、剛洗完澡而已……」

『那你肯定光溜溜的，就像好幾次你洗完澡就爬上床找操一樣……摸摸你自己，康，想像是我的手……』

康納聽著漢克充滿情慾的低啞嗓音，喘息著空出手撫摸自己，剛洗完澡的身體滑嫩細膩，他學著男人愛撫時會經過的喉嚨、鎖骨、再來到胸膛……康納試著揉捏因情慾而翹立起的乳尖，卻沒有如被漢克搓揉時的快感。

「不、漢克……我、我感覺不到……」

『噓……別急，想像成我的手，康。』漢克明白康納沒有多少自慰的經驗，便更進一步的引導。『我會在你的乳暈打轉，挑逗到你的乳頭迫不及待的鼓脹起來……再用手指上的繭摁著你的乳頭、掐著它搓揉，指甲刮搔你可愛的奶縫……』

「嗚……嗚嗯……」

『你的奶頭會像女生一樣脹得紅紅的，勾引我去吸它……還記得之前我們在廚房做愛嗎？你的乳頭上沾著奶餡，當我含在嘴裡吸吮時融化成奶汁……就好像我真的把你吸出奶一樣。』

「我……嗯哼！」

乳頭本來就是康納的敏感點，他隨著漢克鹹濕的描述撫摸自己，想像那是漢克的手、那雙乾燥而粗糙的手……很快身體逐漸感受到些許的快感電流迅速的從乳尖竄過，好幾聲動情的呻吟從嘴裡哼出。

『噢……康，聽聽你的聲音，我感覺你光是玩你的奶頭就能射了……但我不會讓你現在就射出來，乖孩子，往下摸摸……我想你應該硬得流水了……』

漢克似乎也掏出了他的勃起撫慰自己，康納聽著話筒傳來男人沙啞的喘息沖刷過喉嚨而發出的喉音更加興奮，他的性器透著嫩紅跳動著，頂端就如漢克所說的已經泊泊流出前液來，把可愛的頭冠都潤得濕濡。

『來，我猜你已經等不及了……握住它，我會一手握著我們的陰莖，你可愛的小東西光是貼上我的就一跳一跳的，還會貪心的磨蹭求我多摸摸它……』

「漢克……嗯！嗯啊！」

康納想像他的愛人會用手掌同時握住兩人的勃起，他的性器比漢克的小，在被大掌包裹住的同時幾乎是一半都磨在男人雄偉的陰莖上，康納光想到漢克的陰莖就更硬了些，握住自己的性器推弄頂端的包皮，學著漢克會用的技巧刮搔皺褶與頭部之間的嫩肉，五指握著柱身上下動作的同時輕輕收緊手掌。

 

『別太快射出來，我都還沒操進你的屁股裡……你手邊有潤滑劑嗎？』

「有的……」

『去拿它，我要操你的屁股。』

漢克露骨的指令讓康納興奮的顫慄，彷彿男人就在他耳邊用他性感的低音說那些dirty talk一樣，康納聽話的拿過床頭櫃的潤滑劑，打開蓋子在手指擠出不少水劑。

這是以備不時之需特地帶回來的，康納很久沒跟漢克做了，離開底特律回到蘭辛也說不準會不會太思念愛人而自慰，而現在看來是個聰明的決定。

康納跪趴在床上伸手將潤滑劑往後穴抹，乾燥的肛口接觸到冰涼的水劑敏感一縮，手指揉著皺褶放鬆那處的肌肉，就著潤滑淺淺的插入一指。

「嗯……」

許久沒做的後穴明顯感受到手指撐開肌肉時的痠脹，康納一邊撫慰前方的性器給自己快感，一邊將手指推入深處，按壓刮搔著敏感的腸肉，一些酥麻迅速竄過讓他難耐的扭著屁股，快感記憶被逐漸喚醒後肉體開始變得飢渴，很快狹窄的蜜穴能夠接納兩指，康納開始模擬性交的抽插，他故意用了很多潤滑劑，讓攪動時咕啾的水聲能被電話收音。

「漢克……哈、哼嗯……」

『聽聽，你的水還真多……我才插進去而已裡面水就像流不完一樣，感覺到我在你的體內了嗎？我會握著你的腰，往內側一個角度頂——』

「哈啊！」

康納聽著漢克所描述的情境勾起手指，兩指正好擦過前列腺，劇烈的快感如電流從脊骨沖刷上腦袋讓他一下就軟了腰，蜜穴深處似乎有不屬於潤滑劑的溫熱情液緩緩流出，讓還在抽插而發出的黏膩水聲攪得更加響亮。

『看來你下面的小嘴真的是餓壞了，我還沒怎麼幹你就急著要高潮……』

「漢克……嗯！啊啊……！」

嚐到甜頭的男孩繼續更加賣力用手指的操幹自己，假想那就是漢克勃起的陰莖，粗大的肉棒會塞得他滿滿的、每一下抽插都撐開他的腸肉、輾壓他的前列腺、深深的滑進他的腹腔頂弄最敏感的結腸口……

『聽你叫得……不怕被外頭的弟弟們聽到？聽見你正飢渴的自慰、用手指把自己插得滿屁股都是水……』

漢克的話讓康納驚得咬住牙關，但情潮中的男孩已經停不下動作，康納夾緊後穴想獲得更多快感，兩根指頭的尺寸跟漢克的陰莖差得太多了，即使每下都讓指頭摁壓著鼓脹的前列腺，酥麻的快感之下仍襯得肉穴深處的空虛，他的結腸口想要獲得填滿，卻礙於手指無法進得很深而得不到滿足，這股空虛又讓康納更粗暴的玩弄他的肉核，渾身都喧囂著發洩讓他無法抑制呻吟，只能咬緊枕頭發出令人憐愛的甜蜜鼻音。

沉溺在自瀆中的康納叫得動情，淫蕩的叫床聲即使壓抑著、透過通話傳到漢克那也是相當甜膩誘人，漢克此時也顧不上描述了，他的愛人淫叫得一聲比一聲浪像是下一秒就要高潮一樣。

『操……！這麼喜歡我這樣操你？我會的、我會操進你的肚子裡，讓你尖叫著洩出來……』

漢克閉上眼想像自己就在愛人的體內衝刺，被他一手開發的穴肉會自主的吸吮他的龜頭、收縮著肉壁按摩他的柱身，他會掐著康納的腰深深一頂，讓陰莖滑進更深的地方頂弄結腸口，那兒會更加的溼熱敏感，只要輕輕一動就會緊緊吸著他的龜頭，細細收縮著像不停親吻著一樣。

電話另一端漢克似乎也用上潤滑劑做輔助，每下的手淫都有類似肉體拍擊的聲響，康納聽著漢克越發混濁的喘息情潮被催上最高點，當男人發出一聲色情的喉音時高潮大過了深處的空虛將他也推到頂點。

「嗚、嗯嗯——！！！」

康納咬緊床單不洩漏出過大的呻吟，彷彿這一瞬間漢克就在他緊縮的穴肉中高潮射出精液，身前的性器也在擦過床單時跳動著射出濃稠的精液。

 

康納繃緊著身體射精後完全癱軟在床上，兩人高熱的喘息在通話中交換著。

『……老天，真希望我現在能吻你。』

「我也很想，漢克，我想與你接吻、也想念你能操到我的肚子。」

聽著漢克射精後滿足而慵懶的嗓音，康納對男人的思念沒有因為一次隔空的電愛而減緩，濃濃的鼻音中滿是想念與不滿足。

『等你回來我會好好的餵飽你，今天你該早點睡了。』

漢克聽出康納語氣中的渴望，漢克親暱的在話筒邊低語讓男孩原本就潮紅的臉蛋在被識破後更加紅潤。

康納也跟漢克道了晚安之後側躺著閉上眼，想緩和下性愛的快感，他的後穴還在高潮餘韻中抽搐收縮，被喚醒的性慾似乎不滿足於前列腺高潮，蜜穴深處難耐的麻癢、沒能被熾熱堅硬的龜頭愛撫到的結腸口正悄聲訴說著想被填滿的慾望。

年輕人容易點燃的身體被這股渴望撩不斷想起被操到最深時內臟被撫摸的窒息酥麻，射過一次的性器又挺翹起來，康納難耐的用雙腿夾著被子摩擦還掛著精液的性器，紅著臉伸手再次為自己釋放。


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> ※調酒過程可搭配Lindsey Stirling的Master of Tides一起服用  
> ※下一篇應該是最後的肉

九月二十二日，距離MNS大賽只剩兩天，然而明天就是柯爾生日，康納擔心漢克的心理狀況，於是又打電話給回去與漢克聊聊，希望能排解他一些情緒。

『噢老天，就算我有前科但我還是得說一切都沒問題，康。』

漢克無奈的語氣都能想像出他的男人此時一定翻了一個白眼，康納笑了笑握著酒瓶的瓶頸向上一拋，翻轉的瓶子落下時觸碰瓶口改變旋轉的方向握住，再一次上拋以手臂撞擊墜下的瓶底後酒瓶往前蹬了一圈順暢落進搖酒器裡。

『你還在練習？』

「再兩天就是比賽了，我還有幾個動作沒有把握。」

可能是說話讓康納分心，手裡拋出酒瓶的力度沒有掌握好瓶子就甩出了預想的路徑，掉落在地上發出沉重的巨響。

『老天，有受傷嗎？』

「不論是我還是酒瓶都毫髮無傷。」

康納深呼吸擺脫逐漸湧上的煩躁感，彎腰撿起瓶子確認沒有破損後重複上一個動作，這次總算讓酒瓶乖乖的在手背上翻轉。

『說起來，我都還沒問過，你怎麼會突然想報名調酒大賽。』

「嗯……我可以回底特律再講給你聽？」

『當作陪我聊天，你也順便休息，你知道的……現在家裡沒了你我很不好睡。』

「我也睡得不好，漢克，我很想念你的懷抱。」

男人少見的抱怨中帶點討好與示軟，康納不得不承認漢克這樣哄對他非常受用，便放下酒瓶給自己倒了杯水坐下來放鬆一會。

「我有講過過去我曾參加過很多這種國際性的調酒競賽，但過程並不像西斯特或者奈斯參賽後一鳴驚人奪得佳績，我不曾於比賽中得獎過，這段挑戰的過程中我看著兩個弟弟的獎盃不斷填滿展示櫃，逐漸的心性開始變得是想追逐他們的腳步，接二連三的受挫下我最終放棄調酒。」

「這次我重新參賽除了想證明現在與過去的不同外，也想面對過去的挫折重新挑戰，就當作是一個分水嶺，不論有沒有獲獎，我都想在底特律擁有自己的吧檯。」

『，康。你玩起花調時的模樣非常的耀眼。』

聽到漢克的全然的支持康納幸福的揚起笑容，捧著馬克杯繼續說道：「如果達根先生有繼續與卡姆斯基先生聯繫的話，我想卡姆斯基先生會在合法範圍內給予很多有用的競選建議。」

『我得說，卡姆斯基沒去當政治家根本浪費才能。達根那傢伙是個有心做事的政治家，身為底特律的住民我很期待他能帶起城市復甦。』

「沒錯，經濟起步後能帶來大量的工作機會，refectoires便可以功成身退，而我也能把餐廳還給你了。」

『想不到你還記得這件事，我說過我很樂意與你共享我的一切，康。』

漢克毫不猶豫且理所當然的語氣讓康納的心臟一跳，如果可以的話他現在就想抱著漢克給他一個吻。

 

原本只是打算休息一下而已，沒想到最後兩人還是聊了將近一小時，康納抬頭看了時鐘發覺是時候他該收持好準備去洗澡睡覺了，對於這漫長又讓人沉醉的談話可能都是漢克計畫好的，讓他好好的休息放鬆，明天繼續整日的練習。

「我該去睡了。」

『比賽好好加油，康。』

「嗯……我會的。」

『怎麼了？你聽起來還有話想說。』

聽出康納回應中的猶豫，漢克馬上關心著詢問。

「明天是柯爾的生日，那個、等我回去再……」

『當然，等你回來我想要你陪我過小蟲的生日，十月我們再一起去墓園見見祂。』

漢克的語氣有些寂寞、有些沮喪，但更多的是串聯起這些情緒的溫柔，像是海一般。康納很高興漢克已經打開發的門讓康納踏足滿是瘡痍的心靈，或許漢克還沒辦法立刻的接受與轉變，但——

「我很樂意，那……晚安，漢克。」

『晚安，康。』

他們能夠慢慢來，陪伴彼此的一生直到撫平那道傷口。

 

※

 

密西根MNS國際大賽花調項目的規則與世界盃調酒大賽沒有太大差異，參賽者將在大會準備好工作台的舞台上展現至少15秒以上最多5分鐘的表演以爭取評審們的好感，自備的調酒原料需經過大會審查通過才能帶入會場，並且使用大會指定基酒至少1oz來調製成品。

不同於傳統調酒有指定動作，花調在自由與創意上廣泛得無邊無際，許多參賽的年輕人就如他們輕狂的年紀一般會玩，在表演上有個非常明確的主題，時常會看到這些有才華的後輩們穿著奇裝異服的在舞台上拋瓶。

而社會人士則較為注重花調展現的技術與跟顧客的互動性，康納就是屬於這一類型的人，高超的酒保就能在單純的音樂與演出中將自己的技術表現的淋漓盡致並奪下冠軍，然而近年來在表演中呈現主題的趨勢越來越明顯，能靠技術奪得名次的參賽者也越來越少。

花調競賽一貫只有單一舞台與工作桌，每個選手輪番上台展現技術，看著幾個參賽人眼花撩亂的主題表演，康納雖然不認為自己能勝過這些有創意的年輕人，但至少自己有信心絕對能夠抓住現場所有人的目光。

當評審評分完前一個參賽者，大會將工作桌整理完畢後，隨著廣播報名，康納踏上了舞台。

 

素白襯衫搭配黑背心與西裝褲的標準酒保服讓康納在打扮花俏的選手中成為異樣顯眼的存在，他只上了點裸妝與唇膏，在熾白的舞台燈下不至於面色太過慘白，卻也顯得他更加精緻，抹上一層淡妝帶出了隱藏在平日乾淨氣質下的標緻，淡淡的幾點雀斑與痣的不完美此時更襯托他的豔感。

音樂隨著連綿的提琴響起，康納拿起威士忌玻璃瓶上拋置在掌心，拉長的琴音中向台下的觀眾展示今次大會的指定基酒，收回後拋起反手接住瓶子，向上蹬起時圓滾的玻璃瓶身落在手臂上滾下順暢的又一次被握在手中，康納轉開瓶蓋執起寬口玻璃杯接住傾倒而下的透明威士忌。

康納的動作不是多數表演者的快速跟活潑，他運用巧思結合傳統調酒的展示動作讓演出過程更令人賞心悅目，節奏加快的小提琴中康納拿起通紅的煙燻紅茶香甜酒向上拋起，酒瓶旋轉著落下又被手肘蹬起到另一手，飛旋中手指一推瓶口改變方向落在康納轉身拿起的搖酒器內。

握著酒瓶又向上拋起，康納握住往下的瓶頸將豔紅的香甜酒注入盛著威士忌的玻璃杯中，端起玻璃杯做出漂亮的手花動作後傾斜放在裝著沸水的杯子上加溫。

在調酒競賽中極少會有人放棄表現花俏的搖酒動作選擇偏靜態的熱飲，但康納放緩的動作像是在詮釋調酒藝術的優雅一般，他所呈現的演出並不重視反覆的炫技，而是個人魅力的展現，配合蜿蜒轉折的琴音流暢的玩轉蘋果糖漿瓶與搖酒器，在空中飛旋過康納的肩膀，康納不只是控制的酒瓶，更是隨著瓶子的墜落如舞蹈般的進退。

蘋果糖漿平均倒入成品杯子後，小提琴的音色轉為悠揚，康納執起玻璃杯把加熱好的酒水倒入鋼杯，另一個鋼杯則注入沸水。

當大會評審看到康納從袖口滑出煤油打火機時立刻知道他的表演主題，讓工作人員將舞台照明調暗，他們看著康納滑開殼帽點燃一搓火焰，打火機被熟練的把玩在在掌中，昏暗下來的會場能仔細的觀賞到火光耀動於指間，拉出長長的尾光畫出了漂亮的圈。

康納點燃了盛著酒水的鋼杯，豔藍的火焰燃燒著酒精擺盪在杯內，端起兩個鋼杯康納將焰燒著的酒水向上一托全拋出了杯子，被火焰包裹的酒水隨慣性落下成艷麗的火柱，精準的被另一個裝沸水的鋼杯接住。

這種玩轉火焰的技術通常需要緩慢傾倒保持燃燒，過快的動作極容易把火滅掉，可讓在場評審都震驚的是，點燃火焰的酒灌入沸水杯後居然沒有熄滅，依舊跳動著美麗的藍焰。

 

太神奇了！觀眾目不轉睛的看著生生不息的火在兩個鋼杯間來回飛舞，沒有人知道康納是怎麼辦到的！

隨著樂曲接近尾聲，康納將還燒著火的酒水倒入成品杯中，熱騰騰的紅色酒水迅速溶解杯底的蘋果糖漿成耀眼一般的琥珀色，在杯口的火焰熄滅前，康納捻起肉桂粉在杯口彈指，粉末飛越燃燒出燦爛的金色火花帶走了最後的藍焰，將叉著切片蘋果花與扭轉橙皮的裝飾叉連同肉桂棒沉進杯中，一曲結束康納也完成了他的作品。

舞台的燈光再次恢復明亮，所有人都為方才猶如奇蹟一般的畫面鼓掌，康納彎著優雅的微笑端起成品，彎出漂亮的手花微微喘息聽著台下的歡呼，覺得眼前就像是夢境一般不真實。

他成功做到了，戰勝了過去的挫折沒有失誤的完成整套演出，不論結果為何他都已經沒有遺憾。

完成後評審們走上台開始進行評分，評測項目除了專業操作與互動的親和力以外，口味跟創意也是重要的一環，在康納介紹作品的同時也品嘗酒水入口後的口感與味道的變化。

康納將這份調酒取名為Harvest，蘋果馥郁的香氣伴隨肉桂在紅茶香中散開，焰燒後的威士忌與香甜酒軟化了高酒精入口時的硬感，沉在酒水中的橙皮帶來柑橘的香氣讓味道更加豐富，彷彿為人提早帶來秋天富饒的氣息，美好的豐收就近在眼前。

就好像他跟漢克一樣，康納偷偷的在心中補充道。

這份酒譜看似簡單，卻被掌握住一個精巧的平衡，越簡單的酒譜越需要大量的時間驗證來找出最完美的比例，更別提康納是個人參賽，並沒有教練的指導與協助，評審們小聲討論著，在評分版上度量康納所展現的分數有多少。

 

康納結合傳統調酒的展示動作展現了極高的互動性，即使沒有特別花俏的炫技，光是後半的火焰表演大大就為他奪下不少分數，調出的作品也獲得評審們的青睞，甚至稱康納是能掌握冰與火、真正的調酒師，只可惜表演時長只有快四分鐘，與別人塞滿的五分鐘相比簡短不少。

最後分數統計結束，康納排名第三，由於大賽是侍酒、品酒、傳統調酒等酒類藝術一同舉辦，頒獎時會先頒發各組的冠軍，接著分組的前三名一同合影，康納手裡捧著透明的玻璃獎盃有些無法相信，沒想到他真的做到了，他跨越了過去的挫折奪得一項榮耀，即使遠遠追不上兩個弟弟們所累積的獎項，卻也足夠讓他真正的揮別過去那個不堪的自己。

康納回絕掉大會接下來邀請選手的晚宴與採訪，擠出人牆在角落掏出手機打開最新收到的訊息。

『我看到網站公布名次了，恭喜。』下午三點三十七分。漢克。

他已經無心在會場的一切活動，只想趕快回家，想見見他的愛人。

 

※

 

從會場回到咖啡巷的康納幾乎是用最快的速度打包好行李，兩個弟弟都看得出他「歸心似箭」而不提出讓康納多留一晚慶祝獲獎。

他們目送康納搭上計程車離開Commercy後，西斯特打趣的問起奈斯。

「你覺得老安德森什麼時候會給康納套上婚戒？」

「不會太久，至少我認為在同婚通過的當天他們絕對會立刻去辦理登記。」

 

夏末熱對流囤積的大雨壟罩著入夜後的底特律，漢克坐在沙發等待康納回覆訊息，外頭由遠而近的駛來一輛汽車，在這附近停下。

漢克從沒因為過哪次這樣的聲響而心跳加速，他放下手機走去門口，正好家門發出鑰匙轉開鎖的聲響，他連忙打開，敞開雙臂任由來人撲進他的懷裡。

男孩揪著漢克的領子仰頭啃咬上藏在鬍子裡的嘴唇，吻中帶著雨的冰涼的氣息，卻足以燃起彼此的體溫，漢克近乎是狂喜的舔吻這失而復得的甜蜜，大掌攬著男孩纖細的腰把人連同行李帶進家，關上門的動作也把他的愛人壓在門上貪婪的掠奪更多口中的津液。

「我很想你，漢克。」

「我也是，康。」

他們在喘息之中交換兩人的思念、不斷喃喃著對方的名字，急躁的撕扯衣服撫摸彼此的身體，一切的愧歉與寂寞化成了堆積爆發的慾望，輕易的將他們點燃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※私設MNS競賽的規模與世界盃調酒大賽一樣  
> ※康納的使用音樂為Lindsey Stirling的Master of Tides，可搭配一起服用  
> ※比賽用基酒為古薰原味月光酒，不同於一般威士忌琥珀的酒色，古薰威士忌完全透明，包裝上也另類的使用玻璃梅森罐  
> ※紅茶香甜酒為卡騰煙燻紅茶香甜酒  
> ※肉桂粉在加入火焰會令火產生閃爍的燃燒火光


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> ※最後一篇肉，接下來預計兩章完結  
> 順便宣傳一下胡椒的印調！  
> https://forms.gle/ia7E1KWf9Lbue6rD7

分別數日的思念在兩人接觸到彼此時燃成重逢的狂喜，擁吻中不停地撫摸對方的身體，像是確認彼此的存在般，高熱的連空調都吹不散他們的乾柴烈火。

漢克把康納壓在大書櫃上，用自己高壯的身體將纖瘦的男孩圈在與書櫃間狹窄的空間，漢克咬著康納的唇，變換角度只想吻得更深入，仔細的品味康納嘴中的甜蜜，搜刮柔軟雙唇內的一切與敏感的粉舌交纏，如兩條靈活的蛇緊密纏綿的不肯分離。

交頸濕吻間漢克嗅到康納身上淡淡的香氣，類似化妝品的香粉混著香水，在高熱慾望中隨上升的體溫蒸散而出，由裡而外的如盛開搖擺的花蕊般散發著甜香。

漢克受到這香氣的勾引，他鬆開康納潤紅的唇循著香味往下，貪婪的在頸間大口吸著這股馥郁芬芳，吸吐間情色的舔吻康納仰起的脖頸，逐步在大片肌膚上一個又一個的星點留下新的吻痕，含著男孩上下滑動的小巧喉結輕輕吸吮、啃咬出所有權的標記。

 

隨著肌膚粉飾的痕跡漢克從脖子吻到男孩擦粉的臉頰，又不滿足的吻了那雙嫩紅的唇，才像品嚐夠的開口問：「你化了妝？」

「一點裸妝而已、嗯……」康納哼著享受的鼻音伸出手撫摸男人線條鋒利的臉龐到嘴角，發現男人淡色的唇上沾了紅妝很是顯眼。「你的嘴唇印到我的口紅了……」

「嗯哼，你的脖子都被我吻出好幾個印子。」漢克的手擦過男孩纖細的脖頸，欣賞他在上頭留下的紅印。

康納仰頭享受男人帶繭的指腹摩娑過肌膚的細緻快感，他嫵媚的一笑，惡作劇般親吻漢克的臉頰留下一個唇印，學著剛才男人的動作也在他的頸側親吻啃咬留下更多口紅印，漢克玩味的挑眉，任由難得主動的男孩脫去他當睡衣的舊T恤隨意扔在地上。

男人的身體還帶著康納熟悉的沐浴乳香味，他迷戀於柔軟肌肉的觸感，殘留口紅的唇笨拙的吻過多毛柔軟的胸腹留下好幾個淡色的印，細小力度的啃咬撓得漢克心癢，連褲底勃起的陰莖都興奮的跳了一下。

康納的吻一路往下直到漢克支起帳棚的內褲，鼻尖嗅到男人勃起時性激素還有賀爾蒙的腥羶味道時渾身更加酥軟，像欲罷不能般迷戀的用臉頰蹭著男人包裹在內褲下的巨大，跪坐的雙腿不自主張得更開，讓屁股小幅度前後磨蹭著解緩此刻後穴急於想被填滿的麻癢。

拉下內褲解放出那立挺粗大的陰莖，康納毫不猶豫地捧著男人飽滿的囊袋，用濕熱軟嫩的舌頭來回舔過上頭勃勃鼓動的血管，像是膜拜男人的雄偉般從底部舔弄到頂端、細細啄吻通紅硬脹的龜頭，張嘴慢慢的將巨碩的肉棒含進嘴裡。

即使這副身體被漢克調教過了半年品嚐性愛的滋味，康納仍很少給他的愛人口交過，他小心翼翼的收起牙齒，在吞吐動作中習慣那份沉甸甸的分量，每一次退出都收緊兩頰戀戀不捨的吸吮，在唇與龜頭若即若離的分開前用舌頭把厚重的龜頭上分泌的前液舔去。

漢克享受愛人的服務，當康納慢慢加深吞入讓濕淋淋的馬眼頂到敏感柔軟的咽喉時他滾出了舒服的喉音，獎勵的揉揉埋首在他胯間的愛人的頭髮與耳朵，取悅愛人的成就感讓康納更努力的用舌根吞嚥著取悅他的愛人，在吞到最深時抿唇故意在男人陰莖上留下他的唇印。

「嗯……嗚嗯……」

口交時吞嚥不下的口水全從嘴角溢出沿著下巴滴落在早被扯開襯衫而敞露的鎖骨與胸膛上，康納努力的想為漢克做到深喉，終於在一次吞嚥讓那根陰莖滑入他狹窄濕黏的喉頭，粗大的龜頭甚至都把康納的喉間撐起一個鼓鼓的形狀，他哼著黏膩的鼻音顫抖身體，蓄在眼眶的生理性眼淚終於盛不住滑落而出。

男孩的顫抖就像是到達了高潮一樣，漢克喘著氣抽出陰莖離開康納過於討好與柔軟的嘴，撈起癱軟在地上的愛人深深一吻，大掌解開礙事的皮帶與西裝褲，摸到了康納內褲明顯的濕滑——他敏感的愛人剛才真的忍不住洩了身，漢克笑著替康納連內褲也一起脫下，握住半軟的性器擼動幾下搾出更多濁白的精水。

 

「瞧瞧你，康。射出來這麼多……」

「哈……潤滑劑、在口袋……」

射精過後康納渾身軟綿綿的沒半點力氣，更多的是後穴深處因為高潮而泌出的濕癢讓他難耐，他拉著漢克的掌摸向身上敞開的馬甲背心從口袋翻出管水劑，漢克轉開蓋子擠了大半管在手上就把潤滑劑跟散落在地上的衣服扔在一塊，讓康納靠在他身上喘息。撥開白嫩的屁股把那些在掌中化開的水劑抹上去，許久沒造訪過的肛口正因為高潮餘韻而慵懶的收縮，漢克很容易把那些潤滑劑全刮進穴裡往深處推。

「漢克……噢、漢克……再深……」

當粗壯的手指插入、擠開緊緻的腸壁時康納舒服的顫抖起來，他想要的就是這個，在那次通話中的性愛自己的手指無法讓他滿足，甚至動起想拿酒瓶塞進自己屁股的主意——他實在是太想念被填滿的充實感了，當然最後康納沒有真的這樣做，畢竟他想要的是被愛人粗長熱燙的陰莖填滿而不是冷冰冰的玻璃。

康納享受手指在他體內深入撐開腸肉撫摸敏感黏膜的過程，許久沒有做愛讓他更清晰的感覺到指頭在穴肉中的形狀，康納雙手環著漢克的後頸在耳邊不停的浪叫，年輕的身體在愛撫之下性器很快的又在漢克手中硬起來。

漢克一邊給康納手淫，擴張後穴的手指已經探到了愛人動情泌出的溫熱愛液，混合潤滑劑後在抽插中攪成淫靡的水聲，康納顯然已經等不及了，自動的扭著屁股去撞他的手獲得更多快感，在指腹擦到前列腺時更是舒服的尖叫，弓起身體緊像是受不了太劇烈的快感，可漢克沒有這樣放過他，刻意用指尖的繭去摩擦輾壓讓康納發出更高亢的呻吟，將那塊敏感的軟肉搓揉得興奮鼓起，就連手裡的性器都顫顫發抖，散發著熱度就好像什麼可愛的小動物。

康納明顯骨感的身體緊緊的磨蹭著漢克，惹得男人鬆開了他的性器沿著小腹往上撫摸，果然摸到了男孩明顯消瘦的線條。

「康，你瘦了？」

「準、準備比賽都……沒怎麼、嗯啊！」

「沒關係，我會再把你餵胖……」

漢克吮吻康納喘息微張的唇將上頭剩下的最後一的妝點全擦去，撤出後穴的手指帶出了些許潤滑劑發出黏滑的聲響，他抬起康納的一條腿將他抵在書櫃上，陰莖抵在滑溜的穴口淺淺的讓龜頭進出。

「把你餵得飽飽的……」

男人在康納耳邊用低沉性感的嗓音說著露骨的情話，挺腰插入那個正餓得流口水的蜜穴操到最深處，粗壯的陰莖擠開狹窄腸道的感覺太過明顯，幾乎能清楚感覺到肉棒在穴裡的巨碩與熱度，康納弓起身體仰頭發出無聲的尖叫，被填滿的那瞬間他幾乎就高潮了，縮緊的肉穴甜蜜的絞緊帶給他快樂的大肉棒，柱身上噴張的血管有力的撞擊腸肉，緩緩深入的龜頭摩擦過黏膜的快感更加劇烈。

漢克無法克制的在康納高潮中的蜜穴中深深挺送，他們很久沒有做愛了，失而復得的喜悅讓他更加渴求的想要掠奪，他將康納架在手臂上的腿壓得更開，挺腰更用力的在痙攣的腸道中抽送，頭部輾壓過鼓凸的肉核滑進滿是情液的腸腔深處，在那個許久沒造訪到的結腸口快速的頂弄。

結腸被操弄的酸脹伴隨內臟被撫摸的快感在腦中炸開，康納緊緊抱著漢克忘情地呻吟，漢克撞擊的力道猛烈得他墊腳起沒被架起的腳承受過快的猛操，書櫃被他們的動作撞得嘎吱作響，康納的背抵在堅硬的木格上，但他完全不在意，被男人完全佔有的安全感完全凌駕於痛覺之上。

可漢克還是察覺了，他喘著粗氣停下動作把康納攬在懷裡，伸手撫摸向康納的蝴蝶骨，摸到了不同情潮的熱度。

「弄疼你了？」

「不會……啊漢克、別停……」

康納感覺到那個填滿他後穴的陰莖正緩緩的滑出去，連忙收緊穴肉貪心的咬著大肉棒，突然的一縮夾得漢克發出聲粗喘，漢克溫柔的吻了康納的嘴唇，抱起他另一條腿讓男孩整個人懸空掛在他身上，康納驚呼一聲連忙抱緊漢克，這種像是抱小孩的動作讓他潮紅的臉更加潤紅。

漢克帶著康納到沙發坐下，隨著康納下沉的動作還埋在蜜穴裡的陰莖滑入深處頂到敏感的結腸，讓兩人都呼吸一喘，騎乘似乎更容易讓厚重的龜頭直接親吻到康納的腸腔口，食髓知味的康納立刻扭擺起線條美麗的腰肢前後吞吐著男人的陰莖，漢克配合男孩的扭腰抽插，深處嬌嫩的軟肉含著沒有底的春水，每次插入都貪心的吸吮他像要把他泌出的前液也吃進去一樣。

「好舒服……啊……」康納伸手摸向自己的小腹，好似能撫摸到男人在他體內頂弄而凸起的形狀。「我可以感覺得到……嗯！好深……啊啊！」

男孩的模樣太過撩人，漢克低吼一聲摁著康納的大腿往下壓，同時深深一頂讓康納仰頭尖叫，磨蹭在男人下腹的性器都顫顫跳動，漢克粗喘著氣迅猛的抽插，快速的肉體拍打聲以及凌亂的氣息都昭示著高潮的臨近。

感覺到埋在腸肉內跳動的陰莖脹得更大，康納雙手撐在漢克汗濕的胸腹上配合著扭腰，著迷的沿著若隱若現的肌肉往上撫摸，沿著手臂到男人的大掌與他十指緊扣，漢克抬頭看著康納在客廳暖黃色燈光下潮紅的臉龐與情慾朦朧的蜜糖色雙眸，沉浸在性慾快感中彎起美麗的笑容喘息，心臟猛的一震漢克滾動著喉嚨發出沙啞的呻吟，用力摁著康納的腿在那柔嫩的結腸口射精。

敏感的腔口被大量黏稠的精液澆灌，強烈的射入感讓康納握緊漢克的手也這麼洩了出來，沒被撫慰的性器抖動的把精水全糊在男人的胸腹上，漢克像沒有饜足似的還在射精時又多抽插幾下延長康納的高潮，直到陰莖完全疲軟下才自然滑出抽搐中的蜜穴。

在高潮餘韻中康納低頭與漢克親吻交纏，享受歡愛後的溫存，他的後穴被射進太多精液，混合著自身的春水與潤滑劑在沒了陰莖的堵塞後爭先恐後的全流了出來，蹭得漢克滿腿都是。

 

在弄髒沙發或者地毯前漢克抱著康納進浴室清洗，熱水沖去康納已經蹭掉不少的妝，兩人身上都有彼此用口紅印出的痕跡，他們滿手沐浴乳泡沫替對方把身上的唇印搓揉乾淨，故意撓癢撩撥彼此享受此刻愛人間的親密。

康納平時很少會在漢克身體留下吻痕，這讓他技巧生疏的沒能在男人身上留下無法洗掉的紅痕，倒是他的脖頸，在口紅被搓洗乾淨之後仍滿滿都是愛人宣示主權的痕跡。

康納並不抗拒漢克在他顯眼的地方留下吻痕，但隨著交往的時間越長，兩人都抱持著長久經營愛情的觀念下，他默默開始思考，或許再過一段時間，他們可以考慮婚戒的問題。

 

※

 

在九月結束之前，康納趁著Herbes refectoires的公休日去烘焙店買了一個小小的巧克力口味的生日蛋糕，他婉拒了店員免費提供的數字蠟燭提著蛋糕回家，沖了一壺咖啡與漢克一同共享這塊生日蛋糕，坐在沙發上翻著有些灰塵的相簿，聽漢克慢慢回憶，說起他獨自照顧柯爾、看著還得抱在懷裡的嬰兒長大得能搖搖晃晃的走露、接著如所有頑皮的男孩一樣在小學的操場奔跑玩耍。

十月十一日那天，他們再一次緩步走在靜謐的墓園裡，不同於上次的是夏末的墓園是一片綠意、樹梢帶著點初秋的泛黃，以及漢克與康納的手是緊緊牽著的。

柯爾小小的墓碑依舊立在那兒，康納幫忙漢克打理墓碑的周遭，將過於茂盛的雜草清理乾淨。

他們十指交扣的佇立在柯爾的幕前，時間在兩人的沉默之中緩緩流逝。

漢克在結束禱告後伸手抱著康納的腰，在他的唇上輕吻。

「很謝謝你現在在我身邊，康。」

「不只是現在，漢克。」

康納蹭蹭漢克鷹勾狀的鼻子，眼中都是滿滿對男人的愛。

「未來我也會一直在你身邊。」


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU  
> ※時間邁入2012年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> 順便宣傳一下胡椒的印調！  
> https://forms.gle/ia7E1KWf9Lbue6rD7

康納在密西根MNS大賽所獲的獎盃被放在了客廳的書櫃，與Herbes的米其林二星獎牌放在一起，相較之下季軍的獎盃小巧而不起眼，但漢克並不在意的硬是要康納與他的獎牌擺在書櫃最顯眼的地方。

「這是全球性的賽事，可不是什麼小獎盃！」

「我很清楚我成功做到了一直以來沒能成功的挑戰，只是我沒有什麼實感，這真奇怪。」康納端起獎盃歪頭，看著眼前的榮耀像是不屬於自己的一樣陌生。

在舞台上完成表演的當下康納收穫到了極大的成就感與滿足，但真要說起來他以前參賽的表演也是一樣零失誤的完美，然而在公布名次時他與世界的好像隔了一層霧，之後的頒獎到結束腳下輕飄飄的彷彿是做夢一般。

「想想你是今年全球最優秀的三位調酒師之一，康。昨天誰還在抱怨電話接不完的？」漢克笑著調侃，伸手接過康納手裡的獎盃用塊拭塵的軟布擦乾淨後放回原位。

漢克說得沒錯，兩個月以來康納光是接酒吧或者飯店Lounge的約聘就接到手軟，甚至還有電視節目組發現他有經營Youtube就想邀請他上電視台的（關於這點康納有些心虛，因為他很久沒有更新了），直至現在雨季的降雨變成了白花花的雪片，那些邀請還是跟現在底特律的降雪一樣沒完沒了。

 

沒辦法，即使他只是個季軍，一個用火焰秀大放異彩還被評審讚美為「掌握冰與火的完美調酒師」的參賽者，話題程度絕對比歷年來看過太多搖冰飲的優勝者還要高。

「你真的不考慮先挑一間去做？不想離開底特律的話我記得希臘城有一些Lounge有想聘僱你。」

「我有refectoires了，漢克。雖然是我們一同經營，但既然是我提議的我想有始有終，而且……」康納像是思考般停頓一下，接著說下去：「受聘後我並不像是在吉米酒吧那樣靜態，會是依照要求時常做花枝招展的花調表演。」

「你確定你看了不會當下就氣得把我帶回家？」

見康納一抹像是勾引的微笑，漢克哼了一聲揉亂他的頭髮。「怎麼可能，我又不是那種沒點寬容的年輕人。」

漢克對自己的包容相當有自信，這讓康納完全不相信的笑了出來，指指自己脖子上的紅痕，像是提醒他的男人在床上的獨佔欲及主權宣示。

「臭小子，懷疑呀？」

「您說的沒錯，主廚。」

康納故意用學徒對主廚的口吻回答，惹得漢克伸手掐了他的屁股報復回去，這一捏讓康納發出可口的叫聲，漢克不介意現在壓上康納來場熱辣的性愛，但今天Herbes refectoires有營業而且此時也是他們該出門的時間，只能將這些調情全留在晚上的大床上好好享受。

 

※

 

底特律的秋季很短暫，在人們才剛注意到葉片凋黃時很快雨季將脆弱的樹葉打落至地面，接著便迎來將會佔據大半年的冬季。

調酒大賽對於康納來說彷彿只是場插曲，回來底特律的他仍專注在Herbes refectoires的經營上，在離開的期間餐廳被蘿絲照顧得很好，和善的女士因為她的親切而受到顧客們的歡迎，當康納回來交接時甚至有人因為捨不得蘿絲一手道地的墨西哥菜希望她能多留幾天。

蘿絲對這群三心二意的傢伙們又氣又笑的地搖搖頭，想想康納離開的頭兩天這群人可都是在找他的，而現在卻因為捨不得家常菜從餐桌上消失又捨不得她離開。

雖然最後蘿絲有留分手抄食譜給康納，但本身古道熱腸的她仍會在有空的時候回來Herbes給康納他們幫忙，對剩食循環有很大興趣的女士在這邊幫忙幾天後就愛上了這種特別的助人運動，而康納回來以後更是主動的向這個能當她兒子的年輕人學習整個循環作業的流程以及認識那些合作商。

 

大雪又一次將世界披上銀白後，時間很快進入了十二月，漢克看著手機上頭顯示的日子，不知不覺中他跟康納已經認識一年了。

忙碌的兩人沒有特別的為此慶祝，十二月代表一年即將結束，同時月底也有極為重要的節慶活動，也就是平安夜。

長期以來底特律的失業人口只高不下，而在今年已經來到新的高峰，經濟拮据的居民或者漂泊在危樓中避雪過日的遊民沒有過節的餘韻，在這座經濟崩盤的城市中，多數的他們只能看著街上零星能亮起聖誕樹的窗戶，捲縮著身體不被寒冷的大雪凍傷。

 

康納在十二月剛剛開始時便開始勤奮的來往所有認識的合作商與店家，他計畫在平安夜時改變一直以來套餐供應的模式，舉辦場平安夜開放式的buffet晚宴，因此在那天康納需要更多的食材。如果可以的話更想要火雞之類的聖誕節食材。

一直以來康納經營Herbes refectoires都是宣傳剩食循環來與合作商「談判」得到商家剩下或者NG的食材，很少會主動要求廠商提供更多的食物甚至指定食材，雖然許多合作商聽了康納的構思都表示認同，卻也因為經營狀況難以提供更多協助。

當康納為談判陷入不順利的膠著而愁眉苦臉時，馬庫斯不知道從哪聽說了康納想要舉辦refectoires晚宴的事情，並告訴他卡爾對這項慈善活動很有興趣，願意提供一筆資金讓他好好運用。

『父親很願意贊助你們，而且李奧在聽了之後與一些認識的農產供應商談到了不錯的價格，晚點我會發一份聯絡名單給你。』

「很高興能收到你們的幫忙，真的。」

康納接到馬庫斯的好消息簡直不能更高興了，經營refectoires雖然有人願意提供金錢贊助，但持續到現在僅僅只是持平的狀態，除非逼不得已不然康納並不希望動用到自己甚至漢克的存款，畢竟自己所有的儲蓄被用在他們的生活上，而日後Herbes重新經營時必定需要一筆錢重新打理餐廳。

『別這麼客氣，康納。父親與我們都喜愛這座城市，就像你們一樣。』

馬庫斯的聲音相當真切，似乎也為能參與籌辦感到自豪。

『那麼在晚宴當天我們能去享用嗎？我可以早點到Herbes幫你們料理，我讓哥哥載父親過來。』

「當然可以，我也有打算邀請我認識的朋友們一起來度過平安夜。」

 

電話結束後康納才緩下難題解決的喜悅思考一個問題，為什麼馬庫斯會知道他想要舉辦晚宴？

從浴室洗好澡的漢克走進臥房，披著條毛巾擦乾頭髮尋找吹風機，見到康納一臉疑惑地盯著電話看了然的問：「馬庫斯那小子打給你？」

「噢，是的，漢克。」康納有些意外的回答。「你怎麼知道是馬庫斯？」

「呵，有時候你別獨自一個人硬是去處理這些事情，康。靠朋友不是也不錯嗎？」

漢克的話有些答非所問，康納眨眨眼思考一會才反應過來，原來是漢克去跟卡爾談起康納的晚宴計畫，才讓馬庫斯打電話來告訴他願意贊助的事情。

「是我太獨攬責任了。」

康納放下手機到找不到吹風機而在床角坐下的漢克身邊，接過男人頭上半濕的毛巾討好似的替漢克搓揉濕淋淋的灰白頭髮。

 

※

 

有了資金上的協助康納重新與合作商洽談，終於談得一個低於市價許多的價格來補充不族以及想要的食材，並在二十三號準時的送達Herbes，除了有比平時更多的農產、還有好幾隻大火雞跟豬肋排，甚至康納還找到埋在燻肉香腸包裝底下有好幾瓶廉價的紅酒與威士忌。

康納跟漢克利用了整天的時間處理前置，他們要準備一大堆的食材，切塊所有需要的蔬菜、備製好幾個大烤盤的馬鈴薯千層派、以及醃製肥美的豬肋排。

火爐上在熬煮一大鍋燉牛肉的同時漢克建議康納在火雞的處理別跟去年一樣複雜，他們要餵飽大量的客人，火雞的內腔可以改塞些肉餡來增加飽足感，這個意見讓康納欣然接受，在漢克的指導下用調理機做了些絞肉餡。

 

隔天的平安夜，Herbes的廚房聚集了比平時還要多的人，康納在中午時就先把好幾隻火雞放在已經用洋蔥、西洋芹、紅蘿蔔與火雞脖子內臟等鋪底的烤盤上，抹了奶油用鋁箔紙包裹便全送入烤爐中，當馬庫斯跟蘿絲到Herbes時火雞已經端出烤箱靜置，滿廚房都是聖誕節的香氣。

康納拿出豬肋排到餐廳外頭，為了不占用烤爐他特地請亞當幫忙開貨車從漢克家把一台BBQ烤肉爐運過來，燃燒的炭火已經讓烤肉爐內升到高溫，康納直接把幾副肋排架到爐上後關閉爐門，慢慢讓火爐給這些美味的肋排施魔法，他只需要隔一段時間回來翻面照顧它們就行。

廚房內馬庫斯幫忙漢克接二連三地把馬鈴薯千層派送進烤爐內烘烤，蘿絲在調理台處理辣味臘腸肉，漢克還在顧奶油燉湯時撇眼就看到她已經摔打出披薩麵團，完全看不出這位親切的女士有這麼大的力氣。

等千層派烤完後蘿絲也弄完她的辣味豬肉香腸披薩，接續也送進烤箱內烘烤，當時天色越來越暗康納也把豬肋排烤好了，所有的料理都準備妥當後他們才開始整理外場，馬庫斯與蘿絲把椅子都到牆邊，康納則幫著漢克將桌子全併攏在一起。

蘿絲看著準備妥當只差上菜的餐廳有些不滿意的問：「噢，這一切看起來很棒，但會不會覺得哪裡不太夠？」

女士的問題讓其他三位男士思考，倒是馬庫斯很快理解過來回答：「不夠聖誕氣氛？」

馬庫斯的話讓所有人注意到確實沒錯，熱騰騰的料理是有了，但沒有過節的氣氛下這就只像是突然改變供餐方式的晚餐時段。

「反正還有些時間，我讓卡菈送點東西過來。」

蘿絲說完後拿出手機撥了通電話，過沒多久一台汽車在餐廳對面停下，走下好幾個下班後穿回便服的護理師們，而卡菈捧著個紙箱對他們說了句聖誕快樂。

 

平安夜的晚宴非常順利，在兒童醫院就職的卡菈非常懂得如何做一個聖誕氣氛的布置，小小的燈泡串掛在窗上閃爍五顏六色的光芒，還有幾叢貼著各種裝飾的金蔥條掛著，雖然有些孩子氣不過確實很有平安夜家人在屋簷下過節的氣氛。

晚宴是自由進出的，任何人都能加入這裡享受一頓美味的晚餐，不只是refectoires原本就服務的客群，康納也邀請了他認識的所有人來用餐，幾乎所有人都很樂意前來，可惜在希臘城的蓋文已經關了店離開底特律。

至於為什麼關店又去了哪裡是康納聽西斯特說的，似乎是蓋文受不了西斯特在電話的嘲諷，一氣之下去了蘭辛一趟要跟他比個高下，結果吃了奈斯的甜點後驚為天人，現在正租了旅店在那邊天天去騷擾他們，西斯特與奈斯也有意跟這位新朋友一起度過聖誕節。

警局的班跟傑弗瑞端著威士忌大笑著聊天，克里斯端著一盤吃食與正在照顧嬰孩的妻子坐在一起，蘿絲與幾個之前認識的熟客分享這次的食譜，亞當似乎是巧遇幾個之前同一個組裝廠的同事正在敘舊。

李奧跟馬庫斯幫忙卡爾拿取桌上的料理與紅酒，金髮白人與黑人像是馬庫斯的同事，一到餐廳便向曼費德一家打招呼，同樣晚到的陶德帶著愛麗絲走進餐廳，害羞的女孩一見到正在與諾絲、崔西她們一塊的卡菈便拉著他的爸爸走過去，此時人差不多都到齊了，漢克正與蓋瑞還有吉米聊著近況，而康納則站在角落看著一切，在漢克的允許下手裡端著杯薄博一層的紅酒杯，臉上有些微醺。

「我從沒看過這麼溫暖的畫面，此刻這個屋簷下的我們就像是大家庭，沒有種族、皮膚顏色、職業尊劣的差異，而在這晚宴的背後，你甚至在帶動合作商的過程中也帶動各個社區凝聚在一起。」

與康納站在一起的還有邁克，即將要參選下任市長的他百忙中抽空前來，但眼前所見的、以及這頓晚宴所體會的都讓他值回票價。

「你是個了不起的人，康納。底特律很高興能夠與你相遇。」

邁克手裡也端著紅酒杯，他拿著與康納手裡的敲擊。

「雖然我還不是底特律市長，但我代表底特律感謝你。」

 

這場晚宴持續到很晚，直到盤上最後的食物都被分享乾淨後才緩緩落幕，馬庫斯跟蘿絲幫忙Herbes收拾殘盤與打掃，意外快速的整理乾淨後讓漢克兩人能比預定還早的時間鎖好大門返家。

冬季的夜晚有些冷，當漢克跟康納到家時居然難得的不感到疲倦，康納的臉上還帶著微醺的紅潤，掛著微笑的讓漢克有些悸動，明明兩人已經交往這麼久，卻好像一直都是熱戀期一樣。

「康，你會睏嗎？」

「還不，怎麼了？」

看著康納濕潤的蜜糖色眼眸，漢克心中的悸動化成了對愛人更無法自拔地愛，此刻他想與康納更親密的靠在一起，並不是肉體上的渴求，而是——

漢克走到擺在客廳的唱盤機前，很快康納熟悉的爵士樂帶著特殊的沙沙聲傳出，康納還不了解漢克想要做什麼時他就被男人攬住了腰，大掌牽著他隨著音樂搖擺。

「等等、漢克，我並不會跳舞。」

「這不是什麼標準的舞蹈，康。你只需要隨著節奏。」

在男人的引導下康納很快放鬆了身體，他扶在漢克結實的手臂與肩膀，隨著有些慵懶的曲調輕輕的擺動，兩人的身體緊密的貼在一塊，熾熱的、卻不是性之類的熱度，而是更加親密的溫度，將他們交融在一起。

緩慢的舞步中時間靜悄悄的流逝，直到音樂結束時兩人交換彼此的吻，作為送給對方的第一份聖誕禮物。


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU  
> ※時間邁入2013年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> 順便宣傳一下胡椒的印調！  
> https://forms.gle/ia7E1KWf9Lbue6rD7

電視轉播絢爛的煙火，指針指向十二點時正式步入了2013年。

沙發上的熱氣蒸騰，在暖氣房中顯得太過溫暖，早些時候漢克有意無意的在康納的頸側輕撫，輕易撩撥起年輕愛人的慾望，他們順理成章的在沙發上做愛，直到煙花在螢幕炸開巨響與火花才結束，康納喘著氣趴在漢克柔軟汗濕的胸膛上，誰都不嫌熱的親密貼著彼此身體撫摸對方，好好享受高潮後略帶酥麻刺激的餘韻。

「新年快樂，漢克。」

「新年快樂，康。」

他們在靜謐的只有轉播的客廳中親吻，底特律的跨年都是這麼的安靜，外頭沒有歡呼也沒有煙花的爆裂聲，靜悄悄的剩下雪花飄落以及積雪從屋簷滑下的聲響。

一直以來底特律的年末年初都是如此冰冷，大雪冰封住了成為鬼城的都市，漢克很難想起來上一個溫暖熱鬧的跨年是什麼時候，但是現在他懷裡正抱著屬於他的溫熱，驅趕了歷年來封閉這個家的寒冷。

漢克滿足於與康納令人融化的親吻，環繞愛人腰肢的雙臂略略收緊，深深吸了口康納頸間混合沐浴乳與汗水的體香，男孩像是團不燙手的火焰暖化漢克的身體與心靈，他能夠肯定，這輩子是不會放開這份溫暖了。

 

同樣位於五大湖區的底特律冬季與蘭辛沒有太大差別，新年後才是冬季真正的開始，嚴格說起來這是康納第一次在底特律度過的冬天。

自平安夜的晚宴被喬斯報導後，Herbes refectoires又一次上了報紙，而他們從不因為名氣升高而改變經營方式，依舊為所有付不出錢吃飯的人們送上美味的料理。

於夜晚中燈火通明的Herbes refectoires已經是中城住民們不可或缺的一處避風港，無依無靠的人們仰賴這裡度過嚴峻的寒冬，這些失業的居民在獲得無數次的溫飽同時也希望能做出貢獻，而在邁克的重新組織下失業的人們開始從事些如剷雪、填補柏油路等等的社區服務。

雖然整體屬於公益性質，但邁克仍在辦得到的範圍內給予薪水，即使只是微薄的收入卻也足夠讓失去工作與工會保險的人們緩緩重新建立起能夠工作的自信。

財政拮据的政府已經很久沒有像樣的社區服務，冬天裡路上的積雪只能靠住民自己剷除，甚至馬路上的積雪都是靠警局自費申請鏟雪車來清除，然而這個冬天開始，在邁克的規劃下義工們整理出平整的馬路，即使不起眼，但底特律的中城開始有了些許的變化。

 

當底特律河的結冰融化成浮冰時，漢克排定了二月二十三號為Herbes refectoires的公休日，早些日子康納因為要幫忙兩個弟弟已經先回蘭辛去了，讓漢克前一晚再過來就行。

二月二十三號是康納與兩個弟弟們的養母的忌日，漢克曾經有聽聞過他們的養母叫做阿曼妲．施特恩，是位在大學當教授的營養師，六年前死於子宮頸癌。

聽康納的描述，比起母子他們更像師生，阿曼妲尊重他們想保留德查特的姓氏，也在他們選擇各自興趣鑽研時給予支持與建議。

晚上漢克先去加油站把車子加滿油後才跟著導航駛離底特律，走快速道路只需要不到兩個小時就能抵達蘭辛，下交流道後漢克還是在陌生的城市繞了點彎才順利找到康納他們住的咖啡巷。

晚間的Commercy掛著CLOSED的門牌，由於店內透著點燈光漢克沒有選擇先打電話告訴康納他已經到了，握著門把嘗試的一推，沒想到輕易的就推開店門，推門連帶搖動了上頭掛著的鈴鐺，清脆的叮噹聲很快引起裡頭的人的注意快步從光源的廚房走出來。

「咦？漢克？」走出來的康納有些訝異，連忙走上前問：「怎麼到了沒先打給我？」

「因為店門沒鎖我就直接進來了……你在忙？」漢克注意到康納身上繫著件白色圍裙，上頭有沾到些巧克力的污漬。

「呃、對，我在幫奈斯做東西。」康納有些慌張的解下圍裙，擋住對廚房感到好奇的漢克。「漢克吃過了嗎？等等我們可以出門去用晚餐。」

廚房裡的奈斯走了出來，他一邊解下厚重的廚師服露出只穿著背心的上半身，聽到康納的話回應道：「那這樣我得換一套外出服，順便可以等西斯特從乾洗店回來。」

「晚安，安德森先生。」

「其實你們可以直接喊我的名字，我們是……Well，總之我們並不是陌生人。」漢克對於奈斯彬彬有禮的態度有點不習慣，對自己想說的話更覺得有什麼不當，抓抓頭髮改口後。「晚安，奈斯。」

「好的，漢克。」奈斯像是驚訝一般的微微睜大眼睛，隨後冷淡的臉上似乎軟化許多的彎起點嘴角。「要參觀廚房的話請隨意，我已經收拾好了。」

康納看著奈斯走上樓，他的弟弟就如他一樣察言觀色，從漢克改口的話中聽出他真正想要說的是「我們是家人」，只是現階段漢克礙於他跟康納還不是法定伴侶關係而無法對此有所保證。

當漢克與康納交往後，常常康納會幫兩個弟弟詢問在餐廳經營與食譜上的建議，後來乾脆是直接連絡了，即使沒有什麼實際上的交集卻也逐漸熟稔起來。

他們三兄弟是孤兒，在送走養母後彼此相依為命，對他們而言「家人」是曾經擁有卻稍縱即逝的羈絆，如今漢克認定將與康納共度一生，他會與他們成為家人，這份連繫令奈斯打從心底的感到喜悅。

「奈斯很高興。」康納踮起腳尖在漢克臉頰上一吻。「我也是，漢克。」

漢克挑眉，攬著康納的腰問：「我改口了沒惹你們生氣？」

「密西根州還不承認同性婚姻也是無可奈何，但我想我們可以找時間去挑戒指？」

婚戒可以說是現階段他們能給彼此的實質承諾了，一陣暖流從漢克心中淌過，他牽起康納的左手親吻無裝飾的無名指。

「你說了算。」

 

在等待奈斯與西斯特的同時，康納帶漢克看看Commercy的廚房，西點廚房更重視足夠寬敞的操作檯面以及專業的直立式烤箱，乾淨的廚房還殘留點巧克力的甜香，可能剛才康納跟奈斯在嘗試新作品。

隨後康納帶漢克上樓，二樓是他們的居家場所，除了客廳以及他們三個各自的寢室外，沒想到還有一個廚房，漢克很容易從裝潢看出這是康納以前做Youtube影片的拍攝地點，比起樓下的西點廚房這邊的功能較為家庭且全面，同時也將生活與工作的區域完全分開。

奈斯換好衣服後也跟康納他們坐在沙發等待，過沒多久西斯特提著兩個紙袋回來，在放下東西後奈斯拉過西斯特在他耳邊說了些話，這讓西斯特有些驚喜又有些不好意思的看向漢克，最後在弟弟的催促下走到漢克面前。

「我聽奈斯說了，總之、之後多多指教，漢克。」

西斯特不乾脆的撇過頭伸出手，然而強裝的冷淡也遮掩不了他臉上與奈斯同樣的高興。

「當然，西斯特。」漢克也清楚西斯特的個性，也伸手握住他的手。

晚上漢克本以為他會睡在客廳，沒想到康納告訴他不用介意直接拉著他走進他的房間，康納的單人床雖然是加大的尺寸，躺了兩個大男人仍然有些擠，但在冬季夜晚中這非常的溫暖，他們擁抱著彼此很快在被褥中入眠。

 

隔天早上在出門前漢克與康納替全家料理了豐盛的早餐，綿滑的攪炒蛋、煎得酥脆的煙燻培根、搭烤得表面酥脆切片硬麵包，康納又煮了香濃的咖啡後紛紛端到客廳茶几。

一家人坐在沙發享用完美味的早餐回各自房間換衣服，康納從昨天西斯特放在他房間的紙袋拿出替漢克送洗的西裝。

「你們居然還拿去洗了？」

「或許是收納問題，狀況有些不好就跟西斯特的一起去送洗了。」

康納手拿領帶繞過漢克立起的領子，靈巧的繫好後整平立領，極少穿著正裝的男人在稍早盥洗時修整掉不少鬍子，又在康納的幫忙下修剪頭髮，此時成熟男人的韻味完全的表現出來，讓康納都忍不住多看幾眼。

「真為難你居然能從我的衣櫃找出這套西裝。」

「養母是個嚴肅的人，所以每年忌日掃墓我們都會穿西裝去。」

先換好衣服的奈斯與西斯特已經在外頭等著，他們養母的墓在距離辦公區有一段距離的郊區裡，開車也要一段路程才能到達。

二月的墓園裡還積著雪，樹林光禿的枝枒與一片雪地有些荒蕪，位處密西根首都的墓園被管理得非常整齊，連行走的磚路上的雪都被鏟得乾淨。

西斯特手裡捧著大束的白色鮮花走在最前，很快他們走到了一處墓碑前，西斯特很快的把上頭的雪全部拍落到地上，漢克看清了墓碑上刻的名字「阿曼妲．施特恩」。

鮮花放在目前後他們垂目默禱，漢克握著康納的手，細細的揉捏用自己的方式安撫正在弔念養母的愛人。

掃墓並沒有花太多時間，從墓園回到咖啡巷後漢克換掉這身緊繃的裝束，沒多久聽到康納從外頭廚房喊他。

「怎麼了？康。」

「嗯……前陣子不是情人節嗎？我們都沒時間能好好的過，我趁這幾天跟奈斯學做了巧克力。」康納手裡捧著一個精緻的包裝盒，遞給走到調理台的漢克。

漢克想起昨天康納遮掩的行為以及後來在樓下廚房聞到的巧克力味後笑了出來。「所以昨天一到店裡就想攔我進廚房就是因為這個？」

「想說給你一個驚喜，嚐嚐看？」

康納催促漢克打開盒子，漢克在盛情難卻下打開，裡頭躺著幾顆如種子般橄欖型的巧克力，光澤的棕色上點綴著小巧的白花，精巧的讓人捨不得下口。

漢克知道康納最不擅長的就是這類精緻的甜點，便笑著問：「失敗了多少次才做出這幾個成品？」

「我從回來蘭辛第一天就請奈斯教我，漢克可以嘗試算算看？」

康納拐彎著不做回答，漢克也不繼續調侃愛人，拿起一顆巧克力送進嘴裡。

經過一段時間治療的漢克已經穩定的能品嚐到甜與鹹，近期也恢復到稍稍能吃出鮮味等食物本身的複雜味道，外層的牛奶巧克力淋層在舌尖融化首先帶出可可與牛奶的平衡，巧克力在嘴裡融化開來漢克咬了第一口被裡頭的夾心驚喜了。

不是常見的香草、焦糖、果醬或者酒心，而是有些許辛辣的胡椒顆粒，在微苦中巧妙的有些許刺激，更多的是胡椒的香氣提升了巧克力的味道還有層次。

「胡椒巧克力？」

「沒錯，配方是奈斯幫我完善的，不覺得嚐起來就像人生一樣嗎？」

看著康納的笑臉，漢克佩服康納總能迸發出新奇靈感的頭腦，拿起令一塊巧克力塞進愛人的嘴裡。

「像我們一樣。」

 

※

 

挑戒指的事情因為兩人忙於餐廳而一直被延後，三月後的底特律有了比往年更明顯的熱鬧，並不是因為經濟狀態轉好，而是隨現任市長的任期將近，在年底的選舉前幾個候選人都陸續公布了自己的參選資格，其中也包括了邁克。

『也因為這樣，我沒辦法像之前那樣的頻繁往來了，畢竟、呃，避免些誤會。』

在宣布新聞稿前邁克曾特地致電給康納，這般政治問題康納也能體諒，邁克身為一位白人、身處於一座曾被過往非裔市長推動地方運動進而挑起種族歧視的城市中，白人並不是一個被議會與市民愛戴的候選人。

「請別在意，達根先生。你是位有心想挽救底特律的人物，相信民眾能拋開膚色的歧視。」

『我也是這麼相信，因為你就是成功辦到的白人。』

邁克能拿到參選資格也是倚靠了商經背景或許能拯救底特律的經濟才不被刁難，但康納相信邁克在近期來除了協辦教會食堂以及組織公益性社區服務能為他帶來拋開種族意見的支持民心。

市長選舉讓底特律的住民紛紛熱議著，在媒體爆料過美術館曾計畫拋售館藏與州政府希望販售底特律便宜土地引進新移民進駐等等噩耗，凡舉擁有投票權的人們都非常看重這一次的市長選舉。

在這片喧囂中Herbes refectoires一直保持著自己的低調，默默地繼續為中城住民供餐，政治似乎也挑起原本餐廳中被放下的種族爭鬥，漸漸開始有客人不懷好意的詢問康納或漢克的政治傾向，但他們只獲得康納專業而不失禮的笑容，用一慣官腔的「我會拋開膚色成見認真考量誰才是真正想拯救底特律的候選人」來回答。

政治掀起的波瀾中不知不覺已經進入五月，最後一點融雪滲透進土壤滋潤草木為底特律帶來初夏的氣息，漢克與康納也選了一天休息日離開底特律去了趟蘭辛。

 

底特律在經濟衰退後鎖定高消費的店面接連撤出，當地就連名牌專櫃都非常少見，要買婚戒的話還是得到其他經濟運作正常的城市才有專門的珠寶店可以挑選。

店員為不懂得挑戒指的兩位男士仔細介紹，男戒的款式比女戒樸素簡單，這些都符合康納的挑選條件，卻也同時沒有特別能留下印象的設計。

由於廚師的工作是仰賴雙手，下廚時總會有碰到酒水油醋或者小蘇打等等有微弱侵蝕性的材料，為了作業與顧及戒指不被受損康納排除銀製與寶石加工的設計，可在瀏覽玻璃櫃中的戒指時被角落一個湛藍的閃爍吸引注意力。

好奇心驅使下康納開口詢問：「請問那一個是？」

店員看了康納指的方向了然，打開玻璃櫃取出那枚戒指。「這是以閃電嶺黑蛋白石原礦為設計的對戒，本身是不容易鏽蝕的白金，內嵌一圈初步加工留下原始光譜的原礦，值得一提的是，對戒是使用同一塊原礦來進行加工。」

戒指的設計非常的簡單，白金戒的部分沒有多餘的刻紋，唯一的裝飾就是中央沿著指環一圈的湛藍蛋白石，未經精緻加工的蛋白石沒有寶石光滑透徹的質地，保留原礦敲開遇水後綻放的耀眼光譜。

不知道為什麼，康納看著這個湛藍的光澤就想到漢克的眼睛，那是他一生中見過最美麗的藍色。

然而蛋白石原礦即使有做過保護加工，仍有在工作時因為觸碰侵蝕性食材而受損，康納只好捨去這款戒指繼續挑選，眼睛卻頻頻回望那個放回原處靜靜閃爍蔚藍光輝的戒指。

一直在旁讓康納去挑選的漢克再怎麼對戒指款式沒有想法，也看出康納真的很喜歡那枚卻礙於下廚觸碰材料而難以決定，同時不難推測他的愛人想隨時戴著戒指的心思，於是在店員精疲力盡前開口提醒：「也不用這麼挑剔吧？反正平時下廚都會把戒指手錶什麼的摘掉。」

「啊……這麼說也對。」康納這才後知後覺的想起確實因應食品衛他們在下廚時都會把手上任何的裝飾摘下，他居然完全忘記這點還想時時刻刻帶著，為此有些尷尬的紅了兩頰。

見康納終於有了選擇後店員釋如負重的收起櫃面上的其他戒指。「那麼就決定是這款了，櫃面擺設的是樣品，實際我們會測量戒圍後定製，並且讓您挑選想使用的原礦進行製作。」

店員拿出戒圍圈給康納試戴，出乎意料的是一旁的漢克也自主拿過圍圈測量，在略略的吃驚後店員很快的將過於失禮的情緒收拾起來，並不是沒接觸過同性伴侶，而是眼前的伴侶之間明顯的年齡差讓他以為漢克是陪康納來挑婚戒的長輩。

最後礦石的挑選在兩人協議下選擇了光譜基調為海藍的原礦，交錯著水藍色階中閃爍點點晶光，並且請求多客製加工在戒指內圈刻上對方的全名後填妥委託訂單，再來只要等一個月後就能來取件。

 

由於物品的貴重性店家不接受包裹郵寄，當戒指做好後只能再回一趟蘭辛，然而也因為專程回到店裡一趟，當接過戒盒時那份儀式感不是快遞能夠再現的。

白金中鑲嵌的蛋白石原礦比展示樣品還要蔚藍，他們各自試戴確認沒問題後便取下收回盒子絨布內，與平常拿到婚戒就興奮得接吻的伴侶不同，漢克與康納的反應明顯的非常冷靜。

並不是不高興或者不滿意，只是婚戒對他們而言，比起現在，他們更希望是在婚禮時替對方戴上。

縱使他們到了家把戒盒放在桌上，不論漢克或者康納都沒有將它們打開。

康納眼中的落寞與可惜漢克都看在眼裡，即使知道康納的想法他還是開口問：「想要我現在幫你戴上嗎？」

「現在？不……我更想要我們能在結婚時為對方戴上。」康納說出回答後明顯更加沮喪，拿過屬於漢克的那一份戒盒捧在手中，摩娑飾品盒上的呢絨。

「我也一樣，康。」

漢克似乎早就預想到現在兩人的選擇，他走進臥室把之前就準備好的兩條帶扣的皮繩拿出來，在不解的注視下打開屬於康納的戒盒，取出將來他會為康納戴上的婚戒。

他將皮繩穿過戒指後將扣環繞過康納的後頸扣上，變成一條簡單的項鍊。

「等到我們能結婚的那天，我再為你戴上。」

漢克的話讓康納鼻酸，男孩吸了鼻子暖心一笑，也學著漢克把未來會為他套上無名指的婚戒穿過皮繩，替他的愛人扣上膊頸。

 

理所當然的，他們動情的接吻，拉扯彼此的衣服回到臥房做愛。

康納滿臉淚水的在男人身下承歡，為他的愛人打開身體的最深處接納更親密的交合，彷彿不只是肉體，就連靈魂都緊密的交纏在一起，填滿對方空缺的部分。

漢克緊緊交扣著康納的十指，深深一頂在愛人的腹腔中射精，他的項鍊從脖子上垂落，戒指與康納的交疊在一起。

 

※

 

當夏日正式來臨時，一個的報導印刷在今日頭條上，身處在這奄奄一息的城市中的所有住民，對這樣的發展並不感到意外。

2013年7月18號，底特律終於宣布申請破產。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛋白石的原礦參考這個推特的原礦時斷面影片https://twitter.com/Britanniacomms/status/1165344322163752960


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※料理AU  
> ※時間邁入2013年  
> ※沒吃飽前請小心觀看，會餓  
> 順便宣傳一下胡椒的印調！  
> https://forms.gle/ia7E1KWf9Lbue6rD7

底特律申請破產完全在住民的意料之內，又或者說，這是進入2013年後街坊間公開的秘密。

申請破產後的城市被緊急財務官接管，很快便代州政府推行「新移民計畫」，打算吸引高學歷的外國人與國外資產投入這座城市，以填補迫在眉睫的城市負債。

計畫才剛公布，底特律的房產業便接獲來自一大集團毫無勘查、直接要買下近百套房子的生意，這讓房產經紀人嚇得不敢接下，他們完全無法明白這些遙遠國家的商人把土地買下是為了什麼，相較於這種無法猜測的恐懼，房產業仍偏向與本國的企業家談生意，至少這些企業家會派人勘查，而不是如井噴般毫無止境的買地。

新移民計畫被當地住民強烈反彈，而以邁克為首的候選人更是大力譴責州政府獨斷推行計畫，要求此案必須送聯邦政府審核批准後才可執行。

在當地居民盛怒的不滿下緊急財務官只能轉達州政府，新移民計畫在送審後最終以非常危險的差距被駁回，這讓邁克收穫了非常高的支持聲浪，在接連的社區會議中被越來越多的支持者包圍，這是自白人大量遷出後、由黑人主導城市以來第一次出現的盛況。

 

距離8月初的初選逐漸逼近，日報上都是各方候選人的政見以及競選活動，尤其當新移民計畫被聯邦政府駁回時報紙更是大大刊登整個過程，邁克．達根一躍成為擁有支持聲浪最大的候選人。

「每個社區都有未來！」顯眼的標題印刷在頭版，漢克隨手把報紙放在茶几上端起馬克杯把剩下的一點咖啡喝完。「還以為達根那傢伙只是拖延戰術而以，沒想到真有辦法說服聯邦政府把這垃圾計畫駁回。」

「確實是拖延戰術，因為背後需要些時間讓企業家準備如何一起說服。」康納將漢克已經空了的馬克杯接過來。「要再來一杯咖啡嗎？」

「當然，康。」漢克在沙發調整了更舒適的姿勢，看著康納推開趴在他腿上的Sumo端著他們的杯子去廚房，頸前掛著的戒指項鍊折射早晨照進室內的陽光閃閃發亮。

「從你的語氣聽來，你所說的『企業家』肯定包括那個狡猾的卡姆斯基。」

「是的，卡姆斯基先生透過我轉達的情報已經正式決定踩進這個經濟結構內，他對我所說的社區凝聚意識非常看好，並且拉攏了好幾個企業開始在這裡踩點，這些企業背後可投入的資金非常可觀，然而若先讓外資進駐的話他們的收益會急遽減少。」

「所以得知內情的達根以前檢察官身分要求計畫向上呈遞給聯邦政府審核，而卡姆斯基他們的動作讓那些高官們顧忌，在拋售與居民未來中選擇後者。」

漢克有些頭痛的捏了鼻樑，這種背地裡的政治拉扯對於他而言是遙遠且難以理解的世界。「從那差一點點就被超越的反對票來看，卡姆斯基也是差一點點就血本無歸了？」

「可以這麼說，對卡姆斯基先生來說只要別開放外資進駐瓜分掉利益，誰當選都無所謂，當然以私人立場來說他支持達根先生。」康納把盛滿咖啡的馬克杯遞給漢克，自己也窩在旁邊摸摸霸佔了半張沙發的Sumo，大狗舒服的馬上又趴回他的大腿。

「真虧他到現在還沒心臟病發作進醫院。」

「據他本人表示，他非常享受這種一失足便損失慘重的刺激感。」

康納聳聳肩表達自己對此的不意外，漢克倒也隨那個瘋子去操弄政商兩界，對他們而言這只是早晨裡與其他普通住民一樣普通的閒聊，只差在多了那麼一點點秘辛在。

 

炎炎夏日中底特律迎來了市長候選人們的初選，8月6號當天為了城市未來發展擁有投票權的住民紛紛走出家門投票，康納的戶籍地還沒從蘭辛遷到底特律，於是便在車上等待去投票的漢克回來。

初選結果在隔天便出爐了，由邁克．達根與班尼．拿破崙兩位獲得最高票數，由於市長是兩輪制投票，他們將在11月的大選中一決高下。

 

※

 

康納靠在河濱的欄杆望著岸邊樹梢上泛黃的樹葉，這是他第二次在底特律度過的秋季。

他跟漢克剛從墓園看過柯爾，想去哪走走的漢克把車開到了河濱公園，草坪上落了金色的葉片，樹梢也染上了點秋意，午後的陽光被雲層遮擋，是個適合在戶外走動的日子。

今年漢克的心理問題已經有所好轉，在他接納來自康納的撫摸後心中那道化膿的傷口緩緩的痊癒，這般好轉也讓味覺療程沒有因為情緒壓力而產生障礙，漢克的味覺已經恢復大半，接下來更為精細複雜的感知就得靠長期的持續訓練，甚至馬庫斯也抱持著樂觀的態度，認為漢克要恢復到車禍前的狀況不是不可能。

似乎是注意到康納的走神，漢克輕輕捏了他的手掌問：「在想什麼？」

「在想從認識你到現在的一切。」康納回握漢克粗糙的掌心，也向漢克問起：「還記得前年12月底我要離開底特律前，你說Herbes可能會重新營業嗎？」

「當然記得，那時我真捨不得你走。」漢克猶如展現當時的不捨般俯下身吻了康納的嘴角。

康納也順勢吻上漢克，全然的滿足從心尖蔓延開來。「現在你的味覺好很多，我打算找個機會結束refectoires把餐廳還你。」

「不急，康。現在的refectoires對中城的人來說已經是不能少的存在，突然關門會被人認為是種不負責的行為。」

「放心，我不會這麼莽撞，會這樣說是因為蘿絲有向我提起她對refectoires很有興趣，我想或許可以將refectoires的經營模式、合作商以及剩食循環運作轉交給蘿絲在其他地方設店，這樣我們之間就能互相協助。」

「這是個解決方法，但真的不急，康。」

漢克的話有所保留，對於Herbes他不打算像之前追求極致與米其林星的經營，而是有其他打算。

 

11月7日底特律市長大選，選民將在最後兩名候選人中抉擇出唯一一位市長，經歷漫長的投票、開票、驗票後，邁克．達根獲得了55％的選票成功打敗對手，成為底特律40年來第一位白人市長。

支持他的選民無不高興的歡呼，即使是其他支持另一位候選人的居民，此時也期望著這位白人市長能夠兌現他的政見，挽救這個已經成為定局的城市。

12月3號法院通過了申請，正式宣告底特律破產。

同月邁克站了出來，還沒上任市長前便開始與緊急接管人談判，幫助底特律脫離破產。

 

新市長正式上任在2014年的1月，邁克上任後便積極處理底特律的債務，他向多方談判後經過律師協助把這些龐大的債務重組，成功的減少大量的負債。

底特律的復甦邁克首先著重於中城，引進國內企業進駐以外也顧及居民的居住品質，他上任以來積極拆除危樓廢屋與恢復市府服務，同時編列預算重新替整個底特律安裝路燈，使這座一直以來入夜後便一片漆黑的城市帶來光明。

在新任市長大刀闊斧的改革下，企業進駐為城市帶來更多工作機會，這座曾經的汽車城市正逐漸的轉型，將往科技城的方向發展。

半年的時間過去，底特律很快地擺脫了破產的陰影，看著正新興開發起來的城市，破產彷彿不是一個負面的標籤，而是象徵著這座城市從那一刻起重新開始，並起獲得了更美好的新生。

在一切逐漸轉好後，獲得工作擺脫失業的人越來越多，就連蘿絲也傳來喜訊告訴他亞當找到了新工作。漸漸的Herbes refectoires不再人滿為患，康納很欣慰的看到餐廳的空位逐漸變多——這代表越來越多人能不依靠refectoires就能養活自己了。

這樣的現象讓康納不需要考慮將refectoires轉交給蘿絲，因為refectoires的任務已經達成了。

 

12月結束前是refectoires最後一次營業，感念餐廳的居民紛紛回到這裡來享受最後一次如大家庭的用餐環境，而邁克市長也低調的現身。

「你們是英雄，拯救這座城市的幕後英雄。」

邁克鄭重的與康納還有漢克握手致謝，如今底特律以中城為中心帶動其他社區快速的復甦，很大的功勞要歸功他們早就在剩食運動中凝聚起的社區意識。

「我們並沒有這麼偉大，達根先生。」康納溫和的笑著，面對市長的致敬顯得非常謙遜。

漢克同樣不覺得自己有做到什麼，聳肩接續康納的話：「我們只是喜歡這裡而已。」

「為你們的付出致意！」

不知道是誰在餐廳裡高喊，一直以來接受refectoires幫助的所有人舉起他們的水杯，歡呼著向兩人表達感謝。

 

※

 

時代雜誌在4月公布了2015年的百大人物入選名單，這份「年度最具影響力人物」不一定是種榮耀，因為雜誌所評選的影響力並不分好壞，但讓世人意外的是，今年居然有兩名廚師躍上了這份名單。

漢克．安德森與康納．德查特並不是特別有名的人物，他們並不是各自有單獨的成就而是由現任底特律市長邁克．達根撰寫的親筆推薦信聯合提名，大力讚揚他們在底特律所付出的種種。

兩人在底特律所推動的剩食運動帶動起社區的合作意識，在這座城市破產前最黑暗的三年內他們點亮了燈光敞開餐廳的大門，歡迎所有負擔不起一頓飯的人能得到溫飽，漢克與康納不是知名大廚，但兩人凝聚起底特律住民想要為家園付出的積極，進而讓破產後的城市在新政府的帶領下非常快速的走出陰霾。

不論是邁克寫給康納或卡爾寫給漢克的推薦序中，底特律現任市長與當代知名藝術家都稱呼他們是「底特律的英雄」。

 

登上時代雜誌的兩人一如既往的低調，在refectoires完成使命歇業後他們重新裝潢了餐廳，歷經時日Herbes終於籌備好一切等待開幕的日子到來。

「在開幕之前，我們都還有場派對。」康納的手撫摸過光滑的吧檯桌，含著笑望著漢克。

漢克無奈的嘆了氣，他畢竟是一把年紀的男人，早就對什麼「告別單身派對」沒有多大的興趣。「我可不認為這有什麼必要。」

「就當作大家的心意，畢竟Herbes不但即將開幕，而我們也終於能結婚了。」

康納的言語透著明顯的喜悅，在上周6月26日美國最高法院裁定同性伴侶有權在全美同性婚姻合法化，這意味著一直以來禁止同性婚姻的密西根州也解除了禁令。

他們即將結婚，並且一起經營Herbes。

「不過我想趁現在只有你跟我的時候先來小小的慶祝。」

漢克好奇的看向康納略帶神秘的笑容，坐在吧檯椅看著愛人轉身從擺滿各色基酒與香甜酒眼花撩亂的酒架中挑出一支酒瓶，酒標朝上的遞到他面前。

是一支溫克爾波本，雖然才15年陳卻是出廠年最熱門的稀有逸品。

「我的天，你哪來這支威士忌？」

「12年我回蘭辛時在酒商看到的，那時我便想著未來Herbes重新開幕了要與你開這支酒。」

康納絲毫不心疼的擰開瓶蓋，對他而言這支已經被他收在櫥櫃許久的溫克爾波本就是為了此時，能與漢克一同品嚐。

在一片暖光之中，康納將搖蕩金光的琥珀色威士忌倒入兩個玻璃杯中，漢克與康納各自執起一個輕輕的撞擊響起清脆的碰撞，透過酒杯看見彼此頸前的婚戒。

「Cheers，親愛的。」

「當然，Cheers。」

2011年的12月對他們來說都是場奇遇，波光搖曳的威士忌似是沉入了兩人認識至今的一切，他們品嚐著幾年來的回憶，於富饒豐收的酒香中交換彼此的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大長篇終於完結了，33章比較像是把背景還有未來交代清楚的收尾  
> 胡椒通篇的背景與現實的底特律相似，就是在2011年破產前的時代背景下談戀愛的故事  
> 許多時事都是照著真實走，同時也略略提起一些嚴肅的議題，像是種族歧視、膚色戰爭、剩食循環等等，當然也有自己杜撰的部分，可以當作是令一個世界線中的底特律吧  
> 不論是從最開始還是中途加入追蹤連載的小夥伴，我由衷的感謝你們  
> 謝謝大家，我們下個故事見


End file.
